Fifty Shades: Starting Over
by belinda-w
Summary: Linda's life was perfect. She had a loving husband that she loved dearly, until tragedy struck and he was gone. Now she is left alone and wondering how she can go on. Linda decides she needs a change and moves to a new city: Seattle, where she meets a mysterious and handsome man. Can she find love again?
1. Chapter 1

I feel like I'm in a room screaming and no one hears me. No one. I keep hearing the same things said over and over: "We are so sorry for your loss."

"Steve was a wonderful person."

"I can't believe he is gone."

"Mr. Morrison was the best teacher."

The worst day of my existence came today. I lost my best friend: my husband of 25 years. I'm still in shock. My husband, Steve, who was a Middle School Band Director here in Oklahoma, was killed in a bus accident on his way home from a concert band contest. Ever since he was in junior high, Steve always wanted to teach music. He wanted to share his love of music with children and teach them how to play band instruments. Music was his passion, his life. It was my life and passion as well. Now, he is gone. We knew each other forever. We went to the same elementary school, different junior highs and met again in high school. He was my soul mate. We dated for 6 years before getting married after he graduated college. He was the love of my life.

**"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME?!" **I scream. I curl up in a ball in the corner of the living room. I must have drifted off to sleep for a while. It is now dark outside.

I keep asking the same question to myself over and over: How do I go on without him? I'm now in our guest room bed. I haven't slept in our bedroom since he died. I can't go back in there. I'm just staring at the ceiling listening to the song, "Just a Dream" that I have on repeat on my Ipod. I listen to the words and I start crying again. This has to be a dream. A horrible nightmare even, but when I wake up, I realize this is real life slapping me in the face. I….MISS….HIM….SO….MUCH. This last week has been the worst in my life, the pain is almost indescribable. I'm numb and cold: so cold. I just want to run away and be left alone.

It's been two weeks since the funeral and I have not left the house. I have not gone back to work doing what I love: teaching four year olds. I have hardly eaten. I don't want to get dressed. I've talked to no one. My best friend, Susan, who lives across the street, has called me every day and has left messages on the answering machine, but I don't even want to talk to her right now. I just wake, cry, and sleep. Well, try to sleep. I am scared to close my eyes and sleep. All I see around me is my husband. I turn on all of the lights in the house and just sit on the couch with my knees drawn up to my chest all night long. I can't wait for the sun to rise each day.

I feel like my love of music has died along with him. I try to avoid it as much as possible. I can't bear to listen to any music right now. The hollow, empty feeling in my chest will not go away. I feel so alone. _I am alone._

Three weeks have now gone by and if anyone asked me how I was doing, I would say, "If I told you I was fine, I'd be lying." I've decided that Steve would haunt me for the rest of my life if I didn't get off my ass, stop feeling sorry for myself, and try to go on with my life. I've decided that I need a change: a drastic change. I wake, shower, pack a suitcase, and head out of the house and drive to the airport. I stand in the concourse of the airport and am looking at all of the outgoing flights trying to decide where to go. I find one of the places I have always wanted to visit:

Seattle.

**SONG**

Carrie Underwood – Just a Dream


	2. Chapter 2

My flight to Seattle was long. It gave me some much needed time to think about what had happened this past month and what I needed to do. I didn't want to leave Oklahoma. It was my home. But I had to. I just needed to get away and find my purpose in life. What am I going to do with my life?

When we finally arrived at the Seattle-Tacoma Airport, I was nervous and actually excited. I made my way to the baggage claim and recovered my luggage and then went outside to catch a cab to take me to the Fairmont Olympic Hotel. The hotel would be my home for a week while I decided if I wanted to permanently move here to Seattle. Steve and I had always talked about visiting Seattle and seeing the Space Needle, Puget Sound and anything and everything else there was to do and see here. The ride from the airport took almost 30 minutes due to traffic. The cab pulls up in the half-circle drive of the hotel and the bellman opens my door. This place is gorgeous! The pictures on the internet don't do the hotel justice. I exit the cab and the bellman gathers up my luggage and walks in with me to check in. "Reservation for Linda Morrison, please," I said. As I wait to be checked in, I look around the lobby. It is absolutely beautiful here. There isn't a place in Tulsa like this.

I am handed my key to room 602 and turn to head towards the elevators when I hear the most beautiful baritone voice speaking. I look around to see who has this velvety-toned voice and I see him. OH…MY…GOD! What a gorgeous man! He is at least 6 ½ feet tall, very well built, and has the most gorgeous copper colored hair I have ever seen. His looks have stopped me in my tracks. He turns to speak to someone coming up from behind him and I get a first-hand look at his face. My face flushes. He has the most mystical gray eyes I have ever seen. I try to turn back quickly so he doesn't catch me looking at him. Too late. He looks my way briefly then turns back to continue his conversation. I head off to the elevators to go to my room to calm my nerves and my rapidly beating heart. "You are still in mourning, Linda", my sub conscious says. "Shut up" I tell her! I can look, can't I? I'm not interested in anyone right now. I miss Steve too much. I feel like I'm cheating on him by daydreaming about tall, copper-colored men with haunting gray eyes.

I get settled into the room and decide to dress up and go eat at The Georgian Restaurant here in the hotel. As I am sipping on white wine, I see him, well hear him, again three tables from me. The "him" from this afternoon! My hands suddenly are sweaty, my heart is racing and my pulse quickens. What the hell is wrong with me?! I have only been in Seattle for half a day and I'm already infatuated by a man that I haven't even talked to, only looked at. I have got to pull myself together. I came here to start a new life, not try and find a man right now. I'm not ready for that yet.

My dinner arrives and I start to cut into my steak when I feel like someone is looking at me. I raise my head and beautiful gray eyes are looking back at me. What the….? "Pardon me, but you're not from here, are you? I would definitely remember such a pretty face with the prettiest green eyes I have ever seen. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Christian Grey." I'm sitting there, looking into his eyes, and I realize I have lost my ability to speak! Find it quick, Linda, before he thinks you are a mute! "Hello. My name is Linda Morrison. No, I'm not from here. I just arrived in Seattle today from Oklahoma. It's very nice to meet you." I extend my hand to shake his hand. His hand is so strong. "Welcome to Seattle. Hope you enjoy your visit", Christian says warmly. I tell him thank you and he returns to his table to continue his meeting with the three other men at his table. Wow. I have never met anyone like him. He has a hint of arrogance to him, though. But I guess all good looking guys are like that, right?

After dinner, I retreat to my hotel room and change clothes. It's still early in the evening, not dark yet, and I want to go for a walk and check out a little of downtown Seattle. Tomorrow, I can look at some apartments, and also check out the Seattle Public School system and see if there are any openings. I just want to have some things in place in case I decide to stay here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Christian POV**

I'm at the Fairmont Olympic meeting with some of the department heads from GEH when I notice a woman sitting three tables from me. I remember seeing her in the lobby this afternoon. She is very pretty. Her green eyes captured my attention earlier today. I wonder if she is here with someone or if she is dining alone? "Excuse me for a moment, gentlemen." I decide to walk over and introduce myself. "Pardon me, but you're not from here, are you? I would definitely remember such a pretty face with the prettiest green eyes I have ever seen. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Christian Grey." I'm taking Dr. Flynn's advice and trying to be nicer and get out and meet new people. This lovely lady has a beautiful smile. She finally introduces herself. "Hello. My name is Linda Morrison. No, I'm not from here. I just arrived in Seattle today from Oklahoma. It's very nice to meet you." Oklahoma? Have I ever talked to or ever met anyone from Oklahoma? She doesn't sound like she is from Oklahoma. No accent. That sounds very judgmental, even to me. Be nice Grey. "Welcome to Seattle. I hope you enjoy your visit." I turn and go back to my table to continue my meeting. See, Flynn. Even Christian Grey can be nice once in a while.

**Linda**

That voice will stick with me until the day I die. What a smooth talker. After my walk around downtown Seattle, I make my way back to the Fairmont Olympic, run myself a bath and "let Calgon take me away." The bath is just what I needed. I put on my pajamas and crawl into bed and as I close my eyes and feel myself falling asleep, I know I will probably dream of baritone voices and gray eyes once again.

I wake the next morning refreshed and ready for whatever comes my way today. On my walk last night, I discovered an awesome apartment building, Tower 801. I'm going back there today to see a one bedroom apartment that has just become available. I may be getting the cart before the horse because I don't have a job yet! I made my decision in the middle of the night: I'm moving to Seattle. I like it here already. I run to take a shower, get dressed, and head downstairs to have breakfast.

I take a cab over to Tower 801 to meet with the property manager and see the apartment. It is located on the 16th floor. I walk in to see hardwood floors, a small kitchen, nice size living room and a nice bedroom. It is just the right size for me. All of a sudden, I'm scared to death. I sit down in the middle of the living room and look out the floor to ceiling window at Seattle. I can't believe I'm moving here. I don't know anyone (well, except for the man with the gray eyes). This is a major life changing event. I step out on the balcony and look and listen to the sounds of the city. "Steve, if you can hear me, please listen to me. Am I doing the right thing? Can I just walk away from our family and friends and start over without you? We were supposed to be together forever. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME?!" I suddenly have tears running down my face. "I don't know if I can do this, Steve. I need a sign, please. Anything to let me know that you are still with me." Almost right on cue, I hear a trumpet being played down on the corner. Funny, Steve. Very funny. Ok. I have my decision. I go back down to the leasing office and sign a 6 month lease and put down a deposit. I have a place to live, now I just need a job.

There is one thing that I have not thought of lately: playing my clarinet. It's been over a month since I've played it. I remember all of the times Steve and I would sit down and play duets. He was a trumpet player. We would play for hours. I had been working on the Mozart Clarinet Concerto before the accident. I was asked to perform the clarinet concerto with the Signature Symphony in Tulsa. Steve was so excited for me. He was telling everyone he could that they needed to buy tickets and go hear me play. I had never performed in front of a large crowd before, only small gatherings, like church. Then, he was taken from me and I put my clarinet down. I could not play anymore.

I had only told one person where I was going before I left Oklahoma. That friend got in touch with the Seattle Symphony and told them my story. I got a call today asking me to perform with the Seattle Symphony in September and play the Mozart Clarinet Concerto. Oh my freaking God! It is the middle of May and I have a little over 4 months to get prepared. Can I really do this? BUT I STILL DON'T HAVE A JOB! I better get my ass in gear and hit the bricks. I buy a Seattle Times newspaper, find a little café and sit down to look job openings. I see an ad for the Seattle Waldorf School. I call the number listed and ask if the position had already been filled. It was still available. The secretary takes my name and tells me to come in tomorrow at 9:00 am for an interview. I decide to rent a car for a few days and not rely on cabs to get me to the places I want to go to.

I wake up nervous about my interview today at the Seattle Waldorf School for a Teacher's Assistant position. But I'm also very excited. It is only 10-15 minutes from downtown Seattle. I just hopped on the I-5 north and was there in no time. What a beautiful school. I could definitely see myself working here.

The interview went great very well. I was told I would hear from them in a few days with their decision. I have three more days in Seattle before I go home to pack up my things and make the permanent move to Seattle. I'm feeling nauseous again. I hope I'm doing the right thing.

Thursday morning comes around and I'm feeling optimistic. I should hear back from the Seattle Waldorf School today about the job. I want to take myself shopping, but I'm holding off until I get the call. I make my way to my new apartment to pick up the keys, parking codes, etc. While I am there measuring the space for furniture and admiring the view, my cell phone rings. It's the school. _Oh God, please let the news be good_.

"Hello."

"Is this Belinda Morrison?" (my real first name is Belinda)

"Yes."

"This is Mrs. Roy from the Human Resources office at the Seattle Waldorf School. We are calling to offer you the job of Teacher's Assistant at our school."

"Oh, thank you so very much! I accept!"

"That's wonderful. Could you come to the school this afternoon to fill out some paperwork and pick up your ID?"

"Yes, I can."

"Wonderful. See you this afternoon."

"Thank you again. Goodbye."

YES! The stars must be aligned right for me.

_Thank you, Steve. I know you helped. I Love You._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHRISTIAN POV**

Finally, it's Friday. I don't know why I'm glad for it to be here. I haven't had a sub in 2 months and Friday is usually the day she shows up at Escala and doesn't leave until Sunday. I have so much frustration built up, I need to release it. So what are my choices for the evening? Let's see: there is a Fundraising Dinner that I have been invited to. BORING! Mom and Dad invited me over to eat with them, Elliott my obnoxious brother, and Mia, my annoying (but I love her anyway) little sister. Nah. We usually have a family dinner on Sunday evenings, so no to that. I could walk the streets of Seattle and check out some of the clubs I used to visit. **VERY BAD IDEA, GREY!** I guess staying home and working it is then. Maybe I could call Claude instead to see if he wants to be knocked on his ass a few times. That sounds fun! But in reality, it would be me who gets knocked on his ass.

It's now 3:00 in the afternoon and I'm in a meeting with my IT Department. We're developing some new security software for GEH. I'm having a hard time focusing on what they are saying because I'm daydreaming about someone I met recently. Where was it? It was at the Fairmont Olympic a few days ago. What was her name again? Ah, yes. Linda Morrison from Oklahoma. How could I have let her slip my mind?! Sweet, polite, pretty, and those eyes. Those haunting green eyes were mesmerizing. I text Welch: Do background check on a Linda Morrison from Oklahoma. Need ASAP!

**LINDA POV**

Friday is here. I have a couple more days here at the Fairmont Olympic before I start moving into my new apartment on Monday. I can go shopping today! Now that I have secured employment (I don't start until September), I can take my time getting settled in to my new home and get busy working on the Mozart Clarinet Concerto. Thank God I have until September to practice and start memorizing. I hope the walls aren't too thin at Tower 801!

I've also made another decision. I'm not going back to Oklahoma right now. I don't think I could move our furniture and other things out of the house Steve and I shared right now. I can just have some of my personal things boxed up and shipped to me. Maybe in a couple of months I will go back for a few days. We'll see.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

An hour later I have the background check on one Linda Morrison:

NAME – Belinda (Martin) Morrison, AKA Linda (Martin) Morrison

DOB – September 30, 1965

BIRTHPLACE – Tulsa, OK

MARITAL STATUS – Widowed (James Steven Morrison, Died 4-6-13)

MOTHER – Betty Martin (Deceased)

FATHER – Benjamin Martin (Deceased)

HIGH SCHOOL – Will Rogers H.S., Tulsa, OK

COLLEGE – University of Oklahoma – Norman, OK

DEGREE – B.S. in Business Administration

OCCUPATION – Teacher's Assistant – Tulsa Public Schools

POLITICAL AFFILIATION – Democrat

CURRENT ADDRESS – Fairmont Olympic, Seattle, WA, Room 602

FUTURE ADDRESS – Tower 801 Apartments, 801 Pine St., Apt. 1600 Seattle, WA

I didn't find anything earth-shattering in her background check. I hate that I have to do these, but I have to protect myself. You know that the world is filled only with honest people, right? I like to have information for control. I don't misuse the information, it's just for me. Wait a minute. She was born in 1965? That would make her 13 years older than me! She doesn't look that old, but I do like older women. That's not a problem. Maybe I will pay Mrs. Morrison a visit this evening. This could be fun.

**LINDA POV**

Well, I did it. I took myself shopping today and found some cute things to wear. It always does a girl good to buy clothes, shoes and purses! A little retail therapy never hurts anyone.

After stopping for lunch, I take my purchases back to the hotel and rest for a bit. The next thing on my list is furniture shopping. I just want the basics right now to get by until I make it back to Oklahoma and see what I want to bring back with me, if anything. I pull my Ipod out and hit shuffle. "Stuck Like Glue" by Sugarland is the first song to play. That stops me in my tracks. That was my ringtone for Steve. We were "stuck like glue" to each other. You would think that two people together all of the time would feel suffocating after a while, but not us. We loved each other's company.

I close my eyes and listen to the rest of the song. The old saying, "Time heals all wounds" comes to mind. How much time will this take? I know it's only been 6 weeks, but isn't it supposed to stop hurting a little less each day? I also think of the song "Wherever You Will Go". I know Steve will always be with me no matter where I will be.

_I Love You, Baby._


	5. Chapter 5

I've decided to stay in the hotel tonight and order in room service. While I'm waiting for my dinner, I shower, wash my hair and put on my pajamas. I check out the clothes I bought today one more time and smile. I look around my hotel room and I see my clarinet sitting in the corner, still in the case. It's been over 6 weeks since I last played it. I tried a few times getting it out to play, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I don't have a choice now. I have to get it out and start working on the Clarinet Concerto again. I get it out along with my music and start to play. I know Steve would be happy that I'm playing again. I run through the first of three movements. I have to stop. I realized tears were running down my face. But they aren't sad tears. They are happy tears. Oh how I've missed this. I skip the 2nd movement for now because it is slower and kind of sad sounding and start on the 3rd movement.

I'm getting hungry. Where is my dinner?!

**CHRISTIAN POV**

I decide to go pay Mrs. Morrison a visit at the Fairmont Olympic. I can't believe I'm doing this, but I can't stop thinking about her. As I am driving there, I'm thinking about her background check. Then it hits me again. She is recently widowed! Oh man. Do I keep going or do I turn around and go back to Escala? I decide to keep going. I really want to know more about her. I could see hurt and sadness in her eyes. I wonder shy? Wait. Why is that bothering me? I've tried to stay away from any extreme emotions for all of my life. I like being in my own protected bubble, such as Escala. I pull up to the Fairmont and the valet takes my car. I feel nervous all of a sudden. Snap out of it, Grey! You're acting like a teenager!

I didn't have any dating experience as a teenager. I bypassed my adolescence totally, thanks to one Elena Lincoln. As I exit the elevator onto the 6th floor, I stop. Where is that beautiful music coming from? That isn't a recording, this is live clarinet. I get closer to Mrs. Morrison's room and I realize it is coming from her room. I had no idea she was a musician. I guess I will have to get Welch to do more thorough background checks from now on. I have to say that this is a pleasant surprise. I think I will just stand out here for a while and listen to her play. Her playing is so smooth. I wonder if she plays any other instruments, such as piano. We could have fun together at the piano (or on the piano). Stop thinking like that, you horny bastard! You don't even know anything about her, other than what was in her background check. But that is why I'm here; to get to know her better. Here goes nothing.

**LINDA POV **

There is a knock at the door. I hope it's my dinner. I'm starving!

I open the door and to my surprise, it isn't room service. It is the man with the haunting grey eyes I met the other day in the restaurant.

"Good evening, Mrs. Morrison."

"Good evening, Mr. Grey. Would you like to come in?"

He walks in and as I close the door and turn around, I get a good look at this gorgeous man. His slacks hang from his hips in that sexy way. Wow.

"Please, make yourself comfortable", I say. "Excuse my casual attire. I thought you were room service with my dinner."

Christian then turns his head and says, "Why don't you call them and cancel room service and you can have dinner with me, ok?"

I'm frozen in my tracks. He wants to have dinner with me? I don't know him and he doesn't know me. Why on earth is he here? Come to think about it, how did he know my room number?

"I would like that. I'll just go change." I practically run to the bedroom to change. I slip into my nice black jeans with a pink tank top and my black denim jacket, all part of my new wardrobe I bought today. I come out of the bathroom and notice Mr. Grey is looking at my music. "I heard you playing when I exited the elevator earlier. I stood outside your door to listen. You are quite good, Mrs. Morrison." I feel my face getting hot.

"Thank you. I'm working on that Clarinet Concerto to play along with the Seattle Symphony in September."

"Well, I will definitely have to make sure I attend the concert. You play beautifully."

Breathe, Linda. My ability to speak has temporarily left me. I'm lost to the view of this gorgeous man in my hotel room.

"Shall we go to dinner, Mrs. Morrison," Christian asks.

"Please call me Linda."

"Alright, Linda, says Christian, let's go."

Christian pushes the button for the elevator. When it arrives at my floor, we step in. Immediately this weird feeling comes over me. What the hell? I'm getting hot and bothered being in this elevator with Christian. He is looking at me as well. It's a short ride down to the lobby and when the doors open, Christian lets out a long sigh. Was he feeling it as well? He leads me out the front entrance of the hotel and as we wait for his car, I ask, "Where are we going?"

"I thought we would go to an Italian restaurant called "Altura". It's a nice place not far from here." Christian's car is brought up by the valet: A black Audi R8 Spyder. OMG! I have always wanted to ride in one. What a sexy car! Christian opens my door and closes it. He glides around and slides into the driver's seat and off we go.

We arrive at the restaurant and are immediately seated in a cozy little corner. This place is very pretty. The waiter pulls my chair out for me and places my napkin in my lap. Christian is seated and asks for the wine list. "A bottle of the Pinot Grigio, Vie de Romans Dessimis 2010, please." Our waiter nods and turns to go get our wine.

"So, Linda, you're probably wondering why I showed up unannounced this evening. I've not stopped thinking about you since we met the other day." My eyes open wider. He's been thinking about me? But why?

"I have to say the thought crossed my mind wondering why you showed up. I've been thinking about you as well." _SHIT. _Where did that come from?

"Imagine my surprise when I exit the elevator that I hear someone playing clarinet and finding out it was you. How long have you played the clarinet? You play very well." Christian asks with a smile. That smile could stop traffic.

"Thank you. I've been playing for some time. I started playing the violin when I was 7th grade. When I was in the 9th grade a group of kids, myself included, asked our junior high music teacher if we could learn a second instrument. Needless to say, she wasn't very pleased that a group of her "best and brightest" students wanted to learn another instrument. She told us to go up to another room and learn the instrument and then we could be included in the band."

"You all taught yourselves?" Christian asks shocked. "Yes. Within a week, we learned enough of the basics of our instruments to be included in the band. I dropped Art and enrolled in Band."

"Wow. An accomplished musician as well as a beautiful woman." I blush.

Beautiful. Did I hear him right?

I'm enjoying Seattle more and more.


	6. Chapter 6

Our wine arrives. The waiter pours some in a glass for Christian to taste. "It's fine." The waiter pours his wine then hands me my glass. _This wine is wonderful. _ "Tell me some more about yourself, Linda", Christian says.

"Well I'm originally from Oklahoma, as you know. I just got a job as a Teacher's Assistant at the Seattle Waldorf School. I like to listen to music, read, take walks, and I go to the gym to work out."

"What about your parents?"

"They are both deceased." Christian nods and apologizes.

While taking in all of the information, he then gives me a sly smile. _What is he thinking? _I decide to turn the tables on him. "Tell me about yourself now."

"Well, I run my own company, Grey Enterprises Holdings, I have a brother and a sister. We are all adopted. My Mom is a Doctor and my Father is a Lawyer. Elliott, my brother is in construction and Mia is studying to be a chef. She is currently in Paris. I went to Harvard for two years before dropping out."

"Why did you drop out?" I ask.

"Just wasn't my thing." Wow. He has accomplished a lot without graduating from Harvard. There's more to this story, I'm sure.

The waiter returns to take our orders. Christian speaks up and orders for both of us. "We would like the Columbia River King Salmon, please." I have never been on a date (is this classified as a date?) before where I didn't order my own meal. Oh well. Something new. Christian reaches across the table to hold my hand and to look at my rings. I'm still wearing my wedding rings. I can't bear to take them off right now. "My husband passed away in April," I say to Christian as our eyes, gray to green, meet.

"Tell me about him." Oh boy, I really hadn't planned on talking about Steve right now. I inhale deeply and begin.

"Steve and I knew each other in elementary school. We went to different junior highs then met in band in high school. We dated for 6 ½ years before we got married. We celebrated our 25th anniversary last October."

"How did he die? Christian asks." It was a bus accident. His 7th and 8th grade bands were coming back from a contest and it had been raining heavily. The bus hydroplaned, crashed through the guardrail and landed in an embankment. 3 students, as well as Steve, were killed." My eyes are filling with tears just telling this. I look down at my hands. Christian puts a finger under my chin and lifts my head. "I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's ok. It's just hard losing someone I have spent so many years with. That is why I wanted to leave Oklahoma and start over somewhere new, where no one knows me." Our food arrives. I've suddenly lost my appetite, but I know I need to eat. The salmon is mouth-watering. I take a sip of my wine and look over at Christian, who is staring back at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You just seem like a very strong person", Christian says with a hint of awe in his voice.

"Oh, I'm not sure about that." I look down at my hands again. _Please, can we talk about something else?_

Our dinner continues in silence for a while longer when I decide to ask him some more questions. "What kind of music do you like?"

"My tastes are very eclectic, Linda."

"Mine are too. I have everything from Metallica to Usher to Thomas Tallis on my Ipod." I noticed Christian flinch a little when I mentioned Tallis. I have always found cathedral music beautiful. I'm getting the feeling there is more to Christian Grey than meets the eye.

When we have finished our dinner, Christian asks if I would like to take a walk. It is such a beautiful evening and I'm enjoying his company. He takes my hand and we walk several blocks when we come up on a small park. We find a bench and sit down. We turn to look at each other under the moonlight. "I've had a really nice time tonight. I still can't believe you just showed up at my door."

"There was just something about you and I couldn't stop thinking about you", Christian says. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Christian leans in to kiss me. _Oh my._ Strong, but soft lips, meet mine. Wow. It was just a small kiss, but it felt so right.

"I've really enjoyed myself tonight as well. I'd like to see you again on Saturday. Are you free? Can I call you?" Christian whispers. "Yes", and I give him my number.

"Come, Christian says, as he extends his hand out for mine, we better be getting back."

We pick up his car from the restaurant and he drives me back to the Fairmont. He walks into the hotel with me and rides the elevator up to my floor and sees me to my door. Such a gentlemen.

"Thank you again, Christian, for a wonderful, and unexpected, evening."

He kisses me good night. But something changes while he is kissing me; he deepens the kiss, leaning into me and his hands frame my face. Our breathing accelerates. I lean my forehead against his. "Good night, Christian." He takes a deep breath and says good night. He walks back down the hallway to the elevator. He turns and smiles and says he will call me tomorrow. I smile back and close my door. I'm definitely going to have a hard time sleeping tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm finding it very hard (as I knew it would be) to go to sleep. I'm feeling guilty. I can't get that kiss out of my mind. What is he doing to me? I shouldn't be thinking about another man's kiss, let alone letting another man kiss me. I feel it's too soon. Is it wrong to feel this way? Maybe I should just forget about him. But I know that will be very had to do. I want to know more about Christian Grey. Maybe I'm reading too much into it, but I get the impression Christian has another side to him that no one knows exists.

I get up and turn my laptop on, go to Google and search for Christian Grey. I find lots of pictures of him, from fundraising events to paparazzi pictures taken. All of the pictures have one thing in common: he is alone. No women with him in any of the pictures. Sure, there are the pictures of him holding one of those big checks he is presenting and all of the press wall shots, but he is alone in the rest. No girlfriends or dates, ever? Surely that isn't true.

I feel very unsettled at the thought that Christian is hiding something. I mean, why would he tell me? We've only talked twice and gone out to dinner once. I know this is crazy, but I feel like I'm "cheating" on Steve. Am I? Maybe I should just forget about him and move on rebuilding my life. I'm so confused. I go back to bed and pull the covers over me and try to go back to sleep.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

It's 1:45 am and I'm lying in bed staring at the ceiling thinking. Thinking about…life. I think about why I have lived my life the way I have up to now. I didn't know it at the time, but I now realize that Elena really fucked me up when I was 15. She always told me to be in control of my own destiny, to not let anyone in to dictate how I should live my life. But that is exactly what she did. Elena controlled me. SHIT! How could I have been so stupid and blind?! I know how: because I was 15, horny and out of control. All I wanted to do was fight, drink and ditch school; until Elena came along. Yes, she stopped my drinking and made me work harder at school, but SHE took control of my mind, body and soul. I've always isolated myself and avoided any extreme emotions and feelings, except anger. Instead of channeling my anger, I now realize I kept it in. Was that because of Elena too? I already know the answer: YES.

I've never approached a woman and introduced myself until I saw Linda across the restaurant in the Fairmont the other day. What drew me to her? She really has a calming effect on me. All of the stress of the work day just evaporates when I'm near her. How incredible is that? I've only seen and talked to her twice and now I'm having thoughts of wanting to be around her all of the time. I HAVE NEVER THOUGHT OF A WOMAN THIS WAY…EVER! But of course I only thought I needed Elena and no one else growing up. I'm glad our "relationship" ended several years ago and now we are just business partners. I wonder if Linda is awake? Maybe I will text her to see.

**LINDA'S POV**

What the hell? It's 2:00 am and someone is texting me?! I pick up my phone and I don't recognize the number. I read the text. HOLY SHIT! It's from Christian! It says:

_Hi. Are you up? I had a nice time at dinner._

This is unbelievable.

_Hi yourself. I'm finding it hard to go to sleep. What are you doing?_

A few minutes go by until his response.

_I can't sleep either and I'm thinking about you._

He's thinking about me? Maybe he has indigestion from dinner and is associating it with me.

_Why are you thinking about me? Surely it's just indigestion from dinner?_! _Ha Ha _

He says, _You're funny!_

I reply _ funny ha ha or funny strange?_

_Funny ha ha. I really enjoyed being with you tonight, especially in the park and at your hotel door. That's what I'm thinking about._

He's thinking of the kiss too! Why do I feel like I'm back in high school again?

_Ditto._

His reply; _Would you like to come to my place this evening for dinner? _

Did he just ask me out…again? I'm glad I'm in bed or I would be flat on the floor passed out right about now.

_Yes, that sounds nice. Thank you._

I'm about to be brave and bold here in the next 2.5 seconds.

_I have to go furniture shopping today for a few things for my new apartment. Would you like to come with me? Maybe we could have lunch and you can recommend some stores to go to?_

Waiting, waiting, waiting. Finally a response. I'm too nervous to look!

_I'd love to go with you._

YES!

_Great! What time is good for you?_

I feel like a teenage girl being asked out on her first date. Geez.

_How about 1:00? We can eat first then shop. I will pick you up._

Why do I feel all warm and tingly all of a sudden? I recognize this feeling and it's making me uncomfortable.

_1:00 is fine. See you then. Good night, Christian._

_Good night, Linda. Pleasant dreams._

I feel more rested now. I close my eyes and feel myself drifting to sleep, thinking of Christian.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

I'm too wired to sleep now. I'll have to ask Gail (my housekeeper) if she would make us dinner for Saturday night. I will owe her BIG TIME if she agrees. I also get to see Linda in the afternoon, for lunch and helping her shop for her apartment. Is this how it would have felt as a teenage boy asking a girl out for his first date? If I wasn't so fucked up in high school, I could have experienced this then, not in my 30's. It's just extraordinary that I want to go out with a woman on a date, in public, rather than having her come to me for a romp in my playroom for the weekend.

Will I want to even show Linda my playroom? That's the $100,000 question.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake with a jolt at 7:30 am on Saturday morning. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and I have a dinner date with Christian at his place this evening! But before that, I was brave enough to invite him along on my search for some furniture and to lunch. I wonder where he lives? I bet it is a beautiful place. I look through some of the new clothes I bought to see what I want to wear this evening. Decisions, decisions. I will just decide what to wear later.

I can't get the "texting party" we had in the middle of the night out of my head. That was entertaining. I still have this feeling that there is more of Christian to learn about. Google didn't help, other than the pictures of him without dates. I don't have to worry about that right now. I put on my workout clothes and go down to the hotel gym to work out. I need to lose myself in there for a while.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

I wake up with a silly grin on my face. I know why it's there and who is responsible. I get up and get dressed for breakfast. "Good morning, Gail, Taylor." They both turn and see me walking in and sitting at the breakfast bar with a smile on my face. "What has you in a good mood today, if I may ask, says Taylor?"

"I met someone the other day." Taylor and Gail looked at each other, stunned at what they heard.

They have witnessed countless women come through the penthouse on the weekends. They didn't think anything of it and just went on with their jobs. They knew what I was like when they started working for me all those years ago. They weren't prepared for what they were about to hear. "Her name is Linda. She moved here recently from Oklahoma. She teaches 4-5 year old children and plays the clarinet. She will be the guest soloist with the Seattle Symphony on opening night in September."

Taylor was standing there with his mouth open, wanting to say something, but couldn't find the words. He is seeing a completely different side of me. Taylor can tell that I'm infatuated with this woman I just met. His eyes lit up when I said she plays the clarinet. Both Taylor and Gail know how I love music and to play the piano. They are still looking at me like I've grown two heads. Subs have been the only women that have visited the penthouse, well other than my mom and sister, of course. I'm not thinking of Linda as a sub. Never have, never will. I don't want them thinking of her like that either. I really want to break away from being a Dom. My parents are right. I need to find someone and settle down.

**TAYLOR POV**

Who is this man in front of me and what did he do with Mr. Grey? This man actually looks happy! Oh Lord. I hope it isn't a sub that has put him in this mood. It's been over 2 months since one of his conquests walked through the doors here at Escala. I look over at Gail and she has the same expression as I do and is probably thinking the same thing. But did he say that this woman is a teacher and a musician? I can't wait to meet her and see what has Mr. Grey acting and looking like a teenager in love.

**LINDA POV**

I get back to my room about 9:00 am from working out in the hotel gym. I've showered, dressed and after a quick breakfast I sit down on the couch to relax. I have been doing a lot of thinking and reflecting this morning. It's incredible how my life has taken a sudden detour in the last couple of months. Steve's death has been weighing on my heart lately, especially since meeting Christian. I am so confused. Steve was my first love, my soul mate. But since meeting Christian, I feel myself coming alive again. But that is the problem. No other man should make me feel like this other than my husband. Crap. What have I done? I can't go out with another man right now. I am thinking about texting Christian and telling him that I'm cancelling lunch and dinner.

_Need to cancel lunch and dinner. Sorry. :-(_

I grab a blanket out of the closet and curl up on the couch and start to cry. _I miss you so much, Steve._

**CHRISTIAN POV**

I'm about to tell Gail that I have a date tonight for dinner and would she fix her special lasagna when I get a text from Linda:

_Need to cancel lunch and dinner. Sorry. :-(_

What the hell? Something's not right. She was so excited about going shopping, lunch then dinner at my place. What has happened for her to change her mind? I grab my jacket, yell at Taylor that I'm going out and leave. Luckily it doesn't take long to get to the Fairmont from Escala. I run inside and grab an elevator to the 6th floor. I knock and she doesn't answer. I knock again and I swear I hear crying. I knock louder and she finally opens the door and immediately walks back to the couch.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Why are you here?"

She doesn't look good. I feel her forehead. She isn't warm. I don't think she is sick. She just looks so sad. "Please tell me why you're crying?"

"JUST DROP IT, PLEASE!"

I didn't expect that outburst. I reach out and pull her to me and hold her and she starts crying harder. She's fighting me, but then relaxes. I know what has her upset.

We just sit in silence on the couch while I hold her and rock her. I can only imagine what she is going through. Maybe I pushed too hard kissing her the other night. I have shielded myself as much as possible from any extreme emotion and feelings and look at me now. Who would have thought I would be consoling someone?

We sit like this for quite some time until she has stopped crying. She looks up at me with those gorgeous green eyes, doesn't say a thing then nuzzles back in to my arms. I kiss her on the top of her head and hug her tighter. I notice that one of her hands is dangerously close to my chest. I reach out and grab it and hold it. This feels so right. I have never let anyone get emotionally close to me because I was convinced that "love is for fools." I convinced myself that I didn't need anyone to love and didn't deserve anyone loving me. My heart feels…happy. Oh right. You don't have a heart, Grey. I'm stunned that I'm here holding someone, and comforting them. What is she doing to me?

I put a finger under her chin and raised her head up and lean in and give her a kiss. Her lips are so soft. She puts her head on my chest. No one is supposed to touch my chest, let alone put their head there. But it feels ok.

After a while, Linda sits up and looks at me.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I don't want you to be sad and alone, especially in a new city by yourself. I want to be here for you." I never dreamed of ever saying those words to anyone. I'm the cold-hearted son of a bitch CEO who doesn't give a rat's ass.

"Talk to me. Tell me what's going on." Linda sits up and takes a deep breath.

"I'm scared and confused. I'm scared about starting my life over in a new city, alone, and no friends. Well, except you, of course." She smiles and cocks her head to one side. "I'm confused about feelings that I have for you. We just met. You don't know anything about me and I don't know anything about you. I panicked this morning. That's why I sent you that text."

"I understand, Christian replies. I've never done the "girlfriend thing", gone out on a date, etc. I have just worked hard at building my business. Sailing and gliding is my way of relaxing. "

"Tell me some more about your husband, Steve. How did you meet again?" Linda sits up, I use my thumbs to dry her tears and she says, "In High School."

"Did you go to college together?" "Yes, for 2 years. I burned out after 2 years and moved back home. I enrolled in Junior College and got a job at the college working in the music department."

"When did you get to see Steve after you moved back home?" "Friday nights until Sunday."

I flinched when she said that. Crap. Hope she didn't notice. Shit, she did. She is looking at me with her head cocked to one side. "Why did you just flinch when I said that? Do you run an illegal Armani sweatshop from your apartment on the weekends?" Linda giggles. What did she just say?

"God, you have a smart mouth!" All of a sudden, there is electricity running through the room and around us. I look at her and launch myself at her, pinning her down on the couch, my mouth finds hers and I start kissing her. Hard. God what I'd like to do to that mouth!

I'm holding her tight, kissing her with intensity. Linda breaks the kiss and wiggles out from under me and stands up. "Don't, please don't. I can't do this." She is almost sobbing as she turns and walks over to the window and stares out at the city. I close the distance between us immediately and wrap my arms around her waist. I push her hair away from her neck and start softly kissing her up her neck to her ear lobe and back down. She leans into it and that is my cue. I turn Linda around, push her to the wall and kiss her with everything I have. I have her hands above her head holding them tightly and my other hand is on her face. God, this feels right. I want to be with her: Now.


	9. Chapter 9

_I DO NOT OWN ALL OF THE CHARACTERS. Sorry for not updating any sooner. Life got in the way this past weekend. I'm enjoying writing this story. I've never done anything like this before. I like seeing it take on a life of its own. Comments are always appreciated._

Christian still has me up against the wall near the window overlooking Seattle. We are still kissing and he is holding me wrists over my head with one of his big strong hands. Christian breaks the kiss and puts his forehead on mine.

"I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you at this moment", Christian says, trying to catch his breath. He takes my hands in his and walks us into the bedroom. "You can always say no. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, you know that, right?" Green eyes meet gray eyes.

"I know", I whisper. Christian can sense my hesitation and can tell something is weighing on my mind heavily. A tear slides down my cheek and he leans in to kiss it away.

"What are you feeling at this moment? he asks. I don't say a word but I reach out for his hand and place it over my heart. Christian can feel my heart racing under his hand.

"This is what I'm feeling right now. My heart has come alive again", I say as tears are forming in my eyes again. "I never thought I'd feel this way again. Ever. Don't give me a chance to overthink this."

Christian walks me backwards until I can feel my knees hit the edge of the bed. Christian gently places a hand on my cheek and draws me in for another kiss. He runs gentle kisses up and down my face and neck.

Christian starts unbuttoning my shirt, slowly lifting it over my head. He then sits me down on the bed and unties my shoes and slips them off. He removes my socks and massages my feet gently. I let out a soft moan.

"You like?" he asks.

"Yes", I say.

He stands me up again and reaches down to unbutton my jeans. I stop Christian with my hands.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing. You're a little overdressed right now." I reach out to take Christian's T-Shirt off and he takes a step back. Why did he just do that?

"I can't have anyone touch my chest". He removes his shirt and places it on top of Linda's shirt on the floor.

"Why?"

"I had a horrific childhood and can't bear to be touched." Just then, I noticed small round scars on his chest. I know that they are not chicken pox scars: they are burns. I look up at Christian and he can tell that I saw the scars.

"Don't", he says sharply.

"Don't what?" I say with confusion.

"Don't look at me with pity in your eyes. I don't want anyone's pity. Maybe this is too fast" Christian says with an aggravated tone, walking back into the living room and sitting down with his head in his hands.

I walk in and wonder if I should sit next to him. I choose the floor. I take his hands into mine and apologize.

"I wasn't trying to express pity, Christian. I was, I guess, shocked. I'm very sorry if I upset you. It's none of my business."

Christian looks up at me with the most desolate look on his face that I have ever seen. I reach up and touch his cheek and he takes my hand and kisses it.

"I'm the one who is sorry, Linda. My childhood before I was adopted was horrific. My mother was high on crack all of the time and was a prostitute. Her pimp hated me and abused me often. She never tried to stop him."

I sit up on my knees and put his face in my hands. "That's fucked up." I often wonder what the home life of some of the kids I teach is like. I probably don't want to know. How old were you when you were adopted?"

"Four."

I want to give him a hug, but I'm apprehensive. I instead give Christian a kiss on the cheek. I know the mood of 10 minutes ago is now long gone. I get up and walk back to the bedroom to grab my shirt to put back on when I'm tackled from behind and thrown to the bed.

"HEY! What was that for?" I roll over to see Christian with a goofy grin on his face looking down at me.

"Just felt like it" he says, proud of himself.

"So that's the game you want to play, huh?" I flip over him and now I'm on top, sitting on him. He has a very surprised look on his face.

"Never underestimate me!" He starts laughing. God, he's adorable when he laughs. I grab his hands and hold them above him head. That didn't last long. Before I know it, he is back on top of me with my hands above my head, kissing me. How did that happen? He has the best mouth. Soft lips, but strong at the same time. Christian deepens the kiss again. His tongue is invading my mouth. His moods change so fast, it's hard to keep up.

I have to think fast. Do I want to take this further? Christian reaches around to unhook my bra and slowly lowers a strap, then the other strap and throws it to the floor. I start to squirm.

"What?" Christian asks.

"I'm not sure about this. This is happening so fast I can't think straight." He leans down and kisses me behind my ear, then my neck and back up.

"How about now," he asks. God, I can't think when he is kissing me like this. His lips are at my ear again, my throat, then back to my mouth.

"Don't give me a chance to think. I want you too." Suddenly he sits up and unbuttons my jeans and yanks them and my panties off and throws them to the floor. "Are you on the pill?"

"No, shots." A slow smile forms on Christian's face. He reaches down and yanks off his boxer briefs. He shifts as one of his legs pushes my legs apart.

"By the way", Christian says, "I don't make love….I fuck….HARD!" At that moment he slams into me.

"AHHHH!" I cry out. DAMN! I wasn't expecting that!

"Open your eyes. I want to see you," Christian says as he slowly picks up speed, merciless and with a steady rhythm. Both of his hands reach up and hold my head as me kisses me, hard, pulling at my bottom lip. GOD. This feels so wrong but so right at the same time. He shifts slightly as he can feel me tightening. I start to stiffen. He can feel it.

"Come for me," he whispers. I unravel into the hardest climax I have had in a long time. He is right behind me. He calls out my name as he comes, still thrusting hard.

I try and slow my breathing. That was incredible. Christian looks down at me and kisses me tenderly and sweetly.

"Are you ok?" Christian asks as he rolls to the side of me and props his head up with one of his hands, moving my hair off of my forehead. "Yes" is all I can say at that moment. He pulls the sheet over us and we go to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow is the only word running through my mind at the moment. I open my eyes after a short mid-morning nap feeling truly alive again. I roll over to see if I was dreaming about Christian coming to my hotel room this morning. Nope. Definitely not a dream. He is on his side, facing me, still asleep. How did this gorgeous man end up in my bed? I remember putting Christian's hand on my heart earlier, telling him it was because of him that my heart was beating with life again. It felt so good to have a man's touch again. His words of earlier come back to me: _"Maybe this is too fast."_ That very well may be true. My journey to Seattle was supposed to be about me starting my life over after Steve's death and taking it one day at a time. I wanted to find a job, an apartment and rebuild my life and heart before, hopefully, finding someone to love and to love me back. No one will ever erase Steve from my heart, but I feel my heart is big enough to love someone else as well, but I'm not rushing it. You have to walk before you run.

My eyes move back over to Christian. I know there is more to learn about him. I'm thinking back on some of our conversations and I remember saying certain things that made him flinch. Liking Thomas Tallis, and only seeing Steve on Friday through Sunday while he was away at college. Why did the mention of those two things seem to affect him? I'm sure I'll find out, eventually. Or do I want to?

I look over at the clock and it is almost 10:30. I slowly turn and try to make my way out of bed when a strong arm pulls me back. "Good morning" Christian says sleepily and gives me a kiss. "Good morning to you, too" I say with a smile on my face. "Do you always make it a habit of showing up unannounced to hotel rooms?" Christian looks at me with a smirk on his face. "I only show up to the rooms of beautiful women." Did he just say beautiful?

**CHRISTIAN POV**

I open my eyes to see Linda looking like she is trying to get out of bed. I decide she needs to stay, so I reach out and pull her back down. "Good morning" I say and I give her a kiss. I like how my weekend has started off. She then asks me if I make it a habit of showing up unannounced to hotel rooms. There's that smart mouth again. "I only show up to the rooms of beautiful women." _Oh, what I could do to that smart mouth._

I can't believe how fast we are taking this. Am I ready for a committed relationship? I've told Linda I'm not a hearts and flowers kind of guy, and that I don't do the "girlfriend thing". For once in my life, I want…more. I really would like to spend the day with her. I'm about to ask her when I hear my cell phone vibrating. It turns out to be Ros, my right hand at GEH. There is an emergency funding meeting at WSU in Vancouver today at 1:30. Crap. I don't want to get out of bed and leave her. I'm enjoying this too much. "Yes, Ros, I will be there at 1:30." Who the hell schedules a meeting on a Saturday afternoon? I'm donating $3 million dollars to the university to develop new farming techniques to help third world countries fight hunger.

"Our plans have unfortunately changed, Linda" I say.

"Oh?"

"I have to go to WSU in Vancouver for an emergency meeting at 1:30 today. I'm sorry, but I can't make lunch."

"That's ok," Linda says, as she is up getting dressed. I can see, as well as hear, her disappointment. I still want to bring her back to Escala with me this evening for dinner and who knows what else. "Would you still please have dinner with me this evening at my place? I'd really like to show it to you."

"Yes, that sounds nice."

I better call Gail now and tell her to expect another for dinner. I grab my clothes and put them back on. Damn, I really don't want to go, but I will see her again in a few hours. "I will call you with the time to pick you up for dinner. Is that ok? I'm not sure how long this meeting will take," I ask while I pick my T-Shirt up to put on.

"Yes, that's fine."

If I don't go now, I never will. I pull Linda to me to gaze into her eyes. I could look in them all day. I lean down to kiss her goodbye. "Laters, baby."

**LINDA**

Crap. I was really looking forward to lunch, but I got morning sex instead! You won't hear me complaining about that. Christian looks disappointed about the sudden meeting at WSU. Oh well. He can't help that. I walk him to the door and he leans down to kiss me goodbye. Double crap. I forgot I need to go look for furniture for my new place. I could always "camp out" until I find what I want and like.

I decide to sit down for a while and practice. This is my escape. This is what I love to do. I need to also start thinking about what I'm going to wear for the concert. I might just have to make a trip to Neiman-Marcus to look and see what is in style for this Fall.

I take a break from practicing to call my good friend Susan, who is taking care of my house back in Oklahoma while I'm here in Seattle.

"_Susan? Hi. It's Linda."_

"_Oh my gosh! How are you? How is Seattle?"_

"_Seattle has been interesting so far, Susan. I got a job at the Seattle Waldorf school starting in the fall and I found the most awesome place to live. You also won't believe what else has happened."_

"_What?"_

"_I met someone. Someone with the most intense gray eyes and the most beautiful baritone voice you have ever heard."_

"_WHAT?!" _ I have to pull the phone away from my ear due to her shouting at me.

"_I WAS NOT looking to meet anyone this soon. It just happened. A man came over to my table the other day here at my hotel and introduced himself to me. His name is Christian."_

"_Wow" is all Susan can say at the moment. Wait until I tell her about today._

"_That's not all. We had made plans today for lunch. I actually asked him to have lunch with me and to show me some places to look for furniture for my new apartment. But I developed cold feet this morning and sent him a text canceling. He shows up at my hotel room this morning."_

"_AND?"_

"_Long story short, we ended up in bed together."_

"NO WAY! _You have got to be kidding me, Linda! You have never done anything like that."_

"_It shocked me too. But Susan, it made me feel alive again. Don't get me wrong. I love and miss Steve EVERY SINGLE DAY. It's lonely here not knowing anyone. Well, except for Christian. I think it is a sign that it could be time to start moving on with my life. I know Steve would come back and haunt me if I kept myself under lock and key. He would want me to be happy. Do you think it was too soon?"_

"_I'm not the one to answer that, Linda. I know you miss Steve terribly. I know he would want you to move on and be happy. I don't think there is an actual time limit for these kinds of situations. So how was it?!"_

"_AMAZING"_

"_Wow." _I'm a little uncomfortable talking to her about this.

"_Changing the subject. How's the house? Anything in the mail I need to know about?"_

"_The house is fine. There was something that came in the mail yesterday. It was from the State Medical Examiner's office. It was the death certificate for Steve."_

That hit me like a ton of bricks. I had forgotten all about it. I need the certificate to send on to the insurance company so they will pay me the life insurance money I'm due. I start crying softly.

"_I'm sorry, Linda."_

"_I know."_

"_There was also a letter from the insurance company for the charter bus company. Do you want me to open it to see what they want?"_

"_Sure."_

"_They would like to get with you on July 8__th__ to settle the wrongful death claim. Oh my God, Linda, they have made an offer."_

"_What is it?"_

"_$2.5 million"_

"_HOLY SHIT!'_

"_Would you mind faxing me that letter? I'd like to see it." _

As it turns out, the charter bus company was at fault for the accident. The bus had a major suspension malfunction, as well as bad tires, that contributed to the crash. I also found out it wasn't the first time the company had been accused of negligence.

"_I will."_

"_When do you think you might come back to Oklahoma? I miss hanging out with my best friend."_

"_Maybe in a couple of weeks. I'll come a day or two before July 8th. I'm not sure. I miss you too."_

"_But I haven't told you the other big news either. I will be playing along with the Seattle Symphony in September!"_

"_That's awesome! I'm so happy for you! Will you be playing the Mozart piece?_

"_Yes." _

"_New job, new apartment, and the best opportunity ever given to me will happen in September. I'd say life is pretty good right now."_

"_I'd say."_

"_I better go. I'm having dinner with Christian tonight at his place. I need to figure out what I'm going to wear."_

"_Ok. It was so good to hear from you, Linda. You need to tell me about Christian sometime."_

_"Google Christian Grey and you can see pictures of him. He's gorgeous, sweet, funny, sexy. The list is endless. It's been __good to talk to you too, Susan."_

_ "Tell everyone I said Hi. Bye!"_

"_Bye!"_

I miss her. She has been my best friend for so long.

Guess I better turn my focus to having lunch, furniture shopping and wondering what to wear to impress Christian this evening.


	11. Chapter 11

I can't believe the offer I received from the insurance company for the accident. You can't put a price on losing a loved one. I will need time to look over the paperwork and decide what I want to do. July 8th is not that far away. That may be the best time to go back to Oklahoma and start closing this painful chapter in my life.

I practice about an hour longer and then I decide to go downstairs to see if my fax has come in. It has. I'm restless and don't want to go back up to the room, so I go outside and sit and read it. The offer is spelled out very simply: If I accept the $2.5 million offer, I must sign an NDA. A Non-Disclosure Agreement. When (or if) I sign the NDA, the details of the settlement must be kept sealed. They admitted they were at fault, but don't want to risk hurting the company's reputation and possible bankruptcy. Bull shit. They just want to keep their asses out of hot water. I already said to anyone that wanted to listen that the company was negligent. They knew the bus that was put into service that day was faulty, but they didn't seem to care. It was the almighty dollar "driving" (excuse the pun) them that day. The driver told an investigator that he complained about having to drive that particular bus that day of the accident. He said he told his superiors that there was something seriously wrong with the suspension of the bus and didn't feel comfortable driving it. He was told there wasn't anything wrong and to drive it anyway. I don't blame the driver, but he could have refused to drive that day. If we had known ahead of time about the potential danger, we would have demanded another bus or would have canceled and gone to another company.

I finish reading the offer and head back into the hotel. I look up as I enter the lobby and there is a tall, slender woman with long brown hair walking towards me very quickly. She looks pissed about something. "You know he will break your heart, don't you? Leave him while you still have your self-respect. I know. I learned the hard way." I never had the chance to say anything in response to her. She left as fast as she could. What the hell was that about? Obviously it has something to do with Christian. I have a bad feeling.

I return to my room and crash on the couch. I already had enough to think about, now I have this warning given to me by a mystery woman. I've realized it is now after 1:00 in the afternoon and I haven't eaten any lunch. I worked off my breakfast this morning. I smile at the thought of that. Do I stay in and order room service or do I go for a walk and find something to eat? I choose to go out. I put on a pale pink tunic, skinny jeans and sandals and head out.

I exit the elevator and scan the lobby quickly for any more strange women with grudges against Christian. I think I'm safe. I head out and I come across the Rock Bottom Restaurant not too far away. I choose the Brewer's Club Sandwich and a Rain City Red Beer and sit near the window to look out at Seattle. There are lots of people walking by, looking like they don't have a care in the world. I contemplate the offer from the insurance company some more. Do I take it or not? Do I counter with another figure? I haven't hired an attorney yet. I guess that's why they made the first move and made the offer, hoping I would take it and save them the expense of paying out more money to expensive lawyers and risk possibly having to pay a bigger settlement. In turn, I would get to keep all of the settlement and not have to give my lawyers their share. I take a long draw of my beer and sigh.

I finish my lunch and head out. I know what will take my mind off my troubles: SHOPPING! I definitely am in the mood for some retail therapy. I can't believe how many places there are to shop in downtown Seattle. It's mind-blowing! I hit some stores and find some tops, jeans, slacks and another pair of sandals. No purses, though. I'm a purse whore! That is my weakness. As I wrap up my shopping for today, I see the small park Christian and I stopped at the other night after dinner and sit down on the bench where he first kissed me and think. I don't realize how late it is getting. It is already 4:00 pm and I still haven't heard from Christian. I'm beginning to think he has changed his mind about tonight.

As I'm walking back to the hotel, my phone rings. It's Christian.

"_Hey. I was getting worried about you. Are you back from WSU?"_

"_Yes. Just landed. Are we still on for tonight? _ _Just landed?_

"_Definitely! What time should I be ready?"_

"_Is 6:00 pm too soon? I've missed you today and I want to see you as soon as I can." _He's missed me? How sweet!

"_6:00 is fine. I'm just heading back to the hotel now. I've been out shopping."_

"_Furniture shopping?"_

"_No. Clothes. I wasn't in the mood for furniture." _

"_Good." _ _Why is that good, I wonder?_

"_I will pick you up then at 6:00. I'm looking forward to our evening, Linda." _Me too. More than you know.

"_Bye, Christian."_

"_Laters."_

I love that saying he has: Laters. So cute.

I make it back to the hotel in plenty of time to take a shower, do my hair and decide what to wear. I bought a very nice fitted Black shirt by Michael Kors and a gray pair of skinny jeans by Ralph Lauren and pair it with a pair of flats. It's just dressy enough, but still casual and comfortable. I decide to dry my hair not as long as I normally do than so it is soft and slightly curlier. That will do just fine. I have never worn makeup. It intimidates me. I stand back and look at myself in the mirror, thinking about the first date I ever went on with Steve all those years ago. This has the same feeling. I'm excited, but very nervous about tonight. Will it just be dinner, small talk, and then back to my hotel? Or will he expect me to spend the night with him? Shit. I should have been thinking about this today instead of which tops go with what pants! I hadn't let myself think that far ahead to tonight. I will put in a clean pair of undies in my purse. Clothes I can wear again, not underwear. I'm finished, with 10 minutes to spare! I decide to get in a little more practicing.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

Alright, Grey. This is unchartered territory for you. You have NEVER actively pursued anyone before and now you are going to pick her up for a date. I think back to something I said this morning to Linda. I got mad at her for staring at my scars on my chest and said I didn't need her pity, I said I thought we were moving too fast. I have broken so many of my rules lately that I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I decided to let Taylor drive me to the hotel to pick Linda up. He still looked shocked even today when I told him I was bringing someone home for dinner.

When I volunteered information the other day about Linda, he was genuinely interested to meet her. Taylor may be my Head of Security, my bodyguard, but he is also a friend. I don't have too many of those. It feels like I'm taking him with me to get his approval about my date, since my own mother and father never had the chance to see me with any girls when I was in high school or college. I just shake my head and sit back while we make our way to the Fairmont. I'm also thinking about the surprise I have set up for her. I felt bad having to leave her to go to WSU today, so I've arranged for her apartment to be fully furnished tomorrow. I hope she will like what I had picked out for her. I can't wait to see her face tomorrow.

Taylor pulls to a stop in front of the Fairmont and I tell him I will be right back. My heart starts racing a little bit. Is this nerves or excitement? A little of both I guess. I make my way up to the 6th floor and when I step out of the elevator, I can hear her practicing. I stand in the hallway and listen for a minute or two. A few people walk past me, nod and smile. I hear a man comment that whoever is playing is very talented. I can add that she is also pretty, sweet, charming and funny, and has a smart mouth. I gather my thoughts and knock. She greets me with her warm smile and lets me in.

"I like that top you are wearing. Very fitted and very pretty," I say kissing her and scanning her body. _DAMN. She does not look her age._

"Are you ready to go?" I ask as I stand at the door. She says yes and we walk to the elevator together. We step in and right on cue, the electricity between us charges. I kiss her all the way to the first floor. I'm so glad the elevator didn't stop on the way down! We gather ourselves together before the doors open. I notice she hesitates exiting the elevator a bit.

"Something wrong", I ask. I notice her looking around.

"No, not really. I just had a strange encounter earlier today with someone here in the lobby." WHAT?

"What happened", I ask with concern. She says a woman practically ran to her from across the lobby, and said, "You know he will break your heart, don't you? Leave him while you still have your self-respect. I know. I learned the hard way." I'm suddenly getting a bad feeling deep in my stomach. I've been with so many women that any number of them would love to see my balls on a platter (as well as other body parts).

"I'm sorry", I say genuinely. I kiss her on the top of her head as we walk out. Taylor is already out of the Audi SUV and opens Linda's door.

"Linda, I would like to meet Taylor, my Head of Security. Taylor, this is Linda Morrison."

"Good evening, Mrs. Morrison. Nice to meet you."

"Good evening, Taylor. Nice to meet you as well."

With that out of the way, it's off to Escala. I'll have to ask Linda more about her encounter later.

Taylor lets us out in front of Escala. We make our way to the elevator to head upstairs. Once inside, I don't waste any time. I pin Linda in the corner and start kissing her again, running my hands up and down her body, memorizing every curve and the way her body feels. I can't keep my hands off of her. I could do this all evening and all night long if she will let me. When the elevator makes its way to the penthouse and the doors open, I'm suddenly nervous. Do I declare my hand this evening and show her my playroom? I don't want to scare her away. I truly want to get to know her better. Maybe I need a relationship like this to get away from years of objectifying women and my BDSM lifestyle. It is something I have been thinking about anyway. Maybe this is the push I need.


	12. Chapter 12

I hear the ding of the elevator and the doors open as our make-out session temporarily ends. Christian and I exit the elevator and I look around the foyer of his penthouse. A large round table is in the middle with an enormous floral arrangement of lilies, peonies, and other flowers. Christian takes my hand and opens the door to his humble abode. It is absolutely breathtaking. The large floor-to ceiling windows all around over-looking downtown Seattle is a sight to behold. We walk in further and I see a shiny black piano near one of the windows. "Do you play?" I ask. Christian nods his head. He looks deep in thought about something. I choose not to ask. I look around again and see the kitchen to my left, a wine cellar, and a very large white u-shaped couch near a fireplace on the other side of the great room.

Christian takes my hand and shows me the library. So many books line the walls. I notice a pool table with very ornate legs in the center of the room.

"You play pool as well?" I ask.

"A little. You?" I cock my head to one side and say, "Maybe once or twice." Christian looks down at me with his eyes glued to my eyes. "Hmmmmm. Are you trying to hustle me?" He is eyeing me skeptically.

"Are you challenging me, Mr. Grey?"

"Maybe", he says softer. That look he is giving me does something to me. I shake my head of my errant thoughts and walk back out to the living room.

"Something smells good", as my stomach start to growl quietly. "My housekeeper, Mrs. Jones, prepared lasagna for us. It is almost finished baking. Would you like something to drink?" I think for a moment and decide on white wine. Christian opens the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of chilled wine. He pops the cork with ease and pours us each a glass and hands me mine. "I know this wine. It's a Sancerre, isn't it? It's my favorite." Christian's eyes become wide and he has the most beautiful smile on his face. "It is? It is my favorite as well. I didn't know you were also a wine connoisseur?" "I'm not. I just know what I like."

Taylor appears in the room. "Mr. Grey, there is an issue that needs your attention." Christian turns to me, apologizes, and says to make myself at home. As I watch Taylor and Christian leave the room, I make my way over to the piano and sit down. It is a Bosendorfer. It is beautiful. I press the soft pedal and begin to play. I decide to play a song that has been on my mind a lot lately since Steve has been gone.

"_Every night in my dreams, I see you. I feel you."_

"_That is how I know you go on."_

As I'm playing, I realize I'm singing softly as well. I have not wanted to sing either since that fateful day in early April.

"_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us"_

"_You have come to show you go on."_

I look out the window next to the piano at the evening sky. The sky is blue, not a cloud to be had.

"_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on."_

"_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on."_

He will always be in my heart. I realize in this moment that I think I can move one. Even though he isn't here physically, he will always live I my heart.

"_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime._

_And never let go till we're gone."_

"_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to._

"_In my life we'll always go on."_

All of my hesitations about moving on with someone else are slowly fading. Whether it is with Christian, or someone else, I know at this moment I can do it.

"_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on"._

"_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on."_

A slow smile appears on my face as I play and sing the last verse of the song. I CAN DO THIS. There isn't anything I fear at this moment.

"_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on."_

"_We'll stay forever this way,_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on."_

**CHRISTIAN POV**

Taylor comes in and says there is a matter that needs my attention. I sigh and tell Linda to make herself at home. "What is it, Taylor?" Taylor has one hand behind his back and seems nervous. "This was messengered over just a few minutes ago." I take the manila envelope from Taylor and start to open it. "Can I assume you already know what is in here?" Taylor nods. I take out what is in the envelope and look at it. My eyes widen. It is a picture of me and Linda on the park bench after our first dinner together. Linda's picture is circled in red and written on the picture is "NOT FOR LONG".

As I stand here trying to reel in my anger, I hear the piano. Both Taylor and I walk slowly and look around the corner to see Linda at the piano, playing and singing softly. We both stand there and listen. I had no idea she also knew how to play the piano, let alone sing. But it shouldn't surprise me. Taylor has a slow smile appearing on his face.

"She plays as well you do," Taylor says with a little laugh. I nod. I recognize the song. I can tell it means something to her by the way she is singing. I see a small tear slide down her face. I would so much like to be the one to take her pain away, but this picture I'm holding in my hand has me nervous. I have to keep her safe, but is she safe with me?

"Get Welch on this, Taylor. Linda said she was approached by a woman today in the lobby of the Fairmont. I don't know who it could be, or if they are even connected to this picture, but I need to know."

"Yes, sir."

I make my way back to the great room just as she finishes her song. "You are full of surprises," I say, startling Linda.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spook you." Linda looks up at me with those green eyes. I reach up and wipe her tears away with my thumbs and pull her into a hug. She places her head on my chest. I stiffen but that is because I'm still not used to having anyone touch my chest. I kiss her on top of her head. I take her face in my hands and kiss her.

"You're going to be alright." "Are you hungry?" She just nods and puts her head on my chest once more. "Let's eat."

**LINDA'S POV**

Christian leads me over to the dining room table and pulls out my chair for me. Such a gentlemen. The table is already set. Christian brings me my wine and refills it for me. He goes back to the kitchen and returns with the lasagna from the oven, as well as French bread and a salad. It smells so good. Christian takes his seat and I dish up the lasagna. "This is delicious. Is it homemade?" Christian nods as he takes a bite. "This is one of Mrs. Jones favorite things to make for me. It's an old family recipe." I'm going to have to meet this Mrs. Jones and see if I can persuade her to give me the recipe.

Christian looks me in the eye and says, "So you play the piano and sing?" Oh god. He heard me sing? I lower my head, embarrassed. Christian reaches over and puts a finger under my chin to raise my head. "You play and sing beautifully. How long have you played?"

"Only 10 years. I had always wanted to learn to play and I took lessons without Steve knowing. One day I surprised him by sitting down at the piano and played a Chopin piece. The look on his face was priceless. It was the same with singing. I took a few voice lessons and the rest is history." A slow smile appears on Christian's face. He reaches over and tugs on my ear lobe.

"You sing like an angel." I don't know about that. I blush and look at him through my eyelashes. "Thank you."

We finish dinner and he takes me out onto the balcony. The view is absolutely breathtaking. You can see the Sound from up here. Christian stands behind me, wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him. He moves my hair to one side and kisses my neck. I feel like I'm in heaven. Well, close to it anyway. "Would you like to sit down?" Christian asks. I nod. He takes us over to a chaise lounge. He sits down first and motions for me to sit. He pulls me back between his legs and I lean against him. We sit here for I don't know how long, waiting for the sun to set in the Western sky. When it does, the sky explodes into different hues of color. It's breathtaking. These sunsets just might rival Oklahoma sunsets.

We sit out on the balcony long after the sun has set on the chaise lounge. I shiver.

"You cold? Christian asks.

"A little."

"Would you like to go inside?"

"No. I'm fine. I like it out here." Christian gets up, goes inside and retrieves a blanket. He climbs back on and covers us up with the blanket. We just sit here in silence for quite a while. I am truly at peace.

"Is everything alright from earlier?" I ask, breaking the silence. I turn and Christian looks at me confused about my question. "When Taylor came in to say there was a matter that needed your attention."

"Oh, that. Yes, everything is fine." His response seemed a little clipped and I know he must be hiding something. But it isn't any of my business. We haven't known each other long enough to share such private matters. I just look up at him and smile and say "Good." My mind goes back to the incident in the lobby today involving that woman. I wonder if it is related to what Taylor wanted to see Christian about.

Christian decides it's time to go back inside. He stands and offers me his hand and helps me up. He gives me a little tug and I'm in his arms. A shy smile comes on his face as he leans down to pull my hair back gently, raises my head and kisses me. The moment our lips touch, the sparks are flying. We immediately deepen the kiss. We are all lips, tongues, hands and heavy breathing. His right hand moves down over my breast to my hip then pulls me closer. His left hand does the same. "I don't know how you feel about this, but would you stay the night with me. Please?" I thought this might happen. That's why I packed an extra pair of underwear. But can I do this? I look up at Christian and he has a pleading look on his face.

"You want me to stay?" I whisper.

"Yes", he says with a whispered plea, holding my face with both hands, searching my eyes for his answer. All I can manage to say is "Ok."

Christian takes my hand and leads me inside the penthouse to his bedroom. His bedroom is beautiful. There are more floor-to-ceiling windows, showing the lights of Seattle below. He has the biggest bed I have ever seen.

"This is a first for me. I've never had anyone in my bedroom, EVER." My smart mouth takes over for a second: "I'm glad I'm your first!" Christian narrows his eyes and laughs. He pulls me to him and kisses me, hard. "You and that mouth need to be dealt with." He pushes me back until my knees touch his bed. He slowly takes my black top off over my head. He reaches for the button on my jeans and undoes it. Christian then sits me down on the edge of his bed to remove my shoes. He runs his tongue up the instep of my left foot, then, gently bites my big toe. That does something to me. It sends a rush of pleasure through my body. He repeats with my right foot. Wow. What he does to me.

He has me lay back on the bed and pulls my jeans off, leaving me with just my bra and panties on. I sit up and watch him stand. He unbuttons the top two buttons of his white shirt and lifts it over his head. What a body that stands before me. He is in great shape. Oh my. He then removes his shoes and socks, then goes to work on his pants. "Allow me," I say, breathlessly. I stand in front of him and unbutton his pants and push them down. He bends to take remove them.

We stand in the middle of his bedroom. He is in his boxer briefs, and I am in my bra and panties. He then walks me backwards toward his bed and pushes me down on it. I let out a little giggle. "I love that sound. But now isn't the time for giggling. I need to do something about that." I pull myself back on the bed and Christian is crawling up on the bed and is soon hovering over me. He kisses me like his life depends on it. I think back to our first time together just this morning. It was full of passion and fast and furious. But this is way different; slower and more sensual. Christian stops just over my lips, searching my eyes. I lean back a bit and his lips meet mine. He breaks the kiss. "Do you trust me?" I nod. He is off the bed and walks to his closet and comes back with a tie in his hands. My eyes widen. Christian crawls back on the bed, on his knees, straddling me. I've never been restrained before.

"Hold your hands out in front of you." I do and Christian secures the tie around my wrists. He checks to make sure it isn't too tight. "Keep your hands above your head." I know why he has done this: so I can't touch him. I nod in agreement. He kisses my neck and moves his mouth over to my throat. He keeps moving down my body to my bra. He reaches around and undoes my bra to release my breasts. He takes a nipple in his mouth, kissing, sucking then biting. His hand is teasing my other nipple, rolling it through his fingers. I bow my back off the bed. "Keep still," he whispers. He continues kissing me.

Moving down to my stomach, his tongue finds my belly button. Oh my. He continues down to the band of my underwear and takes it in his teeth and starts to pull them down. He stops and pushes his thumbs through my panties and they fall apart in front of me. GOD. I put my head back and close my eyes. I can't watch anymore. I know where he is going. He is so fuckin sexy. My breathing has increased almost to the point I'm panting. His tongue finds my core and at the same time he takes two fingers and inserts them and starts massaging my vaginal wall. I feel my body tightening building. Christian withdraws his fingers, hovers over me, then slams into me. "AAGGHH!" He starts slow, then picks up the pace. Soon, I explode into an intense orgasm. Christian is not far behind. "FUCK!" Christian says just before finding his release. I am absolutely spent. I roll over on my side and I feel Christian pulling me to him. "Sleep," Christian says. I close my eyes and start to drift off with a smile on my face.

I slowly open my eyes to realize it is still dark outside. I roll over to see Christian still sound asleep. His lips are slightly parted. I give him a small kiss, hoping I don't wake him. He stirs a little, but thankfully, doesn't wake up. I slide out of bed and see his white shirt on the floor. I grab it and put it on. I'm now on the hunt for my purse and my spare pair of undies. That was just damn sexy the way he tore my underwear off of me. It gives me chills just thinking about it again.

I find my purse in the great room on the big white couch and slip on my panties. I glance at the clock and it is 3:30 in the morning. I go to the kitchen to get me something to drink. I find some juice in the refrigerator and pour me a glass. I look around Christian's penthouse and wonder how I ever made it this far in such a short amount of time. One minute, I'm a widow from Oklahoma moving to a new city to being in the penthouse of the most gorgeous man I have ever seen.

I sit down on the couch and pull the fax out of my purse about the settlement. I draw my feet up underneath me and read it again. Do I accept the offer and move on, or do I counter offer? I really think I should counter offer. I'm not in this for the money, but I don't want someone else to lose a loved one at the hands of this uncaring, unsafe charter bus company. I want to make an example of them. Suddenly, someone comes in behind me and covers my eyes. WHAT THE HELL?!

**SONG**

"**My Heart Will Go On" – Celine Dion**


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter will be a bit shorter than usual. I had surgery today on my nose and I literally can't keep my eyes open. Thanks to all of the kind PM's and reviews. I may start moving this story on a little bit faster. I know where I want this story to go and I can't wait to get there! Keep the comments and reviews coming. REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN ALL OF THE CHARACTERS!

I whip my head around to see Christian with a big goofy grin on his face as he jumps over the back of the sofa and plops down next to me. "You scared the crap out of me! " I give him a swift smack on the arm. "I woke up and you were gone," Christian says and kisses me on the forehead. "I was thirsty." I take another sip of my juice and try to calm my rapidly beating heart down.

"What's that?" Christian asks, pointing to the fax. "I received this today, well yesterday. I filed a wrongful death lawsuit. It is an offer for settling the accident from the insurance company of the charter bus line." Christian holds out his hand and asks to see it. "That's all they have offered?" he says, sounding disgusted. "Yes. This is the first offer they have given me. I haven't retained a lawyer yet. I wanted to try this on my own before letting lawyers get involved."

"I think you can get double from them, if you want to do this on your own. They are low-balling you."

"I was going to call them Monday after I got settled into my apartment," I say quietly.

"OH! I completely forgot to tell you something, Christian. I got the job I applied for at the Seattle Waldorf school!"

"Congratulations!" Everything seems to be falling into place for you." Christian then gives me a swift kiss and congratulates me again.

Yes, everything does seem to be falling into place for me. I look up at Christian's sleepy gray eyes and suggest we go back to bed. In one swift move, he picks me up in his arms and carries me back to his bedroom and puts me back into bed. It feels so good to sleep next to someone again. I removed the bed from our bedroom at home after Steve died. I couldn't sleep in it alone anymore. I slept on the couch for three weeks before coming here to Seattle.

I wake up to another beautiful day here in Seattle. It hasn't rained in five days. I like rain, but days like today are even better. Christian is already up. I look over at the clock and it is 8:30 am. It's time to get up. I take a fast shower. My clothes survived being on the floor with hardly any wrinkles. I put them back on, find the hair dryer and dry my hair. When I have finished, I go in search of Christian.

I find him sitting at the breakfast bar, drinking coffee and reading the paper. I walk over quietly and kiss him on the back of his neck.

"Good morning," I say sweetly. Christian pulls me to him and kisses me good morning. Will I ever tire of those lips? I don't think so. "Good morning. You looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to disturb you. Would you like to have some breakfast?" Christian asks with his head tilted to one side. I shake my head no. He gives me a big frown. "Thanks anyway, but I really should get back to my place and change clothes and go shopping for furniture." Christian has a sly smile forming on his face after I say that.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask. "No reason." He is up to something.

Christian insisted on driving me back to my hotel so I could change. He suggested that I go to the apartment first and look around and make a list of what I need. We get to Tower 801 and ride up to the 16th floor. I get the keys out for 16A and open the door. I look in and immediately and step back to check that I'm in the right apartment. I am. "What the…" is all I can say. I walk in further to see that my new place has been fully furnished. A nice tan leather couch and chairs are in the living room with a coffee table in the center. A curio cabinet is in the corner. A dining room table is on the other side of the living room near the kitchen. Bar stools pushed under the bar area. I go into my bedroom and there is a king size bed, nightstands, lamps, and a chair by the window. I look over at Christian and he has a huge grin on his face.

"Where did all of this come from?" I ask. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"Maybe" is all Christian will say.

"Maybe is all you can say?" I look at Christian with my head cocked to one side with the look on my face that says tell me now what you did.

"Yes I had something to do with it. I felt bad leaving you yesterday to go to WSU and wanted to make it up to you." He puts his hand on my cheek as he is saying this. I lean into his touch.

"You didn't have to do this. I wasn't upset that our plans changed yesterday. I hope I didn't give you that impression?" I say with my voice a little higher in pitch than usual.

I walk over to the kitchen and notice the refrigerator, as well as the cabinets, is stocked with food. I have dishes in the other cupboards, wine glasses and a whole host of other things. I even have a small wine refrigerator, with several bottles of Sancerre. "You really shouldn't have done this. It's too much! We haven't known each…." All of a sudden Christian covers my mouth with his, kissing me passionately. He breaks the kiss to say, "I think we need to christen the bed…NOW!"

I'm going to have to up my workouts if I want to keep up with Christian. He is insatiable.

I'm standing in front of a mirror, getting dressed for the 2nd time today. I laugh to myself. I see Christian in the miror behind me getting dressed as well.

"How often do you work out?" As I'm staring at his chest and stomach, my mouth starts to water. My subconscious is panting. I smack her back down.

"Every weekday. Why?" Our eyes meet in the mirror.

"What do you do?"

"Run, weight training, and kickboxing."

"Kickboxing?"

"I work out with a guy named Claude. He competed in the Olympics."

"I've always wanted to learn to kick box. You want to teach me some of your moves?" I say with a smirk.

"Baby, I have other moves I want to use on you. I could set you up with lessons from Claude if you like." Christian starts to walk over to me like a predator stalking his prey. Can I ever resist his charm? I doubt it.

"I'd like to get with a personal trainer. I need to build up my stamina to play the concert in September, as well as keeping up with you in a certain area."

"Keeping up with me? Whatever do you mean, Linda?" Christian is now behind me and wraps his arms around me. Our eyes meet in the mirror again as I'm trying to brush my hair.

I nudge him in the stomach with my elbow. "So coy, Mr. Grey."

Christian holds his stomach and fakes being hurt. I have to laugh.

Suddenly, the familiar electricity between us appears and pulls us together. Christian turns me around and pushes me to the wall, his mouth on mine, kissing me with intensity. Our tongues are doing their usual routine in each other's mouths.

One hand is on my behind pulling me to his groin and the other hand is at the nape of my neck, pulling my hair back. I twist my fingers in his hair, tugging hard. He is grinding his body into mine. Our heavy breathing increases.

"God I want to take you again," Christian says, breaking the kiss and panting. "We could make the couch the next surface." Christian pulls me into the living room to the couch and pushes me down on it. His body immediately covers mine and resumes, loving, touching and squeezing. The clothes we just put on come off in double time. In one swift move, he fills me. "AHHH!" Christian sets a punishing rhythm. "Oh yes!" he moans as he is slamming into me, over and over.

In one quick move, he pulls out of me and flips me over. He's quickly inside me again, but doesn't continue with his punishing rhythm. He pulls me upright and my back is to his front, almost sitting on him. His hands move to my neck then my breasts, taking my nipples in his hands, twisting and pulling them. I moan and lay my head back on his shoulder. He starts biting my neck as he continues flexing his hips, filling me. "_Christian..." _ I feel myself building. He feels it too. "That's right, baby. Come for me. Let me hear you." A hand slides down to my core, playing and tugging. Right on cue, I let go into an intense orgasm, Christian is right behind me with his own release.

_Oh My. A girl could get used to this._

_**SONG**_

Loving, Touching, Squeezing – Journey


	14. Chapter 14

It's late Sunday afternoon and Christian and I are back in my bed. We are both on our sides staring at each other: gray eyes to green. "Don't you think we should get out of bed sometime today?" I say, but don't really mean it. Christian is playing with my hair and looks like he is thinking about my question. He finally says, "We could get up, or we could just stay here and stare at each other."

"While I like looking at you, we really should get up and eat," I suggest. Christian raises his eyebrows a little like he has just had a good idea. "You're hungry?" I nod. "Well, I always go to my parent's house on Sunday evenings to eat. My brother and sister will be there as well. I'd like for them to meet you. Would you like to go? It would be a first for me."

"A first for you? What does that mean?" Surely he has brought girls home to meet his family before.

"I've never brought anyone home to meet my parents. Ever."

"Not even when you were in High School?"

"No."

"From college?"

"No."

That's rather…strange.

"What about our age difference? Won't that freak them out?"

"No, I don't think so. I really don't care what they think about that."

"But I don't want to come across as a cradle robber!" I say in a much higher tone.

"I don't give a flying fuck what they think," Christian says matter of fact.

"Don't be like that. You do care and you know it."

"No, not really. I'm a grown man, 34 years of age. I can do what I want. Besides, they know I like older women. It won't be a shock to them. Besides, they will love you."

I can tell this discussion isn't going anywhere. "Yes, I will go with you. How should I dress?"

"Wear whatever you like. Jeans is just fine." I guess I need to plan another shopping trip sometime soon and add some dress pants and dresses to my wardrobe. I roll my eyes at the thought.

"What time do we need to be there?"

"6:00 pm"

"I guess we better get up then." I start to get out of bed and I am tackled from behind again and pulled back down to the bed. "But first, let me show you how happy I am that you are going with me!"

We will never make it there on time if he keeps this up.

The drive to his parent's home in Bellevue takes about 30 minutes. I'm sitting in the passenger seat of Christian's R8 looking out at the countryside. It is a beautiful drive. I don't know why I'm so quiet. Am I nervous? Possibly so. What will his parents think when they see their son show up to dinner with a date? I guess I'm his date. I'm still not sure what to call this "relationship" we are in. Christian can sense I'm nervous. He reaches over and holds my hand. I turn to look at him.

"Don't sweat this. My parents will love you."

"Are you sure about that? Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Now I'm officially nervous.

"Stop. You will be fine," Christian says calmly as he kisses my hand and places it back in my lap.

We turn off of the highway and head into a residential neighborhood. We drive through a gate and the house comes into view. _HOLY COW_. It's a mansion. Now I'm in full-out panic mode. I'm definitely out of my league. Christian comes around and opens my door.

We make our way to the door when it suddenly opens. His mother comes out with a smile on her face and greets Christian.

"Hello, darling." Christian hugs her and kisses her on her cheek. She looks over to me and has a stunned look on her face. _Or is it shock?_

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Linda Morrison. Linda, this is my mother, Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey."

"What a pleasure to meet you, Linda." Is that wonder in her voice or is she stunned Christian brought someone home for dinner?

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Trevelyan-Grey." She shakes my hand.

"Please call me Grace."

Christian then introduces me to his father, who is sporting the same stunned and shocked expression as his mother.

"Linda, this is my father, Carrick Grey." Mr. Grey extends his hand to me.

"Mr. Grey, it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Please, call me Carrick." Yes. The same stunned and shocked expression as his mother had. I'm in for a long evening.

"Shall we go inside?" Grace says to us. Christian puts his hand on my back and leads me into his childhood home.

Once inside, I look at my surroundings. It is a beautiful home. A large winding staircase is in front of me, dark wooden floors below my feet. We turn and head into the living room where a tall blonde headed man stands. This must be Christian's brother. "This is my brother, Elliott."

"Nice to meet you, Elliott."

"The pleasure is all mine, Linda," and Elliott wraps me in a hug.

Christian pulls me back to his side. "Quit fondling my date, Elliott." I'm starting to feel uncomfortable. My subconscious is shaking her head at me.

"Linda, this is my sister, Mia."

"Nice to meet you, Mia."

"Nice to meet you too, Linda. Christian has never brought anyone home before!"

"Calm down, Mia." Christian rolls his eyes.

Christian smiles at me and motions me towards one of the sofas to sit down.

"Tell us about yourself, Linda," Mrs. Grey says. _Crap. All eyes are on me._

"I just moved here from Oklahoma. I'm a preschool teacher."

"Linda is also an accomplished clarinet player, Mom. She will be performing with the Seattle Symphony on September 15th," Christian says with pride in his voice. I blush.

"Really? I'm on the Board of Directors for the Symphony. We were told that someone was being added to the opening night program. I bet you are excited."

"Scared to death is more like it," I say. "I've never played in front of a large audience before. I was scheduled to perform with the Signature Symphony in Oklahoma before…" I stop myself. Do I want to divulge the reason I'm now in Seattle?

"Before what, dear?" Mr. Grey asks.

"Before my husband suddenly passed away. I was supposed to play on the last concert in April."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Grey raised their eyebrows. I really don't want to have this conversation now.

"My husband, Steve, was a band director. There was a bus accident and Steve and 3 of his students were killed." Christian squeezes my hand to comfort me.

"We are so very sorry, both Mr. and Mrs. Grey say."

"I decided a few weeks later that I needed a change. I went to the airport, didn't know where I wanted to go, and I just picked Seattle. I've been staying at the Fairmont and that is where I met Christian. He came up to my table and introduced himself." I look up at him and he is smiling down on me.

"Very smooth, bro," Elliott says and grins. Christian shoots him a smirk.

"Are you planning to stay here in Seattle, Linda?" Mrs. Grey asks.

"Yes, I am staying. I just got a job teaching at the Seattle Waldorf School. I start in the fall. I'm also moving into the Tower 801 Apartments tomorrow."

A tall blonde walks into the living room and announces dinner is ready. Christian takes my hand as I stand and follow. Christian pulls me back to him and whispers in my ear, "My parents like you." I look back at him and smile. "They don't know me yet", I giggle. He kisses me on top of my head, shakes his head, and leads me to the dining room.

The dining room is gorgeous. A long, table with 12 chairs sits in the middle under a large crystal chandelier. A large floral bouquet sits in the middle.

"Do you have any other interests, Linda?" Elliott asks.

"I love baseball, football, basketball and NASCAR."

"Baseball? Who is your favorite team?" Elliott says with a grin on his face.

"I guess I should start liking the Mariners, but I'm a diehard Yankees fan." Elliott's mouth fell open and I had to laugh at his expression. "Christian, get her out of this house at once!" he says with a smirk on his face. "No. She stays put," Christian says as he stares at me. A slow grin appears on his face. _What is he thinking now?"_

"I do love the Seahawks though. Does that put me back in your good graces, Elliott?" He nods. "I thought so."

Once we finish dinner, Christian asks if I would like a tour. "I would love to." Christian takes my hand and leads me down the hallway, through the kitchen, then out the back door. It is a beautiful evening. We walk out onto the patio and up some rock steps to see the backyard. Off in the distance, I see a boathouse. "Would you like to see the boathouse?" Christian asks. I nod. We walk out across the large lawn towards the water.

Christian pauses at the doorway and flips on the lights. There is a large boat floating in the water. He then walks me up the wooden stairs to the second floor. We stand in the middle of the attic and I notice a couple of couches, some nautical trophies and other furnishings.

"Why did you bring me out here?" I ask softly.

"I wanted to be alone with you for a bit," Christian says as he brushes my hair off of my face and neck. I lean into his touch and smile.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok after telling them about your husband's death," he says sweetly. "I could tell that made you uncomfortable talking about it. I'm sorry."

"I'm fine." I look down. Christian puts two fingers under my chin and raises my head until our eyes meet. He looks into my eyes then leans down and pulls me gently in for a kiss. Our lips meet and immediately he starts deepening the kiss. I put my hand in his hair and pull him closer. He groans and his hands find their way into my hair and he is kissing me harder, more possessive.

"What are you doing to me?" I say trying to catch my breath as I pull back to look up at him.

"Kissing you," Christian says with a shy smile on his face.

"Don't you think we are taking whatever this is too fast, Christian? I mean, we just met and now I'm here meeting your family." Christian looks at me confused, scared, hurt. I'm not sure what is going through his mind. But for me, I am realizing what my problem is: I'm the one who is still scared. I have to tell him what I'm feeling.

"I'm still scared of moving on."

"I'm scared too. I've never fallen for anyone before, Linda. The way I've lived my life up until I met you a couple of weeks ago has been guarded. You don't know how I have lived my life. I'm afraid if I tell you, you will leave and never come back." I look up at Christian and see fear on his face. "I don't want to talk about it here. Let's go back to my place so we can talk," Christian suggests. I don't want to lose you." We slowly make our way back to the house and tell everyone we are leaving.

"Please come again, Linda. It was a pleasure meeting you. We can't wait until opening night of the Symphony to hear you play." Both Grace and Carrick hug me, as well as Elliott. "Thank you for having me."

Mia enters at the last minute and hugs me as well.

"Good bye, Linda. It was nice meeting you."

Christian opens my door to his R8 and I slide in. He gets in, starts the car, and immediately drives away. I look over at him and I can see he is deep in thought. He looks nervous even. I decide not to say or ask anything and we drive back to Seattle in silence.

We arrive back at Escala, Christian parks the car, turns it off, and stays in his seat. He turns to me and without warning, pulls me to him and starts kissing me, hard and possessive. Why do I think this means that this will be the last time I will be with him? What is his secret? Why does he think I will leave him? I realize I'm kissing him back with the same reverence. Oh my God. Now I'm nervous.

He breaks the kiss and exits the car. He opens my door and holds his hand out for mine. We exit the car and head to the elevator.

We enter the elevator and Christian pulls me to him once more, holding on to me for dear life, still not uttering a word. When the doors open, Taylor is there to greet us.

"Hi, Taylor."

"Good evening, Linda." Christian takes my hand and leads me into the apartment. He doesn't acknowledge Taylor. We immediately go upstairs. I've not been up here before. Christian stops outside one of the doors, takes his keys out, and unlocks the door. Before Christian opens the door, he turns to me and puts a hand on my face, gently stroking my cheek with his knuckles. He is looking at me like he is trying to memorize my face. I'm beyond nervous now. What is behind that door?

"When I open this door, please try to keep an open mind. I don't want to lose you." _Oh God. This is bad._ He opens the door and ushers me in. He turns on the light. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the soft lighting. An enormous four poster bed is in front of me. There is a small couch facing the bed. On the other side of the room is a large, long table. To my right by the door is a large armoire with several drawers. I look up for some reason and there on the ceiling are chains hanging down, as well as ropes and carabiners. _Holy shit. It looks like a road map up there._ Something else catches my eye across the room, facing the door. There is some sort of cross on the wall in the shape of an X with four leather straps. _What the fuck?_ I turn back and look up at Christian. He is cautiously observing me, wondering what I might say or do. My ability to speak has finally returned.

"What is all this?" I ask as my eyes now find a rack by the door that holds, whips, canes and belts and other apparatuses. I have never seen anything like this room EVER.

Christian's ability to speak has returned as well. "This is my playroom," he says in a soft voice. He looks into my eyes to gauge my reaction.

"A playroom? What the hell do you do in here? It looks like a torture chamber to me". Christian swallows and the next thing out of his mouth I never expected to hear.

"I'm a dominant." _Holy mother of God._

"Why are you showing this to me?" My voice is soft. I think I'm in shock "Why do you do this?"

"I do this to women who want me to."

"But if you have willing volunteers, why am I here?"

"I would like to do this with you." he says while his hand waves across the room. In a moment of clarity, I realize that he likes to hurt women. _I think I'm going to be sick._ This is why he was scared I might run. This is the secret he has been keeping from me. I'm numb.

I feel anger running through my veins. I feel like I've been lead on this past week. He gets me to like him. I think about him all of the damn time. I allowed him to take me to bed and fuck me (his words) several times. Now he pulls this shit on me? Does he want me to be his submissive? All of a sudden I feel used, tricked and mislead. I need to get out of this room. I push past him and walk out and head back downstairs.

"Linda, wait!" Christian yells to me. I stop at the couch, sit down, and put my head in my hands. _I'm not going to cry._

I sense him coming up behind me. Christian kneels down in front of me and takes my head from my hands. I almost turn away from him.

"You want to hurt me?" is the first thing out of my mouth.

"No. The playroom is not all about hurting you. It is about you pleasing me."

"So I don't please you now. Is that what you're saying?" realizing the tone of my voice is harsh.

"You do please me. I want to show you other ways of pleasing me. I have rules to follow. If you follow them, you are rewarded. If not, you are punished. It's as simple as that."

It's as simple as that? He wants to punish me? He likes to inflict pain upon women. But why? That is what is nagging me now.

"What are your rules?" He excuses himself and heads to his study. He comes back with papers in his hand.

"First, I need you to sign this NDA. It just means that you won't reveal anything about me to anyone else. My lawyers insist on it." I know what a freakin NDA is. I will have to sign one if I take the offer from the insurance company. I look over his NDA and sign it. What the hell am I getting myself into? I feel like running.

"Here are the rules. You can look them over and then we can talk about them. There is a contract as well."

"Why do I feel like you lead me on this week? Why didn't you come out at first and tell me about all of this? I'm not a submissive!" My tone is much angrier now.

"I've broken so many of my own rules this week. I haven't stopped thinking about you since I first saw you in the lobby of the Fairmont. I wanted to get to know you better before I told you what I am."

For several weeks now I have been living (or existing) in a fog. I decide to go to a new city to try and start my life over again. I meet someone who I have developed a connection with and what happens? He tells me he is a Dominant! This is so wrong on so many levels. I have come alive again, but can I be with someone that would want to inflict pain on me if I break one of his rules? I have such a headache right now.

"Can I take this with me and read it over or would that be breaking one of your rules?" I didn't mean for that to sound bitchy.

"Careful. Watch that smart mouth of yours."

"Sorry."

"Yes you can," his answer is short and clipped.

"Could you take me back to my hotel? I'm not feeling very well right now and I really need to get packed up and ready to move tomorrow."

Christian looks stunned that I want to leave. I have to get out of here and be by myself to think this indecent proposal over. I really wish now he would have kept his secret to himself.

"Of course." He releases a long sigh and stands. He holds out his hand to help me up. "Let's go."

We drive back to the Fairmont in silence. I thought I would just get out at the front door and go in alone, but Christian gets out and hands his keys to the valet. He takes my hand and walks me to the elevators. I'm still silent. I really don't know what to say right now. I don't even look at him after we enter the elevator. I exit the elevator before Christian and start off towards my room. I'm at my door ready to unlock it when Christian reaches out and stops me and turns me around. He is looking into my eyes trying to see what I'm thinking. He looks scared.

"Please think about it. I would like to see you Tuesday after you have gotten settled, if you want to. I will call you. I would really like to make this work."

I have so many emotions running through me right now. I don't want him to leave, but I need to be alone right now. I look up and say Tuesday is fine. He puts a hand on my cheek and kisses me softly and tenderly.

"See you Tuesday," he says as he turns and walks away. I open the door to my room, go in and immediately go to the bedroom and cry. _Damn him._


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the PM's I received after Chapter 14. I read all of the comments and suggestions and will be putting a couple of them into the story. Please keep the PM's and suggestions coming! I DO NOT OWN ALL OF THE CHARACTERS! I'M JUST HAVING FUN WITH THEM!**

After sitting on the floor for a couple of hours crying my eyes out after Christian telling me what he is and showing me his "playroom," I get up off the floor and flop down on the bed to think. I think about the things I said to him and have come to the conclusion that I'm mad at him for not being truthful from the start. Did he lead me on? Not sure. Did he lie by omission? Possibly. He got closer to me than anyone has been able to do for some time. I let him get close to me. Could I let someone hit me for their pleasure? What would happen if I break one of his rules? I shudder to think, but I bet it has something to do with the whips, canes, and belts I saw. What makes a person do these kinds of things? He told me he had a horrific childhood and his mother didn't protect him. Could that be the reason he is the way he is? Possibly.

I think back to the woman that accosted me in the lobby of the hotel the other day. She had brown hair. I have brown hair. Could this be a piece of the puzzle? Who introduced Christian to BDSM? That could be the biggest puzzle piece of all. I need to put this puzzle together.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

You are such a dumb fuck, Grey. You knew you should not have showed Linda the playroom or tell her you're a Dom. For once, you had a shot at a normal relationship. Did you blow it? Maybe. Did you lose her? Not sure. When she said she wanted to go home early may be my clue that I might lose her. Stupid, stupid, stupid. _"Send her a text asking if she is ok."_ My subconscious says. The look in her eyes when you walked her to her door was a look of disappointment and hurt. _"You can fix this, Grey. Reach out to her." _ I know she will have more questions to ask me, if she is still speaking to me. Can I tell her the other secrets I am hiding? If I want an open and honest relationship with Linda, I have to come clean and tell her everything.

**LINDA POV**

It's Monday and it's moving day. I didn't sleep well last night. All I saw in my dreams were whips, chains, and floggers and Christian standing over me. I'm all for trying new things, but I don't want to be hurt for the pleasure of someone else. I decide to quit thinking about Christian for the moment. I pack up my belongings and load them into the car. I've decided to hang onto the rental car a little longer until I make my mind up if I want to bring my car back to Seattle when I go home in a week or two.

I go back in to pay my bill when the same woman that confronted me the other day is in the lobby again! _Does she live here or something?_ She sees me and comes my way. Oh God. Not again. "I saw you with Mr. Grey again last night. Don't let him get close to you. He will hurt you. He doesn't have a heart." I open and close my mouth twice to say something. "How do you know Mr. Grey? Did you date him?" This woman cocks her head to one side thinking about my question. "No, I didn't date Mr. Grey. He doesn't go out on dates. I only saw him at his apartment on the weekends. There are many others, you know." I want to ask her more questions but she left as fast as she came to me. The last thing she said didn't shock me. I wonder how many more women there are. She turns and walks away, but stops to talk to someone she obviously knows. Then it hits me: She was one of his submissives. I get my cellphone out and take a picture of her to show Christian later so he can tell me who she is, if he chooses to tell me.

I walk away and go to settle my hotel bill. "Mrs. Morrison. Your bill has already been paid." What does she mean my bill has already been paid?

"When was it paid and who paid it?"

"It was paid today, Mrs. Morrison. As for who paid it, I do not know."

It takes only 2.5 seconds to think of who paid the bill: Christian. I pull out my cell phone and send him a text.

_Linda – Do you have something you need to tell me?_

_Christian – Like what?_

_Linda – Like why when I went to pay my bill to the hotel, they said it had already been paid. What do you know about that?_

_Christian – I'm pleading the fifth._

_Linda – WHY?_

_Christian – Because I can._

This conversation isn't going anywhere. I decide not to respond back. First he buys the furniture for my apartment. Now he is paying my hotel bill. What next? Never mind. Don't go there.

I drive the short distance to my new home. I park in my assigned space, 16A, and make my way up to the 16th floor and open the door. I look around again and sigh at what I see. I put down the one box I brought up and my purse next to my new sofa and sit down. All of a sudden, out of the blue, I feel homesick. I'm not sure where those feelings came from, but I quickly squash them back down. _"You'll be fine," _my subconscious says.

I go back downstairs to retrieve the rest of my things. I'm walking to my car when I notice a man with salt and pepper hair, coming towards me. He speaks to me and I say hello. He stops and asks me if I'm new to the building. I tell him no, that I'm helping a friend move in. I'm not going to tell a perfect stranger that I'm the one living in 16A that is so obviously posted on the wall in front of my car. He eyes me with speculation about my answer. He says have a good day and moves on. Weird.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

I knew it wouldn't be long for Linda to figure out I paid her hotel bill today. I should have asked her if she was ok after the conversation we had last night. I'm having a hard time concentrating on my work today. All I keep thinking about is how stupid I was last night. I know I need to talk to her, but communicating my feelings to anyone has always been hard for me. I have lived in my own little private bubble for so long, not having to answer to anyone.

I also have to figure out who confronted Linda at the Fairmont and who sent me the picture of us in the park with Linda's picture circled and the message "Not for long." I have always received threats just because of my business dealings, but now it seems that Linda is the target. That is what concerns me the most. I have to keep her safe. Welch, so far, hasn't been able to track down who sent the picture to me. I've asked Barney if he can somehow hack into the Fairmont's system to play the video from the security cameras of when this mystery woman confronted Linda.

My mind goes back to the playroom. I had strong urges before meeting Linda to tear down the playroom and turn it into an upstairs study. My lifestyle has isolated me in so many ways. I don't have any friends, I only interact with my family impersonally, I don't go out on dates, I don't sleep with anyone in my bed (well other than Linda the other day), and I never dated or brought anyone home to meet my family. I would go sailing on my boat or fly a glider. I was alone and I liked it. Elena was all I wanted at the time.

At 15, Elena was the center of my world, so I thought. I was an angry teenager and she saved me from going down the same path as my birth mom. I cleaned up my act, graduated High School and was accepted to Harvard. I dropped out of Harvard and Elena loaned me the money to start my business. I poured myself into making GEH a success that I had to sacrifice having a personal life. I later became a Dom. That was my decision, no one elses. I didn't allow myself to love or be loved. I didn't feel I deserved it. The only "relationship" I wanted was a sexual one with subs only on the weekends. It was very impersonal. I didn't have any emotional connections whatsoever with them. It was, for lack of a better term, just business; a contract between two consensual adults.

I think back to when Linda was here and slept with me that night. I remember now that I didn't have a nightmare. Could she be the reason I didn't have one? I mean, I have had them every night for many years. It's the same dream every time. The pimp kicks me, hits me, and burns me with his cigarette. I can still smell the liquor on his breath and the nasty smell in the air from when he would burn me. _Focus and count to 10, Grey. Get that memory out of your head._

I realize now I need to text Linda and make sure she is ok.

Christian – Are you ok? How did the move go?

Linda – I'm fine.

Christian – I need to see you. Can I come over later?

Linda – Not tonight. I need to be alone.

_Shit. I was afraid of that. She doesn't want to see me. _

Christian – Ok. Can I see you tomorrow?

Linda – We'll see.

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck._ She hates me.

Just then, my phone vibrates and I think it might be Linda. No. It's Barney. I sigh. Shit.

"Barney, what do you need?"

"Sir, I managed to get into the Fairmont's CCTV system and I believe I have the footage you requested. There are two times Mrs. Morrison was approached by the same woman. I'm sending you the files now. They have time and date stamps on both."

"Thanks Barney."

Two times? Crap. She only told me about one. Was she approached again today? I look at the first video and the image isn't that clear, but I can make out Linda stepping out of the elevator and a tall slender woman walking towards her in the lobby. The next video is a little better. It is from today. It's still hard to see this other woman's face. I call Barney back and ask him if he can clean the videos up so I can get a better look at the woman's face. He says he will get on it.

"Taylor!"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Any word yet from Welch about who sent the picture."

"No, Sir."

I'm so damn frustrated. I don't want Linda dragged into any of this. I need to work out some of my frustrations. I think I'll go down to the gym. I think more clearly when I'm hitting something.

**LINDA'S POV**

Why would Christian want to see me tonight? I'm proud of myself for not giving into him and saying yes to him coming over. I think some distance is what we need for a while. I'm suddenly restless. I change into my workout clothes and decide to go down to the basement and check out the gym.

As I'm running on the treadmill, I start thinking about Christian and his Red Room. Some of the stuff I read about online was, well, hot. He did tie my hands up the second time we slept together. I quickly come back to the problem at hand. Do I want to explore that kind of lifestyle? Don't some people have kinky sex every now and then? I've never done anything to this extreme. Could I? What if I try it and don't like it, will I lose him? More than likely. That thought depresses me. I've come to really care for him. I love being with him. He is charming, sexy, funny, and smart. The list is endless. I will admit it: I've fallen for Christian.

I wake up Tuesday to the bright sun shining through my large windows in my new apartment. My mind has been on Steve a lot lately. We talked about anything and everything. We would call each other for no particular reason during the day sometimes to just say "Hi" or "I Love You". I really wish I could talk to him right now. I pick up my cellphone sometimes just to hear his voice on his voicemail.

I decide to take a road trip today and drive up to Olympic National Park. I need to get away to think. I pack my backpack with a notepad, pens, snacks, and my Ipod. I want to sit down somewhere peaceful and quiet and write a letter to Steve. There are some things I need to get off my chest and what better way to do it than to write them down in a letter.

The drive to Olympic National Park is beautiful. It takes a while to get there but I'm not in any hurry. I park the car, grab my backpack, and hike to find the perfect spot to view the river. I find the place I was looking for and sit down and lean back against a big rock. It is so peaceful and serene here. The sounds of the river supplies just the right amount of ambience I need to "communicate" with my love.

_Dear Steve:_

_Where are you? What are you doing? How are you doing?_

_As I sit here in Olympic National Park looking out at the river, I can just picture you fly fishing. You would have your waders on, your floppy fishing hat, and have the biggest grin on your face, waiting to catch a fish. I know I always gave you hell about fishing, but I always knew it was your passion, your solitude._

_Remember when we were lying together in bed one night and we asked the question to each other that many couples have asked over the ages: "If either of us died tomorrow, would we want the other to find someone else to love?" I remember your answer for me. You said you wouldn't want me to be alone. Your greatest wish was for me to find someone that would love and respect me as much as you had. I DON'T THINK I WILL EVER FIND ANYONE THAT WOULD LOVE ME THE WAY YOU DID. You also said that I have a lot of love to give and should be able to share it with someone else one day. That is a pretty tall order. _

_I wanted to let you know that I have met someone. His name is Christian and he is a good and kind man. I don't know where our relationship will go, but for now, per your request, I'm not alone._

_Our love was special. One of a kind. We knew each other in elementary school. How amazing is it to say to someone that I knew the boy that would eventually become my husband when he was a small child? I will never forget the first day of band camp in high school. I was sitting in my section and in you walked. I just stared at you thinking, "I know him. But from where?" It wasn't until we were in the local ice cream shop one day when I noticed a little boy walk in with bright red hair and glasses. Then it hit me. That little boy reminded me of you from Owen. Do you remember when I caught you looking at me across the band room? You had this shy smile on your face. My heart melted. Asking you out on my birthday was the best decision I ever made. I loved watching you interact with my family and I loved listening to you talk to my family. That was the night I fell in love. I never told you when I fell in love with you until Christmas Day two years ago. _

_There hasn't been a day go by that I don't think about you since you were taken from me. I still find myself picking up the phone to call you to say I Love You. But then I remember that you won't be there._

_Is it possible that you know how I feel without you? I like to think you do. Before we got together, I was moving through life without meaning, without reason. I dated, but I didn't feel any connection whatsoever with anyone until I met you. I know that somehow, every step I took since the moment I could walk was a step towards finding you. We were destined to be together._

_But now, even when I'm alone in my new apartment in a new city, I have come to realize that destiny can hurt a person as much as it can bless them, and I find myself wondering why, out of all the people in all the world I could ever have loved, I had to fall in love with someone who would eventually be taken away from me._

_I guess my reason for writing this letter to you is because I need to start healing my broken heart. I need to find the strength to move on like you wanted me to do. But little things happen each day that remind me of you and stop me in my tracks. You probably already know that. _

_I am reminded of a verse of the song "Wherever You Will Go":_

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

_I know you will always be with me._

_I Love You, always and forever._

_Linda_

_P.S. I ran across this song the other day and of course I immediately thought of you._

_I stumbled across your picture today_

_I could barely breath_

_The moment stopped me cold,_

_Grabbed me like a thief._

_I dialed your number, but you wouldn't be there_

_I knew the whole time, but it's still not fair_

_I just wanted to hear your voice,_

_I just needed to hear your voice._

_What do I do with all I need to say_

_So much I wanna tell you everyday_

_Oh it breaks my heart,_

_I cry these tears in the dark_

_I write these letters to you,_

_But they get lost in the blue,_

_'Cause there's no address in the stars._

_Now I'm drivin'_

_Through the pitch black dark_

_I'm screaming at the sky_

_Oh cause it hurts so bad_

_Everybody tells me_

_Oh all I need is time_

_Then the mornin' rolls in_

_And it hits me again_

_And that aint nothin' but a lie._

_What do I do with all I need to say_

_So much I wanna tell you everday_

_Oh it breaks my heart,_

_I cry these tears in the dark_

_I write these letters to you,_

_But they get lost in the blue,_

_'Cause there's no address in the stars_.

_Without you here with me,_

_I don't know what to do._

_I'd give anything_

_Just to talk to you_

_Oh it breaks my heart,_

_Oh it breaks my heart,_

_But all I can do_

_Is write these letters to you,_

_But there's no address in the stars._

**SONGS**

"**Wherever You Will Go" – Charlene Soraia**

"**Address in the Stars – Caitlin and Will**


	16. Chapter 16

After I finished my letter to Steve, I just sat back to admire the beauty of Olympic National Park. It is so calm and peaceful here. Very serene. I glance down at my watch and see it is 2:00 pm. I've been here for almost four hours! I check my cell phone. No service. I wonder if Christian has been trying to get a hold of me after I turned him down coming over last night? I wonder if he has ever been told no in his adult life? Probably not. I shake my head at the thought. I gather up all of my stuff and decide to head back home.

On the drive back to Seattle, I am reminded of Christian saying that he wanted to get together today to discuss the "contract". Do I come across as submissive? I don't think I do. I say yes sir, no sir just out of politeness and respect. Why would anyone want someone else to take control of them? I like my independence, thank you very much. I don't want someone telling me what to eat, when to eat it, when to exercise, when to speak, etc. I'm not defiant, just stubborn! The nagging question in the back of my mind is if I say no to his "indecent proposal", will he want to be with me anymore? I'm afraid the answer is no. That is the chance I'm going to have to take. As I make my way out of Olympic National Park, my cell phone comes back to life. I have 4 text messages and 3 missed calls; all from Christian.

****CAN WE GET TOGETHER THIS EVENING?****

****YOU'RE NOT ANGRY WITH ME, ARE YOU?****

****DAMN IT LINDA! WHERE ARE YOU?****

****PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOU'RE ALRIGHT.****

I have to laugh at the timing. I have the radio on and Rihanna's song "S&M" comes on. The lyrics "chains and whips excite me" make me giggle. No to the chains and whips! I didn't mind having my hands tied up. I'm sure he did that because he doesn't want to be touched on his chest or back. It makes me mad to think that someone would harm an innocent four year old child. People that do that, in my mind, are cowards.

I'm a few miles out of Seattle and I decide to call Christian. Who knows what kind of mood he will be in.

"Where the hell have you been, Linda? I've been worried."

"Hello to you, too. I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Don't give me that mouth. Where have you been?"

"I went up to Olympic National Park. No cell service."

"Why did you go up there? It's not safe to go by yourself and especially somewhere without cell service. You also don't know this area very well."

"I'm a big girI and I can take care of myself. There is also this neat invention called a GPS, you use it so you won't get lost. I went to think and to be alone with nature. What did you want?"

"I wanted to get together tonight to talk about the contract, unless you don't have time for me."

"Excuse me? What's with the attitude? Are you mad because I said no to you last night? Haven't you ever been told no in your life?" I knew he would be in a foul mood.

"Don't start, Linda."

"I'm driving back to Seattle, Christian. I don't want to be angry and distracted while I'm in the car." I'm so tempted to hang up on him.

"Look, I'm sorry. To answer your question, I haven't been told no before. It's kind of HOT!"

"You think it's hot that I said no to you? You don't get out much, do you?"

Christian is suddenly silent. I can just imagine the look on his face right now.

"I'll text you when I get back in town."

"Fine."

"Bye."

What an exasperating conversation that was! God! I'd hate to think what he was like when he was a child or a teenager. Hell on wheels comes to mind. I suddenly feel sorry for his Mom and Dad. They seem like really good people.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

What the hell was that all about?! She is the most stubborn, smart-mouthed woman I have ever met! What's even more strange is I love how she talks back to me. She stands up for herself and isn't afraid to speak her mind. Damn. I'm not waiting around for her to text me. I'm going to camp out at her apartment building and wait for her to come home.

There isn't any new information about who sent me the picture and I'm getting pissed. How hard can it possibly be to track down who sent it? I think back to the security video of the woman that accosted Linda at the hotel the other day. Oh my God! It just hit me. I think I know who she could be, but I need to see the security footage again to be sure.

I show up at Tower 801, park, and wait. I've never really stopped to look at this building before. It's not a bad place. Just needs updating and I'm sure the security isn't that great. I wonder if… I'm suddenly drawn away from my thoughts when I notice a man standing across the street. He is leaning against his car, smoking a cigarette and is staring at the parking garage for Tower 801. A car pulls into the garage and parks. It's Linda. All of a sudden, the man notices Linda get out of her car and starts across the street. I decide to get out at the same time and make my way over to her first.

"Well, it's about time you came home." I notice the man has stopped walking towards her and is now turning around and going back to his car.

"Are you keeping tabs on me now, Christian? I thought you were going to wait for me to text you when I got back."

God how I'd love to put her over my knee.

**LINDA POV**

I start to pull into the parking garage when I notice Christian is parked nearby. Great. Couldn't he have just waited for me to text him when I got back into town? I'm beginning to think he is a big complicated stalking jackass. At the same time, I notice the man with the salt and pepper hair leaning against his car across the street. Shit. What is he doing here? As soon as I park my car, the mystery man walks across the street towards me. Christian makes it to me first and says, "Well, it's about time you came home." The mystery man stops and goes back to his car when he sees and hears Christian talking to me. I can usually read people pretty well and my impression of mystery man is creepy. I need to keep my guard up where he is concerned, as well as with Christian.

"Christian, what the hell are you doing here? I told you I would text you when I got back."

"What can I say, I was in the neighborhood", he says as he cocks his head to one side like he always does.

I roll my eyes as I get my backpack out of the trunk and throw it over my shoulder. "Here, let me get that for you," Christian says as he takes the backpack off of my shoulder and carries it. In an instant, he grabs my arm and turns me around. "I've missed you and your smart mouth" and pulls me in for a kiss right there on the sidewalk for anyone and everyone to see. He pulls away and looks mighty proud of himself. This man makes my head hurt.

The ride in the elevator up to my apartment seems to take forever. I turn and look at Christian. "You don't mind very well, do you?" He gets a sly grin on his face and shakes his head. I roll my eyes and go back to watching the numbers in the elevator. He leans over and whispers in my ear: "Never have and never will, baby." What a smug SOB he is. "If you roll your eyes one more time, I will put you over my knee." I stand there with my mouth hanging open. I close it and then I say "You can't do that. You don't have my permission or my signature on your indecent proposal yet."

We finally make it to the 16th floor. The door couldn't open fast enough for me. I stomp off towards my apartment and open the door. Christian puts my backpack down by the couch and sits down. "I really like this couch. It's VERY comfortable." Christian lingers on the word very a bit longer. "Would you like something to drink? I'm sure you've worked up quite a thirst stalking my apartment building."

I guess Christian didn't like the tone of my voice. He jumps up suddenly, grabs both of my wrists, pulls me to him and says to me in a low, dark voice "I need to take care of that smart mouth of yours right now." Suddenly his lips are on mine and his tongue has found its way into my mouth. He pulls my arms and holds them behind my back. This kiss is intense.

I break the kiss. "We need to talk

"No. Later. Let's go to bed."

"No. NOW!"

Christian sighs, "Fine."

This conversation will make or break our "relationship."

I take a deep breath and let it out. Here goes nothing.

"I have honestly read through the "contract" and…" I pause. This could be all over in 2 seconds.

"I don't want to be in a relationship that requires a contract. It should be about two people wanting to be together, getting to know one another, growing together as a couple. If I gave you the impression that I might be submissive, I apologize. I say yes sir and no sir because I was raised to be respectful. I would not be a good submissive at all. I like my independence too much. I'm stubborn. Christian nods his head in agreement. "But most of all, the real problem I have is you would want to hurt me if I broke one of your rules. I don't understand why you feel you need to punish someone."

"I like being able to do what I want, when I want and how I want. I don't want to be "tied down", pardon the pun, to "rules". Christian is just sitting on the couch, absolutely still, listening, I hope. "It shouldn't be about what clothes I have to wear, when to eat, or how many times a week to exercise. I want to be with you, but I don't want to be controlled constantly. If this is a problem, then…." I can't even look at him anymore without getting emotional. I stop talking and rise from the couch and turn around to look out the window. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._

I'm not sure how long I have been gazing out the window. I turn around when I realize the room was quiet. He left. My door is standing wide open. That fucking SOB left without saying anything to me! I guess I got my answer. I drop to my knees and put my head in my hands, crying harder than I have since April. I shouldn't be surprised that he left. Obviously he isn't used to being told no or being turned down.

Why should I be crying for him? We've only known one another for a short time. It's not like I have a lot invested in our so-called relationship. Or do I? Is this why I'm crying? My heart hasn't totally healed, but I can feel it breaking further. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I have come to depend on Christian. I love talking to him, seeing him, smelling him when he holds me close. I've never met a man like him. _It's because you are falling in love with him._

Why did he just get up and leave me alone? I turned around so I wouldn't see the hurt on his face while he was processing what I had said to him. I never expected him to just get up and leave. But I have to stick to my ideals. A woman shouldn't EVER be beaten, slapped, controlled just for someone else's pleasure. Canes and whips are torturous and can leave marks, bruises and scars. I can't believe there are people out there that like being hit with them and people who like using them. I know floggers can be arousing. They don't necessarily cause a lot of pain when they are used correctly. Light spanking occurs in sexual relationships as well. I just don't know what to do or think right now.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

I knew deep down inside what Linda would be saying to me after she said we needed to talk. I was hoping she would say yes, but I was preparing myself for no. I tried to distract her with wanting to go to bed instead of talking. That didn't work. When I heard her say she didn't want to be in a relationship without rules, I knew we didn't have a chance. I have to have control. That is all I have ever known. It is who I am. I have rules in place to protect me. Contracts and submissives have been a part of my life for years. I didn't know anything different.

But there is something about Linda that keeps calling to me to try and have a "normal" relationship. Could I have a normal relationship with a woman without my rules? I needed to think about this before I say anything that might hurt her. When Linda turned her back to me after she stopped talking, I saw my opportunity to leave to think. But when I got into the elevator, I felt like shit. I just walked out on her. I didn't say a word to her. Who just gets up and walks out on someone like that? The elevator makes its way to the first floor and I step out. I stop outside the apartment building and I lean against the wall. I don't understand what I'm feeling right now. My heart fluttered thinking about what I just did. I walked away from someone who I care for. What am I feeling? Is it love? Is this what it feels like? God, I'm so confused.

I walk with my head down towards my car and get in. I look up at the building that could possibly be holding my future. _Stop torturing yourself, Grey. You don't love anyone. How could you? You are one fucked up bastard._ My subconscious is right. I'm not capable of love or being loved. I start my car and drive back to Escala. _Forget about her, Grey._

**LINDA'S POV**

I wake up the next day with a very heavy heart. I was hoping I had dreamed that Christian walked out on me, but I realize it wasn't a dream. I crawl out of bed and head to the shower. As I stand under the hot water running down on me, it allows me to reflect on Christian. My heart hurts just thinking about him. But I did tell him that I couldn't be in a relationship where he has rules and wants to inflict pain upon me for his pleasure. Why is he like that? What made him want to hurt women? I guess I won't get my chance to find out. He is gone and not coming back. He made that perfectly clear yesterday. I have to forget about him and move on.

I exit the shower, dry myself and get dressed. I need to make my way to Benaroya Hall today and check it out. I called down there yesterday after Christian left to ask if I could come see where I will be performing and if I could practice on stage. They were more than happy to accommodate me. I actually smiled at the thought. Whenever I was having a bad day, I would always turn to music to soothe me. I'm excited.

I am literally just two minutes away from Benaroya Hall. I make my way into the parking garage to my assigned space I was given yesterday. Wow. I get my own place to park! I go in and I'm greeted by the Assistant to the Music Director. I shake his hand and thank him for letting me come see where I will be performing. I ask if I could practice alone in the auditorium for a while. He said yes. We walk in and I am immediately hit with fear. This place is HUGE! I stand near the front of the stage and take in my surroundings. It is truly beautiful. There are several rows of orchestra seating. Box seating is above me that creates a half moon around and above the stage. There are so many boxes! The assistant says that the hall seats almost 2,500. _WOW._

I take my clarinet case off of my shoulder and set down. The assistant brings me a chair and a stand and says if I need anything, to please let him know. I nod and say thank you and he turns to leave. I stand here alone and close my eyes. _Oh, Steve. You would absolutely LOVE this place. It is beautiful and an architectural marvel. _I feel him in my soul today. A small smile comes across my face and I go about putting my horn together and getting my music out. I close my eyes and start to play. The acoustics in here are absolutely incredible. Even empty, it sounds incredible. I play through the first movement with my eyes closed. When I open them, I feel I'm not alone. I turn around and Grace, Christian's mother, is standing behind me.

"Hi, Dr. Trevelayan-Grey, what are you doing here?" She walks over to me with a smile on her face.

"Linda, please call me Grace. I was in a meeting of the Board and I heard someone playing in here and wanted to see who it was before I went on to the hospital. You play absolutely beautiful. Your tone just resonates in here."

I slightly blush and hang my head a bit.

"Thank you, Grace. I wanted to come down here and do some practicing, trying to get a feel of the hall and to think.

"How's Christian? I haven't talked to him since Sunday."

I hang my head again and let out a little sigh.

"What's wrong dear?" She can see tears in my eyes. Grace reaches over and takes my hand.

"Well, Christian walked out on me last night while we were talking about our relationship. I haven't heard from him since." I'm sure she has no idea about Christian's lifestyle. I have to be careful what I say.

"Oh, Linda. I'm so sorry. That son of mine is so stubborn at times. He was always stubborn and hard headed growing up. He had a horrific childhood before we adopted him. He didn't talk for nearly two years. He had, and I guess still does, trust issues."

_Didn't talk for two years?! SHIT!_

I don't know what to say to her. Some things she said make sense to me.

"Don't give up on him, Linda. Both Carrick and I were talking just yesterday about you. We never thought Christian would ever find someone. You two have a lot in common. Now, I know you are older than he is. _Shit. She figured that out quick._ But I will tell you a little secret. Carrick is 10 years older than I am. So don't let age factor into your relationship. You are good for him. We want to see him happy."

"I want him happy too, but I don't know if I'm the one who can do that. Maybe we just need time apart." Grace nods and doesn't talk about her son anymore.

"I didn't mean to take up your time. I know you need to practice. You play beautifully, Linda. Our family boxes are the first three to your left," as she points to them. "We can't wait for opening night."

"Oh, before I go, I'd like to invite you to a fundraiser we host at our home every year. It is in two weeks, Saturday, June 15th. I'd love for you to come. I will send you an invitation."

What if Christian and I don't work things out by then? Could I still go knowing he will be there?

"I will put it on my calendar, Grace. Thank you for inviting me."

"You are most welcome, dear. I will let you get back to it." She gives me a big hug, says goodbye, then turns and leaves.

I came here to practice and not think about Christian and now he is the only thing on my mind. I have to regroup and continue playing. Grace is such a sweet person. Her husband is 10 years older than she is? Now I don't feel so bad about our age difference. Christian didn't talk for two years? Shit.

I rid my thoughts of Christian and go back to the task at hand. I regroup and start again.

I start to play through the second movement. It is a very emotional part of the concerto for me. Steve always said my tone was made for this movement. I think he was just biased. I mean, come on. Isn't it a husband's job to build confidence in his wife and compliment her all of the time? That thought makes me laugh.

I'm halfway through the third movement when I get the feeling I'm being watched again. Now who? I stop playing, turn around and I just stare. _Oh no._

**SONG**

**Rihanna - S&M**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks again for the kind words, reviews and the PM's. Some of you want to know about the mystery man. His identity will come about very soon. He also has a pivotal role in my story on down the line. I do not own all of the characters. E.L. James does. I'm just having fun with a few of them!**

Why the hell did he have to show up? Just what I needed: another interruption by none other than Mr. Pompous Ass himself. Christian is leaning on the wall at the side of the stage twirling his keys and looking at me. "What do you want, Christian? I'm busy. Did your mother tell you I was here? She stopped in to say Hi to me a little while ago."

"No, I haven't spoken to my mother since Sunday. Sawyer told me you were here."

Sawyer? How did he know I was here? Am I being followed now? I better not be, or there will be hell to pay.

"How did Sawyer know I was here?" Christian stands up straight and walks towards me. He walks like he is stalking his prey. I'm not going to be his mid-morning snack. Christian stops right in front of me, puts his keys in his pocket, reaches up and puts a strand of my hair behind my ear. He lingers at my ear and tugs on my ear lobe.

"He saw you pull out of the parking garage at your apartment building and decided to follow you." I'm really pissed off now.

"Why did Sawyer follow me? You better not say he was ordered to follow me."

"Ok, I won't say he was ordered to follow you. I will say he was asked to follow you." This man makes my blood boil. I'll play along for a bit.

"Who asked him to follow me?" I already know the answer.

Christian gets a smirk on his face and says "I did."

"Why?"

"Because I saw a man standing across from your parking garage yesterday and I didn't like the looks of him. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"I've seen a lot of people on the streets of Seattle that I didn't like the looks of. Are you going to keep me safe from them as well?" I was purposefully trying to sound sarcastic.

"Besides, weren't you the one who walked out on me last night? From where I'm standing, I don't much care for the looks or the likes of YOU at the moment!"

Christian flinches when I said that. He reaches out to touch my cheek and I take a step back. I don't want him touching me.

"I'm sorry about that. I really am. That was childish and rude of me to leave the way I did. I realized what I had done when I got to my car. I wanted to come back up, but I didn't think you would want to talk to me." _Damn right I wouldn't have._

"You're right. I didn't want to talk to you then and I really don't want to talk now. I think it is best I keep my mouth shut because I know I will say something I would possibly regret later. I was foolish to think…" my voice cracked and I stopped talking. I'm not giving him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I have to stay strong. _I will not cry._

"Foolish to think what, Linda?" Christian's voice is soft and his tone guarded. I don't say anything but I look up at his face.

We just stand and stare at each other. That usual "charge" is between us right here on stage, but I'm not going to be the one to act on it. I'm standing my ground.

"You feel it, don't you, Linda?" Christian asks while closing the gap between us. _God he smells good._

Christian reaches up again and strokes my cheek. "Christian, please…don't. I can't keep doing this. I honestly told you yesterday that I can't sign or honor your "contract". I can't and don't want to be a submissive. I don't want to follow rules, be told what to do, when to do it, how to do it. It's not for me. You asked me a minute ago what I meant by "I was foolish to think." I was foolish to think that you would want me for who I am. I'm not obedient. I can be stubborn as hell. I'm obviously not "sub" material. I can't be someone I'm not every weekend."

"My greatest fear is being hurt physically from the canes, whips, belts, etc. If I were to start dating again today, I would want to be in a relationship that is seven days a week, 365 days a year. If this is something you think you can live with, then we should talk. If not, please just let me go and walk away." I have laid all my cards out on the table. The decision is now his.

Christian stands in front of me, listening to what I'm saying. I can tell he is trying to process what I have just told him. He hasn't left yet. That surprises me. Christian walks up to me one more time and grazes his knuckles across my cheek. A small smile appears on his face. _What is he thinking?_

What am I asking of him? Am I asking him to give up a lifestyle he has lived with for so many years to be with me? Is that fair of me to do that? Maybe I can compromise somewhere down the road. We'll see.

"Well?"

Christian looks at his watch and sighs. "I have a meeting at 11:30 that I can't miss. I will call you later and we can finish our discussion. " _Really? Are you fucking kidding me? _

"You're not going to answer me right now? You're going to make me wait? GOD! You frustrate me! You know what? Let me save you the trouble of answering me. Just walk away from me and leave me the hell alone! I'm done! I really thought I was starting to feel something for you." _Shit. I didn't mean for that to come out._

"How can you say you are starting to feel something for me? You don't know me!"

"I WANT TO KNOW YOU! Is that so wrong?"

"I'm beginning to think you want someone to replace your dead husband." _Did he just fucking say that? Oh God, Oh God, Oh God._

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU!" I reach up to slap him and he catches my wrist. "Why the hell would you say something like that to me? Forget it. Don't answer it. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! Obviously that is what you were thinking, why else would you say it? Get the hell away from me. You've just been stringing me along, haven't you? Just take your dominating self away and FUCK OFF!" I'm screaming the words at the top of my lungs. I struggle to get my wrist out of his strong grip. _Damn. _

Christian is standing there, still holding on to my arm, eyes wide with fear. "I'm sorry, Linda. So, so sorry. I didn't mean that at all. He finally releases my arm. I immediately turn my back to him. I can feel him walk up behind me. "Don't even think of touching me, MR. GREY! Just go. LEAVE! NOW!"

I don't have any fight left in me. I hear him walk across the stage and leave. I turn my head to see if he is leaving. He is turning back looking at me as well. I sit down in the chair and start to cry. I have never met anyone so cruel with their words as Christian is. He has asked questions about Steve. I answered them honestly. Why the hell would he say something so cruel and hateful? Does he really think I was trying to replace Steve with him? No one can ever replace my husband. EVER. Steve will always have a special place in my heart. That will never change. He was my first love.

I sit with my head in my hands for I don't know how long. I have lost my desire to practice. I start to put my things away and I stop. No, I need to play to "vent" my anger. I finish the third movement, then I play the entire piece from the beginning to the end. I must really be angry, because at this moment, I'm playing better than I ever have. I'm putting so much emotion into this piece. That is what the piece was lacking: emotion and anger. I was just going through the motions and just playing the notes on the page. I play for another hour before I pack up my clarinet and music and leave. I search for the Music Director's assistant to tell him I'm leaving. I find him and let him know I'd like to come back tomorrow to practice. He says yes.

I make my way down to the parking garage where my car is parked. As I'm walking, I get this creepy feeling that I'm not alone. I look around and don't see anyone. I continue walking to my car when all of a sudden someone comes up behind me and puts their hand over my mouth. I try to scream but can't. I'm turned around and it's Christian. His mouth is suddenly on mine. He is kissing me with such intensity, that I feel like I'm going to pass out. I try to pull away, but it's no use. I keep hitting him with my fists but he grabs my hands and holds them tightly.

He finally breaks the kiss, but immediately puts his long index finger to my lips when I try to say something and he tells me to be quiet. "I'm so sorry for what I said. I'm an ass, I know. Please just listen to me. Please forgive me?" I look at him with a stone cold stare and say nothing.

"I'm absolutely ashamed of myself right now. You are the LAST person I would want to hurt. I have many demons in my closet that I'm scared you would leave me if you found out what they are. I guess I thought that if I pushed you away, it would be easier and you would never find out the depth of my depravity."

"So to protect yourself, you decided to hurt me, say one of the cruelest things anyone has ever said to me, and you want to push me away? That doesn't make any sense, Christian." I'm still trying to calm my rapidly beating heart down.

"How did you get into BDSM, Christian?"

Christian takes a deep breath and looks me in the eye. "It was a friend of my mother's. She made a pass at me when I was 15. I was her submissive for 6 years." _Holy fuck._

I think I'm going to be sick. "A friend of your mother's?" I ask again, shocked and stunned. Christian just nods his head. "No one knew?" Christian shakes his head and answers no. "Not even your family?" He shakes his head no again.

"Where is this person? Is she still around and is she still friends with your mother?"

"She is still around. We still talk. Her name is Elena."

"You still talk to her?" I can't believe I'm hearing this.

"Yes, we are business partners as well." _This is just too fucked up._

"She lent me the money to start my business."

"Was she married?"

"Yes." _Good God. _

"Did her husband find out?"

"Yes he did. He beat the crap out of her then divorced her."

"So you became a Dom after that?"

"Yes."

"How many subs have you had?" _Do I really want to know the answer?_

"15"

"Did Elena sub for you?"

"Yes, she did, while I was in training."

"When you were in training? How many people did you sleep with?"

Christian starts to squirm after I asked him that question. I almost think he looks embarrassed to answer me.

"I didn't keep count. Why would you want that in your head anyway?"

I'm going to let that last question go for now. I'm still very pissed at him for the comment he made to me on stage.

"Do you think so little of me? Why would you say that I'm trying to replace Steve with you? You are NOTHING like him! The only thing in common with both of you is your love of music. That's it." My voice cracks and gets softer.

Christian holds my head in his hands and looks into my eyes. I know what he can see in mine: hurt and disappointment. "I thought you had a meeting to get to?"

"I canceled it. I wanted to apologize to you for the deplorable thing I said and I knew you wouldn't want to see me if I asked or just showed up at your door. I waited here in the garage for you to come out. I was prepared to wait all day if I had to. Again, I'm so, so sorry for what I said. Can you ever forgive me?" I think for a minute and then give him my answer.

"I can forgive, but I will never forget."

Christian pulls me to him and holds me, rocking me back and forth. But a thought enters my mind again: why did he walk out last night? Here we go again.

"Christian, why did you walk out last night after I told you I didn't think I'd make a good submissive?"

I can see Christian really thinking about how to answer that question. Is it all or nothing with him?

"Well? Do you still want a submissive? If so, just tell me and we can end this right here and now."

"I won't lie, I did want you as a submissive at one point, but it's not what I hope for now. I've never had a "normal" relationship with a woman. EVER. My mother has been after me for quite some time to find someone and to start thinking about settling down."

"Why me? I'm sure there are many other women who appeal to you more than I do. Why would you want someone that has "issues" right now; someone who is trying to figure out how to put their life back together; someone who is trying to move forward?"

"I feel comfortable around you. We have a lot in common. I love the way you challenge me and stand up to me. No one has ever been like that around me. Besides, I have issues of my own."

"There's more?" I giggle then I have a shocked look on my face. Christian's eyes narrow. "I'll deal with you later, he says menacingly. But first, are you hungry?"

"I am. But I need to go back to my place first and drop my stuff off, if that's ok?"

"That's fine. Taylor can take us." _Taylor appears from where?_

"But my car is here." Christian looks at me with his head to one side.

"It's my rental car. I kept it for a few more days until I decided what I want to do about getting one." I'm leaning against the car. Now he notices it.

"That thing is a death trap!" _Most rental cars can be death traps, but I'm not going to agree with him._

"It is not. It got me up to Olympic National Park and back just fine."

"Barely", he says under his breath.

"'I'm going to return it tomorrow."

"If you need to go anywhere, one of my security personnel can drive you."

"Thanks, but that's not necessary."

"Yes, it is. That way I know you will be safe. Speaking of that, why didn't you let me know that you were confronted by that same woman again?" Christian stands looking at me with his arms crossed.

"Wait. I forgot. I took a picture of her. Would you like to see it?" Taylor's ears perk up as well. I didn't realize that he has been standing next to the wall across from us. I show them her picture and Christian's face hardens. He knows her.

"Do you know her, Christian? By your reaction, I think you do. She keeps telling me to stay away from you and that you will hurt me and break my heart. She says she knows what that is like." A nagging thought enters my brain. Is she one of the 15?

I'm still waiting for Christian's answer. He doesn't want to tell me if he knows her or not. Two can play this game. I stand there with my arms crossed in front of my body, foot tapping and with a death stare on my face.

"Yes, I know her. Her name is Ashley. I'll take care of her."

"Was she one of the 15?" I don't know why I asked him. Morbid curiosity, I guess.

"Yes, she was."

"How long ago and why did you stop seeing her?"

"It's been almost two years. I ended our contract together and I guess she never got over it."

"She must still be holding a grudge against you. She was pretty adamant both times warning me away from you."

Christian shakes his head like he is trying rid his mind of a negative thought. Is it about Ashley? Who knows. "Let's go eat. We will follow you back to your apartment."

I hop into my car and pull out of the garage. I don't have long to think. Do I really want to be with Christian? He is A LOT to take on. Moody, controlling, domineering comes to mind. But he is so damn sexy, sweet, and well, I blush at this thought: good in bed! I'm not in any hurry to be in a serious relationship right now.

I start to pull into the parking garage for my apartment and guess is who across the street again?! That damn creepy mystery man! This is really starting to freak me out. I may have to tell Christian about him too. Or, I could just go confront him myself. I don't need to. He is making his way across the street to me now. I stay in my car for just a minute more then get out. "Can I help you?" The man just stands there looking at me, but doesn't say a word. Christian gets out of the SUV and comes over to me. The mystery man just nods to me then turns to walk away, without saying a word.

"Do you know him?" Christian asks with a puzzled look on his face. "No, I don't. This isn't the first time he has approached me. The day I moved in, he saw me here in the garage and asked me if I lived here. I told him no, that I was just visiting. He was here yesterday, parked across the street, just like he is today."

"This is why I want one of my security people with you. Anyone associated or connected to me needs protection because of the nature of my business."

"Or could it be because of your enigmatic personality?" I say sarcastically. Christian laughs to himself and smiles at me.

"Let's not talk about mystery man today. You said something about lunch? I'm hungry!" saying while holding my stomach, faking starving.

"Then let's go!"

"I need to run upstairs and put my stuff up. I will only be two minutes. I promise." I make it up and back down in record time. Christian is standing next to the SUV holding my door open. "If you're going to hold open my door, shouldn't you have on a black suit like Taylor's?" I ask with a smirk on my face, as I slide in. I can hear Taylor laughing softly to himself. "Get in, ma'am!" Christian walks around to the other side and slides in next to me.

We end up at a place called Calozzi's. We order our food and take it outside to eat. It is a gorgeous day. While we are eating and enjoying each other's company, I can tell Christian has something on his mind. "Are you ok, Christian?" He nods his head and goes back to eating. I won't press the issue. If he wants to tell me, he will.

Christian takes a bite of his sandwich and stares at me. I lean my head to one side, like he does, hoping he will say what is on his mind. It works. He reaches across the table and holds my hand. "I just wanted to say again how VERY sorry I am for what I said earlier. I never want to hurt you. In the short time we have known each other, I really like being with you. This is all new to me and I'm going to screw up from time to time. I want you any way I can have you." I give his hand a gentle squeeze. "I've already forgiven you. I know even in the heat of the moment, people say things they don't intend to say." Christian smiles and nods his head.

We finish our lunch and make our way back to the SUV. Christian still looks like he has something on his mind to talk about. He still hasn't acknowledged our conversation from last night. I wonder if that is it. Christian turns to me sideways in the seat and lays his arm across the back of the seat. "I owe you my response to not signing the contract. It is fine with me that you don't want to sign it. I don't think you will make a very good sub either," he says with a smile on his face. "I want to still be with you if you will have me. Maybe, just maybe, we can do some of the things I like to do in the future with no pressure from me. Would that be alright?"

"No canes, whips, or belts. Everything else is negotiable." I hold out my hand for him to shake. I feel like we just brokered a major deal. "Deal," Christian says as he shakes my hand then pulls me over to his lap and kisses me.

This just isn't your average, everyday kiss. No, this is full of passion and is very sensual. He breaks the kiss and rubs his nose on my nose. "Do you know how important you have become to me, Linda? I know we haven't known each other long, but you have brought me to a place in my life that I didn't think I would ever find: caring about someone. I've never been a hearts and flowers kind of guy. I don't have a heart. You have been able to show me that I can be in a real relationship without a contract. I want this to work, if you will have me." A slow smile forms on my face.

I look down at my hands and play with my wedding rings. Wow. I look up at Christian and his eyes are fixed on mine. Is it time to take my rings off? He said that he wants to be in a relationship with me. He wants to make it work. I need to think long and hard about this. I don't want to jump into anything too fast. It has to be right for me.

"Come," he says as he walks me into my apartment building. We make it up to my apartment and stand outside the door. "I have to get back to work. I'll call you later and maybe we can get together?"

"I'd like that," I say while looking into his grey eyes. Christian leans down and kisses my lips softly, then my cheek, my eyelid, and up to my forehead. He puts his forehead against mine and sighs. "Laters, Baby," and Christian turns and leaves. I stand and watch him get into the elevator. A slow smile forms on my face, as does his. I give a slight wave and then he is gone.

I decide to go downstairs to see if the mail has been delivered. As I'm opening my box, I have this uneasy feeling again that someone is watching me. I look around and I don't see anyone. Chalk it up to paranoia, I guess. I make my way back up to my apartment with my mail and as I open my door, something catches my eye and I look down. There is an envelope with my name on it that has been pushed under my door. I shut the door and bend down to pick up the letter. My name is typed on the envelope, not handwritten. I open it up and the note is typed as well. I unfold the letter to read it and I immediately drop it to the floor. I'm literally shaking. The note says:

**WE ARE WATCHING YOU.**

**WE WILL COME FOR YOU SOON.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks again for the comments and the PM's. One person commented that she hoped Linda would be more safety conscious than Ana was in the books. She is, but she values her independence and doesn't want to be smothered. Some drama will be coming in the next few chapters. Thanks for the support and interest in my little story! I'm having a blast writing it!**

I'm literally frozen to the spot I've been standing in since reading that note. "WE ARE WATCHING YOU. WE WILL COME FOR YOU SOON." The more I think about it, the more I'm convinced that the "mystery man" and the crazy brunette have something to do with this note. We must have literally passed each other in the elevators when I went to get my mail. He going up and me going down. The thought unnerves me.

I make sure that my door is locked for the third time. I look out the peep hole. No one is out there. Good. I make my way to my bedroom and sit down in my chair that is by the window. Who the hell would want to scare me? Who would want to hurt me? I haven't been in Seattle long enough to make any enemies. Or is Christian right? Is it "guilt by association"? Is it because I'm with him that I'm now a target? Could be.

I don't realize that I have fallen asleep in the chair until I look up and see it is after 4:00 pm. I jump in the shower. While under the water, my thoughts go to Christian. He has to be the most complex man I have EVER known. He is a lot to take on, that's for sure. He says he doesn't have a heart. I know he does. He bought me the furniture for the apartment because he felt bad having to cancel our lunch date the other day. He even paid my hotel bill when I first came to town. He apologized over and over today for his comment. I could see the sincerity on his face and in his eyes.

I get out of the shower and dry myself off. Now I need to decide what to wear. I look through my clothes and decide on gray skinny jeans, a black Ralph Lauren top and some Jessica Simpson gladiator-type sandals. I don't know what we will be doing this evening, but I think I look pretty good.

My cell phone rings. I look at the Caller ID. It's Christian. I need to come up with a ringtone for him.

"Hello."

"Hey, how was your afternoon after our lunch?" Do I want to tell him about the note that was under my door? I decide not to, for now. I may take him up on having security with me. We'll see.

"It was fine. I had a short nap. How was your afternoon? Did you interrupt anyone else's day today?" I giggle.

"Ha Ha. Would you like to come to my place? Mrs. Jones is making Chicken Cacciatore."

"That sounds good. I haven't met Mrs. Jones yet. I can't wait to meet her."

"Ok, then. I will send Taylor to pick you up. See you soon."

"See you soon."

I hang up and finish getting ready. At 5:30pm, Taylor is at my door. We make our way downstairs and he holds the door open to the Audi SUV for me. I could really get used to this "royal treatment." I thank Taylor and slide in to the backseat. We pull away from my apartment building and I decide to ask Taylor a question.

"How long have you worked for Christian, Taylor?"

"I've worked for Mr. Grey for almost 10 years, Mrs. Morrison."

"Please, call me Linda." I see Taylor giving me a small smile in the rear view mirror.

"Is he always so moody, Taylor?" I regret almost immediately asking that question. I wouldn't want Taylor to feel uncomfortable around me. I see his face in the mirror again and he has an expression on his face like he really doesn't want to answer me.

"He's a good man, Linda." We make eye contact in the rear view mirror again and I nod. The rest of the trip is in silence. Taylor drops me off a few minutes later at the front door of Escala.

"The code for the penthouse, Linda, is 1880."

"Thank you."

As the elevator makes its way to the penthouse, I find myself nervous all of a sudden; apprehensive even. I'm sure there is much more to Christian than I already know. The elevator opens and Christian is there to greet me. He is leaning against the large round table in the center of the foyer. He gives me a smile that could light up Seattle for the evening.

"Good evening, Linda," he says softly as he kisses me. "Please come in."

I walk into his penthouse and my nose immediately smells dinner. In the kitchen stands a nice looking blonde headed woman, probably in her late 30's or early 40's.

"Mrs. Jones, this is Linda Morrison." I extend my hand to her and we shake. "It's nice to meet you, Linda. I've heard a lot about you." I have to laugh a little. "Please don't believe a thing he says." Christian looks down at me with a smirk on his face. Mrs. Jones giggles herself.

"Dinner smells wonderful, Mrs. Jones."

"Thank you, Linda. It will be ready in 20 minutes."

"Will you join me in a glass of wine, Linda?" Christian asks. I nod yes.

While Christian goes to the refrigerator to pull out a chilled bottle of wine, I look out over Seattle. The view up here is breathtaking.

"Here you are," Christian says while handing me my glass. "Thank you."

"How long have you lived here?" I hate small talk. I'm not very good at it.

"4 years. It opened in 2009."

"I seem to recall the last time I was here you challenged me to a game of pool. Do you want to play while we wait for dinner?" I ask sweetly.

"Why not? Have you played before?" I nod, then a small smirk forms.

"A few times." Christian eyes seem to be burning a hole through me.

"Are you trying to hustle me, Linda?" I give him a slight giggle. "Who, me?" I cock my head sideways.

"I think you are, Mrs. Morrison." Now we're back to formalities.

"Rack 'em and we'll find out, Mr. Grey." Christian gives me this stare that could melt steel. _This is going to be fun._

Christian racks the balls and I take the cue ball in my hand trying to decide my plan of attack. I take aim, slide my cue stick back and forth and hit the cue ball with such force, that I sink 4 balls, 3 of them solids. "I choose solids." Christian just nods and looks on. I sink the next two solids with ease, but scratch the next one. "Very elementary mistake, Mrs. Morrison," Christian says with an edge to his voice. "I could watch you all evening long leaning and stretching over my billiard table, Linda." _I think he is trying to distract me._

Christian sinks 3 stripes in a row. He missed his next shot by a hair. "So sorry, Mr. Grey. It looks like your dinner guest is going to beat you." I notice he raises an eyebrow at me after I said that. I ignore it. I sink the next 2 solids. That just leaves the 8 ball. "Name…your…pocket…, Linda." Christian says each word slowly. _Wow. I think there is a hidden message there._

"Bottom right corner pocket." I'm trying a trick shot to show off. _ I hope this works. _The 8 ball is at the opposite end of the table. I carefully aim the cue ball towards the 8 ball. I pull my pool cue back and hit the cue ball with enough force to bring the 8 ball back down to my end of the table. I'm holding my breath as the 8 ball inches its way to the bottom corner pocket and drops in. I whisper, "You just got beat by a girl." I can't help but have a grin on my face.

Christian stalks over to me, grabs my pool cue and places it beside his cue on the table, hooks a finger in my shirt and pulls me to him. The look he is giving me could start a fire. It is a smoldering gaze right into my soul. "Let me congratulate the winner," Christian says softly. He is leaning against the pool table as he pulls my hair back gently and starts kissing me. One hand is behind my neck, the other at the small of my back. We are getting lost in each other when Taylor makes his presence known by clearing his throat. "Yes, Taylor?" Christian says with a hint of irritation. "Dinner is ready, sir."

The dining room table is huge. It looks funny that only 2 people are sitting at it. Christian refreshes our wine and Mrs. Jones serves us dinner. "This smells fantastic, Mrs. Jones. What is your secret?" She just taps her nose and gives me a smile. I'm not going to find out her secret.

While we enjoy the wonderful dinner before us, Christian asks me why I went into education. I tell him that my college degree is in Business Administration, not education. About 10 years ago, there was an opening in the Middle School Library and I applied for the job and got it. "I loved 7th and 8th graders. They are at the age they think they know everything, but really don't. Then 3 years later, I had an opportunity to assist teaching four and five year old children. They are so funny at that age. You never know what they will say or where they will say it. I love teaching them how to write their names. To see the pure, innocent joy on their faces when they realize they can spell and write their names is priceless. While I'm telling Christian this, I am reminded what Grace said to me earlier today. _"Christian didn't speak for two years after we adopted him at the age of 4."_ As I'm sitting next to this bright, intelligent, sexy, and funny man, it makes me sad and angry to think of the pain and torture Christian went through at the age of four. You have to be a sick person to want to harm a baby. Boy, I'd love to get my hands on whoever tortured him.

I ask Christian about his upbringing. I'm not going to let him know right now what Grace told me about him. He smiles as he remembers learning to play the piano. I would have given anything to see Christian as a little boy learning new things. He also talks about his sister Mia. Christian was almost six when the Grey's adopted her. A smile forms on his lips as he is remembering something about her. I can tell that he isn't comfortable talking about his childhood. I don't want to push too hard and upset him. I decide to change the subject.

"I have a confession to make." Christian looks at me with a what-the-hell look on his face. "I have played pool since I was 10. My Dad would pick me up on Sundays and take me wherever I wanted to go that day. He owned a bar and since it wasn't open on Sundays, he took me there sometimes to play while he cleaned and restocked the bar."

"So, you did hustle me, didn't you?" Christian says with a smile on his face.

"Guilty as charged," I say.

Christian asks about my parents. They divorced when I was six months old. I grew up with my Mother and Grandmother, I tell him. He just nods his head and doesn't say anything.

We finish dinner and Christian takes our plates to the kitchen. "I have a few calls to make. I won't be long. Please make yourself comfortable." I decide to head over to the piano and play. I press the soft pedal and decide to play Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata". This was the second piece I learned to play after surprising Steve with learning how to play. The first piece I learned while secretly taking piano lessons is "Nocturno" by Chopin.

I can still remember the look on Steve's face when I played the Chopin piece for him. He was in his office at home working. It was at the back of the house we shared for 25 years. The piano was in the living room. I sat down and started playing, anticipating Steve walking through the house looking to see where the music was coming from. When he saw me at the piano, his jaw dropped. He honestly couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. It was priceless. As I'm remembering this, I look up to see Christian leaning on the piano, with his arms out in front of him and his hands clasped. He is just listening, not talking.

"I thought you had calls to make?" I ask, while continuing to play.

"I'm finished," Christian says softly.

I've never heard Christian play. I ask him if he would play something for me. He nods. We trade places: him sitting, me leaning on the piano. Christian starts to play. _Oh my._ He plays beautifully. He is playing "Prelude, No. 4 in E Minor" by Chopin. I am entranced by the way his fingers just glide along the piano keys.

"What made you want to learn to play the piano?" I ask with curiosity.

"I wanted to please my mother. She saved me when she adopted me and I wanted to pay her back somehow," Christian says with such reverence in his voice. I sit down on the piano bench next to Christian. He has such a sad look on his face after telling me something about his early childhood. I lean over to kiss him on the cheek, but he turns his head and our lips meet. That spark that is usually present between us is now a large flame. We both deepen the kiss immediately. All tongues, hands and fingers. My body explodes with desire.

Christian breaks the kiss, stands and pulls me to my feet. The look on his face tells me he is a man with a purpose right now. He takes my hand and leads me towards his bedroom. He shuts the door behind him and closes the distance between us quickly. _WOW. That look he has does something to me._

He turns and pushes me against the door and his mouth claims me again. I let out a small moan into his mouth and one of his hands moves to the back of my neck and into my hair, pulling my head back as he continues to kiss me hard. "What do you want, Linda?" he says while trying to catch his breath. "You," I say softly, panting.

"Shower with me," Christian then takes my hand and leads me to the bathroom. He releases my hand to turn on the shower. He walks slowly back to me, like a hunter stalking his prey. "Raise your arms," he says. I do and he slowly removes my top. "Sit," Christian commands. I sit in the small wooden chair in his bathroom and he kneels down to remove my sandals. "Stand," as he reaches for my button and slowly unzips my jeans and lowers them. He takes my hand as I step out of them. "So beautiful Linda," he says as he looks at me with a smoldering stare.

I stand before him in my black bra and panties, unashamed. He unbuttons his shirt quickly and smoothly and tosses it onto my clothes on the floor. He unbuckles his belt and hurries to remove his jeans. We stand in his bathroom, me in my underwear and he in his boxer briefs, staring at each other. My heart rate is picking up. He slips a hand behind my back to undo my bra. He slowly lowers the straps and tosses it aside. He kneels in front of me again and slowly removes my panties. He rises up and removes his boxer briefs. In an instant, Christian pulls me to him and kisses me savagely.

Christian takes my hand again and pulls me into the shower. Christian squeezes some jasmine scented shower gel into the palm of his hand. He rubs his hands together to create a lather and starts massaging the shower gel onto my shoulders, my arms, my breasts and my back. _This feels heavenly. _He pulls me to where I am under the showerhead and lets the hot water rinse the soap from my body. I so want to do this to him, but I'm reminded I can't touch him. He quickly washes himself and rinses and turns off the water. He steps out of the shower first and grabs a large fluffy towel and wraps it around me, drying me. He pulls me to him and kisses me hard. "I want you in my bed…NOW." He quickly grabs another towel and dries himself, wraps it around his waist, before leading me to his bed. I sit down on the bed and immediately move to the center. Christian follows and is hovering over me while I lay back. "So beautiful, Linda," he says again. He leans down and begins kissing me, slowly and softly. He trails kisses down my neck and then to my chest. I let out a small moan as my body bows off the bed. His hands slowly trail down my side to my waist. I love his touch. It is so sensual. He takes one of my knees and bends it up and over his hips. He slowly lowers himself onto me, and slowly claims me.

The feel of Christian slowly stretching and filling me inside me is exquisite. He suddenly sits up and pulls me up with him. I am straddling him and the sensation now is indescribable. I hold onto his arms as he kisses me again while he is slowly moving. It is so deep this way. I kiss him back with everything I have. At this moment, I don't think two people can be any closer than we are. The way Christian is looking at me right now makes me think he can see into my soul. Christian takes my head into his hands once again and kisses me. His steady rhythm is pushing me higher and higher. I can feel deep inside me that I am close. Christian feels it too. "Let go," is all Christian says in a whisper and that is my undoing. "Christian," I call out and he and I both come together. At this moment, I don't want to admit it, but I'm falling in love with him.

Both Christian and I are lying on our sides, looking into the eyes of each other.

"What are you thinking?" I ask.

"I'm thinking that this is the happiest I have ever felt in my life." A shy smile appears on his face as he touches my cheek. I lean into his touch. I can't tell him what I'm feeling right now. I know it is too soon. Besides, I don't even know if he remotely feels the same about me.

"It's been a long time for me as well." I trace his mouth with my finger.

Christian asks, "Will you come with me to my parent's summer party? It's June 15th." I let out a little giggle.

Christian cocks his head to one side. "What's so funny?"

"Your mother invited me today when she stopped in after her Board meeting while I was practicing. I said I would put it on my calendar."

"Did she now? I'm glad you said yes. My mother can be rather persuasive when she wants to be."

"I noticed. As far as she knows right now, she thinks we aren't on speaking terms after last night."

"You told her about that?"

"I did. She asked me how you were doing and that she hadn't talked to you since Sunday. I hesitated, and then she asked me what was wrong and I told her what happened."

"What did she say?"

"She said you were stubborn and hardheaded and not to give up on you." He chuckles.

"She knows me better than anyone." Christian says with his cute shy smile.

"What kind of a party is it?"

"It's a Masquerade Ball and fundraising auction." I frown.

"What's wrong?" Christian asks softly.

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"I don't have anything to wear."

"Well then. I will take you shopping."

"You don't have to do that."

"I do and I want to. It would be my pleasure." I roll my eyes at him. I try and change the subject.

"What is the cause?"

"It's for an organization called _Coping Together_. It's a drug rehab program for parents with young kids."

"Sounds like a worthy cause. I can't wait to go."

"I can't wait to show you off." I blush. Geez.

Since he seems to be in a talkative mood, I want to ask him something about himself.

"When is your birthday, Christian?"

"June 18th."

"Well, maybe we need to have a private celebration for your birthday."

"I don't like celebrating my birthday," Christian says while shaking his head.

"When is yours, Linda?"

"September 30th. I don't like celebrating my birthday either."

"Well then, we can" not" celebrate our birthdays together then!" Christian laughs. "I agree."

I reach up and stroke his face and give him a small kiss.

"I have really enjoyed this evening. Thank you."

"You are most welcome." He kisses me longer and deeper. Can I not ever resist this man?

"As much as I am enjoying myself, I really need to go. Tomorrow I have to hit the gym, go back to Benaroya Hall to practice, and then return my rental car." Christian pouts as I say this. _He is adorable._

"I will begrudgingly return you to your humble abode, Mrs. Morrison."

"Thank you, kind sir."

I don't want to leave, but I have to. I start to sit up and get dressed when I'm attacked from behind. "I never got to properly congratulate you for handing me my ass earlier at pool." I giggle. His lips and mouth are on me once more. Oh _this man can kiss._

On the ride back to my place, I am struggling with something. Should I tell Christian about the note that was slipped under my door today? I'm going to hold off for now. But my guard will be on high alert.

It is a beautiful evening and Christian put the top down on the R8 as he drives me back to my place. He pulls up to the curb and turns the car off.

"I had a beautiful evening, Christian. Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Linda." He reaches across and runs his knuckles down my cheek and gives me a soft, sensual kiss.

Christian comes around and opens my door. He walks me to the front door of my building as I find my key to get in.

"Good night, Christian."

"Good night, Linda."

**CHRISTIAN POV**

I know I have made the right decision to give up the BDSM lifestyle. I don't want to admit this to anyone right now, but my heart (which I claimed I didn't have one) is happy. I've never been in love before. Is that what I'm feeling? I don't want to run Linda off by telling her I think I'm in love with her. Is it too soon? We'll see. I also have a surprise for her tomorrow. I hope she likes it.

As I am getting back in my car, I see someone across the street, leaning against a car and smoking a cigarette. It looks like the man that was here earlier today and started to approach Linda. I feel very protective all of a sudden of Linda. I have to keep her safe. I need to know who this fucker is and why he is always hanging around Linda's apartment building.

**MYSTERY MAN POV**

That damn Christian Grey is always around to fuck up my plans. I'm sure that note I slipped under Mrs. Morrison's door today has her scared shitless. Very soon, I will start implementing my plan to get my revenge on one Christian Grey. His little girlfriend will be the featured attraction. Just you wait and see Grey. I wonder how long it will take that fucker to figure out who I am?


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks again for the PM's and the new followers. I DO NOT OWN ALL OF THE CHARACTERS. E.L. JAMES DOES.**

As I slowly open my eyes to start a new day, I realize I have awakened with a smile on my face. What is the reason for that smile? One word: CHRISTIAN. He is the reason I can smile again. I stretch, get out of bed, and go to the window to look out on Seattle. It is cloudy and looks like it could rain. It's not raining at the moment, so I decide to go for a run.

I'm dressed for my run and as I make my way to leave, I notice that another envelope has been slipped under the door. _Shit._ I'm nervous as I bend down to pick it up. I open it slowly. Another smile comes to my face. No, it's not another letter saying someone is watching me. It says:

"_Come down stairs. I have a surprise for you." C_

What has this crazy man done now? A sinking feeling forms in my stomach. Did he do what I think he did? He has more dollars than sense! I shake my head and grab my keys and ID and head downstairs. I've realized that I haven't met any of my neighbors since I moved in. I hope they are nice and not psychopaths. I still don't understand why someone thinks they need to stalk me, tell me to stay away from Christian, or leave creepy notes saying they will come get me soon.

The elevator makes its way to the lobby and I step out to see Taylor in the lobby. "Good morning, Taylor. What has Christian done now?" Taylor looks like he knows a secret and is dying to tell someone.

"Good morning, Linda. Just come outside and see for yourself."

I step outside and I'm stopped dead in my tracks. I see Christian leaning up against a sleek Black Audi A4. He walks over to me and whispers "Surprise" in my ear, then kisses me on my neck.

"What did you do? I can't believe you bought me a car. You're crazy! Has anyone ever told you that?" My mouth is hanging wide open. I think I'm in shock. I wrap my arms around this crazy man.

Christian takes my hand and we walk over to the car. I look back at Taylor and he has a smile on his face. Christian opens the driver's door for me and says get in. He walks around the car and slides into the passenger seat. It has Black leather interior, a built-in navigation system, automatic transmission, sport seats and an awesome sound system. "You can play your Ipod in here too," Christian points to the stereo system.

I still can't believe he did this for me. This is too much! This man is too much!

"You didn't have to do this. You shouldn't have done this, but I love it. Thank you!" I lean over and kiss him. Christian and his little boy smile melts my heart every time.

"I wanted to. I know you thought of bringing your car back from Oklahoma when you go back in a couple of weeks, but I didn't want to have to worry about you out on the road by yourself." He really is the sweetest, most caring man I have ever met. Well, only second to…

"Taylor will take your rental car back. Sawyer is here as well with the SUV and will follow Taylor and bring him back. This way, we can drive around and be alone for a while, if that's ok with you?" _If that's ok with me? HELL YEAH IT'S OK WITH ME!_ I nod and smile at Christian. "Then let's drive," he says while waving with his hand in front of him.

I take the I-5 and head North. "Hey, would it be ok if we drive by my school? I haven't seen it since I went for the interview. It's just a few miles up the road."

"Sure. It's your car. Go where you want to."

This car is a dream to drive. Smooth and quiet and fast. I sneak a peek at Christian sitting passively in the passenger seat. He looks to be deep in thought. I wonder what's on his mind.

"You ok?" I break the silence.

"I'm fine." His answer sure was short. Now definitely would not be the best time to tell him about the note I received last night.

We make our way to the Seattle Waldorf School. It took less than 15 minutes to get there from downtown Seattle.

We pull into the parking lot and I turn off the engine. "This is a nice school," Christian says while looking around. "It looks safe enough."

"Safe enough?"

"Yes, I don't want anything to happen to you. What kind of security measures does the school have in place?" I shrug my shoulders. I honestly don't know.

"I love my car. Thank you for wanting to protect me and keep me safe."

"That's why I bought you one of the safest cars around." Christian reaches over and runs his index finger down my cheek. I lean into his touch.

I start the car and take us back to Seattle. I park in my parking spot at Tower 801. We both get out and meet at the front of the car. I may be reading too much into it, but he has a look of concern on his face.

"I know I asked you earlier if you were ok and you said yes, but your face is telling me something else. What's wrong?"

Christian looks down at the ground then back up at me. He pulls me into an embrace and holds me tightly.

"I think someone is watching you. When I was leaving last night, I saw a man across the street leaning on his car and staring at your apartment building. He is the same man I saw here the other day." I swallow hard. _Shit._ He has seen him too.

"I need to show you something. Can you come upstairs for a minute?" I notice Taylor and Sawyer are back. Christian walks over to the SUV and says something to them. They both nod.

We enter my apartment and I find the note that was left under my door and give it to Christian. "I received this yesterday after we had lunch."

Christian looks at it and I can see and feel the anger radiating off of him. He looks up at me with irritation written on his face. _Oh crap._

"Why didn't you tell me about this yesterday? If something were to happen to you because of me, I would never forgive myself." I hear anger in his voice. "I don't want anything happening to you. There are a lot of crazy people in the world that always have it in for a guy like me. I don't want you getting hurt because of me." Christian pulls me into a tight hug. _This feels so good._

Christian is still holding me tightly when I break the silence. "Don't you have to get to work? I wouldn't want to keep you if you need to go. I'll be fine. I've been careful and will continue to be very careful."

"That's good to know because Sawyer will be with you from here on."

"He will be following me? I don't need a constant babysitter!"

"He won't be stuck by your side. He will follow from a distance, but won't be far behind. No arguments."

I can tell I won't win this argument. I nod and agree.

"Good. Wanna take me to work?" He says with a silly grin.

"Yes, sir."

I have never seen Christian's building where GEH is housed. It is all glass and steel. _WOW._

"I'd love a tour sometime." I bat my eyes at him.

"I'd be happy to show it to you. Do you have time now?" I look down at what I have on. I remember that I am dressed to go for a run.

"I'm not dressed for it. Raincheck? I wouldn't want your staff thinking I was someone you just dragged in off the street!"

Christian pouts. He is adorable. "Ok. Next time, then. Laters, baby." He gives me a quick kiss goodbye. "Sawyer will be parked outside your building. Let him know when and where you will be going. I'll feel better knowing you are protected."

"Ok." He flashes his megawatt smile and exits the car.

Well, so much for my run this morning. I'll exercise later. Right now I need to get back home to eat, shower and get over to Benaroya Hall to practice. The orchestra is supposed to be there today at 4:00 for a run-through. I had asked if I would be able to practice with the orchestra and was told I could come to any rehearsal and run through my music. I'm so nervous about rehearsing with them. _Breathe, Linda. Breathe._

The rehearsal went great! I'm now more excited than ever. I can't wait for September 15th to get here. I also ran into Grace while I was coming out. She asked if I would like to get together for lunch tomorrow. I gladly accepted. She is such a sweet person.

I had also thought I would get to see Christian tonight, but he called and said he had to fly out to New York immediately and wouldn't be back until Thursday. Some business deal he has been working on was about to go South and he needed to take care of it in person. _Crap. _So what do I do with the rest of my Tuesday night? It's still early. I'll go to the gym. I need to hit something and the basement gym here doesn't have a punching bag or a heavy bag. _Don't forget to tell Sawyer where I'm going._

I stayed at the gym for about an hour and worked up a good sweat. I also looked into kickboxing, as well as krav maga classes. It wouldn't hurt to be prepared. I decide to head home and see what I have to eat. I've eaten out so much lately that I haven't had a chance to fix a meal in my own kitchen. I park my car and set the alarm. I stand and admire my new ride for a moment before going up. I shake my head and think of Christian. He loves to spend money. I see Sawyer parked across the street. I give him a small wave and he nods his head.

I make my way up to my apartment and put the key into the lock and turn it. As soon as I push the door open, someone hits me in the head from behind and pushes me into the apartment and slams the door. I end up on the floor and slowly get to my feet to look at whoever has just attacked me from behind. I'm met with a backhand that sends me to the floor again. My head bounces off of the wooden floor. _FUCK, THAT HURT._

I regain some of my composure and try to stand to make my way to the living room. A blow to my stomach knocks all of the breath out of me and sends me back into the coffee table, shattering it. Glass goes everywhere. "Who the hell are you? What do you want?" I scream as I'm hit in the face again. The person standing over me is tall. A male, I think. Then he speaks. "Shut the fuck up, bitch." A swift kick to my chest blasts the air from my lungs again.

I'm on the floor, in excruciating pain, and this son of a bitch won't stop hitting and kicking me. Another fist to my face almost knocks me out. I somehow make it to my feet and actually connect my fists with the man attacking me. He stumbles and turns his head to me and that is when I realize he has a mask on. I hit him a few more times to his face and I duck when he takes a swing at me and I kick him in the groin. He immediately drops to his knees. I kick him square in the jaw. He cries out in agony.

I'm in an immense amount of pain and I collapse to the floor. I can feel myself losing consciousness. Everything goes dark. _CHRISTIAN_

When I come to, it's dark outside and the man that was on the floor is now gone. I have no idea what time it is. My head is killing me. I put my hand on the back of my head and bring it to my eyes. I'm bleeding, bad. I try to crawl to my purse to call Christian. But I pass out again before I get to my phone.

I wake again and bright sunlight comes through the windows. I try to get to my feet, but fall to the floor again. _DAMN_. I then realize that someone is knocking on the door. _Thank god._ I can hear a voice. It's Grace. She's calling out my name. The next thing I hear is someone kicking the door in and I hear "Oh my God, Linda! What happened?" I hear Sawyer. "FUCK!" That's the last thing I remember hearing.

The next time I come to, I open my eyes slowly and look around. I think I'm in the hospital. I turn my head and the most beautiful pair of gray eyes are looking down at me. "Mom, she's awake," Christian says with relief in his voice. "I'm here, Baby." Christian's voice is so soothing.

"Thank God you're awake. I've been worried about you," Christian says while holding my hand and kissing it tenderly.

"Can you remember what happened?" Christian asks. I'm trying to remember what happened to put me here, but at the moment, I can't.

"I don't remember right now," I say weakly. Grace comes over to the bed and takes my vital signs.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember, Linda. You have a nasty concussion. Your memory should return soon. Just try and rest and relax." I look up at Christian and try to reach out to touch his face, but I'm too weak.

"Don't move. Relax." He kisses my hair.

"I thought you had to go to New York?"

"I did go. I had just finished my meeting at noon today when Mom and Sawyer called to tell me what happened to you. I've been so worried. I flew back as fast as I could." His voice sounds pained. He pushes the hair off of my forehead and kisses me again.

"What time is it?" I ask weakly.

Christian says it is 8:30 pm Wednesday evening. I've been unconscious most of the day. I try to sit up but it hurts too much.

"Don't try and move, Linda. Just rest," Grace says while writing on my chart.

Grace raises the head of the bed so I can sit up a little. My face hurts. I can feel that my lip is swollen; my eye hurts where I was punched and my right cheek stings from being backhanded. I look at my hands. My knuckles are bruised and bloody. Christian sees me looking at my hands and has a small smile on his face.

"By the looks of your knuckles, it looks like you got in a few punches and beat the fucker up pretty good!" I start to laugh but a sharp pain goes through my chest and stomach.

"Take it easy," Grace says.

"I remember your voice this morning, Grace. Why were you at my apartment?" My voice is really weak and hoarse.

"We were supposed to have lunch. I knocked and knocked but no one answered. I thought I could hear moaning and I got Sawyer to kick in the door and that's when we found you unconscious on the living room floor." I am vaguely starting to remember what happened.

"I remember coming home from the gym. I put my key in the door and opened it. As I did, someone hit me in the head from behind and shoved me into the apartment. I got up and was hit in the face and knocked to the floor again. I got up, was hit in the stomach, and I remember falling backwards, hitting the coffee table and glass going everywhere. I guess that's where this big cut on the back of my head came from?" I ask Grace and she nods. Christian is white as a sheet hearing all of this. I reach out and touch his hand. "I do remember getting in a few punches of my own and I kicked him in the groin and then in the face when he was on the floor." That brings a smile back to Christian's face.

After telling Christian, Grace and Sawyer what happened, it finally hits me what happened and I turn away and quietly start to cry. Much to my surprise and Grace's, Christian climbs in the hospital bed with me, pulls me to his chest and holds me. I won't admit this out loud, but I was scared. I didn't know what was going to happen. I think passing out might have saved me from further harm. I shiver while thinking this and Christian holds me tighter. I soon fall asleep.

I don't know how long I've been out, but when I woke, Christian was in the chair next to the bed sound asleep. He is so cute when he sleeps. I climb out of bed carefully and make my way to the bathroom. I'm hooked up to an IV so I have to bring the IV stand with me. I turn on the light and look in the mirror. I don't recognize myself. My left eye is almost swollen shut and is black, blue and purple. I have a huge bruise on my right cheek as well as a swollen lip. Christian startles me. "Hey, what are you doing in here?" He takes me by the hand and carefully walks me back to bed. I climb back in and he covers me. "I just wanted to see how bad the damage was." Now I wish I hadn't.

He sits back down in the chair and takes my hand and brings it to his mouth to kiss. "You didn't have to stay here with me tonight. I would have been fine."

"Did you really think that I would let you out of my sight again? I wanted to be here. I want to take care of you. I…." Christian stops himself before he finishes that last sentence.

"You, what?" I ask.

Christian has a look on his face I haven't seen before. He actually looks scared. I ask him again what he wanted to say and he just shakes his head. He won't tell me. I decide not to ask any more questions.

I'm fighting a losing battle with my eyes. I close them and drift off to sleep. When I wake again, it is morning. I hear a knock on the door. It's Grace.

"You're awake. How are you feeling? Where is Christian?" I look over and the chair that he had been in all night was empty.

"I'm sore. I don't know where he is. He stayed the night with me."

"I'm sure he is close by. I tried to get him to go home but he wouldn't leave your side. I have never seen Christian like this before. He was very scared for you. I'm glad you are a part of his life." Grace leans down to give me a small hug. Christian really lucked out when Grace adopted him. She is such a loving mother.

"Grace, I have to ask. Was I…..?" Grace understands what I'm trying to ask.

"No, you were not," she says. _Thank God._

There is another knock at the door and it is the Dr.

"Good morning, Linda. I'm Dr. Davis. I was the attending physician on duty when you were brought in. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been beaten up." I giggle. I wince because it hurts to laugh. Grace is trying not to laugh, but loses that battle. About that time, Christian comes in carrying a tray. Whatever he has smells good! I'm starving. He sets it down on the table and wheels it over to the bed. He gives me a small kiss on the cheek and smiles.

Christian hugs his mother and shakes hands with the Dr. "What are you all laughing at?" The Dr. points to me.

"I was just asking Linda how she was feeling. It's good to see she hasn't lost her sense of humor. Her recovery will go quicker if she keeps that up."

"I can only imagine what came out of that smart mouth of hers," Christian says with a smirk on his face. Grace smacks him in the arm.

"Christian!"

"Well, it's the truth." Christian is trying not to laugh as well. He thinks he's so funny.

"Ha Ha,"

Dr. Davis speaks up. "If you wouldn't mind stepping out, I'd like to examine Linda. Dr. Trevelyan-Grey, you can stay if you like. If all goes well, she can go home later today."

Grace takes Christian out into the hallway. "Christian, I've never asked you any questions about how you have lived your life these past few years, and since I have never seen you with a girl, I have to know. What are your feelings towards Linda? I've seen the way you look at her."

Christian looks his mother in the eyes and puts his hands on her shoulders and says something she never thought she would hear him say: "Mom, I'm in love with her. I'm just scared to tell her. I'm afraid she will run and never come back." Grace has the biggest smile on her face that Christian has ever seen. "Oh, son. I'm so happy you have finally found someone. You have a good heart. Tell her!"

"I'm not so sure about that, Mom. I don't have a heart." For the second time today, she hits her son in the arm. "You do to have a heart. Why do you think you work the way you do? Trying to help feed the poor, funding WSU to help invent new farming techniques, and your charities you support. YOU DO HAVE A HEART, CHRISTIAN GREY."

Dr. Davis calls Christian and Grace back into the room. Christian immediately comes over to hold my hand and give me a kiss on my forehead.

"Linda can go home as soon as the discharge papers are ready. I don't want her to be by herself for the next couple of days. Will that be a problem?" Christian is the first to speak. "I've already told Mrs. Jones to expect company for a few days. Linda will be coming home with me." I look at Christian. I'm stunned. His mother doesn't look shocked at all. I wonder what they were talking about out in the hallway? I could only make out a few words while I was supposed to be listening to Dr. Davis.

As soon as the Dr. leaves, I start in on the breakfast that Christian brought for me. I am so hungry. I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. He brought scrambled eggs, toast and bacon, as well as orange juice. I was starving. I also notice a Neiman Marcus sack by the chair. I look over at Christian and ask him what is in the sack. "I sent Taylor to pick you up some clothes to go home in. There is a T-Shirt, a black hooded sweatshirt, Levis jeans and New Balance tennis shoes, as well as a bra and panties.

"Taylor got all of this for me? Wow. Thanks." Christian gives me his famous smile that could melt steel. Grace offers to help me get dressed. I can't wait to get out of here.

An hour later I'm being wheeled down to the back exit of the hospital. Evidently word has gotten out that Christian Grey was seen arriving at the hospital last night and there are photographers and reporters camping out at the front of the hospital. Taylor manages to bring the black SUV around to the back door and I'm helped in by Christian and Grace. "If you need anything Linda, don't hesitate to call me day or night. I will stop by later today after Christian has gotten you settled in." I give Grace a hug and tell her how grateful I was she found me.

"I can't thank you enough, Grace, for all of your help."

I turn to Christian and say, "If I'm staying with you for a few days, I need to go back to my place and get some things."

"No need. Taylor has already been there and picked up what you will need for the rest of the week." He has thought of everything. What did I ever do to deserve this man? I wonder if this is above and beyond Taylor's job description.

"Thank you, Taylor. Sorry for the mess." We make eye contact in the rearview mirror and we both smile at one another.

"It's no trouble at all, Mrs. Morrison. I'm glad you are alright."

Taylor pulls into the parking garage of Escala to avoid the media that is camping out in front of the building. "Is this what your life is normally like?" It seems a bit chaotic.

"Unfortunately, it is." Christian holds out a hand and I slide out of the back of the SUV. I'm suddenly very tired. Christian pulls me to his side as we head for the elevator. He holds me close to his chest in the elevator and puts his lips to my head and seems to be holding on to me for dear life.

"I was so scared when Mom called to tell me what happened. I wish I wasn't so far away. I didn't know what to think. All sorts of thoughts were going through my head while flying back. I'm so very sorry this happened." He holds me a little tighter.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you wanted to say to me back at the hospital?" Christian looks like he is about to say something, but the elevator dings and the doors open to his penthouse. "Let's get you inside." Sawyer is in the foyer to greet us.

"I'm so glad you are alright, Mrs. Morrison. We were all worried."

"Thanks Sawyer, and its Linda, please. I don't want to feel older than I look right now. I hear I have you to thank for breaking down my door and rescuing me. Thank you." Sawyer grins and nods.

"Just doing my job, Linda."

Christian leads me into the penthouse and over to the large white couch. I'm very tired right now. "Here, put your feet up and relax." Christian grabs a blanket and covers me with it. Mrs. Jones comes in to where I am. "I'm so glad you're ok, Linda. Can I get you anything?" I shake my head no and say I just want to rest for a bit.

Christian is back at my side again. "I have some work I need to tend to. I won't be long. If you need anything, just ask." I nod. He kisses me on my head and turns to go to his study.

"Thank you." I close my eyes and try to go to sleep.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

I enter my office and shut the door. I'm so glad that Linda is going to be ok. I don't have much work to do right now. I just needed a few minutes alone to gather my thoughts and emotions. I did ask my mom if Linda was sexually assaulted or worse. She assured me she was not. I sink down in my chair to relax. Thank God.

I admitted to mom that I love Linda. That felt so good to get that off my chest. Now I just need to gather the courage to say those three words to Linda: _I Love You_. But what would her reaction be? She is still wearing her wedding rings. I don't want to push or rush her into something that could make her leave me. How have I let myself fall in love? Who knew I had it in me? I've said it to Mia before, as well as our mom, but that's different.

I'm thinking back to the day when I first met Linda. I now realize I have been falling slowly in love with her since then. The song "Falling Slowly" comes to mind. One part of the song rings so true for us:

**Falling slowly, eyes that know me**

**And I can't go back**

**Moods that take me and erase me**

**And I'm painted black**

**You have suffered enough**

**And warred with yourself**

**It's time that you won**

It is time that she won. She has had more happen to her in a short amount of time than anyone should have to deal with. I wonder who in the hell would want to hurt Linda? She hasn't been here long enough to make any enemies. I, on the other hand, have plenty of enemies. Any one of them could have hurt Linda. My thoughts go back to the picture that was sent to me. I don't think my ex-sub Ashley is the one who sent it. It's not her style. Now my thoughts go to the man I have seen outside Linda's apartment. I have got to find out who he is and if he is involved. If he is, God help him. No one hurts what's mine. Listen to yourself, Grey. She isn't yours, not yet anyway. You can't even tell her you love her. I need to take care of that: SOON.

Taylor and Sawyer come in and sit down. We need to brainstorm and figure out who attacked Linda and/or who arranged it. I asked Sawyer if he saw anyone fitting this man's description going into her apartment building. He said no, but suspects he was already inside waiting for Linda to come home.

Mrs. Jones knocks and comes in with a large manila envelope in her hand. "This was just messengered over, Mr. Grey." I thank Gail and breathe a little easier as I see the return address on the envelope: GEH. I open it and take out the contents. My eyes widen. Taylor and Sawyer see my reaction and come around the desk to see what I'm looking at. It is a picture of Linda unconscious on the floor of her apartment after she was attacked. My God! There is glass and blood everywhere! She is damn lucky to have escaped with as few injuries as she did. Written in red on the picture is another chilling message: **NEXT TIME IT COULD BE WORSE.**

**MYSTERY MAN POV**

Shit. My jaw hurts. Who knew that little bitch could throw punches like that. I'm still not able to stand up very well after she kicked me in the balls. She will pay for that. I was only told to mess up her face, but I threw in a couple of kicks for good measure and to send Grey a message. Grey will get what he deserves.

I hope he likes the little present I sent him today. He should have received it by now. This is his warning:

_Game on, fucker._

**SONG**

"**Falling Slowly"**

**Glen Hansard & Marketa Irglova**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to my new followers! **

**It seems to be a running sentiment with some of you about safety. You didn't feel Ana took her safety seriously while being with Christian in the books. I would have to agree with you. But I can assure you that Linda KNOWS WHAT SHE IS DOING and is very conscious (no pun intended) of her surroundings and where she goes. There will be more drama in the coming chapters. STAY TUNED!**

**CHRISTIAN POV**

I am still sitting behind my desk holding the picture of Linda unconscious, hurt and bloodied, and I read the cryptic message that came with it again: **NEXT TIME IT COULD BE WORSE.** I can feel every vein in my neck starting to pop through as my anger builds. "Taylor, Sawyer, we have to figure out who this mother fucker is before he decides to make good on his next threat!" Sawyer speaks up.

"Sir, if I may, I am willing to stay with Linda 24/7 to keep her safe, not just keeping watch outside her apartment building. I wish I had walked her inside. I'm very sorry for not doing that." I should have told Sawyer to be with her anywhere and everywhere she goes, as well as in her apartment. I run my hands through my hair nervously.

"I appreciate that Sawyer. It's not your fault."

"I'm tempted to keep her here until we figure out who this is." But would Linda go for this? She is independent, stubborn and feisty. I don't care if she puts up a fight. "I WILL KEEP HER UNDER LOCK AND KEY IF I HAVE TO SO THAT SHE IS SAFE!" Taylor and Sawyer are staring at me after I make my intentions loud and clear.

"Quit looking at me like that!" I get up so quick that my desk chair falls over. I can tell they think I've lost my heart to this woman, as well as my mind. They are half right.

I walk out of my study to check on Linda. Where did she go? She was sound asleep on the couch a little while ago. I look in my room and she's not there. I had Taylor put her clothes in my closet. I want her near me. I remember I didn't have a nightmare when she spent the night recently. I run upstairs to find her in one of the bedrooms, covered up with the blanket and asleep. I kneel down to look at her. "I will protect you. I love you." There, I said it. It wasn't so bad.

_You're such a coward, Grey. She is asleep and now you decide to tell her you love her?_ I kiss her softly on her cheek. She stirs a little then settles back down.

I make my way back downstairs to see Taylor leading my family in.

"Hi darling," Mom says as she hugs me. "Hi Mom." I shake Dad and Elliott's hands and hug Mia.

"How's Linda? Where is she?"

"She is upstairs sleeping. I just came from checking on her." I run my hands through my hair and let out a sigh.

"You alright, Son?" My Dad asks. He can tell something is on my mind.

"I have something I'd like to show you, Dad. Come to my study." Elliott and Mia go to the kitchen to say hello to Mrs. Jones and to get something to drink.

"I'll just go check on Linda," Mom says. "I will be back down in a few minutes."

I take my Dad into the study with Taylor and Sawyer. I pick up the pictures and hand them to him.

"I received this photograph last week. Someone took it the night of our first date." Carrick studies it and reads the message written on it. "I got this picture today. Dad looks at the latest picture and grimaces. "Damn. She's lucky she isn't more seriously hurt." I nod my head in agreement.

"Both were messengered here. But one thing that is different is the envelope that today's picture came in. It is from GEH. It's a brand new envelope, never been used before."

"Do you have the envelope from the first picture?"

I hand it to Dad. "Huh. It doesn't have the GEH return address stamp on it. How did someone get a hold of an envelope that has the company stamp on it?" I shrug my shoulders. "Do you have any clues as to who would want to hurt her? Maybe it's someone from a past business dealing gone bad or someone holding a grudge?" My Dad knows me so well and the way I work. "That is what we are going on right now."

"Linda doesn't know about these pictures and I'd like to keep it that way."

**GRACE'S POV**

I knock softly and enter the room where Linda is sleeping. I check her vital signs as quietly and carefully as I can. Her blood pressure is a little high, but whose wouldn't be after what she went through. I look at her hands. She definitely has quite a few defensive wounds. She didn't go down without a fight, that's obvious. Good for her. I can tell she is a strong woman.

Her lip isn't quite as swollen as it was in the hospital. That should make her happy. But her eye is going to take longer to heal. I just want to make sure she isn't seeing double out of it. If she is, we'll need to get her back to the hospital and run some tests.

I hate this happened to her. She is such a sweet, compassionate person. She is so talented as well. I smile thinking back when we first met her. My son couldn't take his eyes off of her all evening long. I'm also thinking back to the conversation I had with Christian in the hospital. I wonder if he has told her he loves her yet. _Rest, sweetheart._

**LINDA'S POV**

I slowly open my eyes and look around. I swear someone was just in here. I thought I just heard a woman's voice. Man my head hurts. I look around for my pain medicine. _Crap._ It's downstairs. I guess I will have to go down and get it. I walk out of the room and make my way to the stairs. I hear voices. I hear my name mentioned and decide to eavesdrop before going down. I sit down to listen.

"How's Linda, Mom?" Christian asks.

"Still sleeping. Her blood pressure is high. I'm a little concerned about it. We will just have to watch it. I wanted to check her eye but she was sleeping and didn't want to wake her. If she mentions she is seeing double, call me immediately then take her back to the hospital. It's a complication of having a closed head wound that if left untreated could damage her vision."

I hear Christian's pained voice. "Christ."

"What did you want to talk to your father about, dear?"

"I showed Dad some pictures that were delivered anonymously. One is of our first date and I got one today that showed her unconscious and bloody after the attack."

Pictures? _FUCK._

I hear Grace gasp. "You don't know who sent them or who took them? What did the delivery service say?"

"No, I don't know who took them. Taylor, Sawyer and I are looking into it. They were dropped off to be delivered. Whoever did it paid cash and left. One picture was delivered last week and the other was sent today after I got Linda home from the hospital." _SHIT!_

I hear Elliott ask a question. "How long are you going to keep her prisoner here?" I hear someone giggle. I think it was Mia.

"As long as it takes! She isn't going to be left alone. I can guarantee that."

I decide I have heard enough. I make my way downstairs.

Grace looks up as I am coming down slowly. Christian turns to see me and comes across the room to take my hand.

"Hey." He kisses me on the head. "How are you feeling?"

"My head is killing me. I came down to take a pain pill."

Christian leads me over to the oversized white couch and sits me down next to Grace. That's when I notice Mia and Elliott. I give them a small wave.

"I'll get your medicine for you," Christian says as he walks toward the kitchen.

"Now that you're up, dear, I'd like to check your eyes. Are you having any problems with them?" Grace shines a bright light in my eyes and has me follow her finger.

"Not at the moment. I remember the Dr. today told me to watch out for that."

Grace seems relieved. "Good. Your blood pressure was a little high when I checked it a while ago. I'm not surprised by it after what you went through." She gives me a gentle hug.

"Here is your medicine, baby." Christian hands it to me with a glass of water. I smile and say thanks. Christian sits next to me and pulls me to his side. His family looks surprised at how he is taking care of me.

"You look exhausted, dear. We'll all go and let you rest." Grace gives me another hug. Taylor is standing by to show them out.

"Don't leave on my account. I'll be fine once this "happy pill" kicks in." I giggle.

Grace lets out a little laugh and shakes her head.

"I'll take your leftovers!" Elliott belts out. Christian shoots him a "look." I roll my eyes and laugh.

"You got it, Elliott!" I give him a wink.

"Get some rest, darling and listen to Christian. He will take good care of you," Carrick says as he is hugging me.

"Get better, Linda! I'd love to have a shopping buddy!" Mia says energetically and hugs me as well. Boy this family loves to hug.

"It's a deal. Retail Therapy is always the best medicine." Christian looks at us annoyed. We ignore him.

"Bye Mom, Dad. Thanks for coming by." Christian shakes his father's hand and hugs his mom.

"I like your family."

"They like you too, for some reason." Christian laughs. He rubs his nose on mine. _Do I tell him I heard him whisper "I Love You" to me earlier? _

"Very funny."

"Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?" I nod. I am finally hungry. "I'd like a sandwich if it isn't too much trouble."

Mrs. Jones turns and walks towards me." What kind of sandwich would you like?"

"Whatever you fix will be just fine. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Can I get you anything, Mr. Grey?"

"Whatever she is having is fine with me." Christian turns to me and smiles.

"Certainly, Mr. Grey."

Christian pulls out one of the bar stools for me. He sits down next to me.

"Your lip looks better. But you're going to have a good shiner." Christian points to my eye.

"I need to duck faster next time." I snort.

"Next time? I don't think so, missy." Christian adopts his serious face all of a sudden. _Here it comes._ "You're not to leave this apartment by yourself. Someone will be with you at all times. UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes sir. See. I can be amenable when I choose to be." I tilt my head and smirk at him.

Christian seems shocked that I didn't put up a fight about having him or security with me from here on. I would have fought him if I hadn't heard his conversation about the pictures. I shudder to think that the son of a bitch that attacked me took a picture of me unconscious and bloody and then sent it to Christian. _Sick bastard._

I have committed his voice to memory. Even though he didn't say more than a few words to me, I will remember what he sounded like.

Mrs. Jones brings our sandwiches to the breakfast bar. Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches. Perfect. I smile and say thank you.

"What would you like to drink?" Christian stands.

"Sparkling water with lime, please. Thanks." Christian has a lopsided smile. "My pleasure." _Hummm. His pleasure._ I get a smile on my face.

"What?"

"Nothing." I give him a small smile.

"I know what you're thinking, Linda. Not now. Behave." Christian gives me my drink and our hands touch. _Damn. I'm craving his touch._

We finish our sandwiches and I take our plates and glasses to the sink. Christian is now sitting on the couch watching me. I have a huge knot in my stomach. I need to let him know I heard his "confession" and tell him I feel the same.

I go back to the couch and sit down next to him. I turn so I can face him.

"I heard what you whispered to me while I was resting." His eyes widen.

"Say it again."

Christian takes my head in his hands and looks me right in the eyes. He swallows hard and pauses. "I Love You. I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you in the Fairmont." He doesn't wait for me to say anything and leans in and kisses me tenderly. He breaks the kiss and puts his forehead against mine and sighs.

I look up into those big gray eyes looking down at me. I break eye contact and look away. A single tear falls down my cheek. Why is this so hard for me to say all of a sudden? I've waited for him to say it. I've wanted to say it, but now I'm hesitating. I know it wasn't easy for him to say those words to me. Christian puts his finger under my chin and turns my head so I am looking at him again. The words fall out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"I Love You too."

A slow smile forms on his face. He gently strokes my face with the back of his hand and kisses me again. This time the kiss is longer but still gentle.

"You look tired. I'll put you to bed." Christian holds out his hands and pulls me up to him. We walk toward his bedroom. I stop. "I was thinking I should go back upstairs to sleep."

"I want you with me so I can take care of you." I'm too tired and I don't want to argue with him. "Ok."

_I'm back in my apartment and I'm face to face with my attacker. He is hitting me over and over. I'm knocked to the floor and he starts kicking me. I can't scream or yell. I feel like I'm paralyzed. I can't breathe._

I'm jerked awake by my nightmare. I sit straight up and only then I realize I'm sweating and I can't breathe.

"Baby. What's wrong?" Christian wakes and is holding me, soothing me.

"I had a nightmare." I'm still having a hard time catching my breath.

"Shhh. I'm here. I'm here. You're safe." He pulls me to him, holding me and rocking me back and forth. "I'm sorry." I realize I'm now crying.

"Don't be sorry, baby. Don't cry. You went through something traumatic. Roll over on your side and I'll hold you." I do and it's so comforting to be in his arms.

"I love you and I want to take care of you. Go back to sleep." My heart rate is almost back to normal. I close my eyes and in minutes I'm asleep again. _He said it again. He loves me. _

I have a few more interruptions to my sleep before I wake the next morning to the sound of rain and no Christian. Just as I'm trying to get out of bed, in he comes carrying a tray.

"Your breakfast, Madame." I giggle.

"It smells great. Thank you. Are you trying to spoil me?" I ask with a ridiculous smile on my face.

"Yes, ma'am, I am." He puts the tray down in front of me and leans in to kiss me.

"Good morning, beautiful." I blush when he says that. My subconscious is thinking, "Yeah, right! Have you seen the shiner?!"

Christian is dressed in a white linen shirt and black jeans. I'd love to jump his bones, but I hurt like hell today!

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I hurt worse today than I did yesterday."

"That's to be expected. I've been in a few fights in my time and remember waking the next day hurting worse. It will get better each day." He kisses me on top of my head.

"You look mighty casual today. Are you playing hooky?" _God he looks HOT!_

"As a matter of fact, I am. I'm not about to let you out of my sight. I'm at your beck and call today." _Can he be any more adorable?_

"I didn't get to ask you yesterday, how did your trip to New York City go? Did you get everything worked out?"

"Yes I did. I'm really sorry I wasn't here to protect you." Christian's face drops and he looks so sad.

"Hey, it's not your fault. I'm fine."

I finish my breakfast to Christian's approval. I need to get up and take a shower. This is not going to be fun.

Standing in the shower letting the hot water run over makes me feel so much better. I notice some large bruises on my body. _Sheesh._ Those are going to take some time to fade. But I do realize I'm damn lucky. I wash my hair quickly and exit the shower. I slip on a bath robe that is hanging on the back of the bathroom door. I dry my hair partially with a towel and go back into the bedroom. Christian told me that my clothes are hanging in his closet. _Geez._ This is starting to feel like he has moved me in with him. It's too fast. We'll need to talk about this.

By Sunday, I'm feeling much better. Christian says he has a surprise for me if I'm up to going out. Boy, am I. I've been cooped up in this apartment and I want out for a little while. It's a gorgeous day in Seattle. Christian helps me into his R8 and we drive a ways out of Seattle when I notice a marina up ahead. Christian pulls into the parking lot and turns the car off. "I thought we'd go sailing today. The fresh air will do you some good." Wow. Sailing. I've never been sailing before. "I'll come help you out of the car."

As we are walking further up the pier, the boats are getting bigger. We stop in front of the biggest sailboat I have ever seen. He tells me it is brand new, built by his company and was just finished in his shipyard last week. It has to be at least 95 feet long with 2 very large sails. He takes me below to show me the galley, 2 restrooms, an office, and an enormous bedroom. "Wow. This is beautiful." Christian turns me towards him and wraps his arms around my waist. "I wanted us to have some fun and to relax together today. You are the first person to come aboard. His hands move up and down my sides slowly. His touch is distracting me. "Come. Let's get her out of the marina." Christian smiles and takes me up top.

For the first time I notice another man on board with us. "Patrick. I'd like you to meet Linda Morrison. Linda, this is Patrick O'Malley. He helped build the boat." I extend my hand to shake his. "It's a beautiful sailboat, Patrick." Patrick nods and smiles. Christian leads me up to the cockpit and sits at the controls and pushes a large button and the engines come to life. He eases the sailboat out of its berth and steers towards the open waters.

This is so relaxing. I walk up behind Christian and put my arms around him. "Thank you. This is just what I needed." I nibble on his ear lobe. "Behave." I whisper in his ear, "Yes, Sir." He gives me a sideways glance and a sexy smile appears. "You're feisty today, Mrs. Morrison. I like it." I give Christian a wink and I go back to watching him steer us towards the Olympic Peninsula.

Once we are out in the open waters, away from the marina, I realize this boat can move! I ask Christian how fast we are going. He says about 16 knots. In English, that translates to about 18 miles an hour. "You look like you feel better. You have some color back in your cheeks." I do feel better. We both have jumped a major hurdle with each other by admitting our feelings to each other. I feel myself starting to relax more.

"Thank you. The fresh air is just what I needed." Patrick comes up to the cockpit and takes over the controls. Christian takes my hand and we walk out onto the deck. He moves me in front of him and wraps his arms around me. _He smells so good. _The view is spectacular.

My mind is wandering back to the conversation I was eavesdropping on concerning the pictures. I guess I heard all there was to know about them. I'm not going to ask about them for now. I'm also thinking about how my life has taken such a sharp turn in a short amount of time. Christian is snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Hey, where did you go?" Christian asks looking at me concerned.

"Just reflecting." I lean my head back onto Christian's chest. "I'm just trying to wrap my head around how my life has changed so drastically in just a little over two months. I never would have imagined in my wildest dreams being here in Seattle on a beautiful sailboat with an incredibly handsome and compassionate man." I turn to look at him and I think I just witnessed Christian blush, possibly looking a little embarrassed hearing what I said.

"I meant what I said. You have no idea what you have done for me. I have just been existing since I lost Steve, not living. That is changing. You are helping me realize that I have a purpose in life again. I'm excited for what my future may bring. You finally realizing there is a heart in you has helped mine begin to heal. I can't thank you enough." I give him a soft kiss and pull away to look at him. Christian takes my hand, not saying a word, and walks me down below deck, I'm assuming out of the way of Patrick.

Christian traces my mouth with his thumb. "No. It is I that should be thanking you. My life, before you came into it, was structured and ordered. I had no idea I had the ability to develop feelings for anyone, until I met you. You woke something up in me I had no idea was even there: the ability to love."

What happens next was totally unexpected. Christian is standing in front of me looking deeply into my eyes, when he takes my hand and places it over his heart. I'm watching this and not believing what I'm seeing. I'm touching him. His heart rate has increased. I start to take my hand away when he covers it again with his hand. "I need this. I need you. I LOVE YOU." Christian says those three words deliberately and slowly. All of a sudden he takes me in his arms and starts kissing me. Slowly at first then with intensity I have never felt before from him. My lip is really hurting but I'm not about to let Christian stop kissing me.

We walk back up on deck. Patrick is still at the helm. Christian decides it's time to head back to the marina. The sun is starting to lower in the western sky. Sunsets over the Sound are magnificent. So many colors are painted across the sky. I could look at this view every day.

Patrick swings the sailboat around with ease and parks it in the berth we left earlier.

"Thank you for an extraordinary afternoon," I say to Christian as I kiss him and softly bite him on his neck. He lets out a low groan. "I need to get you home." No arguments from me. I thank Patrick as well for a lovely afternoon and Christian and I make our way back to his car to head back to Escala.

We make our way back to the garage at Escala and Christian parks his car next to one of the Audi SUV's. "Do you think we can go get my car and bring it back here? I don't want anything to happen to it while I'm staying here."

"Sure, but I meant what I said. You are not to leave by yourself." _Here we go again._

"I'm not going anywhere by myself. I thought I already agreed to this?" Christian's control claws are coming out.

"Yes, you did agree. I was just reminding you," Christian says assertively. _Geez._

"Good. Then let's go. You can follow me back." Christian shakes his head. I can tell he doesn't know what to do with me.

We pull out of the garage and head to my place. "See it took all of 10 minutes to go and come back, worry wart!"

"Get in the elevator, before I spank you right here in the garage," Christian says with a low growl in his voice.

"Yes, Sir!"

**MYSTERY MAN**

_It's fun to hide in plain sight. I absent mindedly stroke my jaw. Shit. It still hurts because of that little bitch. I got permission to "up the stakes" a bit with our happy couple. A stronger message needs to be sent to Grey. My "boss" has his own agenda with Grey and now also with his little girlfriend. My "boss" is one man I would NOT want to cross. Hell, he even scares me sometimes! I have my own agenda with Mrs. Morrison now. She will think twice before hitting or kicking me again. _


	21. Chapter 21

**More new followers last week! Thank you!**

**Many of you have asked who the mystery man is. Keep this in mind: there are 2! The identity of the one you have been reading about will be revealed SOON. The other…well, you will just have to keep reading to find out!**

After the incredible day I had yesterday with Christian on his boat, it is back to reality. Being laid up for several days has seriously put me behind. Between practicing, I need to start the hunt for the perfect dress to wear for the charity ball and on concert night, checking into kickboxing and krav maga classes, phone calls back and forth to get the wrongful death suit settled, as well as Christian's birthday. The latter will be the biggest task of all to accomplish. What do you get the man that has EVERYTHING? I have one thing in mind. It isn't material, it's VERY personal. It's a huge step for me and I hope he loves it. I can hardly wait until Saturday. One more thing crossed my mind. I'm considering getting a concealed weapon permit and a handgun. I have never entertained the notion of carrying a handgun, but since the attack I have been thinking about it more. I just want to protect myself in case….well, I don't want to go there.

Task number one – practicing. If I had not been distracted by Christian looking so hot yesterday when we went to get my car, I would have thought to go up and get my clarinet. So Sawyer gets the honor of going with me today to my apartment to pick my stuff up. He and I have become good friends since the attack. I trust him to protect me. Christian has already left me to my own devices for the day. He had an early meeting and made me promise twice that I wouldn't go anywhere without Sawyer if I needed to leave the penthouse. "Yes, dear," and an eye roll was my sarcastic response to his request. "I'll just have to deal with you later when I get home," along with a long sexy stare and his luscious lips was his response.

I walk into the great room to find Sawyer talking to Mrs. Jones. "Good morning, you two." Sawyer and Mrs. Jones turn and smile. "Good morning, Linda. What can I get you for breakfast?" She is so sweet. "I can get it, Mrs. Jones. I don't want to interrupt what you're doing." Sawyer looks to be finishing an omelet and some fruit. That looks good. "Nonsense. I like having someone else to cook for. Sit and tell me what I can get for you," Mrs. Jones says, insistently. Sawyer looks at me like he wants to say something. "Don't argue with her, Mrs. Morrison. I learned my lesson a long time ago." Mrs. Jones throws a towel at him. I laugh. "Alright. I'll have what Sawyer had. That omelet looked delicious." Mrs. Jones turns to get started on my breakfast.

"Sawyer, please call me Linda. I need to go to my apartment today to pick up my instrument and my music. I have a rehearsal today at 11:00." Mrs. Jones hands me my breakfast. My appetite is finally coming back.

"No problem, Linda. Just let me know when you are ready to go." He rises and takes his plate to the sink and goes into Taylor's office. Mrs. Jones and I are left in the kitchen. "Linda, if I may ask, how long have you been playing the clarinet? I wish I had learned to play an instrument of some kind when I was growing up."

"I started my musical career playing violin when I was in the 7th grade. I picked up the clarinet in 9th grade. I thought it would be fun to learn a wind instrument. I'm glad I did. I was playing soccer at the time and one team we went up against were very rough. I guess I made one of their players mad and she tackled me and threw me down on my right shoulder. It turned out to be badly separated and that was the end of my violin career. I couldn't hold up the bow anymore." Mrs. Jones' mouth just hung open. "Oh my gosh! That must have hurt!?" I nod. "It did. I still played soccer up until my junior year of high school. That's when Steve and I started dating."

I think back to when we first got together and start the story. "He was a senior and I was a junior. It was my 16th birthday and my family was taking me out to dinner. I told him I could invite one person and he was it. I basically told him he was coming with me!" Mrs. Jones starts laughing. "Weren't you afraid he would say no?" I shake my head. "No. I didn't give him a choice of saying no! We were together from that point on and got married 6 years later."

"High school sweethearts? How romantic! How long were you married? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you. That's too personal."

I shake my head. "No, it isn't. We celebrated our 25th anniversary last October 3rd." I feel my eyes starting to tear up just thinking about him. I glance down and shake my head.

"I'm sorry, dear. Taylor told me what happened to him. I didn't mean to upset you." She pats me on the hand. "No, it's fine. My emotions are still pretty raw. It's getting easier little by little every day, but I still have my moments." I look up at the time. "Oh man! It's 10:15 am and my rehearsal is at 11:00! I can't believe we have talked over an hour! Sorry! I have to get showered and dressed!" With that, I run back to Christian's bathroom and jump in the shower. I'm out and dressed in 15 minutes. That may be a new record!

Sawyer and I jump in my car and head over to my apartment. I'm usually calm, cool and collected, but I'm nervous as we make our way upstairs. I notice that my door has been repaired. I put my key in and opened the door. Much to my amazement, the place has been cleaned up. All of the glass and blood is gone. "Who fixed the door and cleaned up?" I even have a new coffee table!

"Mr. Grey had everything repaired and cleaned when he returned from New York last week," Sawyer explains. "He is a man of detail, isn't he?" He doesn't miss a thing. "Yes, ma'am, he is." I smile at the thought.

I walk in to my bedroom closet and retrieve what I need for the rehearsal. Sawyer throws both bags over his shoulder and we leave. "I'm thinking I'd like to move back in once my Dr. clears me, Sawyer. How do you think Christian is going to react to that?" I already know. "In my opinion, Linda, He isn't going to like it at all. I think he wants to keep you under lock and key." I roll my eyes at the thought. I have a feeling this could turn into an almighty brawl. "I can be very persuasive when I need to be." Sawyer laughs and shakes his head. "You must have a death wish! I don't want to be nearby when he blows a gasket!" _Chicken._

We make our way to Benaroya Hall for my first rehearsal since the attack. My lip and mouth are almost healed, and my black eye is hidden with a skin matching foundation. I usually don't wear makeup, but I needed something to hide my ugly eye. Everyone sees me and hugs me and ask how I am. "Sawyer, I have a favor to ask. I know you will be coming to the concert in September, but if you have your Ipod with you, I'd like you to put your earbuds in and turn it on." Sawyer looks at me like I've grown two heads. "Why?"

"I don't want you to hear the rehearsal. I want you to be amazed when you hear me for the first time in September! I don't want to reveal everything now!" I giggle. "I guess I understand. I'll take my place right over here and won't listen. I promise." Sawyer points to sitting just off stage while I rehearse. I'd prefer him being out in the hallway, but I'm not going to push my luck.

An hour and a half later, we are finished. The whole concert is going to be amazing. I'm getting more and more comfortable playing alongside the orchestra. I found out that I perform after intermission. I was hoping to play on the first half of the concert. Oh well. I look over to see Sawyer standing by the door on the phone. One guess who he is talking to.

I pack up my stuff and make my way over to Sawyer. "Christian?" He nods. "Yes, sir. We will be returning to Escala shortly. Yes, sir."

"What did King Christian want today?" I think my feisty mood of yesterday has spilled over to today. Sawyer chuckles. "King Christian?" I nod and laugh as well. "So are we ordered back to the kingdom?" I didn't want to go straight home afterwards, but I remember I have some phone calls to make and I'm hungry. "He requested we return when you finished." Sawyer looks at me sympathetically, but I understand. But I don't want to be driven inside to hide. Whoever this SOB is that decided it would be fun to beat up a woman would feel like he won. I'm not about to give him that satisfaction. But, I'm also realistic and I'm not tempting fate. _I'll be good._

We return to the parking garage under Escala. Sawyer gets my cases for me and I open my door. As I exit the car, something catches my eye up near the entrance. I notice a man looking in our direction. Something about him makes me nervous; it's the way he is leaning on the building. Sawyer notices me looking in that direction. "Linda, what's wrong?" I subtly point with my head. "That man standing there resembles the man I've noticed outside my apartment building." Sawyer immediately contacts Taylor to tell him of the situation. I turn back and the man is gone. In no time, Taylor and Christian are down in the garage with us. I smile when Christian puts his arm around me and kisses the top of my head. Taylor runs up to the garage entrance to look.

"Are you ok? What's going on? " Christian asks."

"A man was standing by the entrance to the garage after we parked the car looking at us. He's gone now. Maybe I'm just paranoid." I feel stupid all of a sudden. "Don't feel that way," Christian pulls me closer to him. "Sawyer, you saw him too?" Christian asks.

"Yes, sir. I did. We can't be sure it was the same man, but by the way Linda reacted, I'd say she was right." Taylor makes his way back down to us. "Whoever was there is gone now."

Great. That means if that was the creep that attacked me, he now knows that I'm staying here. I shudder at the thought. Christian feels it. "It's ok. You're home now. Let's go upstairs and eat lunch." I suddenly feel…cherished. He wanted to come home to have lunch with me? This man is irresistible.

Taylor and Sawyer take the service elevator as Christian and I take the private elevator. "Don't you normally have your lunch delivered to the office?"

"I do. But I wanted to come home, check on you, and eat with you." He is incredibly sweet. I blush. "You are so sweet. Thank you." I kiss him on the cheek. He turns and looks at me. "Is that all I get? After all, I am incredibly sweet" _Oh my._ "My apologies." I put my hand on the back of his neck and pull his head down to me and kiss him. He immediately wraps his arms tightly around me and I deepen the kiss. "Is that better?" He nods and gives me his all American boy smile. "Good."

As Christian and I finish lunch, I try to find the nerve to tell him I want to move back to my place. "I need to tell you something, but hear me out and don't react until I'm finished. Please?" Christian is looking at me calmly waiting to hear what I have to say. "Ok." _Here it goes._

"I'd like to move back to my apartment after I have been given the all clear. I love being here with you, don't get me wrong, but we haven't known each other very long and I don't think it's a good idea for me to be living here. I've never been on my own before and I need to get my head and heart in a better place. To make you feel better about it, if you want to install cameras or other security measures, fine. Do it. I'll even agree to Sawyer being with me if that will make you feel at ease." _My subconscious is nodding her head in approval. _

Christian is just sitting there, passively looking at me and thinking. He strokes his chin, sighs, and then he reaches out and takes hold of my hands. _Uh oh._ Here comes his answer. "I like having you here. You have brought life into this apartment, as well as to me. I've been stuck in my same routine for so long; it gets old very quickly. I love waking up in the mornings with you and it's been wonderful knowing you would be here when I come home from work. I love taking care of you and looking out for you. I've smiled more these past weeks than I have in, well, EVER! Just ask my staff! With that being said, if you want to move back after your Dr. and my mother think you have recovered, then ok. I understand your reasons. You can bet security will be beefed up for you, as well as the building. I do want Sawyer with you at all times. There is no bargaining there. No amount of charm you throw my way will make me budge on that. But if there is one hint of trouble, your sweet ass will be hauled back here. Agreed?" I think I'm in shock. _Did he just say Ok? What about my charm? I have a sweet ass?_

A huge smile begins to form on my face. That went better than I thought. "Thank you. I promise to be good. Whoever is following me needs to know that I won't be intimidated by him. He won't drive me into hiding. That would be like he won and I won't give him that satisfaction. Do you know who it is yet?"

"No. Whoever this person is, they are probably wearing a disguise. But don't worry, we will find out his identity and then he will wish he never messed with anyone I love." I kiss him on the cheek and wrap my arms around his neck. "Thank you. So no one messes with anyone you love, huh?" I giggle.

Christian takes my head in his hands and puts his forehead on mine. "No one. You are very important to me. I Love you." His lips find mine and he gently kisses me. "I really hate to break this moment, but I have a meeting. What are you doing this afternoon?"

"I have a couple of phone calls to make and I need to find a gown for Saturday, as well as starting the search for the perfect gown for the concert."

"Go to Neiman Marcus. I have an account there. Find what you need for Saturday and have it charged to me." I'm sitting there in stunned silence. He now wants to buy me clothes? Oh man. It's getting deep in here. "That's very sweet of you, but you don't have to do that." Christian pouts. "I insist. Besides, I plan on showing you off on Saturday. Some people have thought I was gay." I burst out laughing. "I could tell them otherwise!" We laugh together. "Then after Saturday, I can put some calls in to some designers to see what their Fall Collections are going to include. Would that be ok?" WOULD THAT BE OK?! HECK YEAH! "I have to get back to the office. Oh by the way, how did your rehearsal go today?"

"It went great. I made Sawyer sit in the corner with his Ipod on so he couldn't hear me. I didn't want him divulging any secrets to anyone!" Christian chuckles and nods his head. "I can understand why. You don't want anyone else getting a sneak peek of your performance." I knew he would understand! "You're absolutely right. Go. I have a date with an insurance man on the phone who made me the ridiculous offer on the suit. Have a good afternoon, dear." Christian smiles and kisses me. "Laters, dear." Mrs. Jones looks up and just smiles at us. I can only imagine what (or who) she has seen in this apartment over the years.

With my biggest distraction out of the way, I take my phone and go into the library to make my call. You can't put a price on love, but I don't want anyone else to go through what I have been dealing with since April. That offer they gave me was insulting. I sit in one of the big comfortable leather chairs by the window. Here goes nothing.

"Hello. This is Linda Morrison. I need to speak to Anthony Freeman please?"

"Anthony Freeman"

"Mr. Freeman. This is Linda Morrison."

"Hello, Mrs. Morrison. I've been waiting to hear from you. I take it you received our offer to put this ugly matter behind us?"

_Ugly matter? You mean your major FUCK UP?!_

"Ugly matter. I wouldn't exactly call it that. I did receive your offer. That's why I'm calling. That offer, if I may say, is an ugly matter. That bus shouldn't have been in service until it was properly repaired and you know it. That, Mr. Freeman, is the ugly matter."

"So, you don't agree with the offer? We think it's more than fair."

"No, I don't agree with the offer. That offer was insulting. Maybe I just need to retain a lawyer and let this go to court." I waited for a response to my "threat."

"Mrs. Morrison, we would like to avoid going to court as well. What is your counter offer?"

"$6 million."

All I hear is silence. I think he passed out. Inspiration hits. Let's go about this from a different angle.

"Mr. Freeman, if I may ask, are you married? Do you have children?"

"Yes, I am married and have 2 children."

"Let me ask you a question if I may."

"How would you feel if one day you lost your entire family to an accident due to negligence that you later found out could have been avoided? I lost my family that day. Steve and I didn't have any children, but he was my whole world. The three other families that lost their children are suffering as well. They will never get to see their children continue growing up, go to their proms, graduate high school and college, and get married and having families of their own.

Those children had their whole lives ahead of them and now their parents are deprived of seeing their children's dreams come true. I realize no amount of money will bring someone back, but if I can get closure and "peace of mind" for Steve, so to speak, and to help save just one person from going through what I have been dealing with since April, and what the three other families have been going through, then it is worth countering higher than your offer. I also realize that a decision on your end can't be made on sympathy, but made on doing the right thing."

"According to some research I have done, taking this to court could possibly give me a much bigger settlement than what I'm asking for. You know that as well as I do. I have case numbers and copies of files from several other lawsuits filed against the Charter Bus Company your agency represents. The number of lawsuits is staggering and most of them had one thing in common: negligence. Thankfully, none of those ended with a tragic death. But, that company needs to be held accountable for my husband's death, as well as the 3 children who died. They put a bus into service knowing it was faulty and dangerous. Even the bus driver gave a sworn affidavit, which you and I have a copy of. He stated that he told his superiors that he didn't want to drive that bus until the suspension was fixed. He deemed it unsafe to operate and did not feel comfortable driving it. You and I both know we don't want this going to court. Lawyers are expensive and we wouldn't want to clog up the judicial system, would we? You sound like a compassionate and fair man, Mr. Freeman. I hope you understand where I'm coming from."

"Mrs. Morrison, I do understand where you are coming from. Off the record, my family went through a similar tragedy a few years ago. We were not treated with respect at all. We ended up going to court and we were awarded three times as much as what was offered, but a lot of it went to the lawyers and we were almost back to their original offer. On the record, I will pass on your counter offer to our investigative team and my superiors. May I call you back at this number?"

"Yes. How soon can I expect a call?"

"I can't promise, but it could be today. Ok?"

"That would be great. The sooner all of us can come to an agreement, the better. I'm ready for this to be behind me."

"We are too. I will personally call you when we have a decision."

"Thank you. I'll be waiting for your call. Have a good day and thanks again, Mr. Freeman."

"You're most welcome, Mrs. Morrison. Good day to you, too."

I sink back in the chair I have been sitting in for the past 30 minutes and breathe a sigh of relief. That was the most intense conversation I have ever had. I look up and see Christian leaning on the door frame to the library. "I thought you left?"

"I did, but I forgot something in my study and had to come back. You know, you are a really good negotiator. Maybe you need to come work for me." _That's not a good idea at all!_ "You heard the whole conversation?" He nods. "Thank you, but I'm not into mixing business with pleasure." I smile sweetly at Christian with my head tilted sideways.

"You handled that call very well. I liked how you changed tactics and turned it around to make him see it from the other families' perspective. That was brilliant." I'm rather pleased with myself too. "Thank you. That means a lot coming from Mr. Mega CEO!" Christian leans down and whispers, "And don't you forget it!" I walk Christian to the door and tell him to go away. _"See what you would be missing if you moved back to your place?"_ My subconscious needs a hobby.

I'm not sitting around waiting for Mr. Freeman to call back. I sent Mia a text to see if she was free and would she like to help me find something to wear for the charity ball.

"Of course! Where?

"Neiman's in 30 minutes?"

"Great. Christian has an account there!" Of course she would know that.

"See you then." I find Sawyer and tell him where we are going. He rolls his eyes. "You can stay in the car if you want to."

"Oh no. I'm going in." I roll my eyes back at him.

I like Mia. She is a bundle of energy. "We should find Caroline Acton. She is a personal shopper and I bet she could fix you up with the most gorgeous gown and make Christian drool!" Why do I have a feeling she wants to play dress up with me? But that's ok. I have never been to anything this fancy before. I know I'm way out of my league and I need all the help I can get.

A very well dressed woman approaches us and greets Mia immediately. "Mia, darling, how are you? What can I help you with today?" They both air kiss. _Oh boy._ "Caroline, this is Linda Morrison. She is dating my brother Christian. Linda, meet Caroline." We shake hands. She has this "you have got to be kidding me look" on her face.

"So you are dating Christian Grey? Hmmm. You don't look quite like the others." What the hell does that mean and why did she hang on the word "dating"? Mia is looking at her the same way. "What do you mean by the others", Mia asks"

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude." She is back peddling and I want to know why.

"I take it Christian shops here frequently?" I ask with just the right amount of sarcasm.

"He usually does, but he hasn't been in to shop in quite a while. We were talking about him just yesterday."

"Does he usually shop alone?" Miss Acton hesitates answering. She knows she put her Louboutons in her big mouth. "_I'll bet Christian brought his subs here to shop", my subconscious says with a snarky look on her face._ Thanks bimbo.

"No," Miss Acton says quietly. I decide not to ask any more questions. FOR NOW.

"So, what can I help the two of you with today?" Mia speaks up. "We're here to find Linda a gown to wear for our annual Charity Ball which is Saturday night."

"Tell me, Linda. What are you looking for specifically? Do you have a certain style in mind or color?"

"Well, I have never been to anything this fancy before. I'm really not sure what style works well for me. Maybe something in a dark blue, strapless or with cap sleeves?" I'll know it when I see it.

"I may have just the thing. It just came in last week. Be right back." Miss Acton sprints off to retrieve the gown for me. She returns with the most breathtaking thing I have ever seen. It's perfect! It's a Zac Posen Mermaid Gown. It's formfitting with a flared bottom and small train at the back. It's stunning. Mia is nodding her head frantically. "You will look absolutely gorgeous for Christian! Hurry and try it on. I can't wait to see it on you!"

Miss Acton leads us to the dressing rooms. She has also brought with her a strapless low cut in back body suit to wear underneath. I go into the dressing room and try everything on. I look at myself in the mirror and I don't recognize the person looking back at me. I walk out of the dressing room and Miss Acton and Mia stand looking at me with deer-in-headlights expressions. Mia speaks first. "Linda. You look stunning. I love the color. It fits you like a glove! That's it. That's the one!" Miss Acton agrees. I will hand it to her. She knows what she is doing. "We also have shoes to match as well." Perfect. "I'll take this, the body suit and the shoes."

Miss Acton nods and says what I already know. "Mr. Grey has an account with us. I will just go and put your items on it."

Mia walks over to me. I think she can tell I'm a little nervous about all of this. I mean, I saw the price tags of everything! The dress is almost $5,000, shoes are $1,200, body suit was a bargain at $475, and a Lauren Merkin Silver Evening Handbag was the real bargain at $295. That's almost $7,000 worth of clothes for one evening! "Don't sweat it, Linda. I meant what I said earlier. You looked amazing! Christian will be speechless when he sees you."

"Here you are, Miss Morrison. Thank you for letting me assist you. Give my regards to Mr. Grey." I nod, turn, and we're out the door. Sawyer is already standing at my car. He takes the dress bag and shoes from me and puts them in the car. I turn to Mia. "Thank you very much for going with me. I really appreciated your help."

"Not a problem! See you Saturday!" Mia turns and walks to her car.

Sawyer is pouting. "I didn't get to see this on you."

I laugh. "You'll just have to wait until Saturday." I pat him on the face.

"I'm thinking Starbucks now, my treat. Let's go!" Sawyer opens my door and I get in. I could definitely get used to this royal treatment!

We make our way to Starbucks, order our drinks and sit next to the window.

"If you don't mind me asking, Linda, how did you and Mr. Grey meet?"

"I don't mind. I first noticed him in the lobby of the Fairmont the day I checked in. Later, I was in the dining room and I saw him walk in. He stopped at my table and said, "Pardon me, but you're not from here, are you? I would definitely remember such a pretty face with the prettiest green eyes I have ever seen."

"He's smooth, I'll give him that," Sawyer says with a chuckle.

"Can I ask you a question? You may not be able to answer it but I'm curious, just how many women have you seen Christian with?" I know I'm probably over stepping my bounds. But call it curiosity. "_But curiosity killed the cat!" Bad timing,subconscious. _"Well, you didn't hear this from me, but it's A LOT."

I figured that. When he told me he was a Dom, the first thing that went through my mind was how many women have been in and out of his penthouse. I decide to ask one more question. "Did these other women share a common trait? Does he have a certain type he prefers?" I can tell Luke is thinking and wondering if he should answer my question. I'm sure he signed an NDA as well, but I have too. "This is the last question I will answer. They were all brunettes."

I wonder how many women he has been with total. Why am I torturing myself with these thoughts? He told me he loved me, but I'm wondering if he really meant it. I'm letting it go for now. "Let's head back to Escala, Luke. I need a pain pill and a nap."

Just as soon as we get back to Escala, my cell phone rings. It's Mr. Freeman.

"Mrs. Morrison, it's Anthony Freeman again."

"Yes, Mr. Freeman. Do you have good news for me."

"I do. I conferred with my superiors and we agree to your counter offer of $6 million." _OH..MY..GOD.._

"Mr. Freeman, I'm stunned. Thank you." My voice cracks and I start to cry a little. Sawyer sees me and looks concerned. I hold up a finger to signal to wait a minute.

"When can you come back to Oklahoma to sign the necessary paperwork?"

"I can come anytime. You name it and I will be there."

"How about next Wednesday? Would that work for you?"

"Yes sir, it will."

"Excellent. Let me fax you a preliminary copy of the agreement for you to look over before you arrive on Wednesday. Let me add, Mrs. Morrison, that I am personally sorry for your loss. When I told my superiors what we discussed the other day, well, let's just say, you had a profound effect on them. They understood your point of view and were actually speechless for a few moments thinking if they were in your shoes, what they would do."

"Thank you again, Mr. Freeman. I'm sorry. I'm at a loss of words myself right now. I can't believe this is almost over."

"You are most welcome, Linda. See you Wednesday." He actually used my first name. I like him.

"Thank you, Anthony. See you Tuesday. Good bye."

I end the call and give Sawyer a big hug. "Sorry. I just had to hug someone. The insurance company agreed to my counteroffer for the wrongful death suit." I can't breathe. "What did they originally offer, if I may be nosey?"

"$2.5 million." His mouth dropped open. "Crap. What did you counter back at?"

"$6 million." Sawyer is shaking his head like he can't believe it. "Congratulations!" Sawyer hugs me again. Just as he releases me, Christian walks in.

"What's up with the two of you?" Christian makes a beeline for me. "Well, I have some news. Maybe you should sit down. I know I need to." Christian looks puzzled but leads us to the leather couch.

"I just got off the phone with Anthony Freeman, the insurance man who I was talking with earlier. They accepted my counteroffer. It's over. It's finally over." Christian is overjoyed. "Congratulations, baby! This calls for some champagne!" _Steve, I hope I did you proud. This was all for you._

"I have to fly back to Oklahoma on Wednesday to sign the final paperwork. I better get a flight booked."

Christian grabs my hand. "No. Take my jet. It's not being used next week at all."

"You have a jet?" _This shouldn't surprise you. "Shut up"_

I'm shocked and stunned. Christian is offering me his jet. "Yes. It's at your disposal. Let me call Stephan right now to reserve it. What time do you need to be there?"

"Just sometime Wednesday, but I'd like to leave as early as possible, if that's ok."

"Ok then. I'll make the arrangements." Just like that, Christian is on the phone readying his jet for me to use on Wednesday. "Thank you so much, Christian. How can I ever repay you?" Christian gets his sly smile on his face. "I'm sure I can come up with something." Yes, I'm sure you can.

The rest of the week has gone by quickly. I'm feeling much, much better. My injuries from the attack are healed for the most part and the lawsuit is settled. It's now Saturday and I'm nervous about the Charity Ball this evening. But I can't think about that now. I need to get my hair done today. Christian walks into the kitchen where I'm seated at the breakfast bar having a bowl of cereal. "Good morning." I'm greeted with a kiss. He has the best lips. _Focus, Linda, focus._

"What do you have planned for today, Linda."

"I need to find someone to do my hair for this evening. I forgot to call and make an appointment with someone."

"Well, I happen to know someone that just might be able to take care of you. I can call him and he can come here to do whatever you need." A hairdresser at his beck and call? Never mind. I forgot what he was, or is. I'm not sure which.

"You can? Uh, thank you." Christian gets up and makes the call. He has requested someone named Nick to come and do my hair for me this afternoon. "Nick can be here in 2 hours, if that's alright with you." Heck yeah it's alright with me!

Two hours later, Nick shows up. I instantly like him. He is flirty and fun. "We are going to have you looking so gorgeous, Linda!" Christian leads us up to his bathroom so Nick can get started. 2 hours later, Nick is done. I love my haircut and the way he styled it! It's straight, with a hint of bangs and my highlights have been touched up. I considered going back to being a solid brunette, but I like my blonde highlights! I let Nick sneek a peek at my gown beforehand so he could get an idea of how my hair should look. I say he hit the nail on the head! We walk back downstairs and see Christian just coming into the great room from his study. He looks up and stops in his tracks. A slow, sexy smile forms on his lips and he is half looking up at us. "What do you think, Mr. Grey?" Nick asks as I make my way to Christian. "You look beautiful." I feel myself blushing.

Nick gives me a hug and thanks me for letting him do my hair. He also wants to be the only one to do it from now on. I definitely said yes. "Goodbye, Linda! Have fun tonight!" Nick is shown out by Taylor.

Christian turns to me again and is just gazing into my eyes while playing with my hair. "I can't wait to see you in your dress. We leave in an hour, by the way." The only thing I told him about the dress was what color it was. He said he needed to know so he could get a matching mask for me to wear. "Well, I better get upstairs and start getting ready then." I give him a quick kiss and head back upstairs. I've taken my shower and I'm in my room getting ready to put my dress on when Christian walks in. Glad I had a robe on!

"I like that robe, Mrs. Morrison, and I'd like to see what's under it." _Not now, Grey. Later._

"I'm sure you didn't come up to compliment me on my robe. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I bought something for you. I was so proud of the way you handled the lawsuit and I thought you should be rewarded for it."

"But I thought we already celebrated?" Christian gets a big smile on his face. "Yes, we did. But I saw this and thought of you."

Christian hands me a large red square box with the words _Cartier_ on the top. _Oh no._

"What have you done?" My voice is soft.

"Open it," Christian's voice is just as soft.

I slowly open the box and I gasp. "Christian, it's beautiful." I think I'm about to cry. In the box is a Heart of Cartier pendant, white gold with diamonds. It takes my breath away.

"Thank you." He's going to make me cry.

"When I saw this, I immediately thought of you. You have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever known and you have shown me that I have a heart as well. My heart beats only for you, Linda. Here, allow me to put it on you." I turn around and hold my hair out of the way for Christian to put my necklace on. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I feel the tears forming in my eyes as I look at the necklace in the mirror. "I love it. Thank you again." I reach up to give Christian a kiss. He wraps me up in his arms and pulls me closer to him as the kiss deepens. I have fallen head over heels, madly in love with him. I can't wait until Tuesday to give him my other special gift.

"You're most welcome. I'll leave and let you finish dressing." Christian smiles and walks out of my room and goes back downstairs.

I put my gown on, apply a little foundation around my eye, and stand back to look at myself in the mirror. I do not recognize the person looking back at me. I touch my necklace one more time. I slip my matching shoes on. Thank goodness they are not high heels. I would break something if I wore them. I take one last look and make my way downstairs.

I hear Christian talking to Taylor and Sawyer. Sawyer is the first to see me and his eyes widen and he smiles. That alerts Christian and Taylor to turn around. They all have smiles on their faces. They must approve. "Linda, you look…stunning. You take my breath away," Christian says softly as he comes to the stairs, takes my hand and kisses it. "Thank you."

"You look beautiful, Linda. I wish Mrs. Jones was here to see you," Taylor offers his approval. Sawyer is still standing there speechless. "I was worried when you were in Neiman's only 30 minutes. You obviously knew what you wanted and found it. You look gorgeous." I'm slightly embarrassed by Luke's words. "Thank you. You clean up pretty well yourself."

"Ready, Baby?" I nod Christian offers me his arm and we are off to Bellevue.

Boy, am I ever ready. I wonder what tonight will bring. Hopefully, NO DRAMA!

**A/N I have set up a Pinterest page so you can see what I put into my story. I can't put a link below, but type it in like a regular web address, minus the spaces.**

**Pinterest dot com/ladymartin1965**


	22. Chapter 22

**I GUESS FANFICTION HAD OTHER PLANS FOR PEOPLE ON SATURDAY! LIKE HOUSECLEANING, LAUNDRY, ERRANDS, ETC. ALL THE STUFF I HATE TO DO I WAS FORCED TO DO! I TRIED FOR SEVERAL HOURS AND 3 DIFFERENT COMPUTERS AND 3 DIFFERENT BROWSERS TO POST THIS CHAPTER BUT I FINALLY GAVE UP. I DECIDED IT WAS FANFICTION AND NOT ME!**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS. PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!**

**ONE REVIEWER ASKED HOW OLD CHRISTIAN AND LINDA ARE SUPPOSED TO BE. IN ONE OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS, IT WAS STATED THAT LINDA IS 13 YEARS OLDER THAN CHRISTIAN. REMEMBER, AGE IS JUST A NUMBER, AS LONG AS YOU'RE OVER 21!**

**A FEW PEOPLE ALSO ASKED IF SAWYER IS DEVELOPING A CRUSH ON LINDA. THAT WASN'T MY INTENTION, BUT IT DOES GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS. THANKS GUYS!**

**REMEMBER, I DON'T OWN ALL OF THE CHARACTERS IN MY STORY. HAPPY READING!**

**ALSO, PEOPLE HAVE WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT THE MYSTERY MAN. LIKE I SAID IN A PREVIOUS CHAPTER, THERE WILL BE TWO. **

**WELL, YOU'RE IN LUCK! READ ON TO FIND OUT ABOUT MYSTERY MAN #1!**

**ENJOY!**

We are almost to Christian's parents' house in Bellevue when he hands me a large bag. "You will need this for tonight." I open the bag and inside is a silver mask with silver threading and a large silver ostrich feather. "I thought the silver mask would show off those beautiful eyes of yours." I smile.

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

We pull up to the front of Christian's childhood home and there is a long stream of cars ahead of us. I'm very nervous all of a sudden. Christian takes my hand. "You'll be at my side all evening. Don't worry. You look beautiful. Masks on." Christian puts on his mask. It is black and makes him instantly look mysterious. He looks stunning in his Armani tuxedo. He exits the Audi and Sawyer opens my door. Christian comes around to my side and takes my arm. I feel like I'm in a fairy tale.

We make our way to a large white tent where I see many tables, beautifully decorated. We instantly see Grace and Carrick making their way to us. "Linda, you look absolutely beautiful," Grace says as she takes me into a hug. "Breathtaking is more the word, Linda," I blush as Carrick compliments me and hugs as well. I hear someone squealing out my name from behind us. I turn to see Mia coming at us. "You look gorgeous! I told you Christian would love the dress!" Mia has on a pale green chiffon gown. The color on her is beautiful. Elliott arrives and has a black mask on as well. He whistles when he sees me. "Wow, Linda. You look sensational." Christian is staring at Elliott. "Quit eyeing my girl, Elliott."

As Christian is leading us to our table, he notices someone on the other side of the tent. "Would you excuse me just for a few minutes?" I nod and Christian seats me at our table. He walks toward a woman wearing a long black dress and has platinum blonde hair, as well as a gold mask. The woman sees Christian approaching and walks up to greet him and she kisses both of his cheeks.

"Grace, if I may; who is Christian talking to?" Grace turns to see where Christian is and immediately sighs. _Uh oh._ "That is a longtime family friend, Elena Lincoln. She and Christian are good friends." _Elena Lincoln. Where have I heard that name before? SHIT! She's the "family friend" that seduced Christian when he was 15! _I sit and stare and I'm thankful I have a mask on.

I notice she looks over in my direction while Christian is talking to her. I also notice her putting her hands on his arms and one on his shoulder. I am suddenly feeling jealous. Where did that feeling come from? _"It's because she is touching your man! That's why you should go and claw her eyes out!" _My subconscious picks the wrong time to throw her two cents in. I want to know more about Elena Lincoln.

They hug once more and Christian is returning to our table. "Who was that?" I ask waiting to see what he tells me. He seems nervous all of a sudden. He knows he mentioned Elena briefly to me a while back. "Um, that was Elena. She is a business partner of mine." That jealous feeling returns. "What kind of business?"

"Beauty salons," Christian says matter-of-factly. I didn't expect that answer. "I see," is all I can say at the moment. Why did he not want to introduce me? Not that I wanted to come face to face with a pedophile, but maybe he just doesn't want us to meet. But why? WAIT A MINUTE! Could she be the one who introduced Christian to BDSM. FUCK! Was he her submissive when he was 15? Did she sub for him when he was in training? I need to throw up.

As the tent fills and the charity ball is under way, the front of the tent is opened to show the gorgeous view of the Bay and the sunset. So many waiters arrive and start filling our glasses and placing our food in front of us. When dinner is finished, the auction begins. There are many items on the auction menu. I see Christian's name under "_Weekend in Aspen – Sleeps 6"_ "You have a house in Aspen?" He nods. Why doesn't that surprise me. He has a jet, a beautiful penthouse, and now a home in Aspen. I wonder what else he owns?

The auction ends and now the First Dance Auction begins. Mia had asked me if I would participate, but I respectfully declined, and I'm glad I did. All the young single ladies are paraded up on the stage and auctioned off to the highest bidder. "If you will excuse me, I need the powder room." Christian stands and asks if I need him to go with me. "No, I'll be back in a few minutes." I noticed a rather large trailer parked off to the side and realized that is where the fancy restrooms are. When I come back out and I'm making my way back to the tent, someone calls out my name. I stop and turn to see who it is. It's her: Elena. _God! Don't look into her eyes. She's evil! _ I tell my subconscious to pipe down and keep her mouth shut. "Linda, it's good to finally meet you. I'm Elena Lincoln. I extend my hand to shake hers. I take my mask off to get a better look at her; she does the same. _You just shook hands with the devil. _Ewww. You're right. Bad move.

"I've wanted to meet you for some time, Linda. Christian talks highly of you." What do I say to that?

"Mrs. Lincoln. I'm afraid Christian hasn't mentioned much about you to me." A smirk forms on her lips. You can bet I'm asking questions about Mrs. Lincoln later. "Really? It must just be an oversight on his part. We are longtime friends and business partners. Christian has told me many wonderful things about you." _"Smack her!" _Not now. I'll save that for another time. "Has he? Like what for instance?" She seems taken aback at my question. Answer it lady. "Well, he mentioned your circumstances as to why you are now living in Seattle and that you are a musician and a teacher. You're not his usual type, I may say." _What the fuck? This sounds like the same bullshit Miss Acton was trying to feed me the other day at Neiman Marcus!"_

"What do you mean by not his usual type?" I ask dripping with contempt. I hate this woman already.

"I'm sorry dear. I seem to have upset you. That wasn't my intention at all." _Oh please. How phony can you be? _I'm thinking the same thing, subconscious.

"I need to be getting back to our table." Just as I say that, a smile forms on the venomous lips of Mrs. Botox. I turn to see Christian walking up to us, looking nervous. _He damn well should be nervous!_

"I got worried when you didn't come back. Is everything alright here?" Christian is glaring at Elena.

Botox Bimbo speaks. "I was just getting acquainted with Linda, dear. She is lovely." _My subconscious is putting things together to make a Botox Bimbo voodoo doll._

"I hear you have talked to Mrs. Lincoln about me, Christian. Is that true?" I emphasize Mrs. Lincoln. "I would have loved to have heard more about her from you." Can this get any more uncomfortable?

"Never felt a need to. Come. Let's get back." Christian wants to get away from Elena as fast as possible before a cat fight erupts.

"Goodbye, Linda. It was nice chatting with you." _Too bad you don't have anything to throw at her!_ That's not a bad idea.

"Likewise." I said that so sweetly that now I'm nauseous. Christian takes my arm and leads me back towards the tent. I stop. "What?" Christian asks, looking at me with concern. "An OLD family friend huh? That's the old family friend you had an affair with at 15?! She said that I'm not your "usual" type. What might that mean, Christian? By the way, Miss Acton said to give you her regards and that her staff misses seeing you in Neiman Marcus." His jaw drops. I'm truly wound up now and I'm worried what might come out of my mouth next.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't see the need to tell you about her. We are just friends and business partners now. That's all."

"I don't think that's all there is. Do you still get together to "discuss things?"

Christian sighs and puts his arms on my shoulders. He is nervous. "The sex with Elena has been over for years. We are ONLY business partners and friends, nothing more."

"Is she still married?"

"No. Divorced."

"Why?"

"Her husband found out about us when I was 21. He didn't know that the affair had been going on for 6 years." This is truly twisted.

My hand automatically goes up to my necklace that Christian gave me just a few hours ago. He is an incredibly kind, generous, good-looking man. I just can't wrap my head around the fact that at the age of 15 he and a married woman started an affair. My instincts are usually right. I'm positive she is the one who lured Christian into BDSM.

Christian looks at his watch and says the fireworks will start in five minutes down by the docks. "I like fireworks. Let's stay to see them, and then we can go." Christian pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry about Elena. I didn't know she would try and talk to you without me being with you. Don't let her ruin our night, ok?"

"I think she was waiting for the perfect opportunity to talk to me. I wasn't with you and she pounced." I guess I should be glad I'm not a 15 year old boy. I'd probably be in the boathouse by now.

The fireworks promptly start at midnight. The Grey's really know how to throw parties. I have enjoyed myself this evening more than I thought I would, except for Botox Bimbo. After the fireworks, it's announced that almost $2 million dollars was raised tonight for Coping Together. I know that organization is near and dear to the Grey's because of Christian's situation when they adopted him at the age of four.

"We should go. Let's say our goodbye's to my parents." He takes my hand and we walk across the lawn to the front of the house.

"Mom, Dad, Linda and I are leaving." Grace hugs Christian then me. "Thank you for coming, Linda." I nod and say thank you. Carrick shakes Christian's hand and whispers something to him. I can't make out what was said, but Christian suddenly has a smile on his face. Carrick pulls me into a hug. "Linda, thank you for coming. His mother and I enjoyed watching you two tonight. Christian looks so happy. You're something special." I don't know what to say to that. I'm suddenly very shy. "Thank you for having me," is all I can say.

Taylor opens Christian's door and Sawyer opens mine. The atmosphere in the back of the Audi is pretty unstable and quiet. As we make our way back to Seattle, Christian takes my hand and raises it to his mouth to kiss. I look over at him and he looks nervous again. "You're so quiet. Talk to me, please." I don't want to do this in the car with Taylor and Sawyer in earshot.

"Later" is all I say at the moment. I've been told by two different women that I'm not Christian's "usual" type. I just really wonder why he wants to be with me.

The rest of the drive was in silence. I'm trying to figure out what the connection could be with all of his subs. Then I remember what Sawyer told me today. All of Christian's subs were brunettes. There is nothing wrong, I guess, liking only brunettes. But why? I'm 100% sure that is a secret Christian does not want me to find out.

We arrive back at Escala and Taylor lets us out at the front door and we walk through the lobby to the elevators. That usual charge of electricity appears again, but I'm trying very hard to resist it.

"You feel it too, don't you?" Christian asks me while we are in the elevator going up to the penthouse. I don't answer him. I need a clear head to talk to him.

As we enter the foyer after exiting the elevator, Christian takes my hand and turns me to him. He strokes my face softly with his hand. "Baby, I know something is wrong. Talk to me, please?" Yes there is something wrong. I'm scared once I find out what he is hiding, if he decides to tell me, that could be the end of us.

"I do need to talk to you about something, but I'd like to change first." Christian nods and he leads me upstairs so I can change.

I change into a gray pair of yoga pants and a tank top. I make my way back down to the great room when I see Christian sitting down with two glasses of wine. I put a little distance between us on the couch and Christian hands me a glass of wine. I take a rather large sip and look back at Christian. He is looking at me with apprehension on his face. "Thank you for this evening. I really did have a good time." Christian slides towards me a little and takes one of my hands. "You are most welcome. Numerous people told me it's about time I came with a date to one of these things." I giggle.

_It's show time._ "Did you ever take any of your subs to fundraisers, events, or anywhere else?" That catches him off guard. "No, I did not. They never met my family. We would only go shopping." _I WAS RIGHT!_

"So, you took your subs shopping, out in public, but they never met anyone that knew you? What about Caroline Acton? Did she meet any of them?" I say that a little more forcefully than I intended to. "No, of course not. What the hell is this about, Linda. Something happened today and I want to know what it is, NOW!" Wow. I have Shouty Christian sitting in front of me now.

"The minute I met Miss Acton, she gave me the "once over" and said I "didn't quite look like the others. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" He now has Shouty Linda in front of him. Christian is chewing on the inside of his cheek. He is either nervous, embarrassed or worked up, or a combination of all three.

"It is true that I took my subs out shopping. I never introduced them to Miss Acton. She only saw me bring brunettes into Neiman Marcus. Miss Acton was with them the rest of the time helping pick out clothes. I just sat and waited until they were finished. I guess I need to have a word with Miss Acton tomorrow. She was completely out of line with you."

She's not the only one that I think you better have words with. "Elena basically said the same thing to me as well; that I'm not your usual type. I think I'm missing something here. Would you like to enlighten me, Christian? What type am I?" I asked that as sweetly as possible. Christian holds both of my hands, looking at them and is suddenly playing with my wedding rings. He looks up and I am face to face with a scared Christian Grey. _Oh shit. This could be bad._

Christian takes a deep breath and what he says to me next was not what I was expecting. "You know how I told you about my crack whore mother? She was a brunette. She never protected me from her pimp who abused and burned me. Being a Dominant was a way to get my anger and frustration out. I chose brown haired girls who resembled my mother and I would beat and fuck them. I'm a Sadist." _OH MY GOD. I'M GOING TO BE SICK. _

_"_You only want to be with me because I remind you of your mother? That is so fucking twisted, Christian!"

"God no, Linda. I want to be with you because I love you. I've told you this!"

"So how does Elena figure into all of this? Did she meet your subs as well?" He nods. "Did they know about you and Elena?" He shakes his head. "So Elena and Miss Acton know what type of woman you prefer?"

"Only Elena, not Miss Acton."

"So tell me, how do I figure into all of this? Are you trying to pass me off as a submissive, are you just with me as a test to change which type of woman you want now, or did you lie when you told me you loved me. I need to know." I'm also remembering his contract that I turned down. Am I enough for him?

"It is true when I first saw you, I wanted you to be my submissive. But something happened to me. I started feeling something for you right from the start. I thought about you all of the time, wondering where you were and what you were doing. I was so surprised at myself when I went to your hotel room. I wanted to take you out. I wanted to be with you. You are definitely NOT anything like the other women. I didn't lie: _**I…LOVE…YOU…**_The subs never meant ANYTHING to me. Here is something that may shock you: I would only fuck my subs from behind so I wouldn't see their faces. I know that sounds cold, but it's the truth. I didn't want to know anything about them. I didn't want to remember expressions I would see. PERIOD."

"I wanted to get to know you. I wanted to learn everything I could about you. Hell, I even started thinking about places I wanted to take you, people I wanted you to meet. I never wanted to get to know my subs. It was just a business arrangement with them and that's the way I wanted to keep it. I've NEVER pursued a woman before you, Linda. EVER. You have to believe me!"

"But am I enough for you? I can't do all of the things that you have done with the others. I'm starting to think I'm not enough to keep you satisfied or interested in me. You have needs and I can't give them to you." I immediately look down at my hands.

"You're wrong!" Christian is shouting again.

I feel like my head is going to explode. I stand up and walk over to the window to look out at nighttime over Seattle. Christian walks cautiously up behind me and turns me to look at him. Suddenly he takes my face into his hands and is kissing me with passion and force. I think he is trying to tell me something with this kiss, but my mind is too clouded with all of the information he gave me. "I can't lose you, Linda. I love you. My heart is aching right now knowing I have hurt you. I've never had this feeling before and I never want to hurt you. I need to know we are ok." He continues to hold my face in his hands and trail kisses down my cheek and neck.

I'm filled with so much anger and confusion right now, I don't know if we are ok or not.

"I need time, Christian. You have given me so much to think about that I need to be alone right now. I think it's best if I slept upstairs tonight. I need time to think. Can you give me that?" I'm seeing tears filling Christian's eyes. I caress his cheek and he leans into it and grabs my hand and kisses it. "I just need time. I just want to go upstairs now, ok?"

Christian nods and takes my hand and leads me upstairs. We stop outside the door to my room and Christian pulls me to him and embraces me. He looks into my eyes, searching. "The first time I saw these beautiful green eyes of yours, they captivated me. I saw your sadness and I wanted to try and make you happy. I still want to make you happy. Please believe me. I would never intentionally hurt you. I hate seeing you like this. I will never pressure you to do anything you don't want to do. Please know that. I know I have given you a lot to think about. You know where I am if you need anything." With that, he kisses me good night and heads back down stairs.

I gently close my door and slide down to the floor with my head in my hands crying. _He beats brown haired girls who resemble his crack whore mother._ A hard shiver goes through me. If what he says is true, there is no way I'm good enough for him. He has needs; needs that I can't fulfill. That thought makes me cry harder as I make my way into the bathroom. I sit down on the tile floor and cry until I don't have any more tears. As soon as I am cried out, I make my way back to the bedroom when I see something on the floor by the door. It's a note. I open it to see what it says. What it says makes me cry again:

**YOU ARE ENOUGH FOR ME. I LOVE YOU.**

**I WILL FIGHT FOR YOU. I WILL WAIT FOR YOU.**

**I WILL GIVE YOU ALL THE TIME YOU NEED.**

**CHRISTIAN**

A song suddenly pops into my head. I find my Ipod and put the song on repeat and crawl into bed. As I stare at the ceiling, I'm listening to some of the words closely: **"Take your time I won't go anywhere"** He did say something like that in his note. I pick up the note and read it again. If he says I'm enough for him, then I should believe him. But can I? That thought will always be in the back of my mind. I finally drift off to sleep.

It's Sunday morning and the weather must be in sync with my mood: it's raining. I get up and take my shower and get dressed for whatever may come my way today. I make my way downstairs thinking I would see Christian at the breakfast bar eating breakfast. He isn't there. His study door is open and I peek inside. He isn't in there either. Where could he be? Taylor walks in and sees me. "Good morning, Linda. Mr. Grey wanted me to tell you he went to the office and would be back later." Couldn't he have told me this himself? Oh, that's right. You told him you needed time to think. I guess he took that as I don't want to talk to him either. I'm looking around for Sawyer as well. I ask Taylor where he is and he said he went with Christian to GEH.

"Thanks, Taylor." He can sense my sadness. "He is a good man, Linda." I nod and Taylor turns to go back to his office. I go into the kitchen and get me a bowl of cereal and take it out to the balcony and sit down.

I want to believe I'm enough for Christian. I did say a while back that one day I might try some of the things he likes to do, but no canes or whips, and nothing that would cause me immense pain. We'll see. The rain seems to be letting up a bit. My mind turns to Elena all of a sudden. She seemed to be enjoying herself a little too much at my expense last night. What is her game? I guess she doesn't want to see him happy. Where is that voodoo doll my subconscious made last night? I could really give it a workout right now.

I go back inside and put my dish in the dishwasher. I decide to go back to my room and call Susan. I haven't talked to her in a while.

"_Hey, Susan. It's Linda."_

"_Hey girlie, how's it going? How's life in Seattle?"_

"_Complicated, Susan. Really complicated."_

"_How so? How's Christian?"_

"_He's the complication."_

"_How so?"_

"_Well, for starters, he told me he loved me."_

_All I hear is silence._

"_What did you say to him?"_

"_I said the same thing."_

"_So you're telling me you're ready to move on?"_

"_Yes, I think I am ready."_

"_Oh, sweetie. I'm happy for you. _

"_I need to catch you up on some things happening. First, I'm ok now, but I was attacked and beaten up last week in my apartment."_

"_Oh my gosh! What happened?"_

"_Someone was waiting for me and hit me from behind and shoved me into my apartment after I opened the door. I got beat up pretty good. But I promise I'm ok now. I've been staying with Christian. He has been taking good care of me. We even went sailing on his boat last Sunday."_

"_Wow. Was the guy caught?"_

"_No, not yet. Not a whole lot to go on. He wore a mask."_

"_Please promise me you will be careful. What else has been going on?"_

"_Well, Christian took me to a fundraising dinner at his parents' house last night. It was black tie as well as a masquerade ball."_

_"Wow. That sounds amazing. Were there lots of people there?"_

_"Yes. It was really beautiful."_

"_The other thing I have to tell you is I will be back in Oklahoma this Wednesday."_

"_That's great! Don't tell me you have settled the lawsuit?"_

"_Yes, it is done. I countered back at $6 million and they accepted it. The nightmare is finally over."_

"_Do you need me to pick you up from the airport? What time will you be arriving?"_

"_No, that won't be necessary. I'm flying in on Christian's jet. He has arranged a car and driver for me as well."_

"_His jet? You have got to be kidding me? This man obviously loves you, Linda."_

_"I'm beginning to realize that. I just hope I'm not moving too fast. We can talk more about it when I get there."_

_"Definitely."_

"_I will call you when I'm finished with the lawyers, ok?"_

"_Ok. You're sure you're ok? You sound sad?"_

"_I'm ok. I just can't wait to come back to Oklahoma, even if it is just for a few hours."_

"_See you Wednesday!"_

"_Bye, Susan."_

I have been standing at the window looking out while I have been talking to Susan. I turn and Christian is leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets. _I swear that man looks like he just stepped out of GQ._

"Hi," I say softly.

"Hi. Can I come in?" Christian asks in a low sultry voice. I nod.

He comes in and sits down on the bed. He pats the bed beside him. He wants me to sit down.

Christian is cautiously looking into my eyes. I look into his and I see sadness.

"Did Taylor tell you where I went?"

"Yes."

"I don't want you to think I ran out on you or was avoiding you. I just wanted to give you as much space as you needed. Did you come to any resolution?" I can tell he is bracing himself for my answer.

I've suddenly realized I need to give him one of his presents right now. "I want to give you one of your birthday presents now. The moment is right. It isn't a material object. It's something VERY personal and from the heart. I hope you accept it." I look down at my hands and put my fingers around me wedding rings. Christian is watching me closely, wondering what I am going to do. I take them off and put them in a little velvet bag in my nightstand.

"It was time to stop living in the past and it's time to look to the future. I'm in a sense giving you…ME, if you want me."

Christian's eyes come alive. A smile forms at his mouth and in one motion, grabs me and starts kissing me, hard.

"You're sure about this? You're giving yourself completely to me, is that correct?" I nod. "God, Linda. This is the best present I have ever received. You have made me so happy!"

"As long as you honestly and whole-heartedly believe that I'm enough for you, then the answer is yes. I'm very sure about this. I just don't want to get hurt." Christian pulls me to my feet, takes me by the hand, and pulls me out of my bedroom. He is taking me downstairs. I realize we are going to his bedroom. We go in and he shuts the door. I start to say something, but he puts his index finger to my lips. He removes his finger from my lips and replaces it with his lips. The kiss starts out slow then it gradually intensifies. He takes off his T-Shirt and throws it to the floor. My tank top is next, and then my yoga pants. I'm standing before him in my bra and panties. He removes his shoes, socks, then his jeans. He pulls me to him once more and kisses me gently. He is kissing like a man in love. He's in love with me.

Our age difference isn't an issue with me anymore. I don't care anymore that I'm 13 years older than he is. He doesn't care either. Grace told me there is a 10 year age difference in her marriage. In this room right now, there are only two people: two people in love. Christian walks me backwards until my legs hit the bed. He breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes. There are no words being exchanged between us. I pull the covers back and I sit on the bed and pull myself to the middle. He reaches behind me and removes my bra and places it on the floor. Slowly, he removes my panties while kissing me. Our tongues entwined.

He kisses my neck, down my chest and to my breasts. His light touches and kisses make my back arch off of the bed. He then removes his boxer briefs and slowly parts my legs. He kisses my stomach, moving back up my chest to my neck before he resumes kissing me on the mouth. I bury my hands in his hair as he positions himself and enters me. Slowly he begins to move. This very moment Christian is making love to me: slow, passionate lovemaking.

My back arches off of the bed again. My breathing is increasing as I start to feel my body responding to Christian. His breathing is increasing as well, but is still keeping a slow pace. I surrender myself to this slow pace and fall hard and fast. Christian soon finds his own release.

We just made love to each other in complete silence. No words: just looks, kisses and touches. We just lie in bed on our sides staring at each other; grey eyes to green. I reach over and touch his face and caress his cheek. He takes my hand and kisses it gently. I have no idea how long we have been in his bedroom. I just want to continue enjoying the moment a little longer. Christian is the first to break the silence. "I don't want you to leave. Please don't move back to your apartment." My heart is torn.

"How about a compromise? I will stay here until I leave Wednesday morning. When I get back we'll talk about it. Deal?" Christian rubs his nose on mine. It makes me laugh. "Ok. I can live with that. I'm supposed to take you to the Dr. Tuesday for your checkup, then we go to my parents that evening for dinner to celebrate my birthday. I can get my Mom to check you over as well to make sure you are well enough to travel." That sounds fair to me. "Ok."

Tuesday rolls around and it is Christian's birthday. I sneaked out of bed early Tuesday morning to bake him a cake. Mrs. Jones showed me where she keeps all of the ingredients to make it. I heard him mention in passing that he loves chocolate cake. So a chocolate cake he will get. I already have his other present wrapped ready to give him. Christian finally makes his appearance after showering and dressing for the office. I softly sing "Happy Birthday" to him and I'm rewarded with a kiss. "Thank you. What is that wonderful smell?"

"That, my dear, is the smell of a chocolate birthday cake made by me just for you." I take a bow and giggle. I hand him his other present. I got him the new BlackBerry Z10. I gave it to Taylor to have it programmed before I give it to him. "Wow! Thanks. I was just looking at one of these last week. Thank you!" He takes it out of the box and looks at it. "It is already programmed and ready to go. I gave it to Taylor and he copied all of your contacts and e-mails over to this phone."

"Now, Mr. Grey, what would you like for breakfast? Mrs. Jones has graciously stepped aside this morning so I am at your service." I know that look. "I'm talking food, Grey. Food. What would you like to EAT?"

"An omelet and some fruit would be nice." I smile. That I can do. I pour him some orange juice and put it down in front of him. The omelet only takes a few minutes to prepare. I plate it up and put it in front of him. "This smells so good." He pulls me to his side and kisses me. "Thank you," he says after breaking the kiss. "You are most welcome." Christian finishes his breakfast and Taylor appears to take Christian to work. "Laters, Baby."

"Bye and Happy Birthday!"

That evening we went to his parents' house for a family birthday dinner. I wore a green Ralph Lauren Cowl neck Dress, along with taupe flats by Jessica Simpson. Christian informed everyone that we would be leaving early because I was flying to Oklahoma at 5:30 the next morning. Carrick asked why I was flying home. "Well, I was able to settle the wrongful death lawsuit over the phone and keep it out of the courts. I have to fly home and sign the paperwork required and then the money will be wired into my account," then I can turn around and come back to Seattle. Christian pulls me to his side and kisses me on the head and smiles.

After dinner, Christian has his Mom check me over to clear me for flying. She asked if I was still having headaches and I answered no. I never did have any problems with double vision. _Thank God._ She gives me the all clear, just like the Dr. did earlier today. I'm set to go.

4:00 am sure comes early! I dress in a pair of gray slacks and a pink sleeveless chiffon top with a camisole underneath and black pumps. Sawyer won't be going with me today. I told Christian I would rather go alone and I would be fine. Taylor gets us to the airport and I'm surprised when we drive through a security gate and there sitting on the tarmac was Christian's jet. Cream colored with blue GEH lettering on the side. _IT'S HUGE! _

Christian walks me to the stairs that lead up to the entrance of the jet. "I will text you when we land, ok?" I ask as he has his arms around me in a tight hug. "Ok. I'll miss you." He kisses me gently on the lips. "I'm only going to be gone a few hours. Surely you can last that long, Mr. Grey." I kiss him on his neck. _Boy he smells good at 5:15 in the morning._ "Yes, I think I can last that long, but barely." I smile back at him. Christian walks me up the steps and inside. "Have a good flight. Stephan, bring her home safely. Christian points to me. "No problem, Mr. Grey. She is in good hands."

With one last kiss from Christian, Sandra, the flight Attendant, closes the door to the jet and Christian makes his way back down to stand alongside Taylor. Within minutes we are in the air heading home to Oklahoma.

Four and a half hours later, we land in Tulsa. There is a car nearby waiting to take me to Anthony Freeman's office. I text Christian to let him know we landed and I will see him later this afternoon. As I gaze out the window, I realize how much I've missed being back home. Just seeing all of the familiar places calms my nerves on the drive to close the darkest chapter of my life. We arrive at Mr. Freeman's office and the butterflies immediately return. This will all be over in a matter of minutes.

Mr. Freeman greets me with a handshake when I enter the building. "Mrs. Morrison, it's a pleasure to put a face with the voice. I'm pleased to finally meet you."

"Likewise, Mr. Freeman. I'm ready for this to be over." Mr. Freeman ushers me into a large conference room. There are 3 other gentlemen that are gathered at the table stand when I enter the room. "May I introduce Scott Jacobs, Thomas Miller, and Michael Powers." Hence the name of the law firm Jacobs, Miller and Powers. "It's nice to meet you gentlemen." Mr. Freeman pulls my chair out for me.

Mr. Miller is the first to speak. "Mrs. Morrison, we humbly give you our deepest sympathy at the passing of your husband. When Mr. Freeman told us what you discussed on the phone last week really drove the point home for us. Your compassion for the other families made us realize that we needed to step up and do the right thing." _I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry. _

"With that being said, here is the paperwork and the NDA that you need to sign. The NDA just indicates that you will not disclose the amount of the settlement that we agreed upon. It is just a formality." I nod and sign my name 5 times to different documents. "We already have your banking information and the money is being deposited into your account as we speak." That's it. This nightmare is finally over. All 4 gentlemen walk with me out of the conference room. Mr. Freeman steps forward to shake my hand one more time. "Thank you, Mr. Freeman, for all of your work. Good bye."

I need to make a detour first. I give my driver the address to my home. I want to see it for myself. I call Susan at the same time and ask her to meet us at the house in 15 minutes. She lives right across the street from where I used to live and has been a big help in watching the place for me. I'm not ready to give up the house just yet. That is the last piece that ties me to Steve.

We lived in a part of Tulsa called the Maple Ridge Addition. It is an older part of Tulsa with many different types of homes in the surrounding neighborhood. Our home was built in 1918. It is two story with 4 white columns and a large wrap around porch. I see Susan sitting on the front porch as we pull into the driveway. I leap out and run to greet my longtime best friend. "It's so good to see you!" I say as Susan pulls me into a big hug. "It's good to see you too. I've missed you! WOW! Look at you. Seattle agrees with you." It's mainly because of one person: Christian. "I don't have long to stay, unfortunately. But I had to come by and look at the house and see you."

We walk into the house and I stop to take in my surroundings. I immediately begin to cry. "I knew this was going to be hard, but I never imagined it to hurt so much. I miss Steve so much, Susan. Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of him." Susan takes me into the sun room to sit down. "I know you miss him. We all miss him. But he is so proud of you and the way you stood up to those lawyers and investigators and got what was rightfully yours. You've also found love again. I can't wait to meet Christian. He sounds like a good man. He better treat you right or he will have me to deal with!" I laugh. Susan always knows the right things to say at the right times. We hug once more and Susan walks me out to the car. I wave goodbye to my best friend as we make our way back to the airport to fly back to Seattle.

**CHRISTIAN**

Linda texted me an hour ago saying they were about to take off from Tulsa to return to Seattle. I know she has only been gone for a few hours, but I miss her. She is all I have been focused on all day and will be back home and back in my arms soon. Taylor walks in to my office and notices me staring out the window with a smile on my face. "I don't have to ask who you are thinking of. I can tell by that goofy grin on your face." I laugh. I walk over and lean on the front of my desk with my hands in my pockets.

"Taylor, be honest. Did you ever think you would see the day when I smiled as much as I have been and knowing it's all because of a woman I just met a few weeks ago? I also told her I loved her. Did you know that?" Taylor shakes his head. "No, sir, I didn't. She has changed you. Gail and I were talking about that recently. We have always wanted to see you happy."

Taylor is interrupted by a phone call. I sit back down at my desk to look over some spreadsheets. I look up to see Taylor's face turn pale. "Taylor. What is it? What's wrong?"

"Sir, that was a buddy of mine from Air Traffic Control. The GEH jet vanished from radar over Colorado about 10 minutes ago." I fall back into my chair stunned. "What the hell?" I'm suddenly shaking. About that time, my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and it says Blocked Number. I answer it.

"Grey."

"Mr. Grey. This is your worst nightmare calling. DON'T TALK. JUST LISTEN. I think something that belonged to you just disappeared from the skies: make that two things. I warned you months ago Grey that I would get my revenge on you for ruining my career and my reputation. I put several good years in at GEH for you and you fired me for one mistake. Too bad your girlfriend had to get stuck in the middle. Sorry I had to mess her up a couple of weeks ago, but I needed to send you a warning. My "boss" ordered that. I saw her get on the jet this morning. Too bad she won't be coming back either." The phone call ends.

"Mr. Grey, what's wrong? Who was that on the phone? Christian! Talk to me!" I've never heard Jason use my first name EVER.

"Taylor, I know who has been following Linda and who attacked her. He is also claiming responsibility for the jet disappearing."

"Who is it, Sir?"

"Roger Davis. He worked in the Aviation division. Remember when I fired him 6 months ago for not repairing the jet after a recall was sent out on the fuel pumps for my model of jet? My God! He took my jet down. What about Linda and the crew? FUCK!" I'm about to pull my hair out when Taylor gets another call. "No, Mr. Grey wasn't on the jet. He is standing right in front of me. Yes, just one moment. Sir, it's the FAA. They want to talk to you."

"Grey."

"Mr. Grey. This is Mr. Cunningham with the FAA. I'm sorry to report that your jet has disappeared from radar and has probably crashed in Colorado near Denver up in the mountains. We just received the Emergency Beacon Signal from the downed jet a few minutes ago and we are dispatching a search and rescue crew as we speak. Could you come with us?" I'm running my hands nervously through my hair. _I can't believe this is happening._ "Yes, my head of security, Jason Taylor, and I will come along."

"Good. Meet us at Gate J at Sea-Tac in 10 minutes to leave. I'm very sorry, Sir. See you soon."

I think I'm going to be sick. I can't breathe. "Taylor, get us to Gate J at the airport, NOW!"

**ROGER DAVIS**

"Gotcha Grey, and your little girlfriend too." My "boss" won't be too happy about Mrs. Morrison being on the jet. He needs his revenge against Grey as well. Who knows. Maybe she will actually survive. If she does, my boss will be pleased and he can go forward with his plans. He told me some of his plans and they involve Mrs. Morrison. That is one sick bastard. I didn't appreciate Mrs. Morrison ignoring me when I first saw her and all I wanted to do was talk to her. She lied to me about living at Tower 801. I DON'T LIKE BEING LIED TO!

**SONG**

"**Come Back To Me" – David Cook**


	23. Chapter 23

**THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS.**

**A LOT OF THIS CHAPTER IS FROM CHRISTIAN'S POV. **

**REMEMBER, I DON'T OWN ALL OF THE CHARACTERS! **

**ENJOY CHAPTER 23!**

**CHRISTIAN **

I have been numb since we got word that the jet had crashed. Taylor, Sawyer and I are going to meet up with the FAA Search and Rescue crew at Sea-Tac and fly to the crash site. At first it was just Taylor going with me, but Sawyer begged us to let him come along. I had forgotten that he is an experienced hiker and can handle the rough terrain I know we are in for once we are on the ground in Colorado. We could definitely use his help.

From what we have learned, the jet went down over Mount Jasper, roughly an hour Northwest of Denver. Satellite imagery that was given to us before we boarded the plane shows 3 debris fields that are approximately ½ mile apart from each other halfway up the mountain. The weather could be tricky up there. This time of day the temperature in the mountains could be 30-35 degrees. Linda wouldn't have had a jacket with her at all since it was in the 90's in Oklahoma and in the 70's here in Seattle. _Hold on, Linda. We'll find you._

After the phone call from that prick Roger Davis, I had Taylor immediately try to trace the call. It couldn't be traced because the phone was turned off. I alerted Welch about Roger and to track his every move since I fired him. I got my PR team together briefly before we left to start fielding questions and to put out a press release about the crash and that I wasn't on the flight. Mom called just before we took off for Colorado. When I answered my phone and she realized I wasn't on the jet it took a while to calm her down. She wanted to know who was onboard and I reminded her. She was hysterical. I could hear my Dad in the background trying to console her, as well as Elliott. Elliott is an experienced hiker as well but I wanted him to stay behind with Mom and Dad. I promised him I would text or call when we knew anything.

I still can't believe this is happening. I should have dealt with Roger when I had the chance. I never dreamed he would take his anger this far. When we get back that prick better be deep in hiding, because when I find him I WILL BE HIS WORST NIGHTMARE. My thoughts go back to Linda. I FINALLY find someone that I want to share my life with and in the blink of an eye could be taken from me. I can't let my mind go there. She is alive. I can feel it. My thoughts go back to Sunday when Linda took her wedding rings off. That memory makes me smile. She is now mine unconditionally. I'm nervous what we will find once we are up on the mountain. So many images are going through my head. I have to stay positive. Linda has become important to me as well as to my staff and family. People are naturally drawn to her because of her positive attitude and her genuine concern for others. _Please God, let her be alright. I never ask you for anything, but please keep her safe until I get there. _

Luckily, there is a small airfield west of the crash area and we don't have to fly all the way to Denver. We landed and were taken to one of the waiting rescue helicopters. From this point, it will take 45 minutes to an hour to reach the crash site. I hope we reach them in time. _I LOVE YOU, BABY. I'M COMING._

**LINDA**

_I am having the strangest dream. I'm dreaming I was flying back to Seattle when all of a sudden it feels like I am falling. I'm also "smelling" my dream. I can sense burning jet fuel, smoke, rubber and plastic. I feel like I am waking up from my nap. I am and I realize this is not a dream._

When I manage to open my eyes and look at my surroundings, I can't believe what I'm seeing. I see a rocky slope and snow. I wasn't dreaming about a crash, I was in a crash! I try and move and I immediately scream. I am pinned under part of the wing and wedged against a boulder. I try and sit up. Good, I'm not paralyzed, but I can't move my right leg. The pain is intense. I look around some more and notice that some of the fuselage of the jet is about 200 yards from me. I know it is the fuselage because I see some resemblance of windows left. I can't see the tail section or the nose of the jet. _OH GOD. I'm all alone._ I don't see or hear Stephan or Sandra. I start to panic and my breathing is heavier. I try and take a deep breath but I immediately start choking on the fumes of the burning jet fuel and smoke.

All I can remember before the crash was reading and listening to my Ipod when suddenly I felt the jet shudder and I heard a low boom. The emergency lights suddenly came on and Stephan orders me and the Flight Attendant to put our oxygen masks on, buckle up and take our crash positions. We do and I remember hearing a 2nd low boom. I look out each side of the plane and see that both engines are on fire and we are losing altitude fast. Sandra looks over at me. Her eyes are wide open with fear. Stephan warns us that this will be a hard landing and to keep our heads down and hold. That is the last thing I remember.

My focus returns to the here and now. It is cold up here and looking at the sun, it will begin to descend into the west in a few hours. I wonder how long it will take for help to get up here? From what I can tell, we are pretty far up the mountain. How will the rescuers get to us? Us. I don't even know where Stephan or Sandra are. Are they alive or….dead? I start yelling. "STEPHAN! SANDRA!" Nothing. Just silence. The throbbing pain coming from my leg is getting unbearable. I try again to get free from under the wing. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream out in pain. I was only able to move a little. I give up trying. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. _Christian, please find me._

**CHRISTIAN**

The pilot informs us that we should be getting fairly close to the area where the jet went down. Taylor and I are on one side and Sawyer is on the other side of the helicopter looking out to find the crash site. Suddenly Sawyer yells out. "Look! Over there! Is that smoke? I think I see 3 smoke plumes." The pilot turns the helicopter to the right and we see what caught Sawyer's eye. The pilot gets on the radio to the other helicopter and tells them what we see. Our pilot lowers our altitude so we can get a better look. Taylor pulls out some binoculars and is trying to get a closer look. "Sir! I see the tail section with the GEH logo and the registration numbers." I take the binoculars to try and see for myself. "All I see is the tail. I don't see anything else of the jet right now." My stomach falls and I start to panic. _Breathe Christian, Breathe. _

We fly over the next debris field and it is part of the fuselage. We see smoke and flames coming from it. Still no signs of life. Taylor takes the binoculars to have a look. "Guys! I think I see someone down there. It looks like they are partially trapped under a wing." We fly a little further and see the rest of the jet. I take the binoculars back and I'm shocked by what I see. "I see Stephan kneeling down on the ground. I can see a person down on the ground wearing a uniform. It is Sandra. That means that Linda was the one trapped back there by the fuselage! We ask the pilot to turn around quickly and go back to the second debris field. Taylor asks the pilot if he sees anywhere we can land. "I do, but it's down a ways by a lake that goes through the mountain. You would have to hike up to the crash site. It looks to be about a ½ mile hike up from the lake. We only have about 3 ½ hours of daylight left. We have to do this rescue quickly. I've radioed the other helicopter telling them there are 2 possible survivors a ½ mile ahead where the nose is and possibly a survivor here." _Possibly, my ass. SHE IS ALIVE! I KNOW IT!_

**LINDA**

What's that noise? I half open my eyes to see 2 helicopters above. _OH MY GOD! _Wait! One of the helicopters flies off into the opposite direction. COME BACK! Surely they see what's left of the jet! I see the other helicopter fly on away from me. I wonder if the rest of the wreckage is in that direction. I feel darkness calling again. My head hurts badly. _Come back. _

_In the darkness, I see a bright light coming towards me. I think I see a face that is familiar. That voice. I recognize that voice. "It's not your time yet, babe." Only one person called me that….Steve. I reach out for him and he holds my hand. "Steve? How? Why? Where are we?" "You're near heaven, babe. Go back. It's not time for us to be together again. You have so much to live for right now. I'm happy you're not alone. You should never be alone. You have the whole town of Seattle waiting to hear you play for them. You have a special gift. Share it with them. I will be listening as well. I'm so proud of you. I love you. Go back. Go back. Steve fades back into the light. NO! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!_

**CHRISTIAN**

The pilot lands the helicopter near a small lake that runs through the mountain. No trees anywhere up here. Just rocks, boulders and snow. We jump out of the helicopter and take off up the mountainside. I'm glad I have taken Taylor and Sawyer hiking with me and my brother. They are doing a good job keeping up with me. It's a partial vertical climb, which is tough on someone that isn't in shape. When the terrain evens out, we stop to see where we are. "There!" Taylor points to the left of where we are standing. The climb isn't as bad the rest of the way up. We finally reach what is left of the fuselage. "Over here!" Sawyer takes off running. My heart stops. It's Linda. She is trapped under part of the wing. She is wedged in between the wing and a large boulder, unconscious. Her head is bleeding. She has numerous cuts and bruises and a few burns on her arms. I fall to the ground next to her.

"Baby. It's me. Wake up please. We're here. You're safe," I whisper to her and kiss her. "Please wake up. Please." Taylor and Sawyer are having trouble getting the wing off of her. It takes the three of us to finally get it off. Her ankle appears to be broken, but her leg looks fine, minus the cuts and bruises. I now see she has some burns on her legs as well. "If she comes out of this with only a broken ankle, she is tougher than I give her credit for," Taylor says. But she is still unconscious. "She may have hit her head on that rock," Sawyer points to a medium sized rock near her head. It does have blood on it. I think I'm going to lose it. "Wake up, Linda. Come on. Wake up."

I tell Taylor and Sawyer to go see what is keeping the rescue team. "We need to get her someplace warm. She is cold." I try to cover her body with mine to keep her warm. It is so cold up here. I keep talking to her hoping she will wake up. "Baby. Please wake up for me. I need to see those amazing green eyes." Minutes later, I see some of the rescue team running towards us with a backboard. Taylor pulls me back to let them in to do their job. I watch as they gently check her over. "We noticed her ankle might be broken," I tell the rescue workers. "It does look to be fractured sir. Has she been awake at all?" I shake my head. "No, she has been unconscious the whole time we have been here. Do you know anything about my pilot and flight attendant?" Taylor informs me that Stephan has some cuts, bruises, a few burns and a possible broken arm. Sandra seems to have a broken leg, a fractured wrist, and possible internal injuries. She is unconscious as well. But everyone is expected to survive. _Thank God._

We stand back and watch Linda being strapped to the backboard. I'm glad to see the rescue crew brought a blanket to cover her up. We make it back down the mountain, slowly, to the waiting helicopter. I sit in the back as Linda is loaded and secured. I reach down and take her hand. I want her to know I'm here with her and she is not alone. Taylor sits down next to me. "Boss, she will be ok. Don't worry. She will wake up soon." I look up at Sawyer and he is nodding his head in agreement with Taylor. I look back at Linda and feel her hand twitch in mine. "Come back to us, baby. I felt your hand move. Please wake up." I swear I felt her hand move. "I think she is getting warmer. That's a good sign, right?" Taylor nods. "Yes sir, it is."

**LINDA**

_Something feels different. I'm not on the rocky ground anymore. I don't have that awful pressure on my leg anymore either. My head still hurts. Someone is holding my hand. I know that touch. I hear voices. Familiar voices. Christian? Taylor? Did they find me? I'm so cold. Good. I have something covering me. I'm so tired. I feel myself slipping deeper in sleep again._

**TAYLOR**

Thank God we reached the crash site in time. I'm not about to tell Mr. Grey this but another hour or two and this could have been a whole different scene. Linda was barely breathing when we got to her. Sawyer said her pulse was weak as well. When Sawyer and I made it back with the rescue team a half hour later, we saw Christian on the ground next to Linda keeping her warm. In my 10 years working with Mr. Grey, I have NEVER seen him care for another human being like this. He mentioned to me this afternoon that he told Linda he loves her. Anyone can tell he does. I never thought we'd see Mr. Grey this head over heels in love with someone. I'm glad it's Linda. She is such a good person. She is a talented, funny, smart, and caring woman. She also knows how to hold her own with Mr. Grey. I hope he doesn't mess things up with her. I know he hasn't taken her into his playroom. I hope he never does. I know what he does in there. I don't like it at all. Never did, never will.

**SAWYER**

I'm so glad Mr. Grey and Taylor let me come along on the search. I'm looking at Linda unconscious on the backboard. She looks so pale and cold. She has to be ok. I know in my line of work you're not supposed to get too emotionally attached to the person you are protecting, but I've really come to care about Linda. I have to be careful and not make it seem I have feelings for her. I know who has her heart and he is sitting across from me. When I took her the other day to her rehearsal, she had asked me to put my Ipod on and not listen to her play. I made her think I did, when in fact, I never turned it on. I listened to the whole rehearsal. She is musically gifted. I could tell she loves music. It is part of her existence. I downloaded the music she will be playing and I have been listening to it. In my honest opinion, Linda plays with more emotion and passion, and frankly much better than the person on the recording. She is something special. But this is the second time Linda has been caught in the middle of something that involves Mr. Grey. I have to do a better job of protecting her.

**CHRISTIAN**

We are flying Linda to the Denver Medical Center. Stephan and Sandra are being flown to St. Luke's Medical Center. I could tell Sawyer was deep in thought while looking at Linda. I know they have become friends, but for his sake, his feelings better not go any further than that. Bodyguards should not get emotionally attached to the people they are protecting. It can turn into a very dangerous situation.

We land at the Denver Medical Center and a trauma team is waiting on the roof for us. Linda is quickly taken to the Emergency Room. I sent Sawyer to be with Stephan and Sandra. Taylor and I were told to go to the waiting room and a Dr. would be out to speak with us once she has been examined. I'm not a patient man. Ask anyone. I take this time to call Elliott and tell him we found all 3 alive. "Bro, that's great. Mom and Dad have been so worried. Linda is one tough chick. She has to be to be around you!" My brother, the wise ass. But he is right. I have him put Mom on the phone and I tell her we found everyone alive but Linda is still unconscious. "Son, you have to remember. She was in a plane crash. Give her time. Do you want me to fly there to be with you?" As much as I want her here, I will need her help when I get Linda home. "No, that's ok. But I would like for you to talk to the attending physician when he is finished with her. I just want to know that everything possible is being done and done right. I trust you. I don't know jack shit about these people." Mom laughs. She knows how overprotective I am. "I would be happy to speak to him. Call me back when he is finished with his examination." I love my Mom so much. I don't tell her as often as I should. "I will, Mom. Thank you."

My next call is to Andrea. I need her to organize a press release saying the crashed jet has been located and that the three people on board were alive when they were taken from the crash site to area hospitals. Next, I call Ros, my right hand, and let her know the situation. She is relieved as well. I call Welch and get the ball rolling on locating that dickhead Roger Davis. I remember him saying "his boss" ordered the attack on Linda to send me a warning. Why do I always seem to attract the crazy screwed up people?! I tell Welch about Davis possibly having help. He said he would pull his phone records to see if we can find out who he is working for.

Just as I finish with Welch, the Dr. comes out. Taylor and I stand. "Mr. Grey. I'm Dr. McKay. Let's have a seat." _I hate being told what to do. _ "I'm not going to lie Mr. Grey, Linda is in critical condition. She has a moderate to severe case of hypothermia. Her body temperature and blood pressure are dangerously low at the moment. To raise those, we are slowly warming her up by using IV solutions that are warmed. She does have a broken ankle, a concussion, numerous cuts and bruises, and a few first and second degree burns. Most of the burns don't seem to be that serious, mainly superficial burns. She does have three minor second degree burns, or partial thickness burns. One on each arm and one on her right leg. They should heal nicely in a few weeks."

"What has me a little concerned is the wound to the back of her head. Obviously she hit her head on something hard. It could have been during the crash or after. Do you have any idea how long she may have been unconscious before she was rescued?" I tell him we aren't sure. It could have been a couple of hours. "Her head was resting on a medium sized rock." He nods his head as he is listening. "We're going to be moving her to a private room once she is stabilized. Once we get her settled, you will be able to see her. Don't worry though. She will wake up when her body says its time." I thank the Dr. and he goes back in with Linda. I can see her through the doors. She is still lying there on the exam table, IV's attached to her as well as a heart monitor. Her burns are being tended to. The cast is already on her ankle. "Baby, I'm so sorry." My voice cracks. I didn't realize I said that out loud. I feel a hand on my shoulder and it's Taylor. "Don't worry, Sir. You heard the Dr. She will be ok. We'll get the bastard that did this. I can promise you we will."

"How is she? Is she awake yet?" We turn and see Sawyer coming through the door towards us, as well as Stephan. "No, she isn't awake yet. They are getting her moved to a private room shortly. Stephan. I didn't expect you to be released so soon." He tells me that he will be in a cast 4-6 weeks and will be good as new. "How is Sandra?" Sawyer tells us that Sandra woke up after reaching the hospital. She will be hospitalized for a few days. I breathe a sigh of relief.

Stephan steps forward and says he is sorry for the accident. He immediately lowered the altitude of the jet when he realized the right engine was on fire to lessen the blow of the crash. Before the crash, Stephan tells me that the left engine exploded and was on fire as well. I'm nervously running my hands through my hair. _I'd like to know where I picked this stupid habit up from_. "Stephan, it was because of your experience and quick thinking that all three of you made it out alive." I shake his hand and tell him thank you. "Just doing my job, sir." I inform him that I got a call from Roger Davis before the crash was confirmed claiming responsibility. "I never trusted that man, Sir. I wish I would have voiced my concerns about him."

While we are talking, we see Linda being wheeled out of the emergency room. I run and stop them for just a minute. She looks so pale, but she's alive. Her ankle is in a short pink cast. I chuckle about that. Her burns have been wrapped. I whisper in her ear "I Love You" and kiss her. "I'll be up shortly." The Dr. says she is going up to the 4th floor. I shake the Dr's hand and tell him that my mother is a Dr. back in Seattle and she would like to talk to him about Linda's condition. He said he would be happy to. I give her cell phone number to him.

Taylor, Sawyer, Stephan and I make our way up to the 4th Floor. Once they finish getting Linda settled, we are allowed in. "She needs rest so if you could keep your visits short, it would be better for her," the nurse informs us. _Like I'm going anywhere, Lady!_ It's after 9:00 pm and I tell Taylor, Sawyer and Stephan to go check in to a hotel and come back tomorrow. "I'm going to be staying here. I'm not letting her out of my sight! I want to be here when she wakes up." Taylor tells me again she will be alright. "Text us when she wakes up, please," Sawyer asks. I nod and say ok. I'm getting worried about him. I'm thinking the three of us need to sit down and have a talk.

I turn my attention back to Linda. I'm looking at her injuries and immediately sink to the chair next to the bed. All of the stress of today finally hits me. "I could have lost you." I finally let myself break down. I've been holding it in all day as best as I could. _No one sees Christian Grey cry._ No one has. But no one has ever touched my heart; the heart that I didn't know existed, as much as the person that is lying in this hospital bed. "This is all my fault, baby. I'm so sorry. I can promise you that we will find the person responsible for this. Keep holding on and stay strong." Saying those words reminds me of Avril Lavigne's song "Keep Holding On." "We'll make it through this. I'm here for you." I kiss her hand and place it back on the bed and walk to the window.

I look at my watch and it is now 2:30 am. I guess I dozed off. I wake to see a nurse entering the room to check her vital signs. "I'm sorry Mr. Grey. I didn't mean to wake you." I rub my eyes and stand out of her way. "Her blood pressure and body temperature have returned to normal. Has she stirred at all?" I shake my head no. "Give her time. Her body is resting and healing. I understand she was in a plane crash, is that correct?" I nod. "She is one lucky lady. Obviously strong. I will be back in a while to check on you two. Can I get you anything, sir?" _Yes. Bring Linda back to me. _"No thank you. I'm fine."

It's now 6:00 am. A couple of times Linda whimpered a bit and I thought she might open her eyes, but then she would settle back down. The Dr. was in a few minutes ago and I told him what I heard. "That's actually a good sign, Mr. Grey. She should be waking up any time." Just as he said that, she squeezed my hand and stirred a bit. Minutes later, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She started to panic. The Dr. is at her bedside as well. "Linda, I'm Dr. McKay. Relax. You're in the hospital. She turns her head from side to side. Her eyes are wide and she is looking around the room for something or someone. "Baby, I'm here. You're going to be fine. Calm down." She finally looks at me. "Where is he? Where did he go?" I look to the Dr. confused. "Who baby? Who are you talking about?" The Dr. said that because of the concussion, the low blood pressure and body temperature, and being unconscious for so long are probably the reasons for her confusion. "Everything else is looking fine, Mr. Grey. Later this evening, barring any setbacks, I can release her to go home to Seattle. But I will have to warn you due to the mild concussion, flying may make her nauseous. Just be prepared for that if you fly home this evening." Damn. "Are you sure it will be safe to fly this soon? I can check us into a hotel and just wait for a day or two. I don't want to make her any more uncomfortable than she is." "That's entirely up to you, Mr. Grey. If you can wait a day to return to Seattle, that would make me feel better." Good. That settles that. We're staying.

**LINDA**

The Dr. finally leaves the room and I turn to look at Christian. "Hi. We have to quit meeting like this." My voice is weak and raspy. Christian sighs. "I agree. I've missed your voice and your eyes. I'm so glad you're awake. I've been so worried." I notice the tension on Christian's face release. "How long have I been here?" I'm looking around my hospital room trying to get my bearings. "Since about 7:30 last night," Christian says. "How long have I been unconscious?" Christian rubs the hair from my face and kisses me. _God, to think I'd be missing these lips if…nevermind. _"That's hard to say. When we found you, you were unconscious. What do you remember?" Christian's expression Iooks pained. I take his hand and hold it. "I know that look. Stop. This wasn't your fault. It was just an accident. No one is to blame." He flinches and he looks angry. "What's wrong? He moves from the chair and sits on the bed next to me holding both of my hands. "Right now, it appears that this was not an accident. I got a phone call yesterday from a former employee that I fired 6 months ago from my Aviation Division. He claimed responsibility for the crash. It isn't official yet, but it looks like sabotage. The FAA is supposed to give me their initial findings early next week."

This was deliberate? What sick bastard would take pleasure in bringing down a jet with no regard for human life. I look at Christian and he is still tense. He is holding something back from me. "What else haven't you told me?" He walks over to his jacket and takes a piece of paper out of the pocket and brings it to me. "Do you recognize this man?" I look at the picture and freeze. "I recognize the face. That's the man that has been standing outside my apartment. He came up to me the day I moved in and wanted to know if I lived there. I didn't know him so I lied and said no. The hair is different but that's the guy." Christian sighs. "This is the man that I fired 6 months ago and the same man claiming responsibility for the crash. He also said he was the one who attacked you at your apartment. His name is Roger Davis." My God! "He beat me up? Why? Is it because I blew him off?" I feel panic coming over me again. I can't breathe. "Hey. Calm down. You're safe. I'm here." Christian hugs me and I'm holding onto him for dear life.

"You asked me what I remembered of the crash. I was just sitting reading and listening to some music when all of a sudden the jet shook and I heard a low boom. Stephan told us to buckle our seatbelts and assume the crash position. The plane started losing altitude fast. Then I heard a second low boom. I looked out and both engines were on fire. Stephan said to be prepared for a hard crash landing and he would make it as easy as possible. That's all I remember." Christian hugs me tighter. I must still be in shock because I have yet to cry. I close my eyes and drift off.

When I wake, it is early evening and the sun is beginning to set. I turn to see where Christian is but he isn't in the room. I turn my head back and look out the window. I'm not about to tell anyone right now what happened to me up on the mountain after the crash. I know I was near death when Steve appeared to me. I won't forget that bright light. It was comforting. I remember Steve saying to me that it wasn't our time to be together again. But I felt it was time. Out of habit, I reach down to play with my wedding rings, but they aren't there anymore. I took them off for Christian. Steve said he was happy I wasn't alone anymore. I hope so. I decide I'm tired of this bed and I need to get up. I see a pair of crutches leaning on the wall and reach for them. I put on a robe that is hanging on a hook and make my way over to the window and stand to watch the sunset.

The door opens and in walks Christian and Taylor. "Why are you out of bed when you are by yourself? You could have hurt yourself!" Christian sounds irritated. "I wanted to get up. I'm sick of being cooped up in here. Where did you go? I woke up and you were gone. If you want me to behave, don't leave me by myself too long!" Taylor cracks up laughing. Christian does not look amused. "Sorry. What's in the bag?" I ask sweetly with a smile.

"Taylor and I went to get you some clothes and other things you will need while we stay in Denver overnight." The idea of Christian shopping for me makes me giggle. "You went to a store on your own and bought me clothes or did you go with Taylor and he picked out the clothes?" A smirk forms on Taylor's face as he looks up at Christian. "You need to keep her around. I like her!" Christian shoots us both a look to shut the hell up. "Blame my attitude on the lack of oxygen. I'm just yanking your chain, Christian. Come here and show me what YOU got for me." I have a change of clothes when I leave the hospital, underwear, bra, sleepwear and another shirt for tomorrow. "Thank you. I love the clothes and I love you." I balance myself up higher on my crutches to kiss Christian. He is still giving me a dirty look but softens after I kiss him. "You're welcome, Miss Smart Mouth!" _Touche! _"By the way, was Sawyer here earlier? I could have sworn I heard his voice." Christian nods and says he asked Sawyer to go check on Sandra at St. Luke's Hospital and that Stephan was released earlier. "How are they?" Christian tells me about their injuries and that they will be just fine. I sigh in relief.

The Dr. finally comes in. He checks me over and decides I can be released from the hospital tonight as long as we stay in Denver one night in case there are any complications. He has a nurse come in to show us how to change the bandages on my burns and how often. The Dr. also mentions that in two weeks I can have a more mobile soft cast walking boot for my ankle. Christian helps me get dressed. The nurse comes back in with a wheelchair to take me downstairs to leave. _Thank God._

Christian has checked us in to the Executive Suite at the Four Seasons. "This is definitely better than that hospital," I say as Christian helps me to sit down. "Nothing but the best for you, baby. Are you hungry? We can order room service if you want or we can go downstairs, your choice." I definitely want to stay in the room. "Let's stay here and order room service. I just want some alone time with you." Christian kneels down in front of me and draws me to him for a hug. I think the shock is starting to wear off as I burst into tears while he is holding me. He doesn't say a word and just lets me release the tension and the fear that I have had bottled up for just over 24 hours.

"I could have lost you after just finding you," Christian says as he dries my tears. "I know. I was thinking the same thing when you came into the room after your shopping trip with Taylor." Christian gently wraps his arms around me again. "I Love You." I close my eyes and savor this moment. Tomorrow we return to Seattle and can officially start our relationship together.

**SONG**

"**KEEP HOLDING ON" – AVRIL LAVIGNE**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY PINTEREST PAGE THAT GOES ALONG WITH THE STORY.**

**WWW DOT PINTEREST DOT COM/LADYMARTIN1965**


	24. Chapter 24

**SOME OF YOU WERE SO WORRIED THAT LINDA WAS GOING TO DIE. NOT A CHANCE! **

**REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN ALL OF THE CHARACTERS. I JUST HAVE FUN WITH THE ONES THAT BELONG TO E.L. JAMES!**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 24**

"_It's not your time yet, Babe. It's not time for us to be together again."_

I bolt straight up in the bed. I can't breathe, I'm sweating. I can't get those words out of my head. It's the same dream I have had since I woke up in the hospital. I look around at my surroundings. Christian and I are still at the Four Seasons. It's the middle of the night, but when I look beside me, no one is there. Where is Christian? I notice that the bedroom door is closed but I can see light coming in from under the door. I hobble out of bed and go to the door. Before I open it, I can hear Christian talking to someone. I carefully open the door to listen.

"I know she was Mom, but something isn't right. She isn't talking to me. I don't know what to do for her if she doesn't let me in." His voice sounds pained. _He's talking about me to Grace?_ "Ever since we have been together, she has been hurt. First being attacked in her apartment, now this? What the hell is next? I know who the person is that did this, but there is no fucking way he could do all of this alone. He had help and I have to figure out who is helping him before, Christian pauses, before, it's too late. I'm scared, Mom. I'm scared something is going to happen to Linda and it is going to be my fault." _I need to go to him. It's not his fault any of this has happened._ "I'm thinking about taking her to my house in Aspen for a few days so she can relax and maybe she will start talking to me. I don't want to lose her, Mom." His voice cracks with saying the last sentence. "How do I get her to open up to me?" _This one sided conversation is driving me crazy! I'd like to know what she is saying to him. I know I stopped talking before leaving the hospital, but I don't know how to tell him or explain what happened to me up there._

"Thanks for listening, Mom. I Love you too. We'll see you Sunday. Bye." I open the door a little more to see Christian sitting with his head in his hands. He looks up to see me standing at the bedroom door. "You're awake? You should be in bed." Christian says as he walks over to me wearing just black pajama bottoms. "I woke up and you weren't there. Are you ok?" I ask not wanting him to know I heard his conversation with his mother.

"I'm fine. Let's go back to bed." Christian puts his arm around me to walk me back to bed.

We get back in bed and Christian pulls me to him and wraps his arms around me. I want to talk to him but I don't want to have this heavy of a conversation in the middle of the night. But I really don't want to talk to him about what I'm feeling. We drift off to sleep.

The next morning I wake to bright sunshine coming through the enormous bedroom window. You can see all of Downtown Denver from up here. Christian isn't in the bedroom. I go out into the living room and he is sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. "Good morning, beautiful. You're awake." He puts his paper down and walks over to me to give me a kiss.

"Good morning to you too." I look over at the table and there is a lot of food. He ordered breakfast.

"I didn't know what you might want, so I got a little bit of everything. Come. Sit and eat." I am starving! He ordered scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, cereal, juice and coffee. He is taking such good care of me. I want him to know he is.

"Thank you for getting all of this," as I motion to the food. "My pleasure. I like taking care of you. I've told you that before. I do have something I want to ask you though. We need some time alone together, just the two of us. I want to take you to my house Aspen for a few days. Would that be ok with you?"

"I would love to go. I like the idea of being alone with you. Does that mean that Taylor or Sawyer won't be going with us?"

"That is correct." Christian takes my hand in his and kisses it gently. _Oh what this man does to me._

"Sounds perfect." I'm greeted with the bright Christian Grey smile. There is no resisting him when his face looks like that.

A scary thought pops into my head. "Um, how are we getting to Aspen?" I don't want to fly right now.

"By car. I knew you wouldn't want to get on a plane right now." He really does look out for me.

"Thank you."

Christian helps me get dressed. On his shopping trip, he got me a cute pair of denim shorts, a V-neck T-Shirt, as well as a new pair of tennis shoes. It feels strange wearing only one shoe. I have never broken a bone in my body ever. I can honestly say I don't want to ever again. I only now realize that I don't have my purse or my phone. "CRAP!" I yell out. "What?" Christian looks at me. "I just realized that I don't have my purse or my phone. No wallet, no ID. Nothing." That thought makes me mad. Oh well. Nothing I can do about it now.

There is a knock on our door. Christian goes to answer it. It's Taylor and Sawyer. I realize that I haven't seen Sawyer since before the crash. My mind is still a blur on a few things, but the Dr. said it should clear up in a few days.

Taylor is the first to come and greet me. I give him a hug and I don't think he expected it. "Thank you for your help. You don't know how much I appreciate it." I look over at Sawyer and I can tell something is bothering him. I hobble over and stand in front of him. "You ok? If anything, I should be the one with the deer-in-headlights look." That made Sawyer laugh a little. "I'm fine. I'm glad you're going to be ok as well."

Christian tells Taylor and Sawyer that he and I aren't going back to Seattle right now. Instead, he is taking me to Aspen for a few days. "I've arranged for you and Sawyer to be flown back to Seattle today. I won't need your services in Aspen." Taylor looks very surprised by this. "As you wish, Sir. What time will you and Mrs. Morrison be leaving?" I notice I'm back to Mrs. Morrison again.

"In an hour or two."

A little while later, there is a knock at the door to our suite. Taylor answers it and two gentlemen enter and shake Taylor's hand. "Mr. Grey. It's good to see you again." Christian stands and greets them as well. They look in my direction. "I take it you are Linda Morrison?" I nod. "I'm Todd Cunningham and this is Brian Barnes. We are with the FAA. I think we have something of yours we recovered from the crash site." He holds a large clear bag labeled EVIDENCE out in front of him. It's my purse, phone, Ipod and Kindle! "Thank you so much. I was just complaining that I didn't have these." My purse looks burned and scorched on the outside, but when I open it, most everything else looks pretty good, including my wallet. But my electronics didn't fare so well. My cellphone, Kindle, and Ipod are melted due to the heat from the fire, I'm guessing. "Well all of these are worthless now. I toss everything but my phone in the trash. Christian examines all three items closer. He cringes and puts the can back down. Sawyer suggested if the SD card is ok, just get another phone and all of my information on the card can be transferred over. "If the phone got wet, take it apart and use a blow dryer. Sometimes that helps." I can tell by the tone of Sawyer's voice that something is off with him, but I will wait to talk to him about it later.

"Thank you, gentlemen, for bringing my stuff to me."

"You're most welcome, Mrs. Morrison. If I may ask, how are you feeling?" Mr. Cunningham asks.

"I'll be ok," looking down at my burns and my cast.

"We can tell you that in our line of work we don't have the pleasure of speaking to too many people who have survived plane crashes." Christian is now standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders, squeezing them.

"Do you have any preliminary information about the crash that you can share?" Christian asks.

"Well, that's the other reason we are here, Mr. Grey. Can we step out in the hallway for a moment?" Christian nods and all three go out into the hallway. Taylor gets a phone call. "Excuse me." Now Sawyer and I are alone.

"Ok, spill it buddy. You won't hardly look at me or talk to me. What's wrong? Don't lie to me. I'll know. Don't make me hit you with my crutch!" Sawyer puts his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright. You don't need to threaten violence towards your bodyguard. I'm shaken up more than I thought I would be. I was really scared when we made it up to the crash site and I saw you under that wing, bleeding and unconscious. You were barely breathing when we found you, your pulse was weak and you were so pale and cold. I thought…"

Sawyer stops talking and looks down at his shoes. I move across the room and sit next to him. "I thought you were going to die. You're the first "assignment" I've had that I've become friends with. That sort of thing is frowned upon. We're not supposed to get too close to the people we protect."

"I understand that, but I should feel comfortable around the person protecting me, don't you think? I mean, we spend a lot of time with each other and I have enjoyed getting to know you. I think if we weren't friends and couldn't talk to each other openly and honestly, this wouldn't work." I motion between us. "Agreed?"

Sawyer thought about it for a minute and nods his head. "I know, but Mr. Grey isn't too happy with me right now. He thinks I've gotten too involved and wants to reassign me." I'm chewing on my lip thinking about what he just said.

"He thinks you've gotten too involved, huh? If I didn't trust you with my life, I wouldn't want to be around you! I'll have a talk with him. I'm sure I can make him see reason," I say sweetly and lean my head to one side and smile. He laughs. "Yeah, good luck with that!"

"I hope you feel better about things, Sawyer. I'm fine and I will take care of King Christian. Deal?" I extend my hand to shake and he takes it. "Deal." Taylor reenters the living room and sees us shaking hands and scowls at Sawyer. "Oh, stop it, Taylor. He didn't ask me out on a date or anything. We just talked. If I ever stop feeling comfortable around him, I will let you know. I TRUST HIM TO PROTECT ME! Ok?"

"Yes, ma'am." Oh for the love of God.

"Will you please NOT call me ma'am? It makes me feel 60! Call me Princess, Honey, Music Lady, Dear, Your Majesty, Lucky, Miss Kittie, or Darling. Anything but ma'am, got it?!" Sawyer is holding his stomach trying not to bust a gut.

"Yes, Princess," Taylor says trying to keep a straight face, but fails. Sawyer loses it and all three of us are cracking up when Christian comes back in. The FAA guys have gone.

"What, may I ask, is wrong with the three of you?" Mr. Authoritarian with his arms crossed, speaks and does not look happy.

"Private joke. Calm down. What did they have to say about the crash?" We all don our serious faces again.

Christian runs his hands through his hair and sighs. He is angry. "It's still early in the investigation, but it appears to be sabotage." The whole room has gone silent and the laughter from myself, Taylor and Sawyer shared is gone. Christian takes my hand and pulls me into an embrace. "I'm thanking my lucky stars that you, Stephan, and Sandra will be alright. I know it's my fault that this happened."

I wiggle out of his arms and turn to look at him. "The only way it would be your fault is if you committed sabotage yourself. THIS ISN'T YOUR FAULT! That asshole, Roger Davis, is the one at fault. If I ever get my hands on him, he will be singing mezzo soprano FOREVER!" All 3 men look at me like I've gone bat crap crazy. "Where did that sudden burst of anger come from? Down girl!" Christian says with a smirk on his face. "Let's get ready to go. I want to have you all to myself in Aspen." I lean over to kiss him on his neck. "Ok." Christian looks at the trash with all my ruined electronics. "We'll replace everything once we get to Aspen."

An hour later, Christian and I are on our way in the Audi RS7 he rented for us to drive to Aspen in. I look over at Christian and he is in deep thought as he is driving. How can he think the crash was his fault? I'm noticing more and more that he has a lot of self-doubt. Has he always been so unsure of himself? In the business world he is so competent and ruthless. But in situations that are not in his control, he always blames himself.

I know he is going to want to talk about the aftermath of the crash and that has me scared. When he hears what happened, my own insecurities are going to come through. I'm sure he knows that I haven't been sleeping well since the crash. I keep having nightmares about the crash. When Christian asks me what the dreams were about, I lie and say I can't remember.

"We're here," Christian says as I snap out of my daydream to see his home. It is absolutely spectacular. Modern architecture mixed in with old world charm makes this house seem like it should be in the Alps. "I'm at a loss for words right now, Christian. It's beautiful."

"I'll come help you out," he says while getting out. Christian leans in and scoops me out of the car and carries me up to the front door.

"Are you seriously going to carry me everywhere we go?"

"It's a dirty job, but someone has to do it." I don't know whether to hit him or kiss him. I chose the latter.

The house is 3 levels, including a full basement with a game room, a home theatre and a wine cellar off to the side, 6 bedrooms, 6 baths and a 3 car garage. Christian has brought my crutches in and he takes me on a tour. The kitchen has marble countertops with an eating area off to the side with large picture windows and a view of Aspen Mountain. He then takes me upstairs to the master bedroom. There is a large four poster bed right in front of an enormous picture window with views of Independence Pass and Mt. Sopris. The master bathroom has the same views as well. There is a balcony the full length of the front of the house on the second floor as well.

"There is a caretaker's cottage adjacent to the house. They live on the property but will not be a bother to us. I promised us alone time and that is what I will give you." He pulls me close to his body and kisses my hair. "I don't want you to worry about anything at all. I'm here to take care of you and I want you to feel comfortable, not scared, so we can talk. I'm worried about you." Christian lifts my chin so my eyes meet his and softly kisses me.

We make our way back downstairs and sit on the couch that looks out to Independence Pass and Aspen Mountain.

"I'll fix you something to eat. The refrigerator is fully stocked. If there is anything else you would like, we can get it."

After lunch, we go upstairs to the master bedroom. I know what we are going to do: talk. Christian arranges the pillows on the bed so we can be comfortable. He takes my hands as we lay on our sides facing each other.

"I'm not going to pretend I understand what you must be feeling. But I feel like you have closed off from me since you left for Oklahoma. I wanted to bring you here so you can relax and hopefully open up to me. I'm not going to pressure you to talk, but I just want you to know you don't have to go through this alone. Please let me be here for you." I can tell he feels out of his element at this moment. He doesn't think he knows how to help me. This is why he called his Mother last night: to get advice. After staring at each other for what seems like hours, I know it's now time to start talking to him about what happened up on the mountain. It's now or never.

"On my way to Oklahoma, I was thinking about what happened on Sunday. That was a monumental hurdle for me to get over: letting Steve go by removing my wedding rings. I thought it was going to be harder than it was, but it wasn't. It wasn't hard because I knew I was going to someone who was welcoming me with open arms. I felt safe. I felt comfortable." I paused to touch his cheek and to prepare myself for what is coming next.

"After I left the lawyers, I had the driver take me by our house. Susan was meeting me there so we could catch up for a few minutes. Once I stepped inside, I lost it. All of the memories came rushing back. Susan and I sat down and she said she knows I miss Steve and that his death still hurts. She also said that Steve would be proud of me of the way I took my life back, spear-headed the lawsuit, and most of all: finding someone to love and be loved in return. She always knows what to say when it needs to be said." I pause again as Christian wipes away my tears.

"Susan wants to meet you by the way to make sure you live up to her standards. She is tough to impress!" I giggle after saying this. Christian does to.

"Once I was back on the jet coming home, I had this sudden peaceful, calm feeling come over me. I can't explain it. I didn't have any more sadness, no regrets, or any hesitations. I was happy and excited to come home to you. Then the problems with the jet began. I was thinking to myself this was my fault. This is what I get for wanting to be happy again. For a few moments, I had convinced myself that I wasn't meant to be happy, that I didn't deserve someone like you. Sometime after the crash, I woke up briefly and realized that I might not make it. I was weak, cold, in pain and couldn't breathe. I decided to close my eyes and go back to sleep and if I didn't wake up, then so be it." I paused before telling him what I was preparing myself for. "I was ready to die."

Christian's eyes shot open wide and he immediately jumped off the bed. "WHAT?! You were giving up? You were giving up on coming back to me? I finally give my heart to someone; to you, and that's what you wanted to do? How could you give up that easily? Fuck this! I need some air." Christian walks downstairs and out the front door. I didn't expect him to understand.

I didn't think he would overreact like that. Once again, he isn't in control of the situation and his way of dealing is to run. I know he is hurt by what I told him, but he needs to hear what happened next.

I finally get off of the bed only to find my crutches on the other side of the room! Gee, thanks, Christian! I go out on the balcony to see if I can find Christian. He is sitting on the rock wall next to the driveway. _If I only had something to throw at him._ I do see some acorns down by my feet. I pick one up and hit my target on the back of the head. "HEY!" Christian yells looking around to see what or who hit him. He finally looks up and sees me. "Notice I have a good arm, Grey. That's good for you to remember!" My annoyance with him is on full display. "Will you please come back up and let me finish? You have me at a disadvantage and I don't like it!" I can't make it down the stairs by myself and he knows it. I hate being stuck up here! Christian catches on to what I mean. "Ok. Be right up." Thank God I don't have to hop down the stairs to drag his sorry ass back up here. That would not be a pretty site.

After a stop in the kitchen to get us something to drink, Christian returns to the bedroom. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. This is the hardest part of the conversation for me.

"Will you please hear me out and don't say anything until I'm finished? This is going to be hard enough to say and I don't have the strength to go hunt you down again." I can tell Christian is trying not to react to what I said, but his smile betrays him. He puts his hands up in defeat. "Ok. I'm sorry." I take a long drink of water and continue.

"When I closed my eyes, I felt myself letting go. But all of a sudden, there was the brightest light shining that I have ever seen and I heard a voice I recognized. I opened my eyes wider and all I could see was a an outline of someone standing in front of me. I didn't know where I was or what was happening but out from the light walked Steve. I was so confused, happy, and scared at the same time. I really thought I had died. I felt at peace. I ran to him and we held each other and I asked where we were and he said near Heaven. He told me "Go back. It's not our time to be together again." He told me I had too much to live for, too much to prove. But most of all, he was happy I wasn't alone anymore. I think he was glad I found someone to love and someone to love me back. That's all he ever wanted for me. He said to go back again, turned and started walking away and then he was gone. It took me a while, as you know, to come back, but I did. I did have something to fight for. It was YOU! I didn't give up on you or us." My voice cracks.

I can't hold my emotions in anymore and the floodgates open. Christian drops to the floor on his knees in front of me while I sit on the edge of the bed. He pulls me into his arms tightly. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that earlier. I shouldn't have walked out either. Please forgive me. I knew this wasn't going to be easy for you to talk about. Now I know why you woke up several times in the hospital and last night at the hotel. What you just told me was the source of your nightmare, wasn't it?" I nod. I think he looks annoyed. "You lied to me. You said you didn't remember your dreams. Why did you do that?"

"Because I knew you would react badly and I was right. I was trying to spare you anymore pain. I wanted to protect you. Don't you see that?" I'm the one getting annoyed now and Christian senses it.

"That's what people do for the ones they love! They protect them!"

Christian's lips find mine and he is kissing me with everything he has. It's deep and it's passionate. When Christian finally breaks the kiss, we are both panting. "Thank you." Christian puts his hands on both sides of my head. "Thank you for coming back to me. I want our relationship so much. I've never wanted anything more. I'm going to screw up plenty of times, but I know you'll be there to set me straight. I'm committed to this relationship as much as you are, baby." We just sit and hold each other until the sun goes down. I finally feel at peace. This WILL WORK. WE WILL WORK.

**A/N Don't forget to visit my Pinterest page so you can see what I put into my story. I can't put a link below, but type it in like a regular web address, minus the spaces. This week I've put up what I think the house in Aspen would look like as well as the master bedroom.**

**Pinterest dot com/ladymartin1965**

**Until next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I APOLOGIZE WHOLEHEARTEDLY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. I NEEDED TO TAKE A WEEK OFF TO "RECHARGE MY BATTERIES." **

**CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ALREADY UP TO CHAPTER 25! THANKS FOR ALL OF THE ENCOURAGING PM'S AND REVIEWS. PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN ALL OF THE CHARACTERS. I'M JUST HAVING FUN WITH THEM! NOW, ON TO CHAPTER 25!**

Christian and I are still sitting on the bed holding each other after "the talk." I look out the big picture window and take in the scenery. It really is beautiful up here and it so peaceful and serene. I don't know what time it is but by the way the sun is in the sky, it will be setting soon. I look over at Christian and he is looking out the window as well and is deep in thought. He turns to me, smiles, and pushes my hair away from my neck and kisses me. "Where were you just now?" I ask turning on to my side to look at him. Just to think, a few weeks ago I didn't know this man and now we are in his home in beautiful Aspen. "I was just thinking how incredibly lucky I was to be at the Fairmont that day I saw you in the dining room. I still can't believe I just walked up to your table and introduced myself. That is so NOT like me." I smile as I remember that day as well.

"I remember hearing a sexy baritone voice nearby when I was checking in and when I looked up to see where that voice was coming from, I saw you. I just stood there and watched you. You were in your element. I could only hear a little of your conversation, but I think it was something about solar powered generators you wanted to develop for third world countries. You were so passionate while talking about that idea. I could tell you were a man of great power, but I could also see and hear the compassion coming from you. You wanted to help others. That is so amazing. Then you show up at my table later at dinner. I was shocked, to say the least! I was thinking, "This powerful man is introducing himself to me, WHY? But the real surprise was you showing up to my room." Christian laughs and nods his head. "Yes, that was one of my finer moments." I'll say.

"So, I have a sexy voice, huh?" Christian looks at me with his billion dollar smile. "Oh, yes. Very sexy."

"How about letting the man with the sexy voice take you out to eat and show you some of Aspen. Do you feel up to it?"

"I do but I'm not exactly dressed nice enough to go out." Christian kisses me and pops up off of the bed. "I already planned ahead." Christian walks over to the closet and pulls out a very sexy blue dress. "Well, it looks like someone thinks of everything." I slide off the bed to get a closer look. It's a Dolce and Gabbana blue leopard print dress.. "I love it. Thank you."

"I'd be more than happy to volunteer to help you get dressed," Christian says with that low sexy voice again. "If I did, we wouldn't eat. I'll be fine. Go. I'll be out in a few minutes." I laugh and shake my head as he turns around one more time to see if I changed my mind. "GO!"

I slide the dress on. It feels so good next to my skin. It's also pretty form fitting, showing off my curves. I've never been comfortable wearing anything like this, but I like it. He even got me a comfortable pair of black shoes. The dress doesn't exactly go with my pink cast, but hey, I can live with it! I do love a man that pays attention to details! There is a knock and Christian comes in and looks up and down at me. "Do you approve, Mr. Grey?" I feel like I'm being stalked by a predator and I'm his prey. He walks over to me and he has a sexy smile forming on his lips. "Yes, I most definitely approve. You look amazing." Chistian looks amazing as well. White shirt with the top two buttons open, tight black jeans and his black John Lobb shoes. _HE looks good enough to have for dinner._

"One thing I do need to warn you about. The press has been trying to find out who else was on the jet when it went down. When we are seen out together, expect to be hounded by paparazzi. They can be ruthless bastards and will put two and two together when they see us. Be ready for that. It's just one of the many hazards of being associated with me. "I'm noticing!" as I look down at my cast and bandages. "Ready, baby." I'm as ready as I'll ever be. "Yes."

Christian takes us to a place called Steakhouse No. 316. We are seated in a secluded corner of the restaurant. He was right about the paparazzi. Those people would take down their own mother to get a picture. I just kept my head down and my mouth shut. Being on crutches made the journey into the restaurant a little slow, but thank god for valet parking. Looking around the restaurant, I'm noticing people staring at us. I'm starting to feel very self-conscious about my appearance, mainly my burns and bandages. Christian takes my hand and rubs my knuckles. "They are only wondering who the beautiful woman is that I am with. Don't worry about it. I really love that dress on you. That color on you is amazing." He has such a way of making me feel confident and pretty. "Thank you. I love it. I've never worn anything like this before."

Our waiter comes to the table and Christian orders us a 2006 Justin Paso Robles Savant red wine. The waiter returns with our bottle and pours some in Christian's glass for approval. "That's fine," and fills his glass and pours mine as well. Christian orders us a Prime Filet, Roasted Wild Mushrooms and French Fries. "So tell me why you bought a place here in Aspen. I take it you know how to ski?" I tried skiing once. That's all I'll say about that.

"I do. Mom and Dad always brought us to Aspen to ski and snowboard. I love the town and its charm. It's also a great place to get away and relax." I can understand that. Christian has huge responsibilities and carries the weight of the world on his shoulders and would need a place to go to and recharge his batteries, so to speak. "Do you ski?" Christian asks. "Well, I tried once. Let's just say I spent the rest of the time in the lodge by the fire drinking hot chocolate." We both laugh. "But I have always wanted to learn snowboarding. I rode skateboards when I was younger and figured it wouldn't be that hard."

"I would love to bring you back during the winter and teach you if you'd like." Christian has a sultry look on his face at the moment. Hmmmmmm. I could think of other things we could do in the snow. "I'd like that." Our food arrives and it looks amazing. I haven't had a decent meal since Christian's birthday party on Tuesday. I cut into my steak and I think I could actually have an orgasm right here in the restaurant. It is that good. "This is the best piece of meat I have ever had," I say with an eyebrow raised. Christian is really trying to refrain from commenting. "Really, Linda?" I have to bite my lip to keep from saying anything else.

We finish our meal and are waiting inside the restaurant for our car. I'd really like to be holding his hand instead of propping myself up on crutches, but I'll just have to wait until we are in the car. "What would you like to do now, Linda? We can go to a club for a drink or we could just go back to the house. Your choice." I don't really want to go back to the house, but my eyes are telling another story. "I think I have my answer. You're tired, aren't you? Let's go back to the house and we can save the club for tomorrow night." The only response I can muster is a nod. Christian laughs. I must have dozed off as soon as I got in the car. We were back at the house in no time. "Come on, I'll carry you inside," are the next words I hear. Christian carries me inside and up the stairs to the bedroom and deposits me on the bed.

"Since you wouldn't take my help of getting you dressed earlier, can I have the pleasure of…" I look up at him with half closed eyes. "You'd really take advantage of someone in my condition?" I say then laugh. "Frankly, yes, I would." He is all smiles and is proud of himself. "Fine. Do your best. Let me know how it was," I fall back on the bed. Christian lets out a loud laugh and leans down over me. _I could get lost in those eyes._ "Unconscious doesn't do it for me. Here, sit up." He holds out his hands and pulls me back up. He slowly unzips my dress and lets it fall to my feet. "No bra, Mrs. Morrison? I approve." He's just having way too much fun doing this. He bends down to remove my lone shoe and picks up the dress and puts it on the chair. Christian then grabs one of his T-shirts and puts it on me. I give him an approving smile. A girl could really get used to this. Christian then pulls back the covers and tucks me in. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He gently kisses me then turns to leave the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. That's the last thing I remember.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

I go downstairs to get myself a brandy. This evening went better than I thought it would. I didn't know how Linda would feel about leaving the house to go to dinner. I noticed her looking at her bandages a few times tonight. I could see the discomfort on her face, but she never once complained. Taylor was right. She is a strong woman. I still feel like such a colossal ass blowing up at her the way I did. How can you judge a person when you haven't walked in their shoes? Even I don't know how I would have reacted if I was in the same situation she was in.

I make my way back upstairs to find Linda is already asleep. I sit in the chair next to the bed and watch her sleep for a while. I have never been happier in my life than I am right now, but I'm also sad and frustrated. This woman that entered my life only a few weeks ago has now been hurt twice because of me. I don't want anything else to happen to her. Maybe she would be better off without me. Forget that idea, Grey. You would be miserable without her and you know it. I love her and I want to protect her. End of story.

Now that she has in a sense "given herself to me" by removing her wedding rings, how do we proceed? I'm hounded by the press all of the time and like I told her tonight, they can be ruthless. I want to show her off in public as my girlfriend but I don't want her to be scared off because of me. There is a charity dinner coming up the end of next week and I think that would be a great time to officially introduce her and show her off. As I sit here and stare at her while she sleeps, she looks much younger than she is. She is beautiful, funny, strong, smart, and talented and has the best smart mouth of anyone I know.

"_There's a place out there for us."_

I call Taylor to see if he and Sawyer made it back to Seattle alright. I told Sawyer to go over to Linda's apartment and pack up all of her things and bring them back to Escala. I told her before she left for Oklahoma that if there was any hint of trouble after she moved back to her apartment her sweet ass would come back to the penthouse. I smile remembering telling her that. I'm sure she will put up a big fight about this, but she'll just have to accept it. I understand she wanted to prove she could make it on her own after Steve died, but it's my responsibility now to make sure she isn't harmed. I also make a mental note to pay the rest of the 6 month lease on her apartment since she won't be living there for a while.

I hope I can do this without waking her, but I need to change her bandages. I don't want her to have any scars from the burns. This feels so good taking care of someone else besides me. There. Not a bad job if I do say so myself! I crawl in bed and gently pull her to me and kiss her on the lips. _"Good night baby. I Love You."_

The next morning I wake to cloudy skies, but no rain. I want to take Linda up on the Silver Queen Gondola today and let her see the view from up there. It's over 11,000 feet up to the summit and the views are breathtaking. When we get up there, we will eat lunch at the Sundeck. I roll over and prop myself up on one elbow to look at Linda. I push her hair away from her face and kiss her on the cheek.

"Baby. Wake up. It's morning." She slowly opens her eyes and looks over at me. "Good morning. I'm sorry I fell asleep last night." I could lose myself in her eyes and her touch. Her touch means so much…more. "I have something planned for us this morning that I know you'll love. How would you like to take a gondola ride up to the top of Aspen Mountain?" A smile forms on her lips. Speaking of lips… "I haven't given you a proper kiss good morning." _Uhmmmm. This is nice. We'll be here in bed for a little while longer._

**LINDA POV**

I was awakened by the most handsome man with the best grey eyes you could ever look at. "Good morning. I'm sorry I fell asleep last night." I look down at my bandages and they look fresh. "Did you change my bandages?" Christian smiles and looks very proud of himself. "Yes I did. I did such a good job, you didn't even wake up!" I don't deserve him. Christian told me he wants to take me up on the gondola to the top of Aspen Mountain. Now this is the way to start a Saturday.

The ride up to the top of Aspen Mountain (or known as Ajax Mountain by the locals) on the gondola is absolutely amazing. I'm sure Christian had something to do with it, but we were the only ones in the gondola car going up. How romantic is that. "I wanted you all to myself for the ride up. I don't like to share," Christian whispers in my ear. Just his words alone send a shiver up my spine. _If I could jump him right here, I would. I'll just have to wait until later._

We arrive at the top and eat lunch out on the patio of the Sundeck. "I could stay up here all day. Thank you for bringing me," I say to Christian as I take his hand. "You're most welcome. You look better today. How do you feel?" _How do I feel? Well, I feel lucky to be alive._ "I feel really good. My ankle doesn't hurt at all right now and my burns, tended by your ever capable hands, feel good as well. What have I done to deserve you?" I take his hand again and I lightly trace my finger around his palm. I notice him squirm in his chair. _That got him._ Christian is giving me a look that would make steel melt. "Are you finished? Let's go back to the house for a while." I'm going to make him wait just a little longer. "But I thought you were going to show me around Aspen?" I cock my head to the right and pout. "Oh, alright. Let's go. I also promised to take you shopping and get you a new iPod and Kindle. What are you doing to me? I just might combust!"_ Don't worry, baby. I'll put out the fire if there is one._

We make our way back into town. There are a lot of designer stores as well as some trendy shops. Christian is scouring the streets looking for paparazzi. It must be a light and boring day for them. We don't see one single "buzzing insect!" That is slang for paparazzi. He parks the car and we start walking.

Christian had said he wanted to take me shopping. He doesn't need to buy me anything. I agreed to the dress to his parent's masquerade ball only because I wanted to look nice for him and fit in. "You don't need to buy me anything, Christian. We're going home tomorrow and all of my clothes and other things are at my apartment." All of a sudden Christian's expression changes. There is something he hasn't told me and I think he didn't want me to know until we got home.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I stop walking. "What is it?"

"Well…" I suddenly remember something Christian told me before I left for Oklahoma. He is stalling big time because he knows that I now remember him saying that if there is any trouble after I move back to my place, that my "sweet ass" will be brought back to Escala. _Oh, what did he do?_

"I had Taylor and Sawyer pack up your things and bring them back to the penthouse. You're staying with me. No arguments." _This is beyond belief._

"You WHAT? Why didn't you talk to me about this first before charging up San Juan Hill and move me in with you? I told you it's crazy to even be thinking about living together. I want and need to be on my OWN for a while!" I really don't mean to sound ungrateful for all he has done for me, but give me a fucking break! Who knew there was a class called Control Freakery 101!

"Well I want and need for you to be SAFE! Who the hell knew that fucker Roger Davis would take my jet down and crash it into a mountain. You are so fucking lucky to be alive. Don't you see that? You have been hurt twice because of me. That's why I want you living with me so I can watch you 24/7. Why is this so hard for you to understand?" I'm getting nowhere with this man.

"Why is it so hard for you to understand that I want to be on my own right now? I don't want to be "tied down", excuse the pun, and I don't want either of us to feel trapped. I want to be able to go out when I want and do what I want. I want to have a relationship with you. I love being with you, but I'm not ready to be around you 24/7. Please don't take that the wrong way. I want to be with you, go out with you, go to events, galas or just out to dinner and maybe a movie, or order take-out and eat at my place. But I need to have that barrier there where I have my privacy and you have yours. Does any of this make any sense at all? I don't want to ruin what we have right now. I don't know, maybe…" I better stop myself before I say what was about to come out of my mouth.

Christian looks up suddenly and is glaring at me. _Please don't ask. Please don't ask. _"Maybe what?" _Shit. He asked._ "Forget it. Look, I don't want to do this here in the streets of Aspen. We can either finish enjoying our day or we could go back to the house now. It's up to you."

Christian sighs and runs his hands through his hair. "Come. I need to get your electronics replaced. Let's do that then we will decide what to do." His tone is much softer and quieter than it was just 5 minutes ago. That scares me. _SHIT_. I've hurt his feelings. It's written all over his face. That was the last thing I wanted to do. I keep forgetting he is so sensitive and unsure of himself dealing with a "normal" relationship. If you can call this normal.

I have acquired a new iPod, a Kindle Fire, as well as a new cellphone. Christian insisted I go ahead and get it now. "Thanks. I really did miss my phone. It's like having a third arm. You never knew you needed one until it was gone." Christian laughs but I can tell it was a forced response.

We sit down on a bench in downtown Aspen. I take his hands in mine and look him in the eye. "I'm sorry. I've obviously hurt your feelings. I keep forgetting that you haven't done this before. I see your pain and I feel like crap because I know it's my fault I made you feel this way. You are way too good for me. I'm the one who is not worthy of you. You know I'm stubborn and independent. I want to walk before I run. Does that make sense?"

Christian starts laughing at me. "Dr. Flynn, my psychiatrist, says the same thing. You have to walk before you can run. I get it, I do. But you have to understand this, if we are going to be together, it's not going to be easy." _You're telling me._ "I am always under the microscope and now that you are with me, which I hope you will still be, your life isn't going to be the same from here on out. It will be hectic, chaotic and challenging at times. There are a lot of sick bastards in the world that always try and get to me and anyone associated with me. I want you by my side so I can ook out for you. _I Love You_. I want to show you off, protect you, and tell the world this is the person who captured my heart." I fully understand his intentions.

"Ok."

"Ok what?" Christian whispers.

"Ok. I will move in with you."

He gets the biggest smile on his face and takes my head in his hands and kisses me right in front of the shoppers here in downtown Aspen. "Thank you. Thank you. Do you know how happy you have made me?" Christian envelopes me in his arms.

"I think I have a pretty good idea. We'll figure this out." Christian's mood has lifted rapidly. Listening to his declaration of love is what changed my mind.

We finish our shopping and decide to go back to the house for a while. I swear, his smile has gotten bigger since our talk.

"Would you mind terribly if I made some calls and checked in with Ros? I want to make sure she hasn't changed the name of the company in my absence." I shake my head. "Not at all. I think I will crash down here on the couch if that's ok. I'm beat."

"Sure. I'll come join you when I'm done." _There's that look in his eye again. Down boy._

I'm on my back here on the couch looking around at the first floor of the house. Why does one person need such a big place? I'm know he brings his family here from time to time. This is the perfect place to come to and get away from his highly stressful job. I look over at the huge fireplace and the large white fluffy rug in front of it. I would love to build a fire when it is cold and snowing out and make love there. Now that would be special. Too bad it isn't cold right now.

I just noticed the baby grand piano on the other side of the room. How did I miss that when we got here yesterday? I walk over and see it is a Steinway. I sit down and start to play the first thing that comes to mind. It is Elegie in E flat Minor Op. 3, No. 1 by Rachmaninoff. This piece is usually played slow and sounds mournful, but I like to play it a little faster and not so "heavy handed." This piano concerto was one of the last things I was working on before Steve passed away. He kept telling me to play it in the style it was written, but I couldn't. I kept telling him I loved playing it "happier" because it was just so sad sounding. We argued and argued over this. I know it sounds lame, but you have to understand musicians. We want to do things our own way how we want to and when we want to. In other words: we are stubborn!

That thought brings me back to the here and now. I want to live by myself but Christian wants me to stay with him. I'll go along with him for a while, but hopefully when everything dies down I can change his mind. I laugh to myself. _"Good luck with that!"_ I suddenly feel arms wrapping around me from behind. I scoot forward on the bench and Christian sits behind me. I lean my head back while I continue playing. "Have you ever played this?" He says no. I tell him to put his hands on top of mine and we will play it together. He chuckles. "My piano teacher used to do the same thing with me at my lessons."

We, well I, finish the piece and Christian starts kissing me behind my ear and down my neck. Something awakens in me that has been asleep for days. "Why do we argue so much?" Christian asks, temporarily breaking the spell he is casting over me. "Because we're getting to know each other," I say while my breathing is increasing as he continues his slow, sensuous assault. He has now moved to the back of my neck kissing and lightly biting. That sends a message to the rest of my body.

Christian reaches around and lifts my shirt over my head and throws it to the floor. He takes his off as well. I can feel the warmth from his body on my back. His hands slowly move around to my throat and stomach. Christian pushes my head back to his shoulder as his hands slowly move up and down my body, lightly touching. My skin is on fire. Christian stands abruptly and turns me around. Holding out his hands he pulls me up from the piano bench and carries me over to the big rug that is in front of the fireplace I was looking at earlier.

We are sitting down and Christian reaches up and pulls the blanket off of the sofa and wraps it around us. Christian also turns on the iPod that was docked near the piano. The music of Enigma is softly playing in the background. He snuggles his nose into my hair and kisses my cheek. My breath catches as he moves down my neck and throat slowly with his mouth. "So beautiful," he whispers as he reaches around to undo my bra and his hands slowly move up and down my arms. I am trembling with anticipation.

He pulls me to him and starts kissing me gradually increasing the intensity. He gently pushes me so I am lying down. Towering over me, he starts his slow gentle kissing down the front of my body again, his hands just touching the sides of my breasts.

"Christian," I moan in anticipation.

"Shhh. I want to savor this moment," he says as he continues kissing in between my breasts and moves down my stomach to my navel. His tongue swirls around and around causing my back to arch off of the rug. My breathing and moaning are increasing.

Christian then undoes the button on my shorts and slowly pulls the zipper down. I lift up my hips to help him take them and my underwear off. He then sits up and removes his jeans and black boxer briefs. His knee is spreading my legs as he lowers himself back down on top of me then is inside me. He relaxes for a few moments as I reach up and run my hands through his hair. He begins to move but soon increases the pace little by little.

I want him to move faster but it is like he can read my mind at that moment. "I'm going to take my time and enjoy this. I love the feeling of being inside you." I feel myself slowly beginning to build and Christian knows it too. He sits up suddenly and pulls me up with him. We are looking deep into each other's eyes, savoring this moment between us. We're both breathing faster and heavier as we are both close to our release. Christian holds my face with both hands and kisses my eyes, nose then my lips. He is thrusting harder and harder until he finds his release. "I Love You. Come for me, baby." That was my undoing. My release comes fast and hard. I bury my head into his shoulder, kissing it. "I Love You, too."

We sit in each other's arms on the floor with the blanket wrapped around us. Christian turns to me and raises my face to his. "I always have the most amazing feeling inside of me after making love with you. It scares me that we could have lost this." He rests his forehead against mine and kisses my nose. "I want to have this feeling every day when you are with me. I'm a selfish man, Linda. I want you with me. I want to wake up with you every morning and go to sleep with you every night. I just wish I could have found you a long time ago. You have been able to fill a void in my soul in a short amount of time. I..LOVE..YOU.." What do I say to that. To think I could have lost this when the jet crashed. I don't want to dwell on that anymore. "I'm not going anywhere any time soon. You can count on that."

It's Sunday and we have to return to Seattle today. Last night we decided to stay in and ordered a pizza and watched a movie in bed. We talked and laughed until 2:30 am. I don't want to leave. "Thank you for bringing me here. I love Aspen. This was the best medicine." I wrap my arms around Christian's neck and nuzzle into him.

"You're very welcome. We can come back anytime you want to. I'll teach you how to snowboard." _Christian and myself in the snow. Now that's a nice thought. Hurry Winter!_

Christian has rented another jet to take us back to Seattle. He had hoped Sandra could come back with us, but she won't be released until Tuesday or Wednesday. I'm so nervous to the point of throwing up about flying home. Christian takes me into his arms and assures me everything will be fine. The jet has been under guard and has been checked and double-checked to make sure everything will be fine to go home.

"I'm sad about leaving but I'm ready to get back. Do we have everything?" Christian made me sit and relax while he packed up everything. "Yes." Our car arrives to take us to the airport. When we arrive, we board immediately and a few minutes later we are in the air. Two hours later we land at Sea-Tac and are greeted by Taylor and Sawyer.

"Welcome back, Sir. Linda." He remembered. He gives me a wink and I giggle. Sawyer gets what little luggage we have and loads the SUV.

"Mr. Grey. Your family is already back at Escala waiting for you to arrive." Christian sighs.

"Thanks, Taylor."

As soon as we exit the elevator at Escala and open the doors, we are greeted by Grace and Carrick. Grace immediately pulls me to the side and hugs me. She is crying as well. "Oh, sweetheart. We are all so glad you are back with us. She releases me to look over my bandages and my cast. "I want to check you over later." Carrick hugs me next. "I'm glad you're going to be ok."

Elliott is the next to hug me. "I'm glad you're back." Christian peels his arms off of me. "We need to find you your own girl to fondle. Go away."

Mia is the last to greet me. "Cool! A pink cast!" She would be thinking about fashion at a time like this. But that's alright with me.

Taylor enters the room and he has that serious look on his face.

"Mr. Grey. I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to speak to you in your study."

Grace comes over to me and says she will change my bandages. We head off to Christian's bedroom while he talks to Taylor. I wonder what that is about?

Grace leads me into the bathroom and pulls over the chair that is in the corner and shuts the door. "Let's get these unwrapped and see how you are healing. Christian told me he has been changing your bandages. It looks like he has done a good job."

"He's been taking good care of me, Grace. If Mergers and Acquisitions don't work out for him, he would make a good nurse!" We both laugh. I realize that is the first good laugh I have had since all this shit happened. I'm so glad to be home.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

Taylor comes into the great room and says he needs to speak with me. We head to my study and he shuts the door.

"Sir, Mr. Cunningham from the FAA is on the phone for you. I walk over to the desk and put him on speakerphone.

"Cunningham, what do you have for me?"

"Sir, after initially speaking with you in Denver, we can confirm that your jet was deliberately tampered with. Tests are ongoing, but it looks like the thrusters and fuel pumps on both engines were compromised. I'm sorry we don't have any more information right now but we should have another report by the end of the week."

"Thank you. I will be waiting for your call." I hang up.

I run my hands through my hair and turn to look out the window behind me.

"Any luck finding Roger Davis?"

"No, sir. It's like he has fallen off the grid. But I have a hunch someone is hiding him. Someone will slip up soon. If I may ask Sir, how is Linda, really?"

I walk to the front of my desk and lean against it folding my arms in front of me. "I think she is putting up a brave front. I could tell she didn't want to board the jet this afternoon. She will be ok in time. Thanks for asking." I slap Taylor on the shoulder. "If you don't mind, I'd like a moment please."

"Certainly, Sir. Can I bring you anything?" I shake my head no. "Very well."

I go back and lean on the window while looking out over Seattle. I still can't believe that dumb fuck Davis did this. This was extreme, even for him. If someone is hiding him, they will feel the wrath of me as well. Taylor is right. Davis, and or whoever is hiding him, will screw up eventually. When they do, they will wish they were dead. Now that we are together, it is now my life's mission to watch over and protect Linda.

I open the door to my study and look out into the Great Room at my family laughing and talking with Linda. They have welcomed her with open arms. I know my arms would be empty and lonely if I didn't have her to hold and love. _I will protect you. I love you._

**SONG**

**THERE'S A PLACE FOR US – CARRIE UNDERWOOD**

**ALBUM**

**ENIGMA MCMXC A.D. **

**A/N NOTE IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CHECK OUT THE DRESS THAT WAS MENTIONED ABOVE, HEAD OVER TO MY PINTEREST PAGE AT WWW DOT PINTEREST DOT COM/LADYMARTIN1965**

**I WILL HAVE CHAPTER 26 UP IN A DAY OR TWO. THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME! **


	26. Chapter 26

**THANKS AGAIN FOR THE KIND COMMENTS AND PM'S**

I still can't get used to the weather here in Seattle. The sun was shining bright this morning when I woke and now it is dark, dreary and raining. Figures. Christian has already left for the office and has left me here with Sawyer and Mrs. Jones. It's now the end of July and I have officially lived with Christian for one month. What a month it has been.

But the real moment we had was near the end of June when Christian took me to the annual Seattle Arts Council Fundraiser and dinner. I had my cast removed the day before and it was replaced with a soft boot walking cast. Thank God for small favors! The Dr. said my ankle was healing faster than expected and that I will probably be out of the boot by the end of July. This stupid thing gets in the way of everything. I mean EVERYTHING. All of the burns, with the exception of one, have healed and are now gone. The one that is still on my right leg will need a little longer to heal. I can't complain. I know it could have been a lot worse.

Getting back to the fundraiser, Christian didn't bother to let me in on his plans for the evening. I don't care much for surprises and I hate being blindsided. Christian bought me an absolutely fabulous Donna Karan dress for the event. It is a deep red and off the shoulder. He always has a way of making me feel and look beautiful. Sawyer drops us and Taylor off to go through the press line. The press is yelling at Christian to turn this way, turn that way. One reporter yells out "Turn this way Mrs. Morrison." They know who I am because of the Seattle Symphony. "Another yells, "Mr. Grey are you here with anyone?" Christian turns to me and smiles then pulls me to his side and says, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please meet my girlfriend, Linda Morrison." That was the first time he has publically acknowledged me as his girlfriend. That felt so weird hearing him say that. Then things got crazy.

"Mr. Grey! How did you meet?! How long have you been together? Mr. Grey, was Linda the one on the jet that crashed? Linda what happened to your foot? Linda who are you wearing?!" Now there is a question I never thought I would have asked of me! "Can we get shots of you by yourself, Linda?!" "Now together!" This is insane. Christian warned me that this was his life. He and Taylor let the photographers take a few more pictures then come in to rescue me and we go inside and find our table. "How the hell do you get used to all of that? I can't see straight right now because of all of the flashes!" Christian looks at me apologetically. "Unfortunately, it's all part of my world. You handled yourself beautifully, baby. I'm so proud of you."

"Gee thanks. A little warning would have been nice, Christian." I show my displeasure discreetly. He leans over and kisses me behind my ear. "Sorry, baby. I just felt it was time to let everyone know you are with me. I got caught up in the moment." I think he genuinely felt bad, but he also has that sly smile creeping up on his face. _Bastard. He knew exactly what he was doing._

We celebrated the 4th of July at his parents' home. They always invite the neighbors over for a huge BBQ and tons of fireworks were shot off over the water. I feel so sorry for Taylor when fireworks are involved. I know he saw action in Afghanistan and fireworks are just an ugly reminder of what he saw and heard.

While at the BBQ, I asked Grace if I could talk to her. With the school year not starting until September I was looking for something to do a couple of days a week.

"Grace, I was wondering, are there any openings at Coping Together to work with some of the younger kids you are currently helping. Besides rehearsals, most of the time I'm just sitting around the penthouse doing nothing. I want to be able to give back some way."

"Oh, Linda. That would be wonderful! We always need help. Come by the offices Monday and we can get you started." I have really missed working with four and five year olds and want to get back into the swing of things before the school year starts.

I show up on Monday at Coping Together and Grace introduces me to one of the councilors I will be working with. "Linda, this is Janet Adams. Janet this is Linda Morrison, she moved here a few months ago from Oklahoma. She is a pre-school teacher as well as a musician. She would like to work with some of the children to prepare them for their first day of school."

"Linda, it's nice to meet you. I think it's an excellent idea you want to work with the kids to prepare them for school. Most of the children we help are from single parent homes where drugs, alcohol and violence have been a part of their short lives. A few have both parents in the home. Most don't know the basics like how to spell their name, colors, alphabet, etc. No one has ever shown them." I look over at Grace and she is wiping a tear discreetly from her eye. I nod that I understand why she is crying. I just can't imagine the beginning of Christian's life being filled with so much violence and for him to be the man he is today is truly amazing.

Janet introduces me to 5 children, 3 boys and 2 girls. All are age 4. One little boy in particular, is named Cameron. Cameron's father mentally, verbally and physically abused him from infancy until 4 months ago when he was arrested and convicted for child abuse and spousal abuse. His Mom is in rehab recovering from a beating she took at the hands of Cameron's father. It just makes physically sick that an adult would want to inflict harm, fear and pain on a child. Cameron is super shy, doesn't talk a lot, and has trust issues, understandably. I find out that he is enrolled at the Seattle Waldorf School where I will be teaching this fall.

"Cameron, come here. There is someone I want you to meet," Janet motions for him to join us. "This is Mrs. Morrison, or you can call her Miss Linda." Cameron at first was hiding behind Janet looking me over. He then surprises Janet, Grace and myself by coming over to me and sticking his little hand out for me to shake.

"Hi Miss Linda. Do you like to play with Legos? I like to build things. Will you play with me? Come on." This boy is going to be a heartbreaker when he grows up. He has the biggest brown eyes, shoulder length brown wavy hair and has the biggest smile. He takes me by the hand and we go over to the Lego table and sit down. I can hear Janet talking to Grace.

"Grace. Look at that! It took Cameron 2 weeks to talk to any of us when he first came here and Linda comes in and he is taken with her. Kids have a good sense of who they can and can't trust. That's remarkable. How did you meet Linda?"

"She is dating Christian." Janet's eyes shot wide open. _Yes, she thought he was gay as well._

"She looks older than Christian." I heard that comment and look over to see how Grace handles it. Grace looks at me and winks. "She is but that doesn't matter. We love her and Christian does too." I smile back at Grace.

"Wait, I saw them on TV the other day on one of those entertainment shows. They were at the Seattle Arts Council Dinner when Christian introduced her as his girlfriend in the press line. Everyone was shocked and surprised. That's amazing considering no one has ever seen Christian with anyone before. You say she is a musician as well?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact she will be the featured soloist with the Seattle Symphony on opening night in September." Janet nods and smiles.

"Look at Cameron, Grace. She has him laughing and smiling. She has a gift with children. Thank you for bringing her here. She will be a big asset for Coping Together." Janet gives Grace a hug.

I spend the next 3 hours teaching all five to start writing their names, learning their colors, shapes, ABC's and numbers. Cameron is so excited that it takes a while to settle him down. This is why I love my job.

Back to present day. The rain seems to be letting up. I go out on the balcony and sit down to get some fresh air. After I was attacked in my apartment, I applied for a concealed weapons permit and a license to carry a firearm. I want to be able to protect myself if the need arises. Since Roger Davis can't be found, I don't want any more surprises. I should be getting those permits soon.

Sawyer finds me out on the balcony. He is holding something in his hand and he looks pissed. "Linda, I really hate to bother you, but we need to talk. I know what is in this envelope. Taylor and I have seen plenty of these in our lifetime. I need to know where your weapon is so it can be properly stored here in the penthouse. Mr. Grey does not like to have weapons here unless they are locked up."

"Sawyer, what are you talking about? I don't have a weapon here. What is in the envelope?" I will play dumb a little while longer. I know the envelope contains my permits. _About time._

"Cut the crap, Linda. You know damn well what this is. Answer my question."

"Fine. I'm assuming that is my concealed weapons permit and my license to carry a firearm you are holding. Am I correct?" Sawyer nods. "I haven't bought a gun yet. So don't get your boxers in a bunch. When I get one, I will let you know where it is and how I plan on carrying it. It will be with me at all times. Why are you so pissed about this? I'm not the first one to apply for a permit!"

"I'm pissed because you didn't bother to let me know you wanted to carry a gun. I'm your close personal protection for crying out loud. I have a right to know these things. When you get one, it has to be locked up while you are in the penthouse. No exceptions."

"I didn't keep anything from you on purpose. I was just a little upset about being beaten to a pulp, then almost dying in a plane crash! Surely you can understand that! I'm going to protect myself!" I get up from my chair on the balcony and storm back inside only to see Christian and Taylor standing in the Great Room listening. "Go ahead, yell at me as well. Sawyer just finished his lecture." I walk past Taylor and Christian and head to the bedroom and slam the door.

Christian turns to Sawyer trying to hold his temper.

"Sawyer, before I rip your fucking head off, please explain to me why you felt the need to speak to Linda like that." Sawyer hands Christian the envelope. Taylor sees it and his eyes shoot up to meet Sawyer's. Christian opens the envelope and his eyes widen as he looks at the permits.

"She wanted a concealed weapon permit? Why? We can protect her! I don't want her to feel like she needs to carry a gun. I don't want her to have one. Period."

Taylor turns to Sawyer. "Did you ask her where her weapon is? It has to be locked up if she has one."

"Yes I asked her where it was. I'm not an idiot. She said she hadn't bought one yet. I told her Mr. Grey won't allow guns here unless they were locked up."

Sawyer turns to Christian with a worried look on his face. "Sir. Permission to speak freely?" Christian nods. "I'm worried about Linda. She has been on edge ever since coming back from Colorado. She won't say it, but she is scared. I saw it in her eyes when I confronted her about these permits. I think she doesn't feel like we have protected her, Mr. Grey, and she wants to take matters into her own hands and that scares me. If I have overstepped my bounds, I apologize. But you pay me to protect her and that is what I am trying to do. She caught me off guard by applying for those permits and not informing me. She just freaked out and stormed off the balcony when you and Taylor arrived."

I'm standing at the bedroom door listening to their conversation. Wouldn't they be scared and on edge as well knowing someone is after them and you can't find them? I've been caught twice in the middle of a disgruntled ex-employee's vendetta against Christian. I'm looking out for myself. I go back out into the Great Room.

"Sawyer's right." All 3 turn to look at me. "I do want to take matters into my own hands. I've been attacked in my own home and blown out of the sky and nobody can find this moron Roger Davis. If he is pissed at me for ignoring him and blowing him off when I moved to my apartment then that is between him and me. But I will not live in fear of what may happen next. I will protect myself! Before you ripped into me Sawyer, I was going to ask you to teach me self-defense and how to shoot a gun. But if your idea of protecting me is to keep me locked up here like Christian, then I will go find someone who will teach me. Either way, I will be prepared if something else should happen. I'm going to change and go down to the gym for a while, if that is permissible with the three of you?" I turn and go back to the bedroom to change.

I sit on the bed with my head in my hands. Why did I just yell and chew them out? I hate feeling anxious, scared and under pressure. I knew Christian was a lot to take on, but it's not his fault these things have happened. He fired Roger because he was incompetent. That's Roger's fault. I need to go downstairs and hit something. There is a knock on the door and Taylor walks in. I roll my eyes. This is just what I needed.

"You want a crack at me as well?" Taylor shoots me the shut up and listen to me look. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I slide off the bed and sit on the floor. "Could you please look at me, Linda?" I sigh and look up. Taylor has shut the door and is leaning on it.

"Believe it or not, I'm on your side. I think you should know how to defend yourself, as well as learn how to shoot a gun. That is one thing that frustrates me about Mr. Grey. He will not learn how to shoot and protect himself. He is adamantly opposed to guns. But what I'm concerned about is where your head is at. You can't go off half-cocked, no pun intended, wanting to take matters into your own hands and go after Roger Davis. But if you are confronted by him, then all bets are off. You will have the right to defend yourself as you see fit. Just don't let hatred and frustration cloud your judgment. If you want, I will teach you how to shoot and Sawyer will teach you self-defense. I know you're frustrated. We all feel like we have let you down, Spike. Let us help you. Let me help you."

I start laughing. "Spike? I don't remember that being on the list I gave you!"

"It wasn't but it's appropriate, don't you think?" Taylor is trying hard not to smile.

"I like it. I guess that could be my code name. So how did you end up being the one coming in to talk to me. Did you lose a bet?"

"No. I just told Mr. Grey and Sawyer that a cooler head needed to talk to you and that I understood where you were coming from. But if you do get a gun, please give it to me and I will put it in the lockbox in my office. Ok?" I nod.

"Thanks for talking to me, Taylor. I don't know why I went off on Sawyer like I did. You're right. I am frustrated. Who knew all of this baggage came with dating Christian. I just feel under so much pressure and when I feel like nothing is being done I tend to push back. I'm sorry."

"No apologies necessary Spike."

Taylor helps me up from the floor and I grab my towel and iPod and head out of the bedroom.

I walk over to Sawyer and stop in front of him. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. Would you please teach me self-defense so I can beat Christian up if the need arises?" Christian snorts behind me. Taylor laughs.

"Yes I can. Let me get changed and we will get started."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Be back in a minute."

I know I can't do a lot with this stupid boot still on my foot. But that comes off, hopefully, at the end of the week. Christian walks over to me and pulls me to him. He smells good.

"So you want to beat me up, huh? I can think of another physical activity we can engage in." His gray eyes are going dark all of a sudden.

"You have a one track mind, Mr. Grey. You afraid I might take you down?" He snorts again. "Please."

"You know, when I get this stupid ankle healed, I want kickboxing lessons. Can you set me up with Claude? That way, I know what moves to use on you and take you down." I'm smiling and batting my eyes at him.

"Bring it on, Linda."

For an hour, Sawyer taught me some basic techniques. Always keep your hands up; in a street fight, there aren't any rules; take people to the ground as soon as possible; hit first.

"I'll show you some actual moves and techniques when your ankle is better. How is it by the way?" Sawyer asks while he shows me the proper way to throw a punch.

"It's good. The Dr. thinks he will be able to get me out of this boot this week. I can't wait."

I'm landing some pretty good punches on the heavy bag. "Thanks for getting me started Sawyer. I really appreciate it. I meant it earlier. I'm sorry I went psycho on you."

Sawyer puts his hands on my shoulders. "Good job tonight, by the way. You're a quick learner. It's ok. No harm done. Just remember, I'm on your side."

"I know. I'm going out of my mind, Sawyer. I'm feeling like a caged animal. Some days I just want to run out of here and keep going. I can't go anywhere on my own anymore. I just want to be able to go sit in the park, take a walk, go hiking at Mt. Rainier. I want to know what it feels like to be normal again."

"You can still do those things Linda. I can be as invisible as I'm allowed. You are right about one thing: you can't go anywhere alone anymore, but I don't have to be stuck to your side either. Please don't think of running off though. I love my job and I don't want to get fired but most of all Mr. Grey would probably go back to yelling at people again. He doesn't do that as much anymore since you came along. For that, we are forever in your debt!" Sawyer face takes on the look like he shouldn't have said that.

"Don't worry. I'm not saying anything. From what I have heard Christian was a pain in the ass to most people." Sawyer nods in agreement and we laugh.

Sawyer also shows me some exercises to do with weights. One thing I need to definitely work on and build up are my upper arms and shoulders. "We need to build up your upper body strength in order to effectively fight off anyone who should come at you. Here, I'll show you a great workout." He grabs a 15 lb. dumbbell and has me hold it above my head and tells me to lower it down to my shoulder blades and back up, 3 sets, 20 times.

My muscles are screaming. I've had a solid two hour workout with Sawyer. "I'm done for today Sawyer. I'm heading back up to the penthouse. You coming?" He nods and grabs his towel and water. "Let's go Spike." I can't help but laugh. "Taylor texted me earlier and wanted to know how Spike was doing. I asked him who the hell he was talking about and he said that Spike is your new code name. I like it!" I still don't know what Christian would think about that. Oh well. Who cares!

We get back upstairs and as usual Christian is in his study working. I don't bother to let him know we are back.

"Thanks again for your help Sawyer. Same time tomorrow?" I hope I can move tomorrow.

"Sure. Go soak in a hot bath so your muscles don't seize." That's not a bad idea. "I will."

"Good night, Linda. See you tomorrow." Sawyer turns to leave and goes home.

I make my way to the bathroom and start drawing a bath. I decide I want a bubble bath as well. I find the vanilla scented bubble bath and get in the tub. _Damn this feels and smells wonderful._ Granted my foot is up on the side of the tub and I'm not entirely comfortable but gosh this feels good just to sit and soak. I reach for my iPod and lose myself to the hot water and bubbles. 30 minutes later and with less bubbles and now luke warm water I hobble out of the tub and dry myself off. I head to the bedroom and find a pair of cotton shorts and a T-shirt to sleep in. I wander back out into the Great Room and hear that Christian is now on the phone. I'm learning the signs of the many moods of Christian Grey. He's upset about something. _When is he ever not upset about something?_ Then I hear him say a name I hadn't heard in a while. I am frozen by the door listening. I can't believe he is talking to HER!

"Elena. Why the fuck did you call me?... No, I can't help you with that…. I'm not trying to be difficult Elena…Why do you think Linc is up to something?…What makes you think that?...No you can't come over here tonight. It's late….She's fine, getting better…YOU CAN'T ASK ME THAT! That's none of your fucking business!...Elena, it's none of your business…Yes she is. I'm tired of this shit. Goodbye Elena!" Christian slams down the phone on his desk. I softly knock. "WHAT?!" Geez. I stick my head in and when he sees me, he at least smiles.

"You alright? I could hear you clear across the Great Room." I walk in slowly and stand behind a chair in front of this desk.

"I'm fine. Just talking to an old friend."

"Sounded more like yelling to me. So how is the old friend?" I really don't give a flying fuck, but I'm just making conversation.

"Irritating. How was your workout with Sawyer? I liked your form on the heavy bag." _WHAT?_

"How do you know what I looked like?"

"I saw you on the CCTV monitor in Taylor's office."

"You have access to the security cameras in the gym?" _Look who you're asking. Of course he does!_

"Yes." _I need to take this Stalker 101 class._

I'm standing there staring at Christian, not saying a word. This is why I shouldn't have moved in here. I don't have any privacy!

"Why?"

"Because I can." _Smug bastard_

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should! This is what I was talking to you about in Aspen: Privacy. I need it." I know I'm talking to a brick wall by the look on Christian's face. He just doesn't get it.

I throw my arms in the air and I don't even bother saying anything more to him. I turn to leave the office and slam the door behind me. Mrs. Jones is in the kitchen when I come storming out of the study. I walk over and sit on a barstool and put my head on the breakfast bar.

"Has he ever just made you so mad you wanted to scream and throw things?" I know she won't answer me because she would feel disloyal to Christian. Mrs. Jones leans down to me and whispers "Yes." I start laughing and sit up.

"Would you like a snack, Linda? A sandwich maybe?" My stomach gives me away. Mrs. Jones laughs. "I guess I got my answer!" She says laughing.

"Yes please. Anything is fine." I walk over to the refrigerator and grab me a beer. I am handed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "How did you know these are my favorite? Thanks. I'll be in the TV room."

I flop down on the large leather couch and turn on the TV. It's been a long time it seems since I've sat down and flipped through the channels. I settle on the news and sit back and eat my sandwich. As I finish my sandwich, I get a text message. I look at my phone and it's also a picture message. Who the heck would be sending me a picture? I open it and drop the phone in the floor. It's a picture of me working out with Sawyer with a text saying "He can teach you all he knows but I will get you…AGAIN."

I pick my phone up and head to Taylor's office. Taylor is sitting at his desk watching the monitors.

"Taylor, can you pull up the cameras around the gym? Go back about an hour." He is looking at me like I've lost my mind.

"Sure, but may I ask why and what are we looking for?" Taylor is cueing up the monitors as we speak. "I'll let you know in a minute." I'm studying the monitor closely when all of a sudden I see what I'm looking for.

"There. That man right there. Can you zoom in on him?" With a few clicks of a mouse, Taylor zooms in on the face of the man that was outside the gym holding up a cellphone taking a picture. _FUCK_.

"SHIT!" Taylor yells out. "That's Roger Davis." Taylor is looking at me with eyes wide open. Davis is in disguise, but some of his facial features are recognizable.

"I know. I got this a few minutes ago." I give my cellphone to Taylor and show him the picture and text.

"I know where this son of a bitch is." Taylor put cell phone tracking software on my new phone. "I ran the tracking software and this is where he is right now. I pull up the app and show Taylor. "I want to put an end to all of this shit NOW!"

Taylor puts in a call to the police and the FBI to let them know Davis has shown his face, so to speak. "I want to be there to see him put in handcuffs. Let's go."

"I need to let Mr. Grey know. Just a minute."

"He's going to talk you out of taking me but that's not an option. I will go with you or I will follow you, but I'm going one way or another." I follow Taylor to Christian's study.

"Sir, Roger Davis was in the building an hour ago. We know where he is and I've already put in a call to the police and the FBI. Wanna take a ride with us and see him arrested?" Christian is up and out of his chair immediately.

"Fuck yeah. Let's go. Wait. Linda stays here." Christian's eyes shoot to mine.

"Not on your life. I'm the one he contacted. I'm going. I'll tell you about it when we are in the car. LET'S GO!"

We head off to an apartment complex about 10 miles from Escala on the SW side of the city. I show Christian the text and picture.

"Bastard."

We pull up and police and FBI are already there. 30 minutes later, fuktard Roger is lead away in handcuffs. I jump out of the SUV to get a closer look. Christian and Taylor are standing next to me when Roger looks our way and makes eye contact. "This is all your fault Grey!" Roger yells. "It's not over by a long shot!" Then Roger's creepy eyes focus on me. He is pulling and yanking on his handcuffs trying to stop. "All I wanted to do was talk to you. You're very pretty. That will change. He will make sure of that." _He? _ Christian pulls me closer to him and puts his arms around me. Roger is having a laughing fit and is finally thrown into an unmarked car and taken away.

The ride back to Escala was in silence. So who wants to hurt me now? He said I was pretty but that will change. I know this still goes back to Christian. Who did he piss off this time? Hell, someone is always mad at him. Once again, I'm caught in the middle. At this rate, I'll be in Witness Protection. _At least that way I'll have privacy._

As soon as Taylor shuts off the SUV, I immediately jump out and head for the elevator, not bothering to wait for Taylor and Christian. "Wait!" Christian yells to me. He runs up behind me and grabs my arm and turns me to him. He pulls me into his arms and holds me tightly, not saying a word. We arrive back at the penthouse where I immediately exit the elevator and walk inside. I just want to be left alone right now to think. "I need to be alone. I'll be in the TV room." I shut the door, turn off the lights and drag one of the high back leather chairs near the window and curl up in it. Just when I thought this nightmare was over, Davis says "You're pretty. That will change. He will make sure of that." Who is "He?" _I just want my life to be normal again._ I close my eyes and try to go to sleep.

Christian and Taylor are sitting in the study, both with a glass of bourbon.

"Taylor, do you think there is any validity to Davis' so-called threat?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. Someone is obviously calling the shots and helping him. Hopefully with Davis in jail now, whoever he is working for might think better of making good on the threat. I just don't know." Christian shakes his head. He was thinking the same thing.

"He's not smart enough to have pulled this whole thing off by himself. Davis was obviously obsessed with Linda from the beginning, but whoever he is working for might want to continue the threats. I hope you're right and all of this dies down."

Christian finishes his drink and tells Taylor good night. Christian walks by the door to the TV room and puts his hand on the handle but does not go in. He leans on the door sighs and whispers, "Good night. I Love You." Christian then walks to his bedroom and sits on the bed with his head in his hands. He is also wondering when all of this madness will end and he and Linda can just enjoy being together.

"I will keep you safe."

**A/N Don't forget to visit my Pinterest page so you can see what I put into my story. **

**Pinterest dot com/ladymartin1965**

**Until next time!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING ANY SOONER. I HADN'T REALIZED IT HAS BEEN 2 WEEKS SINCE MY LAST UPDATE! I ALSO HAD A BIT OF A WRITER'S BLOCK, SOMETHING THAT HAS HAPPENED TO EVERYONE AT ONE TIME OR ANOTHER. THANKS AGAIN FOR THE ENCOURAGING REVIEWS AND PM'S. I APPRECIATE MY FAITHFUL FOLLOWERS! **

**REMEMBER. E.L. JAMES OWNS SOME OF THE CHARACTERS. I'M JUST HAVING FUN WITH THEM.**

As a new day approaches, I open my eyes and find myself still curled up in the chair that I was sitting in last night after getting home from seeing Roger "Fuktard" Davis arrested. I didn't intend on staying locked up in the den all night. I only wanted to be alone for a while to try and sort out the "threat" Davis conveyed to me. I look at the clock on the wall. It is already 8:30 am! I'm sure Christian has already left for Grey House. I also remember while looking at the boot on my foot that I get this annoying thing off tomorrow. Finally. I uncurl myself from the chair and make my way to the Great Room. I'm starving. I'm surprised by what I see; or should I say WHO I see. _Just how I wanted to start my day._

"Well, good morning, Linda. You look like, sorry to say, crap. I understand you have had a rough time of it. Been flying lately?" She chuckles at her last comment. _I walk closer to her. I really feel the need to hit her or throw up on her._

"Mrs. Lincoln, what do I owe this unexpected and unwanted visit to? How did you get up here? Did you double-park your broom out front?" _Is it too early for a drink? I feel I'm going to need one after I get rid of She-Devil._

"A nice new young gentleman I hadn't met before that works downstairs let me come up. I came by to talk to Christian. Is he here? I called him last night but he didn't have time to talk. Now I know why. Are you a permanent fixture here now?" She gives me her patented once-over look. It really gives me the creeps.

"Oh, cut the crap, Mrs. Lincoln. We both know why you're here. You're just here to spy and cause trouble. I'll bet you are just making up an excuse just to come and see him, am I right? I didn't think Christian wanted anything to do with you anymore anyway? Besides, it's none of your business why I'm here. Why can't you just leave him alone? I'm sure if he ever needs to talk to you, he will call. He has your number. Isn't it still 206 WICKED WITCH?"

"No need to be feisty, Linda. Like I said, I need to talk to Christian. I have some information that I need to share with him."

"He isn't here. I will tell him you stopped by. I'm running late and have a lot to do today. So if you will excuse me…" I put my hand on her back trying to push her out. _Where the hell is Sawyer?_

"Not so fast, lady. I never figured you for a formidable opponent, but you are. I'm impressed. I like a woman that can stand up to me and for what she believes in. But let me tell you something, Christian has needs. Needs that I know you aren't fulfilling and can't or won't ever fulfill. I can tell by the tone of Christian's voice when I talked to him that he is very tense. I told you when I first met you that you weren't his "usual" type. I'm just trying to spare you some pain when Christian wakes up one day and realizes what he is missing and tosses you to the side. Walk away while you can still hold your head high. I only have your best interests at heart, dear." _Is she for real?_

"We both know you could care less about my feelings. You got your hooks into Christian when he was a troubled CHILD. You took advantage of your friendship with Grace, HIS MOTHER, to get information to use against Christian. How do you sleep at night? I know. UPSIDE DOWN, YOU OLD BAT!" She has unleashed my inner tigress.

"There is a saying in Oklahoma: **"Shoot first, hide the body, and then go have a beer."** Now, if you don't want to see me execute my 2nd Amendment rights, please leave while you can still walk." I walk over to the door and open it wide for Elena. She struts her self across the Great Room and stops to look me in the eye.

"I tried to warn you. Now I guess you will have to suffer the consequences. If you know what is good for you, tell Christian to contact me. I do have information he needs to be made aware of." I slam the door behind her.

What the hell was that about? She could care less about me, but why do I get the feeling she was trying to send me a warning? I will suffer what consequences? I don't have time to worry about Botox She-Devil. I need to get ready to head over to Coping Together and work with the kids. That will put me in a better mood.

Gail comes out from her living quarters and smiles at me. "Good morning, Linda. Mr. Grey wanted me to tell you that he hated leaving this morning without seeing you, but he had an early meeting to get to. He left around 7:00 am. May I fix you some breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs sound good. Thank you. Did you know that She-Devil was just here? Sorry. Elena Lincoln. She just left." Gail laughs out loud then immediately covers her mouth like she shouldn't have reacted that way. I smile and laugh along with her.

"Yes, I saw her on the security monitors in Taylor's office. I'm sorry I didn't come out, but I can't stand that woman! I knew you could handle her. What did she want now?" Gail puts my breakfast in front of me on the breakfast bar.

"She said she needed to talk to Christian, something about information she had to pass on to him. I asked her how she was able to get up here. She just gave me that evil smile of hers. I'm afraid she took advantage of the new guy downstairs and conned him to let her come up. Where is Sawyer by the way?"

"He is down in the garage on his morning rounds and is talking to one of the other security guards." I finish my breakfast in record time.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Gail. I need to get ready to go. I've got a busy day today." I exit the kitchen and head to the bedroom to take a quick shower and get dressed. I am out the door in 15 minutes.

I make my way down to the garage and get into my car. It feels weird being in my car by myself without Sawyer. I start the car and just as I thought I was going to leave unnoticed, someone taps on my window. It's Sawyer. I lower my window and smile.

"Geez. You scared me. Where have you been? Did you know that She-Devil Elena paid a visit this morning?" Sawyer's eyes shoot wide open.

"Crap. How did that happen? She isn't supposed to have access unless Mr. Grey is here." Sawyer comes around and gets into my passenger seat.

"My guess is you need to start with the new guy, Brian, downstairs. Who knows what she did to him or promised him. Poor guy probably needs a tetanus shot after dealing with her. So, am I free and clear to leave and do what I want to today? I have a lot of errands to run." _Please say yes. Please say yes._

"Mr. Grey hasn't conveyed any new information to me about your protection. We can assume that everything is status quo. But like I told you yesterday, I don't have to be right at your side all of the time. If you would like, I could just follow you in the SUV to your appointments and stay within 20 feet of you when you are out walking. Would that be ok?" I nod. I'll bet when Christian finds out Sawyer is following me and not in the car with me, he will have something to say about it.

"By the way, Taylor told me what happened last night with Roger Davis. I can't believe he was dumb enough to text you a picture and left himself open to be found. That tracking software is awesome. I'm glad he is locked up and out of everyone's lives."

"I'm glad too, but did Taylor tell you what Roger said just before he was shoved into a police car?" Sawyer nodded.

"Yes. We don't know if he has really been working with anyone or not. My guess he is, but Mr. Grey, Welch and Taylor are still looking into it. Mr. Davis isn't smart enough and doesn't have enough resources to pull off what he did by himself. Are you sure you still want to drive yourself?"

"I'd like to drive now if that's alright with you. I haven't done it in a while." Sawyer's eyes open wide with alarm. I backhand him. "I'm going to Coping Together for about three hours and I have an appointment with Caroline Acton about my dress for the concert. I also have to be at Benaroya Hall for a meeting with the PR Department about going on a promotional tour to radio stations and TV stations in a three state area. It seems people want to know more about me, how I ended up in Seattle, and being asked to be a soloist with the symphony and other stuff." Sawyer smiles, nods and gets out of my car and heads to his SUV.

When I arrived at Coping Together Janet Adams greeted me with great concern and a frown on her face. "Good morning Janet. What's wrong?"

"It's Cameron. He isn't himself today. He's not talking, he is throwing toys and books at the other kids, and he is hitting them as well. He hasn't been this bad since the first day we met him." I could tell that this situation is really bothering her. I know that a week ago his father bonded out of jail and his mother was now out of rehab. His father is bad news. I can only hope he didn't try to hurt them again.

"What does his Mom have to say about Cameron's attitude? Could his Dad have said or did anything to him that we don't know about? Did this start after the last time I saw him?"

Janet thinks for a minute then remembers something. "You saw him last Thursday. He was fine then. It was Friday that his Dad showed up wanting to know where Cameron was and that he wanted to talk to his Mom. Of course we couldn't give him any information or access to Cameron. We were all surprised he even got out of jail. He started yelling that he would find them if we wouldn't help and then stormed out."

I wouldn't be surprised if his father did find them and said or did something to scare them into silence. Apparently his mom isn't giving any information out as well. I see this all of the time. An abused person wants to protect the abuser thinking they will change. It's time someone stood up to that son of a bitch.

I go into the dayroom and see Cameron sitting alone in a corner holding a stuffed giraffe. I make my way over to him and sit on the floor next to him. "How's my handsome boy today? Are you ready to get to work?" Cameron looks up at me. "NO! Leave me alone!" This boy has seen and or heard something that has him terrified. His eyes are full of sadness, fear and anger. He doesn't say another word, just stares.

"Hey. Calm down and talk to me. Don't keep anything inside. You will feel better getting it out from in here." I point to his chest. Cameron's bottom lip starts quivering and immediately starts crying and throws his arms around my neck and hangs on for dear life. He is now sitting in my lap while I rock him back and forth and he is crying harder. After several minutes, Cameron has finally stopped crying and looks up at me. He wants to say something but is having a hard time deciding if he should or not. He is still hugging the life out of his giraffe and me at this point. "Daddy found us." I look up and see Janet standing in the doorway of the dayroom, listening. I have a feeling I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear.

"What happened when your Daddy found you and your Mom? What did he say?" Cameron looks down like he doesn't want to tell me, but then he raises his head and looks me in the eye.

"He said that we couldn't hide from him and he would always find us and punish us. Don't let him hurt us again, please?" That prick threatened them again. Cameron wipes his nose with the back of his arm. "Use my shirt. It's ok. Thank you for telling me what happened. I will do anything and everything I can to keep you from being scared or hurt. You're my friend and I definitely don't allow anyone to hurt my friends. Always talk and tell someone what is bothering you. Got it?" I say with a smile and I'm rewarded with a smile full of teeth and another hug. I look up at Janet and she is shaking her head back and forth, Grace is next to her, as is Christian, both smiling. What's he doing here?

"Hey, see that man over there?" I'm pointing to Christian. "His name is Christian. Grace is his Mom. Would you like to meet him? He is really nice." Cameron looks over at Christian and then back at me. He whispers in my ear, "Are you his girlfriend? Do I have to share you?" I close my eyes and laugh at what he said. Out of the mouths of babes. I whisper back, "I think so."

We get up off of the floor and I walk us over to Christian. Just like the first day I met him, Cameron sticks his hand out for Christian to shake. "Are you Miss Linda's boyfriend? She's my girlfriend. I guess I could share." Everybody starts laughing at what Cameron said. Christian kneels down and looks at Cameron and says "I think I can share her as well." Cameron nods his head and smiles. I tell him to go to the table and draw me a picture while I talk to Christian. I turn back to Christian and he wraps me in a hug.

"What are you doing here? Sorry I wasn't up before you left." We walk to the other side of the dayroom so we can talk.

"I had some time in between meetings to come by and see you. I wanted to check and make sure you were ok after what happened last night." He traces my face with his fingertips. His touch is so soothing and distracting at the same time.

"I'm fine. I didn't mean to stay in the den all night. I just wanted to be alone for a while to gather my thoughts before going to bed. I fell asleep and didn't wake up until this morning. Sorry." Christian pulls me into his arms and hugs me tightly.

"So how did you know I was here?"

"I called Sawyer. He told me he followed you here and that he will be following you to the rest of your appointments today. Sounds like you have a busy day ahead. Just please keep Sawyer close."

"Don't worry, I will. It just feels good to be driving my own car without him in the car with me. It gives me that little bit of independence back. I know he will be close by if I need him." Grace walks over to us after talking with Janet. "I hear you will be going on a promotional tour to different radio and TV stations around the three state area talking about yourself and the concert. That sounds exciting." Christian looks at his mother then back to me with an annoyed look written on his face. Crap. I didn't have a chance to tell him anything about this. He's pissed.

"Really? Just how many places are you going to and for how long?" Oh boy. This conversation is going to be uncomfortable.

"I won't know until after the meeting today with the Symphony PR Department, but I will be going to several cities in Washington State, some in Oregon and to San Francisco. Why the face?"

"Uh, because someone didn't bother to tell me about any of this. Wait. San Francisco?! No way. That's too far! The paparazzi are going to be relentless. Are you prepared for that? I hate being kept in the dark." I am looking into Christian's eyes and all I see is hurt, confusion and anger. He keeps things from me all the time but that doesn't give me the right to play the same game with him. He is right about the paparazzi. I hadn't taken that into consideration when I agreed to the interviews. Evidently, besides being a soloist, the press thinks I am big news because I am dating Christian. Why the heck would they be interested about that?"

"Baby, I just found out yesterday. After the events of last night, it slipped my mind. I'm sorry. I'm not exactly looking forward to being away for over a week either." _Shit. I just let it slip how long I will be gone. Crap. Crap. Crap. World War III, here we come._

"OVER A WEEK?! I don't think so!" Christian bellows then turns to his Mother with a huge scowl on his face. "You knew about this too and didn't think to tell me ahead of time?" Grace can't believe her son is talking to her like this. She stands a little taller and lets him have it.

"Christian Trevelyan-Grey. I raised you better than that. Don't take that tone with me. This is a really big opportunity for Linda. She gets to tell her story in her own words how she ended up in Seattle and talk about the amazing opportunity that was given to her by the symphony. Don't make this about you. Be happy for her. We all are. This is also good PR. We are getting a lot of interest because of this lovely lady here. We are all very proud of her courage and her spirit. You should be as well." I'm standing here looking over at Christian and he has the most desolate expression on his face. I don't think he has had this big of an ass-chewing since he was a kid! I want to giggle, but I don't dare make a sound.

Christian is shifting back and forth on his feet while taking the tongue-lashing from Grace. He looks up at his mom. "I'm sorry. I know better than to talk to you like that. I was caught off guard. I am proud of her. She has been through so much in the past few months." He reaches over and takes my hand. "Between being attacked and surviving a plane crash, she hasn't complained once. I'm in awe of her."

Christian turns to me and takes my other hand. "You are the strongest person I know, next to my mother of course. I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU! You are an amazing, talented woman. I can't wait for everyone to see and hear you and to share my pride of you with Seattle. Watching you today with the kids makes me appreciate and love you more. You are very good with all of them, especially my competition over there." He points to Cameron and laughs. "You have the biggest heart when it comes to these kids. They need someone who cares and that will be there for them. I was lucky to have Grace and Carrick come into my life at this age." Christian pulls me to him and hugs me tightly and kisses me on my forehead. I love being in his arms and he smells extra good today!

"You're going to need some clothes for this trip. Go and get what you will need. I'll call Miss Acton now and tell her to pull some things for you and to put them on my account. I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. I really am happy for you. Hell. People are going to forget about me and start focusing on you!" He pulls my hands to his mouth and kisses them. I really need a scorecard to keep up with his mood swings.

"We can talk about all of this tonight. I need to get back to Cameron then I have a lot to do today. I will have a better idea of all of the places I will be going to next week after my meeting. Go to work! See you later." I lean up to give Christian a quick kiss and head back over to Cameron who has decided it was more fun to get into my backpack and play with my iPad than drawing the picture like I asked him to. Typical four year old.

After 2 more hours at Coping Together, I am now off to see Caroline Acton at Neiman's. I sent her some sketches and ideas of the gown I want to wear to perform in. I almost made her sign an NDA because I want the dress to be TOP SECRET until the concert. Christian has already been pestering her about it. Typical Christian; trying to be in control of what I wear now. He did tell her he intended to pay for it even if I put up a fight about it. _We'll see. He really spends way too much money on me._

"Good afternoon Linda," Caroline greets me with a small hug. "I got your ideas for your dress and I have done a lot of searching and I think I have come up with enough examples for you to choose from, or at least narrow down to a few to choose from. I think you will be pleased." I hope so. I don't want to look like I came off of the plantation or look like Betsey Johnson.

Caroline ushers me into her office and shows me the pictures of the gowns she has selected. There are 15 in all and they are all stunning. I immediately narrow it down to five. Two now stand out to me the most. "I love these two." They are from Zac Posen's collection from 2012. Caroline says we will have to contact Mr. Posen to ask him if either dress can be made by September. "I will let you know when I have heard from Mr. Posen or his assistant. Don't worry. It will be finished in time. I love the two choices you made."

"Oh, by the way, Mr. Grey called and said you have some TV and Radio interviews coming up. I've pulled seven outfits and two dresses for you to see." She shows me what she has put together for me. This woman knows her business. I have everything I need, including shoes. She is the ultimate power shopper. "I love everything. I'll take them all. Thank you so much."

"My pleasure, Linda."

I thank Caroline and head out of Neiman's. There are a few people out front taking pictures of me carrying my purchases. Don't these people have anything else better to do? I see Sawyer leaning against my car. He doesn't have his happy face on. What did I do now?

"Something wrong, Sawyer?" I open my car and put my purse in the front seat. Sawyer takes my purchases and puts them in the trunk.

"Well, Mr. Grey called and he isn't happy about me following you in the SUV. He wants me with you in the car at all times. I'm sorry." I close my eyes and silently start counting to ten. I look over to see Taylor is already in the SUV waiting to take it back.

"Just a minute." I pull my phone out of my back pocket and press '3' on my speed dial. He picks up on the second ring.

"Hi. How's your afternoon? Did Miss Acton put together some clothes for you for next week? I hope she threw shoes in as well." Christian can be so sweet and other times can be the most frustrating man ever. I'm sure he knows why I'm calling.

"She did. My afternoon has been fine until Sawyer informed me that my independence has been yanked once again. I thought once Roger was caught and the danger was gone I could go back to driving myself around and Sawyer could follow me. Isn't that what we agreed on?"

"I said I would think about it. I have thought about it and I want Sawyer with you IN THE CAR. I don't want him just following you. I drove Taylor over to pick up the SUV and came back to work on my own." I pinch the bridge of my nose and continue counting; this time all the way to twenty.

"I'm not going to argue about this over the phone. We'll talk tonight after I get home. We also need to talk about the visitor I had this morning after you left."

"What? Who showed up?"

"The Wicked Witch of the West." He chuckles for a few seconds.

"Why didn't you mention this to me earlier? How the hell did she get up to the penthouse? She isn't allowed up there unless I am there. Put me on speaker phone. I want Sawyer to hear this." Shit. Another mood swing. I've managed to get Sawyer into trouble again as well.

"Sawyer, how the fuck did Mrs. Lincoln get upstairs? Where the hell were you?"

"Sir, I was in the garage doing my usual morning walk through. She evidentially bribed the new guy at the front desk to allow her access. I have already chewed his ass up one side and down the other and I also told him you would be paying him a visit as well."

"Forget about me talking to him. I'm calling the building manager now. His ass is fired. Linda take us off speaker." Christian is truly wound up now. If he would just get rid of Elena once and for all, it would be better for everyone. But I know that is easier said than done.

"Yes, dear?"

"What did she say to you? I can hear it in your voice that she upset you. She has gone too far this time going behind my back."

"I didn't mention it this morning because it wasn't the right time or place. It was the same old stuff she spouts off about. I'm not good enough for you, you have needs, blah, blah, blah. She also said she had some information she needed to give you. She wouldn't tell me of course what it was but who knows with her. It could be another ploy just to see you. She is obsessed with you." What I wouldn't give to be able to rip those long fake fingernails off of her hands and maybe then she will get the hint that she is not liked or welcomed into Christian's home.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm sure what she thinks she has to tell me is important, but I'm not buying it. You're right though. It's probably just another excuse to see me. This wouldn't be the first time she has pulled a stunt like this. I will take care of her. Don't let her upset you. She isn't worth it."

"Is there anything I need to know concerning my safety? Elena also said that I would have to suffer the consequences if she didn't get to speak with you. Were you able to figure out what Roger was talking about when he made his threat, or who he was talking about? I don't want to be kept in the dark."

"No, nothing yet. I will keep you in the loop. I promise. As soon as I know something, you will know too."

"Thank you. I know all you want to do is protect me, but I want to be kept informed. I'll agree to Sawyer being in the car as long as you keep your word. Ok, Mr. Grey?" I need to meet Ros sometime and ask her how she keeps Christian in line. I bet I could learn a lot from her.

"Ok, Mrs. Morrison." He laughs. "You are an excellent negotiator. Are you sure you still want to teach rug rats? You really should come and work for me."

"No. We would end up arguing most of the time. Besides, we wouldn't get a lot of work done if I was there all day. Sawyer is tapping his watch at me. I have to go. Go pester someone else for a few more hours and I will see you later. Love you!"

"Love you too. Laters, baby."

Next stop is Benaroya Hall for my meeting about this press tour. I walk into the PR Director's office and am greeted by her secretary. "Hello. I'm Linda Morrison. I'm here to see Jill Becker."

"It's good to meet you Linda. Mrs. Becker will be with you in a moment. May I get you something to drink?" I shake my head. "No thank you."

I'm nervous all of a sudden. My leg is bouncing up and down. Sawyer looks over at me and is shaking his head. "Will you stop doing that? Why are you nervous?"

"I've never liked being the center of attention. This whole promo tour was a surprise. The closer this concert gets the more real it becomes. It's 7 weeks away now. I'm still not totally prepared for it and I'm not entirely comfortable about playing in front of so many people. What have I gotten myself into?" Sawyer starts quietly laughing at me.

"Once again, will you stop being paranoid. You're going to be just fine. Quit trying to psych yourself out. Yes there are a lot of people interested in you. You came out of nowhere and were given this amazing opportunity to showcase your talent. I've heard you play. You're very good. Radio interviews will be a breeze. They ask a question, you answer it. No one sees you. Yes, TV interviews can be intimidating, but you will be in a studio, sitting in a chair, answering questions. Just focus on the interviewer. You will be fine. Now, stop bouncing that leg or I will tie it to the chair!"

The PR Director comes out of her office to introduce herself. "Good afternoon Linda. I'm Jill Becker. Won't you come in and we will get started. We have never had the amount of interest for an opening night to our season as we have now. We are all excited!" Thanks lady. You're not helping my nerves.

45 minutes later Sawyer and I are heading back to Escala. This promo tour is going to be INSANE! I was given the most ridiculous itinerary I have ever been witness to. Three states, 40 radio stations, and 16 TV stations. That doesn't include the surprise that was dumped on me later in the meeting: I'm being flown back to Oklahoma as well. Now it's four states. I made the comment, "Why can't I just have my interview recorded for the radio stations, do the live TV interviews, and that way I don't have to be gone so long?" The answer I was given was that it wouldn't be "personal to give an interview like that." Each station would have their own questions, their own way of doing things and handling the interview, blah, blah, blah. I'm too wound up to drive. I give Sawyer the keys.

"This schedule is going to kill me if Christian doesn't kill me first for going! 5 radio stations and 2 television stations a day in 5 cities for 8 days, Saturday included! I start in San Francisco and work my way back to Seattle. Of course I was told the schedule is subject to change with additions and/or subtractions. TV interviews will be done in the mornings and at noon. Radio will be done during the morning drive time, late morning, noon, early afternoon and during the 5:00 pm hour. Oh, but here is the best part. It was sprung on me that I'm being flown back to Oklahoma as well. That adds 3 more days. Now I will be gone for 11 days! Christian is going to go ballistic." Sawyer just laughs and heads us toward Escala.

I put my head down almost between my knees. I almost feel a panic attack coming on. All I wanted to do was play a solo and that's it. I didn't bargain for all of this media attention and hype. Maybe I need to wine and dine Christian at dinner tonight and distract him enough that he won't remember to ask me about how long I will be gone. _Look who you're talking about. This is Christian Grey. NOTHING gets by him. _

Sawyer gets us back to Escala and parks the car in my usual spot. He comes around and opens my door. "Do you feel like some one-on-one time in the gym for a little while?" Sawyer asks as we walk to the elevator. With all this anxiety I have built up at the moment that sounds like an excellent way to release it. "Definitely! I don't want Christian to come home to my bad mood. I'm going to warn you: I'm pretty worked up right now and I don't want to hurt you!" Sawyer throws his head back and laughs at me. "Yeah, whatever!" The elevator doors open to the foyer of the penthouse and we make our way inside. I can smell our dinner already being prepared by Mrs. Jones. I turn to Sawyer and tell him I will meet him right here in 10 minutes.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Jones. Do you know when Christian will be home? If you haven't already planned anything, I'd like to make dessert for tonight. I want him to have enough chocolate in his system before I give him some news I know he isn't going to like." Mrs. Jones is looking at me concerned.

"Oh dear, I hope this isn't bad news. You two have looked so happy lately, I don't want anything to ruin that." She is genuinely concerned about Christian. From the few stories I have been told, he hasn't been the easiest person to work for or be around. I smile at Mrs. Jones as I sit down on one of the stools. "It's not that it is terribly bad news, it's just that I'm going to be gone for 11 days. I leave Sunday evening." Mrs. Jones' eyes shoot up to meet mine. "11 days. Oh my. He has become accustomed to you being here when he returns from work." I see her wheels turning in her head and her eyes widen. She continues. "I don't mean to speak out of turn, but he isn't going to be easy to be around while you are gone. You are very calming for him."

"I've calmed him? He is always riled up about something and gets on to me for one thing after another!" I turn to see Sawyer coming into the kitchen already changed into his workout clothes and he is giving me the once over. "Alright, alright. I'm going." I turn back to Mrs. Jones and ask again about dessert. "No, I don't have anything prepared. What did you have in mind?" I know the way to Christian's stomach: Cake.

"I was going to bake a chocolate cake if that's alright with you?" She nods. "Good. Once I get back from laying Sawyer out on the mat several times, I will be back up to make the cake. We won't be more than 45 minutes." She is laughing hard at my comment about Sawyer. He doesn't look worried at all.

"Mr. Grey called and said he would be home by 6:30." We both look at the clock and it is just now 4:30. "Perfect. Just enough time. Thanks Mrs. Jones." I run off to the bedroom and change for the gym.

45 minutes later Sawyer and I are back up in the penthouse. I look back and try not to laugh. "I'm sorry Sawyer." He is nursing his lip that my fist made contact with. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. That was just a lucky punch." If I didn't know better, Sawyer is embarrassed. Taylor comes out of his office, takes one look at Sawyer, and doubles over laughing. "Screw you, Taylor!" Sawyer bellows then storms off to one of the staff rooms.

"You did that?" Taylor turns to ask me still trying to keep his composure. I smile. "Yes, Sir, I did! Just lucky, I guess!" I turn to Mrs. Jones and tell her I'm going to get cleaned up quickly and start on the cake before I jump in the shower and get ready for what ought to be a "loud" and interesting evening. He went crazy over me going to San Francisco. How is he going to react when I show him the itinerary that now includes a trip back home for me?

Christian's favorite dessert is now in the oven and the penthouse smells amazing along with the dinner Gail is making us. We are having Garlic Herbed Shrimp with Fettuccini, French Bread, and a salad. A bottle of Sancerre is already chilling in the refrigerator. Dinner and dessert is taken care of.

"Gail, I'm going to go shower and get dressed now. I'd like to eat in the dining room this evening. It will be a welcome change from the breakfast bar." Gail turns to me and smiles. "Don't worry about a thing. Dinner will be perfect. You'll have Mr. Grey eating out of your hands." I smile and wink at her.

I've showered and washed my hair. I step out and wrap up in one of the large fluffy white towels. I make my way to the closet to find the perfect dress for dinner. I bought a dress not long after I came to Seattle and have been saving it for a special occasion. It is a sandy sequined colored dress by Herve Leger. It hugs in all the right places and the hem hits just above the knee. When I saw it, I knew I had to have it. I know Christian will like it. I pair the dress with the Jimmy Choo Metallic Shoes I bought today. I nod at myself in the mirror. I hope the way I'm dressed will distract Christian enough and knock some of the edge of the conversation we will have after dinner. It is 6:30 pm. I hear Christian enter the penthouse and he asks Gail where I am. She says I will be right out and hands him a glass of wine and tells him to have a seat and that dinner is ready.

I love Gail.

Operation Seduce Christian begins.

A/N Don't forget to visit my Pinterest page! www dot pinterest dot com/ladymartin1965

Until next time!


	28. Chapter 28

Why am I so nervous about tonight? He is a reasonable man, isn't he? Hasn't he gone on extended business trips before? I am brought back to the reality of the situation. He has gone away, but he hasn't had anyone to return home to. He hasn't had anyone that would miss him while he would be gone. He hasn't lived with anyone who has gone away either. I will miss him terribly while I'm gone. By the way he reacted yesterday, I think he will miss me too. I will keep that happy thought in the back of my mind this evening.

**CHRISTIAN**

As I exit the elevator, wonderful aromas greet me in the foyer. I smile thinking how nice it has been to come home knowing Linda will be here to share the wonderful meals that Gail works so hard to prepare for me. For us. I walk inside and find Gail putting the finishing touches on a decadent chocolate cake.

"You made me a cake? That's an unexpected surprise." I say to Gail as I walk over and dip my finger in the bowl of leftover icing. "No, Mrs. Morrison made this. I'm just adding a couple of things to it. You will love it."

"Dinner smells great." She hands me a glass of wine and tells me it is ready and that Linda and I are eating in the dining room. That makes for a welcome change. I take me seat at the table and check a few last minute e-mails before turning my phone off for the evening. I, Christian Grey, NEVER turn my phone off for anything. But tonight is different. We only have 3 days left together before Linda leaves for a week. I think back to the day she left to go to Oklahoma to sign those settlement papers. She was only supposed to be gone a few hours, but in those hours she was gone it was hard knowing she wasn't a few miles away waiting for me at home. But then the plane crash happened. I'm already dreading her being away for so long. I don't want anything to happen to her. I have a business trip of my own the end of next week, but it won't help knowing she won't be here to come home to.

Something catches my eye and I look up to see Linda walking slowly across the great room from the bedroom. _Fuck me._ I can't think straight right now. She looks amazing in a shiny sandy metallic colored dress. TIGHT dress, I might add. I'm having to adjust myself before I stand up to greet her. _This is going to be the longest week of my life._

**LINDA**

I come out of the bedroom and see Christian is already seated at the table. He looks up and I can see that his eyes are darkening, his expression changing as he watches me walk closer to him. This is going to be harder than I thought, but I wanted to look nice for him this evening and to hopefully soften the blow that I'm going to be gone a little longer than we first thought. Christian stands and extends his hand to me and pulls me to him.

"This dress is…" I think this is a first. Christian Grey: SPEECHLESS. He swallows hard and seems to regain his composure. "You look beautiful." Christian lowers his head to mine and kisses me softly. Christian pulls my chair out for me and I'm seated next to him as he sits at the end of the table.

He retrieves the bottle of wine that has been chilling and pours me a glass and tops his off as well. Gail brings us our salads and bread to start. I noticed she put her special decorating touches to the cake we will have later. If I had my way, we'd skip to dessert now so we can talk. As we are finishing our salads, she brings over our dinner of Fettuccini with Garlic Herbed Shrimp.

We eat dinner in relative silence. I look up every now and then to see Christian staring at me and I immediately wonder what he is thinking. He seems to regain his composure and as we have finished our meal, he takes our plates to the kitchen and places them in the sink. I refill our wine glasses and move them to the coffee table in front of the large white leather couch in the Great Room. Christian walks back in with his hands in his pockets and takes a seat next to me. There is so much sexual tension between us right now that I can't take it anymore. We sit in silence, just staring into one another's eyes. I feel like those gray eyes can see right through to my soul.

I put my iPod in the Great Room earlier today and have it cued to a song I thought would be appropriate for this evening. I reach around to the table behind the couch and turn it on and stand. "Would you dance with me?" Christian looks at me like he hasn't ever been asked that question before. He probably hasn't. He is the one who is always in control of anything or anyone. He takes my hand, stands, and pulls me into his arms as "Good Enough" by Evanescence begins.

"_**Under your spell again.**_

_**I can't say no to you.**_

_**Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.**_

_**I can't say no to you."**_

We begin to slowly dance while just staring at each other. I want to make the most of the rest of the evening and the next two and a half days before I have to leave Sunday evening.

"_**Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.**_

_**Now I can't let go of this dream.**_

_**I can't breathe but I feel..."**_

It is going to be torture being away from Christian for 11 days. Maybe he can meet up with me for a day or two? That would help.

"_**Good enough,**_

_**I feel good enough for you."**_

Am I good enough for him? The words of Elena ooze back into my brain. _"He has needs."_ I know all about his "needs". I know what he gave up to be with me. I don't want him to resent me by thinking I'm the one that made him leave his lifestyle behind if he misses it. I didn't ask him to do it. I just told him I couldn't do some of the things he liked to do and that I didn't want to be in a relationship based on his rules and expectations. It should be mutual between two people to be in a relationship. Not someone calling the shots and the other person doing what they are told.

"_**Drink up sweet decadence.**_

_**I can't say no to you,**_

_**And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.**_

_**I can't say no to you."**_

I have completely lost myself to him. I am totally lost in the spell of Christian Grey. I fell for him hard and fast. And then he showed me his playroom. I felt so much anger towards him when I learned about his "extracurricular activities." But he is easy to love. He doesn't see that but he is.

"_**Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.**_

_**Now I can't let go of this dream.**_

_**Can't believe that I feel..."**_

Some days, I feel I am living a dream. I think back to the first of the year and where I am now and I smile. I can't believe how I feel at this moment.

"_**Good enough,**_

_**I feel good enough.**_

_**It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good."**_

"_**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.**_

_**Pour real life down on me.**_

_**'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.**_

_**Am I good enough for you to love me too?"**_

"_**So take care what you ask of me,**_

_**'cause I can't say no."**_

I never felt I would ever be loved again after Steve died. I've never believed in fate before, but Christian coming into my life when he did could be a sign. I don't know where our relationship will take us or where it is going, but as long as we are together, anything is possible.

As the song ends, Christian leans down to kiss me. It's not long before it deepens and the passion is flowing between us like never before. We are nothing more than hands, lips, and tongues right now. Christian breaks the kiss, while breathing heavily, speaks. "I love you so much, it hurts, here." He takes my hand and places it over his heart and puts his hand on top of mine. I feel his heart beating hard and fast through his shirt. _I wish you would let me touch you._

"I didn't know I could feel like this. You moving in with me has shown me what I want. I want you with me ALWAYS. Please don't ever leave me." Christian's words are choked with emotion as he takes me in his arms and holds me tightly, kissing my face, eyes, neck then my hair.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere. I want to be here with you, for as long as you'll have me. I'm just scared something will happen to tear us apart. I've fallen so hard and so fast for you that some days I can't think straight." I don't want to break this mood, but I have to tell him how long I'm going to be gone. "Being away from you for 11 days is going to be so hard. I'm going to miss you so much." I stare into his eyes, watching him process what I just told him. As expected, his eyes widen.

"11 days! What happened to just being gone for eight days?" Christian releases me from his embrace and is running his hands through his hair at a frantic pace. "I'm not prepared to be apart from you for three extra days. Why 11 days now?"

"I'm going back to Oklahoma for those three extra days. I'm sorry. I wasn't thrilled about it either after I got my itinerary." I walk back over to the table with the iPod dock and pick up a piece of paper with my schedule on it and hand it to Christian. He is shaking his head and running his hand through his hair again.

"This is ridiculous. I don't like this at all. I mean, I have a trip of my own for two days next week to Chicago and maybe that will help take my mind off of you not being here, but still…" I have to chuckle a little and take his hand. His head is cocked to one side. "Why are you laughing at me? Am I that amusing to you?" I shake my head. "No, it's just kind of cute watching you trying to process all of this information and trying to figure everything out to your satisfaction. I'm flattered you're going to miss me so much."

His slow sexy smile is creeping across his face. I know this look. It only leads to one thing.

"Here is the plan. I will call my parents and move our weekly family dinner to Saturday, if possible. If not, oh well. Sunday, ALL DAY SUNDAY, you are MINE. If we can't have dinner Saturday, then we have a whole other day to spend together. We will not get out of bed or leave this apartment until it is time for you to go. How does that sound?" He tosses the itinerary to the couch and grabs me and kisses me HARD. All day in bed with Christian? Does he even have to ask what I think about that?!

"I guess I need to build up my stamina. Want to start practicing now?" I'm feeling very bold at the moment. I take his hand and lead him to his bedroom. He kicks the door shut with his foot and turns me around with my back up against the door. His mouth crashes against mine and his tongue forces its way into my mouth again. His hands move around to the back of my dress and slowly lowers the zipper. _Why is it so erotic when a zipper is undone SLOWLY?_ I feel I'm going to combust at any moment.

Christian lowers the straps of my dress down my shoulders while his fingernails drag slowly down my arms. He pushes my dress all the way to the floor, kneels down to pick it up and puts it on the chair that is across from the bed. I'm left standing in my lacy pink bra and panties and my silver shoes. I remove my shoes while still leaning against the bedroom door.

Christian quickly removes his shirt, shoes, socks and pants and throws them on the floor, leaving him standing in front of me with only his black Hugo Boss boxer briefs on. My breathing intensifies while staring at his chest then up to his eyes. His expression is one of pure lust. Once again he is kissing me so hard it almost hurts. He finds the one spot on the side of my throat that always gets to me when he kisses me there. He quickly scoops me up in his arms while still kissing me there and places me on the bed and he is immediately on top of me. "God I want you so much," Christian says as he goes back to work kissing my neck and continues working his way down to my bra, kissing and licking in between my breasts. My hips and back immediately arch in response. A low moan emits from the back of Christian's throat as he undoes my bra and tosses it to the floor. My panties soon follow.

"Please, Christian…," is all I can say at the moment. I'm so lost in the sexual aura of one Christian Grey.

"What do you want, Linda?" he asks in between kissing and touching me. "Tell me."

"You, please." I can feel Christian's smile on my stomach as he is now softly and lightly kissing my stomach. My hips arch up to meet his mouth. His tongue finds my naval and starts kissing and licking around it. I can't watch anymore and I lay my head back down on the bed and absorb the sensation. Christian is leaving kisses along my stomach and up my sides as he once again finds my mouth, kissing me with much intensity as his knee is parting my legs.

"You are so beautiful. I need you…now." Christian doesn't give me any warning and slams into me all at once and my senses are suddenly overloaded. My eyes close automatically as I am desperately trying to keep up with the intense fast pace Christian is setting. "Eyes open. Look at me. I need to see you," he says with gritted teeth and harsh breathing. "FUCK, Linda!" I look into his eyes and his expression is filled with lust and love. He takes my hands and is holding them tightly out to my side. I feel my insides beginning to tighten as I know I am close to my release.

Sweat begins to form on Christian's body and drips down onto me. His breathing is fast and heavy as his rapid, pounding pace continues. I wiggle my hands out from under his grip and put one around his neck and one in his hair, holding him. One day I want to be able to touch his chest and his back, but I'm not going to push him. I clinch my insides together around Christian which causes him to arch his back and tightly closes his eyes. "God you're so tight!" I do it again knowing he is close. He jerks inside me then slowly relaxes as he finds his release and is now on top of me, his head resting on my chest, breathing heavily.

"Where did you ever learn to do that? That felt fucking amazing!" Christian asks while we are both still catching our breath.

"A woman doesn't reveal all of her secrets," I giggle while pressing my lips to his.

"Well, if you have any more secrets, please share them with me, only me. I thank my lucky stars every day that I was at the Fairmont at the right time to meet you. I still can't believe I fell so fast and hard for someone that I just met a few months ago. I love you so much," Christian says while moving my hair from my face and forehead and kisses me over and over from my forehead to my lips. I can feel tears forming in my eyes. Not tears of sadness, but tears of pure joy. Christian is looking at me with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just so happy. I'm glad I was in the right place at the right time to meet you as well. I'm the luckiest person in the world right now feeling the way I do at this moment. I fell hard and fast too." I reach up with my hands, cupping his face, and kiss him. Christian breaks the kiss and gives me his heart-stopping smile.

"What's the smile for?" I ask while Christian cocks his head to one side.

"I'm just so ridiculously happy right now too. I know we have had some bumps along the way, but hopefully they are all behind us and we can move forward. I want you by my side." I smile back at him and he rewards me with a loving and deep kiss that goes on forever. Christian rolls over on his side and draws me close to him and holds me.

I guess I must have fallen asleep. I wake and he isn't in bed. I sit up realizing I can hear the piano being played. I throw on a pair of shorts and one of Christian's T-Shirts and open the bedroom door. I walk out to the Great Room and I see him sitting at the piano bathed in light from the floor lamp beside him. He is playing something I haven't ever heard before. I slowly walk across the Great Room and Christian looks up at me for a moment then back down at his hands while he still plays.

"I hope my playing didn't wake you." I make my way to the piano and Christian slides over to allow me to sit on the bench next to him.

"You didn't wake me. I woke up on my own." He stops playing and reaches over with one hand and turns my face to his and kisses me.

"What was that you were playing? I didn't recognize it."

"It's just something that came to me in my sleep a while back. When I was little, I would just sit at the piano and make up songs to play. Some were good, some were bad. But this has been with me for weeks. Did you like it?" I nod.

"It was beautiful."

Christian stands and holds out a hand. "Come. I have something for us over here." I turn and see that he has cut and plated a piece of cake for us to share. "I almost woke you up on purpose so we could share this together." We walk over to the breakfast bar and sit on the stools. Christian pulls the cake in between us and hands me a fork. "I've been craving this for hours!" He has the biggest grin on his face. It makes me laugh. I can only imagine what he looked like as a little boy. He had to have some happy times before he was adopted.

"This is so good. Thank you for making it for me. It's just as I remembered from the one you made for my birthday."

"You're most welcome. I knew the best way to your heart was through your stomach!" I laugh softly. "I just wanted to soften the blow a little when I showed you the itinerary for my trip. I'm sorry. I'm not happy about it at all."

Christian turns my stool towards him and wraps his arms around me and sighs. "I know. I just looked at it again a little while ago. It's going to be rough on you. You have to get up so early almost every day and won't get back to your hotel until well into the evening. I'm going to worry that you will be exhausted."

It will be rough, but I'm still excited about going, even though I'm not entirely comfortable about all of the attention I have been getting. I'm doing this for me, as well as in memory of Steve, not for recognition or for people to feel sorry for me.

"I'll be alright. I'm just going to miss you the most. Any chance you can get away, even for just a day, to come see me?" That came out almost as a plea.

"I'd like to. I have a business trip to Chicago later next week. I'll just have to check and see how our schedules look." I nod in agreement.

We get back to bed about 2:00 am and I immediately fall back asleep. The next thing I know is it is morning and someone or something is touching my face. I open my eyes and see Christian standing over me, still wet from his shower. This has possibilities.

"Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

"I did once I got back to sleep after I heard someone banging on the piano in the middle of the night." I look at him with a smirk on my face.

"I'll have you know I don't bang on the piano." Christian closes his eyes slightly and gives me his sly smile. "I don't have time to properly take care of you right now. I have a breakfast meeting I need to get to." I laugh and sit up on my knees and throw my arms around his neck. "How about a good morning kiss then?"

"I think I can arrange one." I'm rewarded with his hands on the sides of my face and a deep, deep kiss. _Oh my_. That's the way to start the day.

After we eat breakfast, Christian and Taylor leave. I go back to the bedroom to get ready for my day when I spot something on my pillow. There sits a small wrapped box along with an envelope that has my name on the front. _What did he do now?_ I open the envelope and there is a hand-written note inside.

"_Time stands still when we are together."_

"_This is for you. Hope you like it. Christian"_

I unwrap the box and see _Breitling_ on the outside of the box. _Oh no. _I open it and inside I find the most exquisite watch I have ever seen. It is all stainless steel, a red dial and has 8 diamonds on the face. I notice something on the back of the watch and turn it over. There is an inscription.

_Time is precious_

_And so are you._

_Christian_

Oh my God, I think I'm going to cry. This is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me. I find my phone and send him a text.

_**I found my present. It's beautiful. You shouldn't have. Thank you**_

Just a few minutes later, Christian responds.

_**You're very welcome. I can't wait to see how it looks on your wrist**_

I finish getting ready and head down to the garage to my car. Sawyer is already waiting for me. He opens my door for me then goes around to the driver's side and slides in.

"Good morning, Linda. I thought I was going to have to come up and get you," Sawyer says with a smirk on his face.

"I got side tracked by this." I show him the watch. He whistles as he is looking at it. "Wow. Mr. Grey has great taste. What's the occasion?" I shrug my shoulders. "I don't have a clue. I guess he likes me." Sawyer laughs and shakes his head as he starts the car and we head out of the garage.

We make our way to the Dr.'s office to get my foot x-rayed and hopefully have this ridiculous boot removed.

"Everything looks great, Linda. Your ankle has healed nicely. I couldn't be more pleased," the Dr. says. _Thank You, Thank You._

"Thank you so much for everything, Dr. I'm just happy to be able to wear two shoes again." He laughs as he shows me out.

I got a text while I was in with the Dr. from Caroline Acton. She said she heard back from the designer about the gown I had chosen to wear for the concert. She said he would be more than happy to get it ready for me and that I should receive it in plenty of time. Oh my gosh. Everything seems to be falling into place.

I go by Coping Together and put in a few extra hours since I will be gone next week. Cameron wasn't happy that I won't be there next week. "Will you bring me back a present?" Cameron asks while pouting. What a heartbreaker he will be when he gets older. "We'll see."

Sawyer and I make it back to the penthouse later in the afternoon. As we exit the elevator, I notice that I don't smell dinner being prepared by Mrs. Jones. We enter the penthouse and she isn't in the kitchen. I wonder where she could be? I look at my calendar on my phone and I didn't have any events listed. Oh well. I make my way to the bedroom where once again I notice on my pillow another box and another envelope.

I open the envelope and the note reads:

"_It is now TIME to get ready for an evening together._

_Open the closet and you will find what I would_

_Like for you to wear this evening."_

What is with the "time" reference today? For the life of me I can't think what he is referring to. I walk over to the closet and open it to find a beautiful black dress. A TIMELESS Little Black Dress. I just shake my head and laugh. I go back into the bedroom and slowly open the box. My mouth drops open when I see inside the box is a three-diamond pendant. There is a tiny hand-written card inside the box. It says:

"_Timeless as it is beautiful…Like You."_

_Be ready. The TIME will be 6:00 pm._

This is the second time today this man has brought me to tears. These time references are starting to really bug me, but I will just have to wait until this evening for the explanation. I jump in the shower as it is now 5:15. By 5:50 pm I am ready. I have on my new little black dress, the watch Christian gave me as well as the necklace. I have on my black 4 inch heel Jimmy Choo shoes that Caroline Acton picked out for me for my trip. I take one last look at myself in the mirror. I never thought I would like having anyone tell me what to wear, but I am grateful for it tonight. Christian has something romantic planned for tonight, I'm sure, if he has gone to all of this trouble with the watch, necklace and the dress.

I walk out into the Great Room precisely at 6:00 pm. Taylor is standing by the door with a slight smile on his face. "Good Evening, Linda. Mr. Grey is waiting for us." I look at Taylor and smile as he opens the door for me and pushes the button for the elevator. We exit Escala and Taylor has the SUV parked out front. He opens the door for me and I climb in. Taylor gets behind the wheel and pulls away.

"So where are we going, Taylor?" I ask not knowing if he will even answer me.

"Now, that would be telling, wouldn't it? All I can say is it is a surprise. We will be at our destination in just a moment." _Thank you, Mr. Cryptic._

At 6:10, Taylor pulls into the drive of the Fairmont Olympic. He steps out and opens the door for me. "Enjoy your evening, Linda." I walk into the Fairmont where I'm met by another gentlemen. "Good evening, Mrs. Morrison. Please follow me." I'm being led through the dining room to what looks like a private dining area. The gentleman opens the door for me and when I walk inside, I freeze. In the middle of the room is a table for two, a chandelier hanging above, and standing is Christian. He is impeccably dressed in one of his expensive black suits, white shirt and black tie. He walks over to me and stops just right in front of me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "You look sensational. Come. Let's sit."

We walk over to our table and Christian pulls my chair out for me and pushes it in as I sit. He sits down across from me and pours us both a glass of white wine. Christian takes my left hand into his and is looking at the watch. "When I saw this, I immediately thought of you. The red face is striking against the stainless steel band and looks even better on you." I feel like I'm blushing. _Aren't I too old to be blushing? _"The necklace looks even better than I hoped. It is a timeless piece as well."

I savor the moment as long as I can. Now I have to know what is going on. "I'm just going to come out and ask: what is all this about? I feel you have been sending me a private message today and for the life of me, I can't figure it out." Christian stands and takes my hand and pulls me up to him. "Dance with me and I will explain."

"But there isn't any music." _Am I losing my hearing as well? _I am given the should-be-patented Christian Grey sly smile.

"We don't need any. Just let me hold you and we'll make our own music." He pulls me closer to him and we begin to dance. Christian starts humming a song that I can't quite put my finger on. I will figure it out on my own.

Christian stops humming and is looking so deep into my eyes I feel him in my soul. "On this date three months ago in May, time stood still for me when I first saw you in the dining room here. I knew then and there I had to meet you. I've never had any strong feelings for any woman before meeting you. I never knew how to be romantic or be a "hearts and flowers" kind of man, but it is easy with you. You have calmed my dark soul and brought my heart to life." He reaches for my hand and places it over his heart like the other day. "It only beats for you, Linda. When I first saw you, I could see the sadness on your face and I heard it in your voice when I introduced myself and I vowed from that day on I wanted to be the one to bring you happiness."

He really does pay attention to details. I was such an emotional wreck in April after Steve died; I'm surprised I made it through the darkest period of my life. Then a couple of weeks into May is when I decided to take my life back. While standing here listening to Christian, I can't believe I have been in Seattle for three months. So much has happened to me in the short time I have been here.

Christian starts humming again and I now know what the song is. It is Christine Ricci's "A Thousand Years."

_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

_**How to be brave?**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**One step closer**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

I do feel like time stands still when I'm with Christian. He never thought he deserved anyone's love, let alone giving his love to someone. He is so wrong about not being loved.

"You really do sell yourself short. You are capable of loving and being loved." Christian sighs and looks away. I put my hand to his face and turn him towards me.

"You weren't shown the love you deserved from your mother when you were a baby up until the time she died. All you saw was sadness, violence, abuse, and death at such a young age. That was not fair to you. Your mother had her own demons she was dealing with and in the end, sadly, the demons won."

"With having said all that, I'm glad you waited to give ME your love, attention and affection. You really have no idea how grateful I am that you came into my life when you did. I really was at a crossroads: I didn't know what to do or which way I should go. YOU SAVED ME. I settled for wallowing in self-pity and anger when Steve died and I closed myself off to everyone around me for weeks. I was an emotional wreck. I literally woke up one day in May and decided to take back control of my life and I made up my mind that I needed to make a drastic change and that's when I packed my bags, went to the airport, looked at the flight schedules and chose Seattle. That was the best decision of my life because it brought me to you."

Christian takes my face in his hands and I look up to see tears filling his eyes. I have never seen him like this. "What's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?"

"I guess we have saved each other. I know I can be an ass at times." I giggle hearing him say this. He raises an eyebrow. "As I was saying, I know I can be an ass at times, but it's only because I have realized that…" Christian stops to compose himself. He starts again. "I don't want to lose you. I want to protect you from everything and everyone. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me. Unfortunately, that has happened twice. I'm scared. I'll admit it." He immediately kisses me like there is no tomorrow. When Christian finally breaks the kiss, we are both left breathless.

A waiter discreetly makes his presence known and enters the private dining room with our dinner. "I took the liberty of ordering for us. I hope you don't mind." I shake my head. "No, not at all." Christian walks with me back to our table and pulls out my chair again. Our meal is placed in front of us and I notice that Christian is smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Well, I hope your steak is to your liking. I believe I have recreated your first meal you had on your first night here at the Fairmont." Was he really paying attention to what I was eating then and how did he remember what I had to eat three months ago?

"I'm sure it will be. The meal looks just like it did then. Thank you."

When we are finished eating, Christian stands once again and reaches for my hand.

"Come, I have you to myself for the rest of the night, tomorrow, and most of Sunday. Mom and Dad have an event to attend tomorrow night and they couldn't move dinner for us. I gave them our apologies and they understood totally. YOU ARE MINE." He said those three words against my lips before he leads us out of our dining room and to a nearby elevator.

"Where are we going?" I look up asking.

"We are going up to the Cascade Suite. That is where we will be staying until Sunday. Remember I said I would have you all to myself before you had to leave. This way, I can be assured we won't be disturbed. Taylor has already packed a bag for each of us and they are already upstairs." Of course Taylor has already packed bags for us. No wonder he had that ridiculous grin on his face earlier when he came to pick me up.

Christian opens the door to our suite and allows me to walk in ahead of him. It is beautiful. There is a large living area and even a grand piano in the corner. There is a four poster king size bed and even a dining room. There is even a bottle of champagne already on ice.

"I can't believe you did this just for us. Thank you." I have the most ridiculous smile on my face as I reach up to kiss him.

"No need to thank me. I want this weekend to be about us. The staff has explicit instructions not to disturb us unless there is a dire emergency and it damn well better be a good excuse or someone will be fired!" He arches an eyebrow and smiles.

Happy Anniversary.

This is going to be a really good weekend.

**A/N Don't forget to visit my Pinterest page! www dot pinterest dot com/ladymartin1965**

**Until next time!**

**SONGS**

"**GOOD ENOUGH" – EVANESCENSE**

"**A THOUSAND YEARS" – CHRISTINE RICCI**


	29. Chapter 29

**I FORGOT TO SAY THANK YOU AT THE BEGINNING OF THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THE REVIEWS AND PM'S I RECEIVED FROM CHAPTER 27. MY FOLLOWING MAY BE SMALL, BUT I HAVE FAITHFUL READERS AND FOR THAT I THANK YOU. I ALWAYS APPRECIATE ALL OF THE COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY. I TOOK A CHANCE ON WRITING THIS SINCE IT DOESN'T FOLLOW THE ANA/CHRISTIAN STORYLINE AND I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING IT. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ALMOST TO CHAPTER 30 AND I WILL HIT OVER 100,000 WORDS!**

**MAJOR LEMON ALERT! **

**ALSO, LATER IN THE CHAPTER IS A TURNING POINT IN LINDA'S RELATIONSHIP WITH CHRISTIAN. SHE STARTS TO REVEAL SOMETHING THAT ALMOST HAPPENED TO HER. IT IS HARD TO WRITE, BUT ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU A TASTE OF WHAT IS TO COME.**

**HAVING SAID ALL THAT, ON WITH CHAPTER 29 **

Not long after entering the suite, Christian was a man on a mission. I really felt like he was the stalker and I was his prey. The look in his eyes after locking the door could set the room on fire. He quickly disposes of his jacket, tie and his shirt. _His naked chest. I will never get tired of looking at it._ Christian closes the distance between us and is now standing right in front of me, stroking my face with the back of his hand. He leans down to whisper in my ear. _"You are mine, all mine this weekend, to do with as I please."_ _Holy Hell._

"What shall we do first?" Christian asks as he leans his head to one side. "I have so much planned for you, for us, this weekend." I feel my insides clinch as he says these words to me.

"So what do you have planned, Mr. Grey?" I ask while he is stroking my back. His touch is so…distracting.

Christian shakes his head slowly back and forth. "I'm not saying a word about my plans, Mrs. Morrison. Just wait and see. Come. Let's have a bath." He takes my hand and leads me through the bedroom to the enormous bathroom. There is a separate shower with a huge rainfall shower head and an oversized deep bathtub that could easily seat 4 people. Christian turns on the water to start filling the tub, adds jasmine scented bath oil and then walks back over to me with that I-So-Own-You look in his eyes. We finish undressing and Christian enters the bathtub first then takes my hand and helps me in.

I'm sitting in between his legs relaxing while Christian has a washcloth and is washing my back. "So we're not going to be interrupted at all this weekend?" I ask Christian while he is massaging my neck. _This feels so good. His hands need to be insured. _ "No, like I said, I gave my staff and the hotel staff explicit instructions not to disturb us unless the hotel is on fire or someone is sick or dying. I wasn't kidding. I gave Taylor and Gail the weekend off so they could visit with his daughter Sophie and Sawyer wanted to meet up with some former FBI buddies of his. Ros has even been told to handle any emergency that should arise."

"I didn't know Sawyer worked for the FBI. He never mentioned that, but then again, I've never asked him personal questions about himself." The man has been with me for months and I literally don't know much about him.

"He was with the FBI for 6 years. I wanted to add more security personnel and I told Taylor to find me the best. I thought it would be hard to pull him away from the FBI, but we were shocked when he accepted the job offer. He was looking for a change."

"How old is Taylor's daughter?" I've heard conversations about her as well but I never wanted to pry. I guess since I don't always give away information that is the reason I don't ask people a lot of questions. I value my privacy and I try to respect others as well.

"She is 10. She is really sweet, cute too. He and his wife divorced soon after she was born." Well since Christian is in such a talkative mood, there is one question I have been dying to ask.

"I usually don't like to pry, but is there something going on with Taylor and Gail? I mean, are they dating?"

"Yes, they are. I thought you knew that?" Christian chuckles.

"I had an idea something was up when I saw Gail kiss Taylor one day in the kitchen. They didn't know I was there and I quietly backed out. They look so good together. How long have they been dating?"

"About 4 years. Taylor said one day he was helping Gail run some errands and they started talking and they figured out they had a lot in common. Why it took so long for them to get together is a mystery to me as well. They are two consenting adults and I don't have a problem with them being together."

"Has he asked her to marry him?"

"Yes and she says no because she doesn't want to come between him and Sophie." That sounds like Gail; putting everyone else's feelings before hers. I could really see that after the first two weeks living in the penthouse.

I suggest we get out of the tub since the water isn't warm anymore and I'm getting stiff from sitting in one position too long. Christian exits first and wraps himself in a towel and hands me a robe and helps me out. He wraps the robe around me and tightly ties it then pulls me into a tight embrace and smiles down at me.

We go back into the living room and Christian pours us both a glass of champagne. As we both stand there drinking our champagne, I look over at Christian and see him just standing there, staring at me. He had this same look on his face when we came upstairs earlier: he has something planned. Christian takes my glass from my hand and puts it on the table with his.

"You asked me earlier about my plans for this weekend. I remember our conversation a while back about the contract and when you said you couldn't honor it. You said later you didn't think you could do any of the heavy stuff I have done before but you would like to try some of the other things I like. I still respect that and would never push you to do anything you didn't want to do. I brought a few things with me and I would like to try a few things with you if you are up for it. I won't do anything to hurt you, I promise. There will be safe words in place. "Yellow" for you are reaching your limits and "Red" for you want me to stop. What do you say? Are you ready to "play"?" Christian asks while leaning down looking into my eyes. _OH MAN._

I knew this subject would come up sooner or later. I did say I might try some things he likes to do. I wouldn't mind "spicing things up" a little. I'm game.

"As long as you promise not to cause me too much pain then yes, I will try. I trust you."

Christian got the biggest grin on his face after I said I would try. You would think he just scored the biggest acquisition of his life. In a way, he did. He takes my face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs on my cheeks and over my mouth, looking deeply into my eyes. Why is he looking at me like this? Is he looking to see if there is any apprehension to doing this? Does he think I've changed my mind? Or is he just building up anticipation to what he wants to do with me, to me? I think it's the latter.

Christian takes my hand and leads me back to the bedroom and we stand next to the bed. He slowly unties my robe and it falls open, but he doesn't take it off right away. Slowly, he pulls the sash off of the robe and holds it in his hands, stretching it out testing the strength. He pushes my robe off and lets it fall to the floor. My breathing has increased so much I am almost panting. The expression on his face changes as well. His look is stern, cold and very sexy.

"Lie down on the bed, face up," Christian says deeply but softly. I sit down and move to the middle of the bed and lie back. He straddles me on the bed, still wearing his towel around his waist, and takes one of my hands and ties the sash around my wrist. He feeds the other end of the sash through the headboard and brings my other hand up and ties the other end to my wrist. GOD. THIS IS HOT! A slight smile creeps across Christian's face as he is looking at me staring back at him. "I'll be right back." What? Where is he going? A minute or two later, Christian returns to the bedroom. OH _HOLY HELL._ I look at Christian wide-eyed as he returns to the bedroom still shirtless, but he is now wearing a pair of faded jeans with rips on both legs and the top button of his jeans undone and he is barefooted. He giggles and takes something out of his back pocket. "I think you've seen too much. Raise your head." I raise my head and he slips a mask on and covers my eyes. I start squirming a little. "Be still. This isn't about pain, it's only about pleasure," Christian says in a whisper. My senses are definitely heightened being blindfolded. I am quickly becoming aroused. He gently passes his lips over mine.

I feel the bed move a little and realize Christian isn't straddling me. I can hear him on the other side of the room unzipping a bag and dropping some things on the bed. I then realize he has left the bedroom and I think he is in the living room. I hear ice being dropped into a glass. _That is the most erotic sound I have heard yet._ _I already feel myself getting aroused and he hasn't done anything to me yet._

I feel the bed dip and Christian is once again straddling me. I feel his hot breath next to my face as he whispers in my ear. "This is all about your pleasure, baby. Just relax and let me take care of you." He lightly kisses me on the spot on my neck that always gets to me. His lips and tongue are cold. _DAMN._ He has had ice in his mouth. I feel the ice dripping down onto my chest and my throat. I start squirming again. "Uh uh. Be still," Christian whispers again. He is going so agonizingly slow and I LOVE IT. I can't help but pull on the sash that is tied to my wrists. He takes another piece of ice and places it under my chin and drags it down my chest, between my breasts all the way to my naval where he leaves it. It is so cold that it burns. "Keep still."

The next thing I feel is something being dragged across my body. It is soft and feels like it has many strips of fur on it. He starts at my feet and drags it up over my thighs, up my chest then back down to the inside of my thighs. I remember seeing floggers on a rack in the playroom but they weren't soft like this. "It's a Fur Flogger." It's like he can read my mind. I suddenly feel it leave my chest then all at once it hits me and is then dragged down my chest again. It hurts, but then it doesn't. Just mildly stings. Christian repeats this 6 more times. The same pattern each time; a hit and then a drag. The ice has melted and is running down my side and onto the bed. I'm having a harder time staying still now. _Fuck, this is HOT!_

"Did that hurt?" I shake my head no. My ability to speak has left me temporarily. "Good." The next thing I feel is something leather being dragged down the middle of my chest to my legs, inside my thighs and back up. It feels like it has a leather tip. _Oh Shit. _It's a riding crop. He lightly hits me with it across my breasts, down to my thighs and my inner thighs.

He starts hitting me a little harder, particularly on my inner thighs. My insides are starting to stir and my legs tighten. I had no idea you could feel this way from a riding crop! Christian can sense I'm close to my release and stops. _NO!_ I moan and my breathing picks up again. "Not yet, baby. I'm not done with you."

He has put the riding crop down and is now using his hand, dragging his fingers all the way up to my neck and back down, softly and slowly, following the same path of the flogger and the riding crop. This makes my breathing quicken again. Then he changes to using his mouth, kissing every inch of my skin. He concentrates on his favorite spot on my neck a little longer, making me moan and wiggle more. Then I hear the buttons on his jeans being popped open.

His hand travels down in between my legs slowly stroking me. "You're definitely ready." After using his expert fingers inside of me and his thumb rubbing at the top of my core, Christian pushes my legs apart and slowly enters me. He starts his rhythm slowly then gradually speeds up to a steady pounding rhythm. After several minutes of this pounding rhythm, I start to tighten and I know Christian can feel it as he is pushing faster.

"God, Linda. Fuck! You're so tight! SHIT!" My insides tighten more and my legs are starting to shake. "CHRISTIAN…!" is all I can say right before an intense mind-blowing orgasm. "LINDA, I'M…" is all Christian can say before he comes inside me. We are both out of breath, panting, as I come down from the most intense, erotic experience of my life.

Christian reaches up and takes the blindfold off of me and I blink several times to make my eyes focus. "Hi, beautiful. Welcome back. How was it?" I reach up and pull his mouth to mine and kiss him hard and deep. "That good, huh?" He says. We both giggle as our breathing is returning to normal. He reaches up and unties my hands and rubs life back into them.

"I could definitely do something like that again!" I tell Christian as he is smoothing out my hair on my forehead. I'm given the patented Christian Grey drop-dead gorgeous smile. "Your wish is my command." Christian kisses me again, deep and hard and his tongue is all over the inside of my mouth. "But right now, we need sleep." Christian pulls back the covers and covers us up. I roll to my side and he pulls me to him. "I Love You, Linda. Don't ever doubt that. You absolutely amaze me." He kisses the back of my head and I close my eyes and can feel myself drifting off to sleep with a smile on my face and floggers and blindfolds in my dreams.

Bright sunshine floods our suite on a beautiful Saturday morning. _HOLY HELL_. My arms and shoulders are sore, but you won't hear me complain. I had no idea one could get so much pleasure from being tied up, blindfolded and flogged. I also know he was very easy on me, but it was still extremely pleasurable and VERY erotic. I turn to see a beautiful sight next to me. Christian is still asleep. His lips are slightly parted and are so kissable. His hair is a beautiful mess, but it always look like that. I lightly touch his abs and run my hand over his stomach. He is in such great shape and takes very good care of himself. He stirs slightly and I pull my hand back just in time to see his gray eyes open and look directly at me.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I lean over to give him a soft good morning kiss.

"Good morning. I slept very well, but I think someone has been up to something. Do you have any idea who that would be?" He closes his eyes slightly and pulls me closer to him. I bat my green eyes at him.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about. I just woke up myself." I can't help but laugh. His expression is priceless.

He quickly subdues me and grabs my hands and puts them over my head, holding them with one hand. "I think it's you that's up to no good, Mrs. Morrison. Now, what to do with you…" He quickly covers my mouth with his again to stop me from laughing. We become all hands and tongues as my desire is awakening as well. I can already feel his growing erection against my leg. Christian parts my legs with his knee and immediately enters me.

"Dang, baby. How can you be so tight first thing in the morning? Shit!"

"I think someone woke up horny," I manage to say in between gasps and his amorous thrusting. It doesn't take either of us long to find our releases.

"God, that was quick, Christian. What a wake-up call!"

"We aim to please, Mrs. Morrison."

There is definitely something to be said about morning sex. I finally get out of bed and head off to the bathroom. I come out a few minutes later refreshed and ready to see what Christian has in store for me today.

"So, Mr. Grey, what are we going to do today, or should I say what are you going to do to ME today?" I giggle as I walk over to Christian and start kissing him on his neck. He pulls me down into his lap and starts mauling me. He is so adorable when he is acting like this.

"I'm just waiting on room service to bring our breakfast. You need to eat to keep your strength up." I raise an eyebrow at him.

Just then, there is a knock and Christian walks over to open the door to find room service with a huge cart with our breakfast. Did he order one of everything off of the menu? There is so much food here that we won't be able to eat it all. Christian quickly signs for our breakfast and shuts the door.

For the next few hours after we finished breakfast, Christian and I did something we rarely have time to do: sit and talk to each other. I asked him questions about his business, especially the early days he started GEH after dropping out of Harvard.

"So what exactly did your Mom and Dad say when you suddenly came home and told them you were dropping out of college?" I can't imagine Grace being that mad at him, but Carrick on the other hand, I can only imagine how mad he got!

"Needless to say, Dad was beyond pissed off at me. He was literally screaming at me so loud in front of Mom that she had to leave the room for a while. I mean, I hadn't been in the door 10 minutes, still had one bag over my shoulder, and he told me to either go back to Harvard or get out. He was done with me. So I left. I crashed with Elliott for a while until I could put my plan together. Elena offered me $100,000 as seed money to start my business. I found a small technology company that was about to go under and used most of the money she gave me to buy it. I turned it around in a month and sold it for $400,000."

"How the hell were you able to do that in such a short amount of time?" He must have been some sort of boy genius to pull that off.

"It's all about going in and stripping away the dead weight and building it back it up. It really is that easy. I took out the redundancies and focused on the task at hand and before long the company started making a profit. Securing salaries and futures for people is a real high."

On my research of one Christian Grey after meeting him for the first time, I read that he made his first million before he was 21. By the time he was 23 he was worth over $70 million. That is staggering. He loves taking care of people. He always worried about the employees of the companies he would take over and reorganize. Christian didn't want to put anyone out of a job if at all possible. He won't admit it, but he really does have a big heart. If he didn't, he wouldn't be where he is today.

For the rest of the morning and on into the afternoon, I've learned more about Christian. What some of his favorite things are, his hobbies. I learned besides owning a jet, which by the way, his new jet should be delivered next week, and his sailboat, he also owns a helicopter which he flies himself. That's pretty damn sexy if you ask me to be able to fly yourself anywhere and anytime you want. He also loves soaring. Then, of course, the rest of the time we aren't talking we're in bed. I'm not going to be able to walk right if we keep this up much longer.

He asks me about some of my favorite things. When I so indulge, my favorite ice cream is Cherry Garcia, favorite candy is Hot Tamales, my favorite drinks besides white wine are Pepsi and Orange Vitamin Water. My favorite movies are Hocus Pocus, Titanic and Gone in 60 Seconds. He was really surprised about that movie.

It is now early evening. I come out of the bathroom after taking a shower and notice Christian is dressed in his jeans and a tight black T-shirt that outlines his sexy chest. _Focus, Linda._ He sees me and walks over to me and hooks a finger in my towel and pulls me to his chest.

"Hi. You're dressed. Why? Bored with me already?" Christian laughs.

"Hardly. I can't get enough of you. I thought we could go downstairs and eat dinner in the dining room since we have been locked in up here since last night. Would that be ok with you?"

"Yes, that's fine with me. Let me get dressed. I won't be long." I turn back towards the closet to see what Taylor packed for me to wear. I pull out my white pair of skinny jeans and a long black sleeveless chiffon top and sandals. This will do just fine. I am vaguely aware that Christian is standing behind me playing with my hair and then scoops it to the side and is running his nose and mouth up and down the back of my neck.

"If you keep this up, I will never get dressed and we will never make it down to eat," I giggle.

"To hell with eating right now," Christian says seductively as he turns me around as his mouth finds mine. He pulls me to him and is kissing me harder, breaking the kiss as his mouth finds my throat and my neck, biting me in between his tongue sliding up and down my neck.

"Why are you doing this to me? I thought you wanted to eat dinner?" I ask while panting. That familiar tightness in my lower stomach is there again. _I'm going to need another shower if we keep this up._

"Seeing you come out of the bathroom in nothing but this towel is driving me insane. You should know I can't keep my hands off of you." He suddenly picks me up and tosses me on the bed. I laugh unexpectedly and Christian is immediately on top of me, his hand now moving up my thigh underneath the towel. I can't help wiggling underneath Christian's touch as he is inching higher to his intended target. His fingers have now found my core between my thighs, gently stroking in and out slowly while kissing me at the same time. His thumb is stroking me slowly, and then is moving in circles, adding just the right amount of pressure. His tongue is in a dance with mine and his fingers are in sync as they continue driving me higher and higher.

"God, Christian, please….," is all I'm able to say while my breathing is rapid as his pace is increasing.

He whispers in my ear, "Relax and let me take care of you. Do you like how this feels?"

"God, yes." I see him smile as he kisses my neck down to the top of my breasts that are still covered by the towel.

Christian can feel me tighten around his fingers, letting him know I'm close.

"Let go," he whispers to me and just with those two words I'm shuddering into an intense climax. _WOW._ I'm feeling my eyes rolling into the back of my head as this orgasm continues on.

Christian sits up with his I SO OWN YOU expression on his face and a half smile. He stands and offers his hands to me to help me off of the bed.

"I'll let you finish getting ready for dinner," he says as he wanders off towards the bathroom. I'm left standing there shaking my head. _Can I not EVER resist this man? It's simple: NO._ I finish dressing just as Christian emerges from the bathroom.

"You look nice. Come, let's go eat," Christian holds out his hand and I take it. As I do, I pull him to me and kiss him hard.

"Whatever was that for?" Christian asks faking astonishment.

"It's my way of saying thank you for your very enjoyable amorous assault upon me."

"You're very welcome. If you're lucky, maybe later I can show you what else I'm capable of." Just as he said that, my insides clinched again. _I think he is trying to kill me._

We take our first steps out of our suite since last night and I almost want to yank him back inside now and return the favor, but we need to eat. We make our way downstairs and head to _The Georgian_ dining room. We are seated in a secluded corner. Other diners are still nearby, but still far enough away from our table.

While we are sipping our wine waiting for our dinner to be served, we just sit in silence while looking at each other. I decide to have a little fun with Christian. I slip my sandal off under the table and start rubbing his leg with my foot. His head pops up and his eyes meet mine. He is adjusting himself in his chair.

"What are you doing?" Christian's voice cracks slightly as he asked.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" I lean my head to the side and smile. My foot is now up to the inside of his thigh. He catches my foot with one of his hands and starts massaging it.

"I mean with this. You're insatiable." I smile.

"We aim to please, Sir. But I blame you and locking us up here for the weekend. Besides, aren't you enjoying yourself? This was your idea, you know."

A low growl comes from deep within Christian as he slowly massages my foot and is moving his hand up my leg. Now I'm the one squirming in my chair. _Hey, this is my seduction. Stop it!_

"I'm enjoying myself very much, thank you." Christian winks.

"Me too."

I look over and see our waiter coming over with our dinner. _Saved by food. Thank God._ I can feel that my face is flushed as the waiter puts our plates in front of us. I try to pull my foot away, but Christian has a death grip on it. The waiter is looking at me and he is thinking I'm either getting sick or I'm being mauled by a 34 year old sex god. He quickly walks away and I can't help but laugh.

"He couldn't get away from us fast enough. I hope we didn't traumatize him too much," I say while trying to take a sip of my wine.

"He's young enough, he'll recover," Christian says dryly.

We decide to call a truce and behave ourselves for the rest of our dinner. As we are finishing our meal, I look up and my expression changes to one of utter disgust. I hang my head.

"What's wrong?" Christian asks.

Just about that time, the Wicked Witch of the West is standing next to Christian, trying to rub his arm. He immediately looks up and bats her hand away.

"What the hell Elena. Don't you dare touch me."

"Now, Christian. Is that any way to talk to one of your oldest and dearest friends? I saw you two from the bar and I had to come say hello. You haven't returned my calls Christian. I really must…" Elena is cut off by the death stare from Christian.

"I don't want to fucking talk to you. Not now, not ever. Now leave. Linda and I are trying to enjoy our dinner. Now BEAT IT!" I try to silently laugh but that isn't working. Elena is now glaring at me.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Linda. It's quite rude." Elena is trying to stand a little taller now. She is obviously trying to use her old Domme stance on me. _That doesn't work on me, lady._

"I hope you didn't double park your broom outside. It will be towed back to the janitor's closet if you don't leave now and move it." Christian spits out some of his wine after hearing that and chuckles.

"Watch your mouth, lady." Elena turns back to Christian.

"I really need to speak to you about Linc, Christian. Maybe one day next week?" _He better not think of getting with her while I'm gone._

"Call my office Monday, Elena, and make an appointment. Now if you will please excuse us, we are trying to finish our meal."

"Alright, Christian. I will leave. Linda, a pleasure, as always." I smile sweetly.

"Wish I could say the same. Have a good evening." I've really lost my appetite now.

She-Devil waddles away and we are finally alone again. Christian takes my hand just as I look up to see Elena looking back at us and she looks like she is about to explode. I give her a little wave and a smile.

"I'm sorry about that. I knew we should have stayed up in the suite." Christian looks apologetic.

"No apology necessary. Why is she so insistent on talking with you? Who is Linc?"

"He is her ex-husband. I don't know why she wants to talk to me or what she has to tell me. I don't really give a fuck. She thought a while back he was up to something and it has her nervous. I think she wants me to look into it. I really don't want to." Christian finishes off his glass of wine.

"Didn't you say that he beat the crap out of her after he found out about the affair?" Christian nods.

"Yes he did. Beat her up really bad. I always thought he would come after me but he didn't. That's been a long time ago. 13 years to be exact."

Do I really have the right to tell Christian that I'm not comfortable about him meeting with her and that I wish he wouldn't?

"Are you going to meet with her while I'm gone? I know you told her to call and make an appointment, but will you keep it? She will figure out quickly that I'm out of town and will pounce on you in a heartbeat."

Christian sighs. "I don't know. Maybe I will see her just to shut her up and keep her away from us." _Like that will ever happen._

"Make sure Taylor is in your office when you meet with her and that he has his stun gun with him, charged, as well as his Taser." Christian hangs his head and is laughing.

"God, you're hilarious. Your sense of humor is one of the many things I love about you. Your comment about her broom almost had me in the floor!" We both laugh again about that.

"That's not the first time I've used the broom comment. She really doesn't upset me. I just hate she keeps pestering you and touching you."

I reach over and take his hand and start stroking his palm with one finger. He swallows hard.

"Let's go. I need to get you back to the suite." Christian stands and offers me his hand. I take it and he pulls me to his chest, pulling my hair back slightly so my head tilts up to meet his sexy Dom stare.

"How am I going to survive 11 days without you? I may die from a lack of sex." Christian is trying to adopt a serious face, but is failing.

"I don't think I've ever read about that being a cause of death. You'll live. Come on. Let's go."

I take his hand and lead us out of the restaurant and march towards the elevators. Once the elevator doors open, we immediately attack each other. I push Christian to the back wall of the elevator, surprising him, and I'm running my hands up underneath his T-Shirt staying at his stomach and his sides. Christian has his hands wrapped up in my hair pulling it back again so my face meets his and his mouth crashes onto mine, pulling my bottom lip into his teeth and biting it. The elevator doors open and we are in our suite with Christian quickly opening the door and kicking it shut with his foot.

Once inside, our clothes are coming off in double time while Christian is pulling me towards the bedroom. Christian picks me up in his arms and practically throws me onto the bed and is straddling me immediately. His hands are slowly moving up my legs, to the inside of my thighs, and continues upward to my chest and slowly back down again. I close my eyes to savor the moment. "Open your eyes. I need to see you," Christian says with a low voice and growl. He is touching me now between my legs; his thumb is now on its intended target slowly circling. All at once Christian slams into me, no warning whatsoever.

"CHRISTIAN!" I scream out as I am trying to adjust to this punishing pace. I vaguely feel my eyes rolling back into my head again but I remember to keep them open. Christian has my hands pinned to the bed next to my head. I start to feel the familiar feeling in my stomach and my legs are now stiffening.

"That's it. Come for me. Let go, baby," Christian whispers in my ear. That was my undoing. He knows exactly what to say and when to say it. I detonate around him, wrapping my legs around his legs while he finds his release.

"Shit, Linda …. I'm ….God!" is all Christian can say before I can feel his release inside of me. His breathing is harsh but controlled. His lips lightly brush against mine as we both begin to recover.

"Fuck, each time gets more amazing with you, Linda. I love you. How did I ever get so lucky to find you." Christian says while still trying to catch his breath.

"I love you too. That was … incredible." I'm suddenly very tired. I look over at the bedside clock and it is already 12:15 am. _Boy, time flies when you're having fun._

"I'm exhausted all of a sudden. I really think we should go to sleep." My flight leaves at 7:00 pm tomorrow evening for Sacramento, my first stop. It won't look good to be on television on Monday with bags under my eyes.

"Yes, we should get some sleep. I love you. Good night." Christian kisses me deeply but gently. I then roll over on my side and he pulls me to his chest and wraps an arm around me.

"Good night. I love you too," I say sleepily as I feel my eyes closing and I drift into a peaceful slumber.

Sunday morning comes all too fast for me as I wake to see bright sunshine flooding our suite. In just a few hours we will have to leave our little home away from home and return to the penthouse so I can begin getting ready to leave on this promo tour. I look over at Christian as he is still sleeping. I can see a little frown line in between his eyes. He must be thinking the same thing I am. I kiss the frown on his face and it immediately vanishes. A minute or two later Christian is slowly waking up and his beautiful grey eyes are now looking at me.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I ask while still staring at him and playing with his hair.

"Good morning. I always sleep well with you." Christian says while stretching his arms and legs. _How can I leave this for 11 days? I think I might die from a lack of sex._

I get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom to have a shower before breakfast. As I'm standing under the hot water beating down on me, my thoughts go back again to how my life has taken such a dramatic turn since April. Steve and I were both so excited when I got a phone call one day from the director of the Signature Symphony in Tulsa. The soloist that was scheduled to perform suddenly fell ill and couldn't play and I was asked to replace him on the concert. I had already been working on the Mozart piece and was almost finished memorizing it so it wasn't any big deal. I had a month to finish preparing the concerto and then perform.

But as fast as I was given the most exciting opportunity of my life, well our lives, it was taken away. Everything that mattered was taken from me. It was the week before the concert when the accident happened and my emotions were all over the map. Not eating, drinking or talking was taking its toll on me, my body and my spirit. There was no way I could play and no one expected me too. The concerto was pulled from the concert and replaced with another piece the orchestra already had prepared.

Why am I so sad and confused again? I am confused at this moment because I'm very happy and that has me angry and confused once again. I thought I had put all of these emotions to rest when I gave my heart to Christian. Why are they creeping back in to my soul now? I'm sharing this experience of a lifetime with another man, that's why. Steve and I should be experiencing this together. It isn't fair he isn't here. I pound the shower wall. Christian has never asked me about what I went through during this time and what I was feeling. There is a lot I haven't told him; maybe now is the time and maybe, just maybe, it will help me rid myself of this guilt I'm feeling, this conflict in my heart.

I'm brought back to the present and I realize that I have been crying while standing here in the shower. I then realize that I'm not alone. Christian is stepping into the shower behind me, pulling my back to his front and holding me tightly. I realize he is still wearing his pajama bottoms. He just holds me for I don't know how long while I'm still crying before he breaks the silence. I keep my back to him, still staring at the tile wall in the shower.

"Baby, what's wrong? What happened? I could hear you crying from the bedroom." I hear Christian talking to me but I can't speak. He holds me tighter and that only makes my cry harder. I can't tell him, can I? He will be so shocked and ashamed of me.

"Linda, talk to me! You're scaring me. What is it?"

I know now I have to tell him what almost happened to me after Steve died.

I'm about to confront my fears head on for the first time. I hope I can get through it. I hope we make it through it.

**A/N I'm not big on cliff hangers, but I wanted to get this chapter to you quickly since I changed the whole dynamic of this chapter today and the next one should be up very soon, hopefully by tomorrow.**

**Don't forget to visit my Pinterest page! www dot pinterest dot com/ladymartin1965**

**Until next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

**HI ALL. THIS IS THE HARDEST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN BY FAR. THE IDEA JUST CAME TO ME THIS WEEKEND AND I DECIDED TO RUN WITH IT. IT'S NOT THE CHAPTER I ORIGINALLY HAD MAPPED OUT, BUT A LITTLE ADDED DRAMA DOESN'T HURT! I TOOK A LITTLE EXTRA TIME TO MAKE SURE IT'S RIGHT. SORRY FOR THE DELAY. IF YOU HAVE A BOX OF KLEENEX NEARBY, GRAB IT. YOU MIGHT NEED IT.**

**ON TO CHAPTER 30.**

"Linda, talk to me! You're scaring me. What is it?"

He turns me to him and I can't even look at him. Christian takes my face in his hands and slightly shakes my head bringing me back to the here and now.

"I, I can't!" I leave the shower quickly, grabbing a towel and I go back to the bedroom to get dressed. After a few minutes, Christian exits the bathroom wrapped in a towel, gets dressed and finds me sitting on the couch in the living room of the suite with my knees drawn up to my chest rocking back and forth, crying.

"I let you walk away from me in the shower, but you will tell me what is wrong. Have I done something, said something, to hurt you? FOR FUCK'S SAKE, TALK TO ME! Don't you dare shut me out!" Christian is practically yelling at me while his hands grip my shoulders tightly.

"This has NOTHING to do with you and has everything to do with ME! I've been hiding behind something for months now and I can't keep doing it. I don't know why this hit me today. I guess because my life is changing faster than I can keep up with. The pressure of being gone from you, the concert coming up; it's starting to get to me. I feel like I don't deserve to be happy right now. I don't deserve you. Steve left me and I haven't gotten over that! I thought I had, but it's obvious I haven't. I was crying in the shower just now because I'm mad that Steve isn't with me now and he should be sharing this experience with me, it's just not fair. I feel that I'm still cheating on him because I'm experiencing this joy and happiness with someone else and he doesn't get to. I'm not trying to say anything to hurt you, please don't ever think I would ever hurt you and that I don't love you, but there are still unresolved feelings where Steve is concerned that I need to talk to you about."

"It was supposed to be a happy and exciting time for us. There is so much you don't know about the situation. No one knows what I went through!" I stop talking because I realize I have to tell Christian what I went through with Steve's death and what happened after. I haven't told anyone what I'm about to tell Christian. It's now or never.

Christian wraps a leg under himself and rests his arm on the back of the couch we are sitting on.

"Tell me," he says softly and calmly. I take a deep breath and start talking. _God, forgive me._

"A month before the season ending concert, we got a phone call from the symphony director telling us that the soloist that was scheduled to play on the final concert suddenly became ill and had to have surgery and couldn't play. He was calling to ask me if I would replace him. He knew I had been working on the music and memorizing it and he said if anyone could fill in at a moment's notice, it would be me. Of course I said yes. I was finally going to live out my dream with performing with a symphony orchestra and Steve was right there to help me and to support me. I had a month to finish memorizing and preparing the concerto."

I get up to walk around the room for a minute. Christian's eyes never left me. I stop over by the window and take a deep breath and continue.

"The week before the concert, Steve had to leave early on a Saturday to go to Branson, Missouri for a band contest. We got up as usual and he fixed breakfast for us. That was something he wanted to do for me every weekend after we got married. He said it was his way of showing his appreciation for marrying a band director. His schedule was always hectic from August to December because of football games, marching contest, parades, etc. I was left at home alone a lot and he always felt guilty about that. But truth be told, a band director is busy from August to May. So as a sweet gesture, he vowed every weekend he would do the cooking. Breakfast, lunch and dinner, unless we went to visit our parents. Anyway, when it was time for him to leave, I could tell something was bothering him. I asked him what was wrong and he said nothing, only that he was already missing me, and he kissed me a little longer than usual then left." I come back to the couch to sit down.

"Late in the afternoon, he texted me before leaving Missouri and said they would be home by 9:00 pm. I knew how long it took to get from Branson back to Tulsa, so I went on about my evening; doing laundry, washing dishes, practicing, etc. He always had the habit of texting me when he would arrive back at the school after a game or whatever and when he would be on his way home after all of the kids had been picked up. I looked at the clock a little later and realized it was an hour past the time they should have been back to the school and he hadn't sent me a text. At first I didn't think anything of it, but then I had a nagging feeling hit me. I sent him a text and after a few minutes, I didn't receive a response. He was always so quick to reply to my texts. I turned on the TV and that was when I saw the breaking news story of a bus accident near the Missouri/Oklahoma state line. My heart sank as I recognized the company name on the side of the bus that was shown on the screen. Just then, the phone rang, as well as my cell phone at the same time. I didn't answer the home phone and just let it go to voice mail. I didn't recognize the number and I answered my cell phone anyway and it turned out to be the highway patrol calling to tell me about the accident. I was in shock and then burst into tears." Christian takes my hand in his and holds it tightly. "Go on."

"The highway patrolman I was speaking with told me that Steve was pulled from the wreckage alive and that Steve told him to call me, he needed to talk to me. What I didn't realize was this would be the last time I would ever talk to him. The highway patrolman handed his cell phone to Steve since his was lost in the wreckage."

"_Babe, listen to me."_ Steve coughs and I could hear his pain in his voice. I immediately started crying. I knew this wasn't good.

"_Listen to me, I'm not going to lie: I'm not going to make it. It's bad. I wanted to tell you that I love you so, so much. You have been my best friend for over 30 years. I'm the luckiest man on the planet to have you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and sexy. I'm so glad you asked me out for your birthday."_ He stopped talking to cough again. I get up again and walk to the window.

"_The day we got married was the happiest day of my life. You looked so beautiful walking down the aisle to the wedding march I wrote just for you and I had the most ridiculous grin on my face. You were walking to me and we would be together for the rest of our lives. I have never been happier. I don't want you to be sad and alone. I wish I could be there in person to hear you play next Saturday. Please don't give up on your dream, babe. Please keep playing. Keep playing for me, please?"_

I can hear in his voice he is getting weaker and that we don't have much time left and he hasn't even given me a chance to speak.

"_Steve, please, please hang on! Don't you die on me. I can't survive without you! I won't let you give up! Don't you ever leave me!"_ I started crying hysterically. I can hear Steve struggling to breathe and I knew we didn't have much more time.

"_I LOVE YOU! You have been my best friend as well. You are everything to me. You have given me the best 25 years any husband could have given to their wife. I felt the same way when I asked you out. I was nervous asking you out for my birthday, so instead of asking you, I TOLD you that you were coming with me to my birthday dinner. I was not giving you a choice."_ He laughs and coughs harder. I'm crying harder knowing this will be the last time I ever hear his voice. His voice is weak and I can tell he is having a difficult time breathing.

"The last thing Steve said was, _"Don't be scared. Do not be alone. Go on without me. You will be with me in my heart and I will be in yours always, babe. I….."_, then nothing. Silence. I could hear a commotion in the background and the highway patrolman came back on the phone and said he was sorry but the paramedics said my husband had passed away." I look back at Christian and he is holding his head up with his hand, his elbow resting on his knee, and he actually has tears streaming down his face. I stop talking and he comes across the room and grabs me and hugs me tightly.

"My God, Linda. I can't….I can't imagine what you were feeling while talking to Steve on the phone, knowing he was going to die. That's fucked up. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I always knew you were a strong woman. Taylor even said so after the plane crash." I'm shaking my head no. I was not a strong woman. I was anything but strong. Christian is looking at me, confused as to why I'm shaking my head.

Christian hasn't heard everything yet. I really wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to be with me anymore after I tell him. We go back to the couch and sit down. I regain my composure to continue. This is the part no one knows about.

"About two weeks after the funeral is when I hit rock bottom. I was so withdrawn from everything and everyone. I hadn't spoken to anyone since the funeral and I hadn't eaten at all. I guess I lost maybe 10-15 pounds. I only survived on water." Christian winces like he is in pain and closes his eyes. "I hadn't even visited his grave. I couldn't make myself go. It still didn't feel real to me."

"I started drinking heavily. I only occasionally drank wine for dinner or a margarita here and there, never anything heavy. But, you name it, I drank it. Bourbon, Scotch, Whiskey, Tequila, Vodka. I couldn't sleep either. I didn't go into our bedroom to sleep anymore. I couldn't even sleep in our bed anymore that we shared for 25 years. I even had the bed removed from the house. If I could sleep, I slept on the couch. One night, I had enough. I just wanted the hurt to go away. I didn't want to be lonely anymore. I didn't….I didn't want to live anymore." Christian inhaled sharply and his eyes were wide. I continued.

"My Dr. had prescribed some sleeping pills for me after the funeral. I have always stayed away from medicine to make me sleep because I didn't want to become dependent on them." I felt Christian stiffen as he was still holding my hand. This is so hard to tell him. I haven't told anyone what I'm about to say to him.

"I sat on the couch for hours it felt like, staring at the bottle of sleeping pills and the bottle of Jack Daniels, and thinking that I just want the hurt to go away and that this was the way to do it. I took the lid off of the bottle of Jack and drank and drank. But when I put the bottle down and looked at the bottle of pills, even in my drunken state, I realized I couldn't do it. I thought, "You idiot. This is the coward's way out. Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem. I told myself that Steve would never forgive me if I took my own life. I still can't believe I got that close to taking my own life." I turn to Christian and he is just looking at me like he is in shock. "I just didn't want to hurt anymore. But I realized that I would be hurting a whole lot of people by doing something so selfish." I got up again to walk around a bit and look out the window. Christian walks up behind me and pulls my back to his front and holds on to me for dear life.

"Have you kept this to yourself the whole time, and not told anyone?" Christian asks while wiping my tears. I nod.

"Yes. You are the only person that I've told. I was too ashamed to admit to any of my friends or Steve's family what I was feeling and what I almost did. I still don't know what really triggered all of this today but I feel like a huge weight has just been lifted off my shoulders. I have kept that in for so long. I wasn't kidding when I told you in Aspen that I had something to fight for and to come back to and it was you. You are the one that is healing my heart and now you are healing the hurt I have been feeling for months. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Why? Because you are here for me, because you love me, because I'm not alone anymore, because I LOVE YOU." I emphasize those last three words. I turn and wrap my arms around his waist as he pulls me to him. _I love being in these strong arms. I feel safe, cherished and loved._

"Baby, I still don't really know what to say right now. Thank you for telling me. My God. I can't believe you held that in for so long. I have half a notion to call Dr. Flynn and schedule an appointment for you to see him when you get back. You know all of my fucked up issues but I've been able to talk to someone about it for years. Here you tell me one hell of a story and I'm the only one you have told. Now I'm more convinced than ever you are the strongest person I know. For you to deal with that phone call like you did and looking suicide in the face and saying "fuck you" to it has me completely blown away."

"So you're not tossing me to the curb after hearing my confession? I wouldn't blame you if you did."

Christian arches an eyebrow at me and leans his head to the side. "Really, Linda? Why the hell would I do that? I'm stuck with you and you're stuck with me. Deal with it!" I can't help but laugh at that analogy. It feels good to laugh after telling that story.

"I guess what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Christian nods in agreement.

"Can't argue with that at all, baby. Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"As a matter of fact, you haven't," I say as I pout then laugh.

"Well, come here and let me make up for that obvious lapse." Christian hooks a finger in my shirt and pulls me to him. "I love you so fucking much. Don't ever doubt that."

"My, you have such an eloquent way with words." I laugh and punch him lightly in the side. "I love you too. So what now? Do we check out of here and go home or what are your plans?" I really would just like to go back to the penthouse and decompress for a while. Confessing has given me a massive headache and I'm exhausted.

"Why don't we check out, go and grab lunch somewhere then we can decide. How does that sound? Taylor and Gail will be home in a couple of hours and Sawyer will be back about 5:00 pm packed and ready to go with you."

"Sounds fine to me. I'm hungry anyway." Christian gets a big smile on his face and kisses me quickly.

"Well let's get you fed then. Go and get ready to leave."

We pack our bags and check the suite one last time before we leave. I realize I have a huge smile on my face as Christian opens the door for me.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm ridiculously happy, and I'm not going to forget this weekend anytime soon. This will always be the room where I was flogged and fucked for the first time." I giggle.

"Now who is speaking eloquently?" Christian says but can't keep from laughing either.

"I only learned from the best, baby." I kiss Christian on the cheek. "Let's go."

We behave ourselves in the elevator, for once, and head down to check out and wait for the valet to bring Christian's car around. When the R8 arrives, Christian takes our bags and puts them in the trunk, which is in the front, tips the valet and we take off. After we have eaten lunch at Tulio we head back to the penthouse. Christian parks in his usual spot and turns the car off. He turns in his seat towards me and wraps his arm around the back of the seat.

"What?" I ask. Christian has this serious look on his face. _He's probably thinking about what you told him this morning._ Now my subconscious decides to open her mouth. _Bitch, shut up._

"Nothing. Just thinking. Come on. Let's get you upstairs so you can rest for a little while. I need to check in and see if I still have a job." I can't help but laugh at him.

"It wouldn't be good to read about Christian Grey in the unemployment line. Let's go. I could use a nap before the flight." I know Christian would have been more comfortable me using the rental jet, but I told him I would feel more comfortable on a regular airplane right now. Just the couple of hours we were on the jet coming back from Aspen was torture for me. I white-knuckled it the whole way.

We get upstairs and I realize that for the first time, we are the only two people in the penthouse. This feels weird.

"Hey, how often have you ever been here by yourself? This is kind of weird we are the only two people here." I can see the wheels turning in Christian's head.

"You know, I think it's only been a couple of times I have been here by myself. It's kind of nice actually. You know, there are definite possibilities for us being alone here." Christian wanders over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. I roll my eyes and laugh.

"You have a one track mind, Mr. Grey. I'm going to go take a nap for a while. Would you wake me in an hour if I'm not already up?" He pouts and makes me laugh again.

"I could come and keep you company while you sleep." He is adorable when he is really trying to get his way. Not this time.

"You're a mess. No. Go and see if you still have a job." I reach up and pull him to me to give him a kiss.

Christian lets out a small growl and heads off to his study and I take our bags to the bedroom and put them by the closet. I take my shoes off and stretch out on the bed and sigh. A few hours from now I will be in Sacramento. I sigh again thinking about being away from Christian for so long. This trip is going to get old really quick. I decide to put that out of my mind for a while and close my eyes and try to go to sleep.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

As I watch Linda walk across the Great Room going towards our bedroom, I can't help but smile, but I feel a little sad at the same time. Wow. What a morning we had. I had no idea she had been holding that enormous amount of pain inside for months. She needed to let that go and I'm glad I'm the one she bared her soul to. I shake my head at that thought and head to my study to call Ros.

"Ros. Anything going on I need to know about?" I was going to wait to call her after Linda left, but since she is taking a nap, what the hell.

"Hey, Christian. How was your mini vacation with Linda? Did you make her a very happy and satisfied woman?" If Ros wasn't gay and a woman, I'd have to take a swing.

"So blunt as usual. Not that it's any of your business, but yes, she is very happy. Thank you very much. How is the Palmer acquisition coming along?" We are trying to acquire a factory in Chicago that produces parts for heavy equipment and supplies them to the government, and also for road building, commercial marine and forestry. I can see my dream of manufacturing the solar powered generators coming to light. That was the conversation I was having when I first saw Linda at the Fairmont. I'm beginning to think she is my good luck charm.

"It's coming along fine. Most of the negotiating should be finished before you fly to Chicago later in the week to sign the paperwork, give them the check, then it will be yours."

"Excellent. The sooner we can get the commercial marine manufacturing back online, the sooner we can then start pairing the work with the shipyard here in Seattle." I had a vision years ago of being able to build lighter-weight freighters and steamers that could go further and faster and deliver goods and food to third world countries. This, along with the solar powered generators, will go a long way to helping these countries maintain a viable food source and shelter for years to come.

"So when am I going to get to meet the woman that has stolen your heart, Christian? Some people don't think she is real." _Why did I have to hire a wise ass? Because she is damn good at her job, that's why!_

"It will have to be after she comes back from her trip."

"Trip? Where is she going?"

"She is going to be in California, Oregon and Oklahoma and Washington State for the next 11 days promoting the concert with the Symphony she will be playing on in September."

"11 days? Wait! That's why you have been incognito since Friday? You dog you. Like storing nuts for the winter, huh? Sorry. I couldn't help myself. That sucks she will be gone that long though. So she will be doing radio and interviews the whole time? Yuck."

"She will. Then when she comes back she will be visiting the radio and TV stations here in Seattle for a day or two. But at least she will be home then." _This is the longest conversation I have ever had with Ros. She knows I don't like to share my private life. I blame Linda for the change in me._

"Ros, I have to go. Have the final draft of the purchase agreement for the Palmer acquisition on my desk tomorrow for me to look over. See you in the morning."

"Bye Christian." I look at the clock and it's now 3:45 pm. In little over an hour Linda leaves. I need to wake her up. This ought to be fun.

"Hey sleepyhead. Wake up. Linda, open your eyes." I can hear Christian trying to wake me, but I don't want to open my eyes. He sounds vaguely amused.

"I can tell you're awake, quit faking. If you don't open your eyes, I'll turn you over my knee and spank you awake. Which will it be?" I can hear the hope in his voice that it is option two.

"No, go away. Spank me if that will make you feel better. I'm not moving." I can hear Christian laughing softly. "As much as I would really like to take you up on your offer, you have to get up. I let you sleep 15 minutes longer. It's now 3:45 pm. Taylor and Gail are back. Do you want to come say hello to them? I actually think they missed you." I reach up and backhand him.

"Of course they missed me. What's not to miss?" I ask while stretching and rolling on my stomach. I look up and Christian is leaning down over me with an eyebrow arched.

"God, I'm going to miss that mouth. Get up!" I'm rewarded with a swat that makes me jump.

"Damn. That stings!"

"Oh baby, it can be a lot harder. I'd be more than happy to demonstrate if you so choose."

"Alright, alright. I'm up. Holster that palm, please?" I open my eyes and sit up.

"That's better. See, that wasn't so hard, was it? Do you want a something to eat before you leave or do you just want to wait until you get to Sacramento to eat?" I look at Christian with an amused expression on my face.

"Are you going to fix it for me? If so, this I have to see!" I softly laugh. Instead of letting me up, Christian pushes me back onto the bed and is on top of me in no time. "You really don't know when to quit do you? No, I'm not going to fix you anything. I offered to heat up something for you, but Gail told me to get out of her kitchen. Who am I to argue with a woman?" I can't help but start laughing. He still won't get off of me.

"You'd do well to remember, Christian, never argue with a woman. We're always right. Now let me up I'll come eat something. Geez."

I walk out and see Taylor and Gail talking in the kitchen. _They really do make a cute couple._ "Hi guys. How was your visit with Sophie?" Both Taylor and Gail smile and say Hi as I sit down on one of the stools. Christian sits next to me.

"She's good. Excited to be in the fifth grade this year," Taylor says. Gail nods.

"I'm not particularly excited about school starting. Where did the summer go?" It's only going to be worse for the next few weeks. This trip, school starting, then the concert is going to be the death of me. I'm exhausted again just thinking about it.

"Mrs. Morrison, can I get you something to eat before you leave? I have some leftover Macaroni and Cheese." Yum. I love leftover Mac and Cheese. "That sounds great. Thanks." The smell of the Mac and Cheese heating in the microwave goes right to my stomach. _Ok. I guess I'm hungry after all._

As I finish eating, Gail says she will start getting me packed and ready to go. Christian speaks up. "Gail, come with me and I will get the suitcases for you. _Why is he so eager to get the suitcases? He's up to something…again._

Just as I'm getting up from the breakfast bar, Sawyer walks in. "Hey. How was your visit with your FBI cronies?" Sawyer laughs.

"It was good. Are you getting ready to go?" I shake my head.

"Christian just went with Gail to get my suitcases." Sawyer raises an eyebrow.

"Mr. Grey is getting the suitcases?" I nod at Luke. "Ok."

"I know. He's up to something. I'll let him have his fun for a while then I'll go see what he is up to. Sorry you're going to be stuck with me for so long. You can fake an illness if you want to. Better yet, I'll fake the illness then we won't have to go." _I like that idea. _

"I don't feel like I'm stuck with you. It's my job to protect you, no matter where you are or what you're doing. I've never been to San Francisco before. I'm actually kind of excited about it."

"Well, that makes one of us, even though I've never been to San Francisco either. As a matter of fact, I've never been to any of the places we will be going to, other than Oklahoma of course. I just wish I wasn't going to be gone so long." I sigh again.

"It'll fly by, Linda. I'm going to go see Taylor and check in with him. See you in a little while." Sawyer takes off towards Taylor's office. I guess I'll go see what Mr. Control Freak is up to now.

I'm literally shocked and speechless at what I see while walking down the hallway to the bedroom. Christian is actually helping Gail pack my things. But the closer I get to the bedroom, I see that's not my luggage Gail is putting my things into.

"Um, Christian. Who's luggage is this and where is mine?"

"Yours is still upstairs in the storage closet. I thought you would like something new. So I bought you a new set." It's not just any set of luggage. No, it's Louis Vuitton. All 5 pieces. I close my eyes, breath, and slowly count to 10.

"Christian, what did you do now? I didn't need new luggage. Mine was fine."

"I know, but I wanted you to have something nice. Look, I work very hard and make a shit load of money. I love spending money, but more, I like spending money on you." Christian closes the distance between us. "After what you told me today, you deserve so much more. This was just a small surprise I put together before Friday. It's just my way of showing you how much I love you."

"But I've told you that you don't need to spend your money on me. Just love me. That's what makes me happiest. But as always, thank you for the sweet, but over the top gesture." I kiss him on his cheek. My cell phone interrupts this moment. I pull it out of my pocket to look at the caller id. It's the publicist that has been assigned to me during this tour.

"Hi Julie. What can I do for you?" _I'm silently praying she will tell me the tour has been cancelled. Fat chance. _This woman is obviously good at her job, but she is just so hyper. She talks 90 miles an hour.

"Hi Linda. I'm just going over some last minute details for the trip. The flight scheduled tonight is still on time to leave at 7:00 pm. We should land in Sacramento around 8:35-8:40 pm. Tomorrow morning you are scheduled to arrive at the studios of KCRA in Sacramento at 6:00 am. _SHIT! That's early!_ You will be on the 6:30 am segment, barring any breaking news, you will be out of there by 7:00 am. Then we have 3 radio stations to visit before we arrive at the KOVR studios for the noon show. You will be on between 12:15 and 12:30. Three more radio stations in the afternoon are scheduled as well as a sit down interview with the Sacramento Bee newspaper at 7:00 pm that evening at the hotel."

_I'm going to have a fucking heart attack or a massive stroke after all of this is said and done. All this shit on the first day? _

"Also, each hotel we will be staying at has asked me to ask you if there is anything special you would like to have or need in your room. Any special food, drinks, etc.?" _How the hell do I know what I want. This is all too much to process at the moment._

"I guess Orange Vitamin Water, Pepsi, cut mangos and strawberries would be nice, and oh yeah, Hot Tamales, the candy. I can't think of anything else at the moment. I mean, I know some people go WAY overboard with stupid requests, but that's just not me. If I think of anything else, we can let them know, right?" I definitely don't want to be known as a diva. A diva I am not.

"Yes, we can. I will have the schedule typed up each day so you know where you will be going and when. I will make sure your security has a copy as well. If there isn't anything else, I will see you at the airport in a little while."

"One more thing, Julie. I won't need a hotel room while we will be in Tulsa. I want to stay at my old house." I told Christian earlier today that I wanted to do this. I needed to do this. He wasn't happy with me, but I convinced him if it became too much, I would go to a hotel.

"Got it. Anything else?"

"No. I think that's it. Thanks, Julie. See you later." I end the call and turn to Christian. "Who the hell was that on the phone?"

"My publicist that will be going with me. Tomorrow I have two TV stations to go to, six radio stations, and an interview with the Sacramento newspaper tomorrow night at the hotel. I have a feeling that this is how my schedule will be the whole time. I don't think I can do this, Christian. It's just too much." I can see the look of concern on Christian's face. He has to be thinking of what he learned this morning wondering if I can handle all of this.

"Baby, you will be fine. I have all the faith in the world in you. Just take it easy and don't stress yourself out."

"You make it sound so easy. You obviously have more confidence in me than I do. But, I'll get through it knowing you're in my corner." I hug Christian and rest my head on his chest. He holds me close and strokes my hair. Christian excuses himself and leaves me with Gail to finish packing. We have 30 minutes until I have to leave.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

After listening to Linda almost have an anxiety attack, I feel I need to let Taylor and Luke in on what Linda told me this morning. She didn't tell me to not discuss this with anyone, but Luke needs to know in case all of this gets too much for her.

"Taylor, Sawyer. I need to talk to you in my study." Luke and Taylor follow me in and Taylor closes the door.

"Luke, I need for you to keep both eyes and ears on Linda while you are gone. She revealed something to me this morning that I will share with you in just a minute, but I need your promise that if she gets the slightest bit frustrated or stressed out, you will take her aside and calm her down. I need her to be as calm as possible." Luke and Taylor look at each other and look back at me wondering what I'm talking about.

"You're both not going to believe this, but Linda actually talked to her husband, Steve, on the phone just after the bus accident happened. She was talking to him when he died." Luke's mouth fell open and Taylor winced when he heard this.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, boss. That's messed up. Shit." Luke is stunned. Taylor is just standing there looking like he is in shock.

"But that's not the worst of it." I stop talking to compose myself. Taylor is still looking at me like he has a feeling he knows what I'm about to say. He has seen a lot of shit go down in Afghanistan and knows what stress and grief can do to people.

"She actually contemplated taking her own life. Almost did it too. She had the bottle of whiskey and a bottle of sleeping pills. All of the stress of Steve's death and the funeral and being alone her grief took over and she almost committed suicide." Taylor turns around and leans on the door to the study, just shaking his head. Luke is stunned.

"Luke, I hate to put all of this on you, but I just want you to take care of her for me since I can't be there with her. She's much better now, other than the phone call she took a little while ago from the publicist that is going with you guys. Her schedule is going to be grueling. Tomorrow alone she will be busy from 6:00 am until 8:00 in the evening. One more thing, she has decided to stay at her house in Tulsa instead of a hotel. I was nervous when she told me this earlier today but I went ahead and agreed to it. It will be the first time she has been back in the house for any length of time since Steve's death. She visited only for a few minutes when she flew back to Oklahoma weeks ago. She says she will be fine, but please watch her. If all goes well in Chicago this week, I will divert the jet to Tulsa to see Linda. Don't tell her though. I don't want to disappoint her if I can't make it before she heads back to the west coast. If it becomes too much for her staying in that house, call Julie and let her arrange a hotel for her and you. I'm counting on you, Luke. I know you can handle her." Luke nods and smiles.

"Don't worry, Mr. Grey. She's in good hands." I nod feeling better telling them. I'm really glad Taylor hired Luke.

We exit my study and I see Gail and Linda carrying her luggage to the door. I look at my watch and I can't believe it's time to leave for the airport. We get her things downstairs to the garage and loaded into the SUV and make our way to Sea-Tac. Julie, the publicist, is waiting for us inside the terminal. She gets Linda checked in and hands her the itinerary for tomorrow as well as her ticket. Julie and Luke are talking over last minute instructions and that gives me just enough time alone with Linda before she leaves. I hate that I can't walk with her to the gate, but it is what it is.

"Call me when you arrive in Sacramento. I just want to know you got there safe. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask Luke. He's there to protect you and to help you as well with whatever you need." I can see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'll call when we get to the hotel. I promise. I love you and I'm going to miss you like crazy. Good luck in Chicago, but I know you won't need it. Also, be careful flying in the new jet. I can't wait to see it when I get back."

"I'll be fine. Baby, I'm going to miss you more and I love you more. Go. Julie and Luke are waiting. Remember what I said: just relax and have fun. You will have some down time. Take advantage of it. Text me anytime you want to, day or night." I grab her one more time and hug her tightly and give her a really long kiss. She walks off with Luke and Julie and doesn't look back. Taylor comes up behind me and pats me on the shoulder and makes me jump.

"Don't worry, boss. Luke knows what he's doing. He won't let anything happen to her. I trust him and so should you. Hell, I miss her already!" Taylor always knows what to say to make me laugh. We see all three make it through security and Linda turns around and gives a small wave.

These next 11 days are going to be HELL! God help Gail, Taylor and my staff. I'm not going to be fun to be around without the love of my life at my side.

**A/N Sorry again to make you wait a little longer for this chapter. I just wanted it to be right. I will update again in a few days.**

**Don't forget to visit my Pinterest page! www dot pinterest dot com/ladymartin1965**

**Until next time!**


	31. Chapter 31

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR THE KIND WORDS IN REGARDS TO THE LAST CHAPTER. **

**SOMEONE VOICED THEIR CONCERN ABOUT CHEATING. THERE IS NO CHEATING IN MY STORY. THAT IS AN AVENUE I DON'T WANT TO CROSS.**

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO E.L. JAMES. STORYLINE IS MINE.**

**Chapter 31**

I'm glad it doesn't take too long to fly to Sacramento. I used to love flying, but since the crash it's taking a lot of convincing on my part to suck it up and just fly. I wanted off the plane so badly that I wanted to ask Luke to clear a path for us to be the first ones off. My nerves were shot. But as the old saying goes, "If you get bucked off the horse, get up and get right back on." So every couple of days I will be getting back on the horse, i.e the plane.

Our driver meets us at the baggage claim to take us to our hotel. We will be staying at The Citizen Hotel in Downtown Sacramento. It has a lot of old world charm with modern amenities mixed in. It feels a bit stuffy, but it's still a very nice place. Julie gets us checked in and hands us our keys. I'm staying in a suite on the 12th floor. My room is in the middle of Luke's and Julie's. I guess sneaking out is off the table. I look around the suite and notice on a table near the window. On the table is my Orange Vitamin Water, cold Pepsi in the refrigerator, cold cut mango and strawberries, and oh yes, my favorite candy: Hot Tamales. I get some mango and strawberries and a Vitamin Water and sit at the table next to the window. After my snack, I finish getting settled into my room and call Christian. He picks up on the second ring. He must have been sitting next to it.

"Hey, baby. There you are. I've been worried. How was your flight?"

"Why were you worried? I said I'd call once we got to the hotel. I'm now at the hotel in my room. The flight was ok. It's just going to take a while before I feel comfortable flying again. How are you?" I'm now sitting at the desk across from the window staring at the State Capital building. It's really pretty.

"I'm lonely already. It's too quiet here. I might pick a fight with Taylor just to make some noise. How's your room?" _I can see Christian and Taylor going at it. Not sure who would win though. Could be Taylor. He is the one with the gun. That reminds me. _

"It's nice. I'm in the King Junior Suite. I can see the State Capital from my window. With the lights shining on it it's a very pretty building. I miss you too. We're a pathetic pair, you know that don't you? I've only been gone 3 hours and we already miss each other. Please don't pick a fight with Taylor. Gail might have something to say about that. You remember she kicked you out of her kitchen. She's tougher than she lets on."

Christian laughs. "I've learned over the years don't mess with Gail. I have to keep her happy. She is the one who cooks and cleans for me."

"You got lucky finding her." There is a knock at my door. I walk over and look through the peephole. It's Julie. I open the door and point to my phone as she enters and sits down.

"As much as I hate to, I have to go. Julie just came in and wants to go over the itinerary for tomorrow. I have a 4:30 am wake up call. Who the hell gets up at that time of day anyway? I love you and I promise to text you off and on tomorrow when I can."

"4:30? Yuck. Better you than me, I guess." He chuckles.

"Gee, thanks. I love you and will talk to you later."

"Love you too. Bye." I hang up and apologize to Julie for keeping her waiting.

"That's fine. I just wanted to let you know that you have a 4:30 am wake up call. We need to leave the hotel by 5:15. Will that be enough time for you?"

"Yes. That's fine. Would you let Luke know?"

"I just left his room. He will call you as well to make sure you are up." I roll my eyes. I can take care of myself, thank you very much.

"Ok. See you in the morning. I'm going to turn in after taking a bath. Thanks again for arranging all of this. It must have been a lot of work for you."

"You're very welcome. It really wasn't that hard. All of the TV and radio stations sent us their timetable for talking to you and we just arranged it from there. I'm glad you like everything. See you in the morning."

Julie leaves and I lock the door behind her. Just as I turn to head towards the bathroom for my bath, there is another knock on the door. _Geez. I want to take a bath!_ I look out and it's Luke.

"Yes, dear?" I laugh.

"Ha ha. I was just checking on you. Everything ok? Do you need anything before I turn in?"

"Yes. Everything is just fine and no I don't need anything. Julie did tell you when we were leaving tomorrow, didn't she?"

"She did. I can call you or text you if you prefer." I know he is being thorough, but I feel like he is checking on me because someone told him to. I know who that someone is. I hope this trip isn't suffocating.

"Whichever you want to do is fine with me. I'm going to take a bath and head to bed. See you in the morning."

"See you then." Luke turns and leaves to head back to his room. I wonder what he did at the FBI. I'll just go on a fact-finding mission sometime on this trip. But I have a more important matter to attend to: my bath.

But first, I send a text to Taylor asking him if he would pick up my gun that I ordered from Wade's Eastside Guns in Bellevue. I've already called ahead and said the head of security for Christian Grey would be picking it up. I got a Glock 17 Gen 4 9mm. I felt pretty bad ass holding it and it surprised me that is was light in weight. He responds back immediately.

****Yes, Spike**** It cracks me up every time Taylor calls me that.

I sneaked a bottle of the jasmine-vanilla scented bath oil out of the apartment so I could have the memories of our baths together while I'm gone. I finish my bath and put a pair of shorts and a T-shirt on and climb into bed. Tomorrow, my life will never be the same again. People will actually know me by name and by face. I was always content being Steve Morrison's wife. Now I will be Linda Morrison: Musician and Soloist.

It's now Monday morning and we are headed to the studios of KCRA. While in the car, I get a text from Christian:

****I love you. You will be great today. Remember: have fun. C****

I was really worried how he would react after my confession to him, but he is my rock. Being supportive, keeping my stress level down and just being there for me. I really lucked out in the man department, even when I wasn't looking. I reply:

****Love you too. Thanks. I will text you later. L****

We arrive at KCRA and are immediately ushered into hair and make-up. After some foundation and powder is applied and my hair straightened a little more, I'm ready for the interview. I will be on right after the news segment at the bottom of the hour. One of the morning anchors, Teo Torres, will be conducting the interview. Mr. Torres comes behind the set where I'm waiting and introduces himself.

"Mrs. Morrison, I'm Teo Torres. It's a pleasure to meet you. Don't be nervous. Have you ever done a live interview before?"

"No, sir. Never. Please, call me Linda. This is my first interview. But I've been trained very well by my publicist over there. My nerves are actually pretty calm."

"You'll be fine. Here are some of the questions I will be asking. You can look them over and have your answers ready since we only have about 7 minutes for the interview. See you out there. Good luck."

I'll definitely need luck. I'm just glad he is decent looking. That will make it easier. My mic pack is attached to the back of my slacks and the mic wire is run under my blouse and attached to the front. This is becoming more real by the moment. I look at the list of questions he will choose from and thank god they are easy ones to answer. Questions like how long I have been playing, how I came to live in Seattle (I'm worried about my response. I have to hold it together.), my favorite music, etc. I do see a question about Christian. I haven't been schooled in how to answer questions about our relationship, but I will keep my answers short and to the point.

"Next on KCRA, an interview with Linda Morrison, a rising star musician and soloist, new to the Seattle area," is my lead in. I'm ushered onto the set and am seated in one of the two two tall chairs and a tall table is in between us. One last mic check and we are live. I can see Sawyer and Julie behind the cameras. They both smile and mouth "You will be fine."

"Welcome back to KCRA in the morning. I'm Teo Torres and sitting to my left is the lovely and talented Linda Morrison. Linda is an up and coming musician and soloist who just recently moved to Seattle, Washington from Tulsa, Oklahoma. She was added to the season opening concert of the Seattle Symphony in September as the featured soloist. Welcome to Sacramento, Linda."

"Thank you, Teo. It's a pleasure to be here." _Good, no Okie accent. Whew._

"Linda, tell our audience how you ended up in Seattle and how the opportunity came about to be the featured soloist for the symphony." _Hold it together._

"I was originally scheduled to perform on the last concert of the season for the Tulsa Signature Symphony in April. Unfortunately and tragically, a week before the concert, my husband, who was a band director, was killed in an accident coming back from a band contest with his middle school band." I pause just for a second to collect myself. "Obviously, I couldn't play on the concert and I was replaced. I decided three weeks later that I needed a change. I packed my bags, went to the airport and looked at the schedule of outgoing flights, and I chose Seattle."

"You didn't have a plan when you went to the airport? You just literally picked a city, got on a plane, and flew there?" _It does sound pretty crazy when you think about it._

"No plan at all. I just picked where I wanted to go and left Oklahoma. When I got settled in Seattle, a good friend of mine from Oklahoma had been in touch with the Seattle Symphony and told them my story. The PR Director for the Seattle Symphony called me and asked if I would like to play the music I was going to play in Tulsa on the first concert of the season for them and I said yes."

Teo is smiling at me the whole time I'm talking. He is really good at keeping me calm. "So what will you be playing?"

"I will be performing the Mozart Clarinet Concerto. It is my favorite clarinet concerto."

"Why that particular piece?"

"Well, it has three distinct movements, fast , slow, fast. All three show different techniques and playing styles. It was composed the same year Mozart died, 1791, when he was 35. In such a short time, he wrote over 600 pieces of music. He was so successful in so many different genres of music, such as opera, symphony, chamber music, and concertos. The concerto was his final purely instrumental work. He died in December of 1791 just after it was finished."

"How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was in 9th Grade. So, just shy of 100 years." I giggle.

Teo laughs as well. "Well, you look very good for your age, Linda."

"I understand you are involved with billionaire businessman Christian Grey?" I can see that a picture of us together at the Seattle Arts Council fundraiser is up on the monitor. That is where Christian announced that I was his girlfriend.

"Yes I am. I met him not long after arriving in Seattle."

"We also found out that you were in a plane crash in June flying back from Oklahoma. Everyone on board survived. That's incredible." Pictures of the crashed jet are now on the monitor. I've never seen pictures of the crash before. I can tell by Sawyer's face that he isn't happy about the pictures on display. _Shit. I survived THAT?!_

"Yes it was incredible that we all made it out alive. The crash happened in the mountains of Colorado near Denver. It was very scary."

"The crash was later determined to be sabotage by a disgruntled former employee of Grey Enterprises Holdings. That man, Roger Davis, is now in jail awaiting trial. Is that correct?" I see that Sawyer is on the phone. _Three guesses who he is talking to, or it could just be Taylor._

"Yes it is."

"What a story and look at you now. You healed nicely." I nod.

"Thank you. I did. I suffered from a fractured ankle, a few burns, a concussion and a closed head wound that rendered me unconscious for over 24 hours." Thank goodness this is about over.

"We are all glad that you are recovered and I know Seattle can't wait to hear you play," Teo says as he holds my hand and pats it.

"Wow. What an amazing story from an amazing person. Well, Linda. It has been a pleasure meeting you and talking with you. Good luck with the concert." Teo reaches over again and shakes my hand. "The concert is Saturday, September 15th. For more information about Linda Morrison or how to get tickets, you can call the Seattle Symphony at the number on the bottom of the screen. Linda, once again, it's been a pleasure meeting you." He shakes my hand again. They've now gone to commercial break. One of the station interns comes to retrieve the mic pack from me. Deirdre Fitzpatrick, the other morning news anchor, comes over to introduce herself to me.

"Linda, welcome to our station. Your story is so touching and heartbreaking. I'm so sorry about your husband. I hate that we didn't have enough time to learn more about him." I just nod not responding to her comment.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fitzpatrick. It was a pleasure being here." She is being called back to the set. Thank goodness. Sawyer and Julie walk over to me.

"So, did I make myself look like an idiot? I sure felt like one."

"Not at all, Linda. For your first ever live TV interview, you did really well. You kept your answers short and to the point."

"Luke, how come I didn't know they would show pictures of the plane crash? I mean, I've never seen any before today. That really surprised me and you know I don't like that kind of surprise." Luke nods in agreement.

"It surprised me too. I put a call in to Taylor to ask him how they got the pictures. He is looking into it." Luke looks very apologetic. "It's ok, Luke. No big deal. I guess I know what to maybe expect from here on out."

I hope the rest of the day goes well and no more surprises thrown at me. _Yeah, right._

**CHRISTIAN POV**

Waking up this morning to Linda's side of the bed being cold and empty was depressing. It's amazing how in three months' time I have grown accustomed to waking up with someone, considering no one before Linda has ever been in my bed. I love waking up and seeing her sleeping next to me. It makes me feel…whole.

For the first time in a while, I went for a run before going to work. I told Taylor last night that I wanted to go run at 5:30 am and he actually rolled his eyes at me!

"Sir, a little warning would have been nice. We haven't gone for a run in months. I need to work my way back into it," Taylor tells me with a smirk on his face. I laugh.

"You're such a pansy, Taylor. You'll be fine. I'll go easy on you and we won't run fast or very long. Ok, gramps?" I pat him on the shoulder.

"As you wish, Sir." Taylor smiles and bows to me. _Geez._

"Stop it. See you at 5:30 am. Good night."

"Good night, Sir." Taylor turns and heads back to his office and I go into my study and sit at my desk and look at some e-mails before going to bed.

Now 5:30 am has come and gone. Taylor was just messing with me and kept up just fine on our five mile run. We made it back to the penthouse and got showered and dressed and ready for work. Linda said she didn't have a problem with me meeting with Elena to find out what she wants, but I hate doing it while she is gone. I wonder what the hell she thinks Linc is up to. They haven't talked very much since their marriage went down the toilet when he found out about our affair. But something has her rattled. I'm definitely not going to call her. She will have to make the first move.

"Good morning, Andrea. Meet me in my office in five minutes to go over today's schedule."

"Yes, Mr. Grey." Taylor walks in with me and shuts the door.

"Mr. Grey, I got a text and a phone call a little while ago from Luke. Evidently, KCRA got their hands on pictures of the plane crash and showed them on the air this morning. It seemed to surprise Mrs. Morrison a bit, but Luke said she handled the questions just fine."

We purposely kept Linda from seeing these pictures to not upset her. It was pretty bad looking and it was amazing that everyone got out alive. I still count my lucky stars that she has recovered and will hopefully not have any long-lasting effects from it.

"Shit. Have Welch call the rest of the TV stations Linda is scheduled to go to and make sure they don't show those pictures again. I don't want her getting upset seeing the same pictures every time."

"Yes, Sir." Andrea comes into my office just as Taylor leaves to go talk to Welch.

"What's my schedule looking like today, Andrea?"

"Well, at 10:00 you have your weekly meeting in the conference room with the heads of all of the departments. At 11:30 you have a conference call with Shinjiro Mishima, the head of the Japan United Marine Corp about the possible merger with his shipyard. Lastly, at 2:30, Elena Lincoln wants to meet with you. She called just before you arrived and said you told her to call and make an appointment. I hope I did the right thing in scheduling her in, Mr. Grey?" Andrea has been with me for a long time and is very efficient. She knows how I hate talking to Elena, but I do just to keep her from pestering me all the time.

"I did, Andrea. It's fine. I will meet with her. Thank you."

I sit down and start thinking about the conference call with Mr. Mishima. Japan Marina has been open to talks to merge with bigger companies since the Yen isn't as strong as it used to be. A bigger company would enhance purchasing power and boost investment for building and designing the fuel-efficient ships I want to build. They have been a tough sell and I've had a few roadblocks thrown my way. To get this deal done, I may have to go to Japan next week, before Linda should be home. I hope I don't have to go.

My other focus is the Palmer plant in Chicago. I've heard that a few of the board members are suddenly changing their minds and don't want to back the merger. That makes me nervous. We have sunk so much money into making this deal happen and I'm not about to lose it. I will make sure that doesn't happen. We've also heard that some threats towards me are being thrown around. That's nothing new and it doesn't bother me. You can't please everybody.

Speaking of pleasing, my thoughts go back to the best weekend I have ever had. I have to smile thinking how Linda decided to try some of the things I like to do as far as "play time". She never ceases to amaze me. For someone so beautiful, talented, and funny to come into my life is absolutely incredible. _I wonder what we can do next? Stop it, Grey. You're at work. FOCUS!_

**LINDA POV**

We are now at the radio station KXPR. Even though we arrived early, I was still ushered into the booth and was being prepped for the interview. I was told the same exact thing from the TV studio. Be yourself, talk naturally and don't be nervous. Sean Bianco will be doing the interview. He is the Classical and Opera host. It is also a call in show where people can call in and ask questions. _Oh joy._

"_Good morning KXPR listeners. We have a special guest in the studio this morning. Linda Morrison, who now resides in Seattle after calling Tulsa, Oklahoma her home her whole life, is here to share her amazing story about living her dream and playing with the Seattle Symphony. She will be the featured soloist on the season opening concert September 15__th__. Good morning Linda."_

"_Good morning Sean. Thank you for having me."_

"_I just want to jump right in and ask how you were given this opportunity to play along with the Seattle Symphony. I mean no disrespect when I say this, but you are an unknown." _This man doesn't beat around the bush.

I go into the history AGAIN of how I ended up in Seattle. It is so monotonous to tell the same thing over and over again, but people are genuinely curious and I guess I can't blame them. Hell, I would want to know how and why someone no one has ever heard of, a non-professional, is suddenly playing a solo with a nationally known symphony. Some of the calls that came in were nice, some a little negative, and some were downright hilarious. Someone actually called in and accused me of buying my way in to play on the concert. _Whatever._

Another caller said I'm only on the program because I'm with Christian Grey. I had fun shutting that bitch up when I told her I had already been contacted to play before I met Christian. She actually tried to start an argument on the air. Sean "accidentally" disconnected the call. I had to laugh.

We breezed through the next two radio stations and then made our way to television station KOVR for their noon news program. It was a very quick interview since their noon news program is only 30 minutes. _Thank fuck, as Taylor would say_. I was the last segment before the end of the program.

One of the radio stations we are scheduled to go to in the afternoon had me wondering all morning why I recognized the call letters: NOW 100.5 FM. But how would I know them? I'm from Oklahoma for crying out loud. Oh well. Mark Allen is the DJ on from 3:00-6:00 and he will be interviewing me. I've heard he can be a character and kind of wild at times. As I'm getting situated in the booth, something catches me eye. I look over and leaning against the door jam is someone I haven't seen in several years, smiling in my direction. _Well I'll be damned. Now I know why these call letters sounded familiar._

**CHRISTIAN POV**

The conference call with Mr. Mishima went as well as could be expected. We didn't agree on everything today and we have scheduled another call for later this week. I don't like loose ends right now. Anything can happen and I don't want to lose this deal. I need his shipyard as a go-between for importing and exporting. As I'm sitting around here waiting for Elena to show up, I sent Taylor out for some lunch for us. As we finish our lunch, Andrea lets me know that Elena is here. I decide to make her wait a little longer.

"Taylor, Linda made me promise to have you in here while Elena is here. Linda doesn't trust her. She wanted to be assured that your stun gun and Taser were charged and ready to go." Taylor laughs out loud.

"If I may: That's why you need to make sure she stays around. She has your back even when she isn't here. But with that said, yes, both are charged. What do you think has Mrs. Lincoln spooked about Linc? I didn't think she gave a flying fuck about him anymore, let alone talked to him. I just don't trust her either, Sir." Taylor says matter of factly.

"I don't either, but she has bugging me for a couple of weeks about needing to tell me something concerning that asshole ex-husband of hers. I guess we've kept her waiting enough. Let's get this over with." I buzz Andrea and tell her to send Mrs. Lincoln in.

Elena walks in and immediately frowns when she sees Taylor. Taylor is standing tall and still with his hands held together in front of him and his sunglasses are on. He's looking very Men in Black today.

"Does he have to be here? I wanted to speak to you in private." Elena says as she sits herself down in a chair in front of my desk. A shiver runs through me.

"Yes he has to be here. Ignore him. What has been so damn important that you needed to speak to me?" I want this visit to be short. It definitely won't be sweet.

"I may be overreacting, but I think Linc is up to something and it's not good. I've had several people tell me that he was been seen meeting with very unscrupulous men as of late. I'm not talking about your average thugs. I mean hardened criminals. I don't have anything concrete, but I just wanted you to be aware." Elena is sitting in a chair in front of my desk, playing with her rings.

"Elena, you could have told me this over the phone. Why all of a sudden do you care who your ex-husband meets with? I thought you didn't even talk to one another anymore?" I'm beginning to think Linda was right. Elena just wants to use any excuse she can to see me in person. _How did I ever let this vile bitch touch me?_

"I know, but we haven't talked in a very long time and I miss you. Ever since little miss musical teacher came into the picture, you don't have time for me anymore."

"You're very perceptive, Elena. You catch on quick. I don't have time for you anymore since a REAL woman has come into my life. She is the best thing that has come into my life since my mother. The one thing that stands out the most with Linda is her love and compassion. She genuinely cares about people and doesn't have a fake attitude and persona like SOME PEOPLE I know. So don't call her anything other than her given name EVER again. Do you understand, Elena? I mean it. You even think about trying to interfere in our relationship, I will make you sorry you did. I will ruin you."

"What is the matter with you, Christian? You have never talked or treated me this way. People like us should always stick together. Not a lot of people understand our lifestyle. Your little miss clarinet playing girlfriend or whatever she is couldn't possibly understand your needs. I can't believe you have turned your back on me. I'm the one person you should always be thanking. I turned you into the man you are today. If it wasn't for me, you'd be six feet under right now or in prison." Elena walks around to my side and sits on the end of my desk. I roll my chair away from her. Taylor takes one step closer to us.

"Elena, don't. The only people who made me who I am today are my Mom and Dad, not you. I have their love and values instilled in me, definitely not yours. You took advantage of me. You took advantage of my mother's friendship to get information from her to use against me. I can't believe it took me so long to realize what you did to me was wrong. Now if we are finished, I have work to do. You can show yourself out. Taylor, make sure she doesn't get lost on her way downstairs." Taylor has a smirk on his face after my request. If I could read his mind, I'm sure he would be thinking about shoving her down the elevator shaft.

Elena stops at my door before exiting and turns to look at me. "Christian, there was a time that I was the most important person in your life. Hell, let's be realistic. I was the only person in your life. We were good together. What the hell happened to you?"

"I grew up. I eventually opened my eyes and saw our relationship for what it was worth. I just saw an old lonely woman with her teenage boy toy that she didn't love; that she just wanted to control and use for her pleasure. Now, if you don't turn around and walk out of here, I will personally escort you to the curb myself. Oh, Elena. If I ever hear that you have harassed Linda or even come near her again, I will ruin you. Mark my words. You know I don't make threats, I make promises." Elena turns and leaves with Taylor right behind her.

**LINDA POV**

"Kyle, is that you? Oh my gosh. How are you? I completely forgot that you are now in Sacramento." I'm stunned seeing an old friend from college standing in the doorway of a radio station here in California. "How long have you been here?"

"I've been with this station for about 10 years. When I heard that a Linda Morrison would be interviewed today, I knew it had to be you. I only know of one." He steps in to give me a hug at the same time I was told we would be on the air in five minutes.

"Yes, it's me. I can't believe I'm here being interviewed at your station. So what is your title here?" Kyle majored in broadcasting at OU. We met in a psychology class and instantly hit it off. He turned out to be one of my best friends in college. There was never anything between us. He only had eyes for one girl: my roommate.

"I'm the Vice President of Sales here and I'm also one of the late night weekend DJ's. It's a really good job. Beverly would love to see you. It's been a long time since we've seen you. We were devastated when we learned what happened to Steve. I'm so sorry, Linda."

"Thanks Kyle." _Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts._

"Two minutes Linda." The producer says over the intercom.

"I'll be standing in there listening to you, Linda. You'll do great. Have fun." Kyle shuts the door and steps into the booth across from us.

The interview went great. It really was a lot of fun. I had to rag on Kyle a bit. We had some really fun times at OU. Kyle comes back in the booth and gives me a hug.

"How long are you in town for? Maybe You, me and Beverly can get together before you leave."

"I'm actually flying out this evening at 10:00 to go to San Francisco. I have a newspaper interview at my hotel at 7:00. That shouldn't last but 30 minutes. It would have to be a short visit but I would really love seeing Beverly. I didn't get to thank you guys for the flowers you sent for the funeral. Hell, I didn't send out any thank you notes. I really feel bad about that. I'm sorry. They were lovely and very much appreciated."

"Don't worry about that at all. Everyone understands what you were going through. Are you doing better now? Didn't I see on TV recently that you are dating _The_ Christian Grey in Seattle?" I blush.

"I am. He came into my life at the right time, Kyle. He is a good, kind man. I'm very lucky."

"I also saw you were in a plane crash. Jesus, Linda. How do you get yourself in these messes? You're ok now, aren't you?" We both have to laugh. It always seemed trouble found me wherever I went when we were in school.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sawyer sticks his head in and says we have to go. I want to eat before the newspaper interview. I don't talk or think well on an empty stomach. Kyle looks at me and nods his head towards Luke.

"Who's that?"

"My bodyguard. His name is Luke Sawyer. Wherever I go, he goes, per Christian's request."

"Wow. Your life has really changed quickly. Are you sure you're doing ok? You seem a little overwhelmed." _That's an understatement._

"At times I am, Kyle. But I'm adjusting. If I got you and Beverly tickets, can you come up to Seattle for the concert September 15th? I'd love to show you around and introduce you guys to Christian."

"I'll check with Beverly and see what our calendar looks like. I don't know of anything coming up. We'd love to come!" It will be so good to have some of my old friends there. Seattle is just too far to travel to from Oklahoma for my friends.

"Kyle, I have to go. It was great seeing you. Come by the hotel tonight about 7:30. I will be in the dining room." I give him a hug and he hugs me a little longer.

"We'll see you in a couple of hours. Beverly will be so excited." We wave bye to each other and Luke ushers me downstairs and out to our car to take us back to The Citizen hotel.

"I can't believe it. That was one of my college friends. He works at that radio station." I'm letting Luke know who that was I was talking to.

"He and his wife are dropping by the hotel after my interview to visit for a few minutes before we head to the airport. I'll make sure to have all of my stuff packed beforehand." Luke nods in agreement.

"That's good since we will have to leave for the airport by 8:15 pm. Our flight to San Francisco leaves at 10:00 pm."

I'm pleasantly surprised. This has really been a good day. I hope the rest of the trip goes this smooth. I think I will send Christian a quick text.

****JUST A QUICK TEXT TO SAY I LOVE YOU AND HOPE YOUR DAY WENT WELL.** L**

**CHRISTIAN POV**

Once Taylor got rid of Elena, the rest of my afternoon was pleasant. Ros had the summary ready for me for the Palmer acquisition and everything seems to be in order from our end. Now it's just a waiting game to see what those dumb fucks on their board will do. They better not block this deal or there will be hell to pay.

It's now 6:00 pm and Taylor and I make our way down to the parking garage to head home. My phone vibrates and it is a text from Linda. That puts a smile on my face.

****JUST A QUICK TEXT TO SAY I LOVE YOU AND HOPE YOUR DAY WENT WELL.** L**

As I'm getting ready to reply, Taylor suddenly stops and I almost run into the back of him. "What the fuck, Taylor?" I look up to see why he stopped. _Oh fuck. Just how I wanted to end my day._

"Hello, Christian. Long time, no see."

"Linc."

**A/N Don't forget to visit my Pinterest page! www dot pinterest dot com/ladymartin1965**

**I will get my pinterest page updated very soon. Sorry for the delay!**

**Until next time!**


	32. Chapter 32

**THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR THEIR KIND WORDS. SORRY THIS IS A COUPLE OF DAYS LATE. I HAD ANOTHER INSPIRATION AND WANTED TO RUN WITH IT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**REMEMBER, E.L. JAMES OWNS SOME OF THE CHARACTERS AND I OWN THE STORYLINE. ENJOY!**

**NOW, CHAPTER 32**

**CHRISTIAN POV**

"Hello, Christian. Long time, no see."

"Linc, what the hell do you want? Why are you here?" Taylor is still in front of me, in between me and this fucker.

"I just haven't seen or talked to you in a while. I just wanted to make sure that you never forget that I am around. You never know where or when I will pop up. I've also learned you have a girlfriend, Christian. I have seen her pictures. She is very pretty. How the hell did you get someone like her to fall for you? She is too good for a bastard like you. I would love to get to…." I step around Taylor who puts his hands on my shoulders trying to hold me back.

"You don't come within a fucking inch of her or you will be sorry you did. Leave her the hell alone. After all these years, why are you even showing your face? What happened in the past stays in the past. Leave it there." I notice that Ryan and Reynolds have now joined us in the parking garage. I would assume Taylor informed them of our little visitor.

"Like I said, Christian. I didn't want you to forget about me. Good luck with your girlfriend. I hope she has fun in San Francisco. Have a nice day." Taylor has to hold me back from going after him. How the hell does he know her schedule? Just like that, the smug bastard is gone. Something about his demeanor bothers me. "Taylor, I want someone watching Linc's every move. Text or call Luke and tell him what's going on with Linc. I will tell Linda myself when I talk to her later this evening. Are you confused as I am as to why he is just now showing his face again? I hate to admit this, but Elena could be right. He is up to something." _God, did I just say Elena may be right? Hell has frozen over._

**TAYLOR POV**

As Mr. Grey and I are walking to the garage, I see someone standing near the SUV that I haven't seen in a long time. What the fuck is Lewis "Linc" Lincoln doing here? I stop dead in my tracks and Mr. Grey almost knocks me down from behind. _Watch where the hell you're going, will you? Walking and texting don't go together!_ I text Ryan and Reynolds to get down to the garage ASAP.

Linc has this smug "fuck you" look on his ugly face. He is reminding Mr. Grey that he is still around and to make sure he never forgets him. _What the fuck?! _I can't believe he has the nerve to try and talk about Mrs. Morrison. I wanted to know what Linc was going to say before Mr. Grey cuts him off as he was saying "I would love to get to…" Mr. Grey doesn't have to worry about Linda being protected. Both Luke and I will make sure no one gets within 5 feet of her. Did he just threaten her in so many words? How the fuck does he know she will be in San Francisco? I have to hold Mr. Grey back twice from doing something stupid. This ass hole isn't worth getting our hands dirty for.

I need to text Luke and let him know what happened but I can't take my eyes off of Linc and Mr. Grey even for a second. I don't want him telling Linda right now about the possible threat, but I'm not going to argue if he wants to tell her and I want to make sure she knows everything when she gets back to Seattle. She isn't stupid or reckless when it comes to her safety, but we also know she wants to protect herself. That reminds me. I need to drive to Bellevue tomorrow and pick up her Glock. I really want to try out that new Gen 4 model, but I will let Linda have the first crack at it. _No fucking fair!_ While I'm picking up her gun, I will book us some gun range time to teach her how to shoot. Watching Linc crawl away to his car has my blood boiling. _I don't like this. I don't like this at all._

**LINDA POV**

I just finished the newspaper interview for the Sacramento Bee. The man writing the article is an older gentleman and very nice. He said the article should be in the paper by Wednesday or Thursday. He told me he listened to the interview I did at KCRA earlier today and wanted to learn more about Steve. I wasn't sure at first I wanted to talk that much in detail about us, but then I realized that this would be a fitting tribute to him and his lifelong passion for music and teaching, so I agreed.

Just as we finished, I see Kyle and Beverly enter the dining room. By the look on Beverly's face, I don't think Kyle told her why they were at The Citizen, but when she saw me she was almost in a dead sprint across the dining room. I saw Luke at his table about 50 feet from me start to get up but I waved him off.

"Linda, is that you? Oh my gosh! Kyle didn't tell me you were here. He just said we were going to dinner here and then he points in your direction. To say I'm shocked to see you is an understatement." She pulls me into a hug and I feel myself starting to cry. Kyle comes up behind Beverly and says we don't have a lot of time to visit and why don't we all sit down. Kyle explains why I'm in town and tells her about the four state tour I'm on. But I can tell she wants to talk about something else.

"Linda, when Kyle and I heard what happened to Steve we were shocked and stunned. I'm so sorry we couldn't get back to Oklahoma for the funeral. I really wanted to be there for you. How are you?" Beverly takes my hand and holds it.

"Well, it's been slow, but I'm getting better every day. I won't lie, it was bad for a couple of weeks after the funeral. But I finally snapped out of it and came to my senses." Beverly and Kyle both smile.

"So, tell me about this guy I hear you are seeing. Isn't he like uber rich and gorgeous?" I roll my eyes.

"Yes, he is uber rich, but that's not why I'm with him. He is uber good looking, as well as funny, sexy, caring, and generous to a fault. I know what you're thinking before you even say it Beverly. I know it seems too fast to jump back into a relationship, but it just happened. He has been a godsend for my self-esteem and helping me heal my broken heart."

"So where do you see this relationship going? I mean do you want to get remarried any time soon?" I honestly have not thought about this. I shake my head.

"That's a good question. But no, I'm not looking to get remarried right now. Nothing has ever been mentioned or even hinted by Christian. The subject has never come up." Beverly has a small smile on her face.

"That's good. Don't rush into anything. Just live your life and enjoy it. Are you excited about the concert next month?"

"Immensely excited. You of all people know how much I have wanted this." Being my college roommate for four years she witnessed my hard work and dedication to being the best musician I could be, even though I was a Business Administration major. Sawyer catches my eye and is pointing to his watch and I look down at my Breitling watch Christian gave me and realize it is 8:00 and we have to go.

"Guys, I hate to do this, but my security detail has kindly informed me that it's time to go. We have a plane to catch this evening." Beverly looks confused and I point to Luke who waves.

"That's your bodyguard? Geez, girl. What I wouldn't give to be protected by him!" I nod and Kyle looks shocked Beverly said that but he soon starts laughing with us.

"I can't believe you just said that. Have a little self-control, please. It's been great seeing you guys. I told Kyle I would get you tickets to the concert if you can make it. Just let me know soon. You can even meet Mr. Uber Gorgeous." I giggle and she claps her hands. _She will never change. Always the horny one!_

"We'd love to come. Let us make sure we are free that weekend and I will let you know. We are so happy for you! Good luck with the rest of your trip." I hug Kyle and Beverly one last time and watch them leave. Luke has come to the table to say we have to go. I watch them walk out of the dining room and I feel myself smiling. I'm definitely starting to feel better. This trip, I think, is just what I have needed. Luke sees my half smile on my face and is looking at me while we step into the elevator.

"Why are you smiling?" Luke asks.

"Just happy, that's all. It was good seeing some old friends of mine again. But it sure is weird seeing them way out here in California though. It was a surprise seeing Kyle at the station today. Let's go get our stuff and Julie and head to the airport." We find Julie has already arranged for my luggage to be loaded on a cart and is just outside the room. Julie may act like a jack rabbit on crack, but she sure knows how to do her job. We head back downstairs to our car that is waiting and head to the airport and on to San Francisco. _I can't wait!_

**CHRISTIAN POV**

Well that was an interesting end to the day. Seeing Linc after all these years brings up old memories that I had suppressed. I remember when Linc beat the shit out of Elena when he found out about us. I was 15 for crying out loud and his wife was the one who started everything, but he didn't find out about the affair until I was 21. He broke her arm, jaw, fractured her cheek bone and eye socket, gave her a concussion, and she had many cuts and bruises. She was practically unrecognizable when I saw her briefly in the hospital after the beating.

"Taylor, did you text Luke telling him who we ran into today?" I don't want that prick thinking about Linda, let alone getting anywhere near her.

"I did. I snapped a current picture of him with my camera phone and sent it to him as well. The only other picture of him we had was 10 years old. Do you want me to send someone else to California to assist Luke?"

"No, not yet. Let's just keep an eye on that fucker from here for now. But I want Luke to be extra vigilant in protecting Linda. If anyone comes near her, I want to know about it."

"No problem, Sir."

**LINDA POV**

We arrive in San Francisco in 50 minutes from Sacramento. Flying at night does have its advantages. You can see the lights from the air and it really is a beautiful site. As usual, our driver meets us at the baggage claim and leads us to our waiting car to take us to our hotel. We are heading to the Mandarin Oriental Hotel in downtown San Francisco. This hotel occupies the top 11 floors of a 48 story office tower in the financial district. It's hard to see anything of the city while driving at night, but I can just see the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance. Steve and I always wanted to come here and see the bridge, visit Fisherman's Wharf, China Town and maybe take in a Giants baseball game. I notice that Luke has been quiet since we left Sacramento. I saw he was on the phone before we left the hotel. I wonder what's going on. I'm sure if it's anything important, I will be told.

We arrive at the hotel and it is stunning. Julie hands me my key card and tells me I am staying in the Deluxe Bay View room on the 47th floor. I can see the Bay and the Bridge from up here! As usual, my Vitamin Water, Pepsi and fruit are nearby. I grab a Pepsi and sit down to call Christian. Just as I pull my phone out, it rings.

"You beat me to it. I was just getting ready to call you. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I couldn't wait to hear your voice. I miss you. Was your flight ok?"

"I miss you too. The flight was short, but fine. How was your afternoon and the world of M&A?"

"It was…informational." _What the heck does that mean?_

"Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of that. Anything you can tell me?"

Christian hesitates before answering me. "I met with Elena today." I inhale sharply and count to ten before commenting. Taylor surely was in the office with him. I don't trust her.

"Oh, really? What did battle axe bimbo have to say? Did you call the hazmet team in to rid your office of her toxic presence?" _I crack myself up sometimes. _Christian laughs.

"No, but that's not a bad idea. I think you could have been correct in your assessment of why Elena wanted to see me. I think it could be a ploy just to talk to me since I have told her repeatedly I don't want anything to do with her anymore. But I will admit I was intrigued by what she told me."

"Well, what did she say?" I'm sure I'm not going to like this.

"She definitely thinks her ex-husband, Linc, is up to something and it's probably nothing good I can tell you. Elena says he has been seen meeting with known criminals for weeks and she thinks he is up to no good."

"She only needs to look in the mirror to see who is up to no good, Christian. Can you even believe anything she says? I know you have known her for years but can you really trust her?"

"Unfortunately, I can't trust her, but she knows her ex better than anyone. As Taylor and I were leaving GEH, Linc was in the parking garage waiting for us. He wanted to remind me that he is still around and not to forget about him. But baby, this is what worries me and I need you to be careful and make sure Luke is with you at all times. He knows you are in San Francisco. I don't know how he knows since your schedule has been kept private. I'm the only other person that has your schedule besides Julie and of course the PR department of the symphony. I hate it that you're not here so I can protect you myself, but I trust Luke. Just don't go anywhere without him, please?" _Oh shit. If he is worried then this guy must really be bad news._

"Of course I will keep Luke close. Don't worry, I'm in good hands, not the hands I want to be in of course, but it is what it is. You really sound concerned and worried about me. It's nice to know that someone feels that way about me."

"Of course I'm concerned and worried. I love you. This guy is a major prick who doesn't care who gets hurt if someone gets in his way. Luke already knows about the situation and I told Taylor I would talk to you about it. _So that's why Luke has been a little distant._

"Thanks for telling me. I'm glad you're keeping up your end of the bargain and keeping me in the loop."

"I'm always a man of my word," he says in his sexy low voice. "We better get off the phone. I know you have to get up early in the morning once again. At least you don't have anything on your schedule for tomorrow evening and you can relax and have some fun and do some sight-seeing. Just PLEASE be careful."

"I will. I promise Luke and I will be attached at the hip." I giggle.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, but ok. Good night, beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too. Good night." I hang up my phone and stare out the window at the Golden Gate Bridge. _I love you so much too._

Our first stop of the day is TV station KPIX. Michelle Griego, who will be doing the interview, greets us as we make our way to the set. "Welcome to KPIX, Mrs. Morrison." She is very "perky" for early in the morning. Just how early is it? It's 5:15 am!

"Please, call me Linda and thank you. I'm glad to be here."

The interview was at 5:45 am and lasted about 5-7 minutes. The interview was mainly focused on my story and my quest to fulfill a lifelong dream, but I could tell she was really after information about my relationship with Christian.

"Tell our viewers about your relationship with _The_ Christian Grey. He is such a private person. We did our own research and couldn't find anything about past relationships. You seem to be the first woman to "bring him out of his shell." _Out of his shell? Lady, if you only knew._

"There's really not much to tell. As you said, he is a private person, and I don't feel comfortable divulging our personal information. The only thing I can tell you is I met him not long after arriving in Seattle and we have been together since Mid-May." I can tell Mrs. Griego isn't too thrilled with what little information I gave her. _Oh well._

"I guess we will just have to keep watching those entertainment shows to find out about the illustrious Christian Grey. Thank you, Linda for joining us here at KPIX. Back to you, Frank." Michelle shakes my hand and said she understood that I really couldn't say much about Christian and that she respected me for keeping Christian's private life out of the media.

The rest of the morning included 2 more radio stations, and then we went to KNTV studios for the 11:00 am news. Thank goodness this is another 30 minute newscast. That means my interview will only be about five minutes! It's finally lunch time. Julie recommended an Italian restaurant called Barbacco. Luckily, it is just down the street from our hotel. After lunch, I told Luke and Julie that I wanted to go back to the Mandarin to rest a bit before going to our last radio station of the day, KYLD. I will be on during the evening rush hour show with J. Espinosa. I've heard that this guy is off the chain crazy. God only knows what I'm in for.

After resting a while and texting Christian back and forth, it was time to head to KYLD. We arrive at the studio at 4:45 pm and I'm lead to the booth. I'm given a list of questions that I will be asked. I'm shaking my head back and forth as I scan the list of questions. _I can't be expected to answer some of these on the air! They are too embarrassing!_

After the traffic report and a couple of songs, I'm on the air.

"Good afternoon San Francisco! I can't wait to tell you who I have sitting with me in the studio! You may have heard the name Linda Morrison recently and wondered "who the hell is she?" Well let me tell you if you haven't seen a picture of her, you have been missing out. She is smoking hot! _GEEZ._ She has burst on the scene in the Seattle area as an up and coming musician and I also learned just a little while ago a little secret about her that she doesn't realize I know! _CRAP! WHAT COULD HE KNOW?_

"Linda, it's great to have you in San Francisco and on KYLD."

"Thanks J. It's great to be here."

"Let's get to it. You leave Oklahoma, arrive in Seattle and are then contacted to play with the Seattle Symphony. How am I doing so far?"

"You're right on the money so far."

"You have been involved with music since you were in junior high, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then when you were in high school you and some friends got a band together. Is that correct?" _Oh fuck. I see where this is going. How the hell did he get this information?!_

"So, you play clarinet, love classical music AND sing pop, rock and dance tunes? How does someone get interested in such different styles of music?"

"Well, before I answer your question, I'm very curious to know how you found out I formed a band while I was in high school?"

"Well, it so happens that a road representative for Clear Channel is at the studios today and he says he knows you." _HUH? Who is here?_

While J informs the listeners about my singing, I look over at the door and I see leaning on the door jam a very good looking man wearing a light grey suit, white shirt that is unbuttoned twice at the top and is smiling at me with his blinding white teeth and his hands are in his pockets. _Fuck me. I can't believe my eyes._ _How long has it been since I last saw…HIM? _

**CHRISTIAN POV**

I'm so glad my day today was a little calmer than yesterday. Welch has only been able to uncover a little info on our friend Linc. It does seem he has been talking to known criminals that have been charged in the past with burglary, breaking and entering, and robbery. Why the hell would he be hanging out with those thugs? But it still doesn't explain what he is up to. Taylor has put a couple of new guys on Linc to watch him.

One thing that has been bothering me today though was this Palmer deal. I have a feeling that the two board members who are all of a sudden dragging their heels have been coerced into changing their vote. I just have to figure out who is trying to fuck up my deal! I'm supposed to fly to Chicago Friday, seal the deal, hand over the check and fly on to Oklahoma. Either the trip won't happen or it will be extended. Either way, I'm not happy. I really wanted to surprise Linda when she got to Oklahoma. I want to see her and see where she came from and where she lived.

The other deal that I had been stressing worried about is finally coming together. I spoke to Mr. Mishima from the Japan United Marine Corp on the phone a little while ago and it seems the "roadblock" I was facing has been removed and the deal will go through. As Taylor would say, _"Thank Fuck!"_ I won't have to go to Japan after all.

It seems that Mr. Mishima was trying to hold out for more money. I just told him that wasn't going to happen and that he better take this deal, since my offer has been the only decent offer he has received, or I was walking away. I was ready to hang up when he agreed to my terms. _Sometimes it's great to be me!_

Taylor knocks and comes in. I look up at the time and it's only 5:00. We normally don't leave until 6:00 or 6:30. I wonder what he wants.

"Sir, I think you will want to listen to this interview. It could get really …. interesting." I look at Taylor like he has lost his mind.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't have time to listen to some stupid radio interview. Why the hell would I want to?" Taylor is opening up my laptop and going to the web page of KYLD San Francisco. There is a link to listen live and he clicks on it.

"Good afternoon San Francisco! I can't wait to tell you who I have sitting with me in the studio! You may have heard the name Linda Morrison recently and wondered "who the hell is she?" Well let me tell you if you haven't seen a picture of her, you have been missing out. She is smoking hot! GEEZ. She has burst on the scene in the Seattle area as an up and coming musician and I also learned just a little while ago a little secret about her that she doesn't realize I know! CRAP! WHAT COULD HE KNOW AND WHAT HASN'T SHE TOLD ME?!

"Linda, it's great to have you in San Francisco and on KYLD."

"Thanks J. It's great to be here."

"Let's get to it. You leave Oklahoma, arrive in Seattle and are then contacted to play with the Seattle Symphony. How am I doing so far?"

"You're right on the money so far."

"You have been involved with music since you were in junior high, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then when you were in high school you and some friends got a band together and you have still sun and played together up until several months ago. Is that correct?" "So, you play clarinet, love classical music AND sing pop, rock and dance tunes? How does someone get interested in such different styles of music?" _Really? She never told me that?_

"Well, before I answer your question, I'm very curious to know how you found out I formed a band while I was in high school?"

"Well, it so happens that a road representative for Clear Channel is in the studio today and he says he knows you." HUH?

"Who else would know Linda is in San Francisco, Taylor and who is this fucker that has information about her and has shared it? I don't like it at all!" I ask while trying to keep my temper in check for his comment about her being "smoking hot!" Even though she is, I don't want anyone else saying that!

"Jason Morgan. He is a representative for Clear Channel Communications, Sir. He went to junior high and high school with Mrs. Morrison. I did a cross referenced background check on all of the stations Mrs. Morrison will be visiting and his name popped up. I did a background check on him specifically and it came back clean. He still lives in Tulsa and travels extensively. His wife died 2 years ago of cancer. No children. But there is one more thing I need to tell you about him, Sir."

"What?"

"Evidently he and Mrs. Morrison were briefly involved early in their sophomore year in high school. It only lasted about 2 months." I can see by the look on Taylor's face he is thinking the same thing I am. He knows Linda's husband died and since his wife died 2 years before…FUCK! I don't have to worry about Linda. I trust her. It's this Jason fucker that could be a problem. No one messes with what is MINE! We go back to listening to the interview.

**LINDA POV**

"We have another surprise ladies and gentlemen! The person that knows all about Linda Morrison is in the studio right now! Welcome, Jason Morgan!" _I need a big hole to swallow me up NOW! _

"Thanks, J. Hello Linda. Long time, no see. You look fantastic, or like J. said "HOT." _Oh Lord._

"Thanks Jason. You look good yourself. So you're here to spill my deep dark secrets, huh?" He winks and smiles his million dollar smile. _That smile hasn't changed since high school. Stop it!_

"Just the good ones. You ought to sing a little for our listeners, Linda. If I remember correctly, your voice is amazing." _No way I'm singing on the air._

"As much as I'd like to, Jason, I came to answer questions about the concert and a few others. Let's just stick to that." J. is looking at me pouting.

"Don't look at me like that, J. That face doesn't work on me!"

"But Linda, our phone lines are on fire. People really want to hear you sing. You'd let them down?" _Don't guilt trip me buddy._

"I'll think about it. Let's answer some of your questions first."

"_Which celebrity would you most like to see naked?" Adam Levine_

"_Dogs or Cats?" Dogs_

"_Chicken or Beef?" Chicken_

"_Spring, Summer, Fall or Winter?" Fall_

"_Wine or Whiskey?" Depends on my mood_

_Sunrise or Sunsets?" Definitely Sunsets _

"_Favorite Ice Cream?" Cherry Garcia_

"_Favorite Candy Bar?" Snickers_

"_Jeff Gordon or Dale Earnhardt, Jr.?" Jeff Gordon_

"_Sex on the beach or the Space Needle?" BOTH! Bells and whistles are going off in the booth. This is so embarrassing!_

"_Android or Blackberry" Android_

"_Morning, Noon or Night?" Morning_

"There we have it San Francisco. We now know a little more about Linda Morrison. Now will you belt out a little tune for us?" _Crap. _

"_I'm flat on the floor _

_With my head down low."_

"_Where the sky can't rain on me anymore."_

"_Don't knock on my door, cause I won't come_

_I'm hiding from the storm 'til the damage gets done."_

"WOW! Nothing like a little Carrie Underwood to show off your pipes. That was awesome." I look over at Jason and he is smiling and silently clapping. _Bastard._

"It's time for a traffic break then we will be back to talk with Linda Morrison about the concert." J announces and says we are off air for three minutes. Jason comes in the booth and gives me a hug. I notice Sawyer frowning in the hallway.

"It's so good to see you, Linda. It's been how long? Twenty five years?" Jason asks.

"Yes, it's been twenty five years. You look great. Do you still travel quite a bit for Clear Channel?"

"All the time. It was a stroke of luck, wasn't it, that you are here at the same time I am?" He smirks while I'm giving him my "whatever" face.

"Keep telling yourself that, Jason." J. tells me we have one minute.

"I'd really like to catch up with you Linda. How about I take you to dinner tonight? How does Fisherman's Wharf sound? I can pick you up at your hotel at 7:00 if you want." Jason asks while having a hopeful expression on his face.

"Um, sure. That sounds fine. I'm staying at…" Jason holds up a hand stopping me from talking.

"You're staying at the Mandarin. I already know. I will pick you up at 7:00. Bye." He turns and leaves. _My stalking radar was just activated. How does he know where I'm staying? I don't know if this is a good idea to go eat with Jason. But, I can't back out now. Maybe I should text Christian and tell him. It wouldn't look good if Sawyer told him or if a picture of us eating together was posted online. I would be in deep shit if that happened._

**CHRISTIAN POV**

"Linda formed a band in high school and sang in it? Who knew. But shit, Taylor. Did you hear that voice? I've heard her sing softly but never with that kind of power. Damn. I think I'm falling in love all over again!" _That voice has given me a raging hard on. I better sit behind my desk for a while before we leave._

"I remember hearing her sing the first time you brought her to the penthouse. I'm a little stunned, like you are, that she can sing like that." Taylor says while sitting back in the chair across from me.

"I want to know if there is anything else to learn about this Jason Morgan guy. Have Welch run the background check one more time." Taylor nods and steps out.

As I'm sitting here thinking about some of the answers to the questions Linda answered, Andrea knocks on the door and interrupts me.

"Yes, Andrea. What is it?"

"John Heneghan from Palmer Products in on the phone for you. He says it's urgent." _Fuck. I have a bad feeling._

"Thank you Andrea."

"Grey."

"Mr. Grey. This is John Heneghan. I was calling to let you know that I have spoken to the board and they are reluctant to sell at this time. I tried everything I could do and say but two of our board members are standing firm against the sale and have seemed to sway the others their way as well." _SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!_ _I knew this would happen._

"Mr. Heneghan. Why all of a sudden is this a problem? We had a deal. What the fuck happened?" I'm practically screaming into the phone.

"I'm not sure, Sir. I'm just as surprised as you. I have been trying to figure out what went wrong and I can't find anything. I was hoping everything could be settled before you flew here on Friday. I will keep digging. I'm very sorry, Mr. Grey. I'll be in touch." I hang up and throw my Blackberry across the office. It almost hits Taylor as he comes back in.

"Everything alright, Boss?" Taylor picks up my phone and brings it to me. Luckily it is still in one piece.

"No, everything isn't alright. The acquisition of Palmer Products in Chicago is about to go South. I have too much fucking money tied up in this deal to lose it. Someone is negatively influencing their board and I need to figure out who it is before millions of dollars goes down the drain. Did you get Welch on that background check of Logan?"

"Yes, sir. He will look as deep as he can. Do you need anything else, Sir?"

"No, Taylor. Thanks. I need to sort this shit out." Taylor nods and walks out of my office. I had this deal all but sewn up. What happened to make them change their minds? Or should I ask who changed their minds? I turn my chair and look out towards the Seattle skyline and think.

**LINDA POV**

Luke, Julie and I leave the radio station and head back to the hotel. I'm sitting in the car staring out the window when Luke breaks my concentration.

"Anything wrong, Linda. You've been rather quiet since leaving KYLD?" I slowly turn my head to look at Luke.

"No, not really. Just reflecting, that's all. Once we get to the hotel, I want to take a nap for a little while. Oh, and by the way, Jason Morgan is taking me to dinner this evening." Luke's eyes open wide. I can tell he isn't happy about this, but he nods.

"What time will he be picking you up, Mrs. Morrison?" _Oh, so now I'm suddenly back to Mrs. Morrison. Great. He's pissed._

"7:00 pm. I'm assuming you will be joining us?" I ask this just to rile him up a little. I'm rewarded with his "you better fucking believe I will be there face."

"Don't give me attitude, Luke. He is an old friend I went to school with and haven't seen him in quite a while. His wife died two years ago from lung cancer. It's just dinner. Oh, and just so you know, we dated briefly in high school." Luke is looking at me like he is shocked I would agree to go out with someone I used to date. What Luke doesn't know is I have a method to my madness. I see Luke texting someone. I'm sure it's Taylor.

**TAYLOR POV**

Luke just sent me a text saying:

"_Spike is going out to dinner with Jason Morgan. Do we tell Boss?" _

FUCK. Why the hell did she agree to go to dinner with him? The boss isn't going to like this one bit. I text Luke back and say:

"_Let me break it to him. He was pissed about Morgan's comment on the air."_

Oh Lord. I dread telling Mr. Grey this. I don't think Mrs. Morrison would cheat on Mr. Grey. She doesn't seem to be that kind of person. I guess I should also tell Luke about Morgan and Linda's history.

"_They also dated for a while when they were in H.S. Wife died two years ago from cancer."_

Luke immediately responds back:

"_Spike told me. She is really quiet since we left KYLD."_

Crap. I wonder what is on her mind?

"_Just watch her and let me know of any problems."_ Why is she so quiet all of a sudden? She must have something weighing on her mind. _I have a bad feeling about all of this._

_**LINDA POV**_

Well, well, well. Jason Morgan. Who knew I'd run into him here in San Francisco. I know you are supposed to "forgive and forget", but who can forgive and forget being embarrassed and humiliated by a guy I had known since Jr. High and had a major crush on? When I wouldn't put out, he dumped me. Being the "jock" that he was, he decided it would be cool to make it look I was his latest "conquest" and told his teammates that he fucked me then dumped me because "I was not great in bed, just ok."

It wasn't until my junior year until I put myself out there again and I asked Steve out. I held my breath after asking him and when he said yes, I almost passed out. I knew Steve wouldn't be like that prick Jason. But, as the old saying goes, "What goes around, comes around."

I pull out the sexiest dress in my garment bag and look at it. _Yes, this will do just fine. _Just as I finish dressing, the phone rings and it's the front desk letting me know Jason has arrived. I grab my purse and head to Luke's room and knock on the door. When he opens the door, his eyes are open wide and his mouth is partially open. "Mrs. Morrison, you look…." I hold up my hand to stop him from talking.

"Luke, look. Cut the Mrs. Morrison crap. I know what you're thinking and let me be the one to tell you that I know what I'm doing. Just trust me. Jason Morgan is downstairs. Let's go." We enter the elevator and Luke is looking down at me skeptically.

"You're up to something aren't you, Linda. What is it? I could tell when that Morgan character entered the booth at the radio station that you didn't seem too happy to see him." I give Luke my sly smile and nod my head.

"Yes I am. I've waited years to do what I'm going to do. Just sit back and enjoy the show. But just remember: I'm completely faithful to Christian. I would NEVER do anything to jeopardize our relationship. I will fill you in later what happened with me and Jason all those years ago, I promise. Hopefully he won't blow a gasket. He had quite the temper in school." _Maybe I didn't quite think this completely through. I'll just use my new kickboxing skills on him if I have to._

Luke and I exit the elevator and I see Jason near the front doors. He turns around to see if I'm coming and he does a double take when he sees me, but then immediately frowns when he sees Luke. My instincts were right: he thought he could come in, pour on his charm and weasel his way back into my life. _Fat chance, jocko._

"Linda, you look beautiful." I roll my eyes.

"Thank you. Jason, this is my close personal security, Luke Sawyer. Luke, Jason Morgan. We went to school together." Luke extends his hand out for Jason to shake, but Jason hesitates before shaking Luke's hand. I could see Jason wince a little while Luke still has a hold of Jason's hand.

"Luke, you can take our car and I will ride with Jason to the restaurant. Where will we be going?" Jason doesn't look happy at all that Luke will be going with us. I laugh a little inside.

"Gary Danko down on the wharf. Does he really have to come, Linda? I was wanting to "reconnect" after all these years." _I bet you were._ I nod. Jason sighs and puts his hand on the small of my back and leads me out to his car that is parked out in front of the Mandarin. It's a shiny black Lexus with black mag wheels. He opens my door for me and I slide into the leather passenger seat. He comes around and slides behind the wheel and we drive off.

"Yes, Luke goes where I go. He won't be sitting at our table if you were wondering." A small smile creeps across Jason's face.

"That's good to know. Now that we're alone, how have you been? I'm sorry about Steve and I'm sorry I couldn't come to the funeral. I was in Boston at the time." He reaches over and holds my hand. I try to wiggle out of it but he grips my hand tighter.

"I'm getting better. I still have my moments every now and then. I was sorry we couldn't make it to Stacy's funeral. We were in St. Louis at the time. I would have loved to have seen her one last time."

"That's ok. It was closed casket anyway. Stacy had a really hard time the last 6 months of her life. She was always self-conscious of the way she looked. She was skinny, pale, and she never lost her hair but it really thinned out due to the chemo. She was still beautiful to me. She just didn't want people to remember her the way she looked before she died, only the way she used to look." _Why did we jeopardize our friendship when we developed a crush on each other? If he was this sweet then as he is now…_

"I understand. It was a closed casket funeral for Steve as well. I wanted to remember him the way he was before the accident." _I don't want to talk to him about Steve. He doesn't deserve to hear about him. But then again, I could play this to my advantage._

We arrive at Gary Danko's and Jason pulls up to the valet parking. He comes around and opens my door and helps me out of the car. Luke is just behind us. Jason asks for a table for two and I immediately chime in. "I also need a table for one for my security. It needs to be at least 3 tables away from us please." The maître d accommodated me without any hassle. Then he suddenly looks like he has had a light bulb come on. "Wait. Aren't you Linda Morrison from Seattle?" the maître d asked.

"Yes I am." I respond with a smile.

"I saw your interview on the news this morning. You are an incredibly brave person and I wish you all of the best with the concert. It's time the "good guy" wins. _Oh, how true are those words at this moment._ I can tell Jason is getting impatient and is scowling at the man to stop talking and to just seat us at our table.

We are seated outside near the water and it is a lovely August evening in San Francisco. Not too hot, not too damp. It's just right. Our waiter comes over and Jason orders us a bottle of Blanc Fumé de Pouilly, Domaine Didier Dagueneau 2008. Just from being around Christian and learning about wine, I know this particular vintage is really good and expensive. _But hey, "revenge is a dish best served cold." Nothing like a cold wine to help me feel better._ The waiter returns with our wine and pours some in Jason's glass to taste and he approves. He fills my glass and then tops off Jason's. He raises his glass to propose a toast.

"To rekindling an old friendship." I roll my eyes and slightly raise my glass. I notice to my right that Luke has his eyes trained on us and has a smirk on his face when he sees my expression. I decide to try to seduce him a little. I make small circles in the palm of his hand. He is shifting in his seat again. A smile creeps up on Jason's face. He raises my hand to his mouth and kisses it.

When the waiter returns, I order the Pan Seared Bass with Arugula Pesto, Herbed Gnocchi, Tomato Confit, Preserved Meyer Lemon and Pine nuts and Jason orders Seared Sea Scallops with Spring Onion Soubise, Melted Leeks and King Trumpet Mushrooms.

While we wait for our food, Jason reaches over and takes my hand and holds it. He is rubbing my knuckles with his thumb and staring at me. I'm really starting to feel uncomfortable being here, but I'm determined to see this through. Jason speaks.

"It's been a long time Linda. I'm really sorry we lost touch. I'd really like for us to try again. I think we could be really good together. You have aged really well. You're still as beautiful as you were all those years ago."

"Well, you know, people lose interest. It happens. I'm trying to remember why we stopped talking. Do you remember?" _Here we go._ Jason releases my hand and squirms in his seat, adjusting his tie. _He remembers. Let's see if he admits it. _

"No, I can't say I remember. Do you?" Just as I was ready to let him have it, our dinner arrives. It really smells good. Might as well enjoy this expensive and free meal.

As we eat, Jason is still staring at me and smiling. What is he thinking? Does he expect me to just fall at his feet and kiss them? He's going to find out that I'm not the naïve girl that fell for the jock all those years ago and just how strong I have become. As I finish my meal, I glance over at Luke and he is still smirking and raises his glass and nods.

"You asked me if I remembered why we stopped talking in school? Well I do. I should have done something about it a long time ago, but it's better late than never. You tried to ruin my reputation when you went back to your jock friends and told them you dumped me because I wasn't a good fuck and then decided to spread it around the whole school!" He flinches. _Oh asshole. I'm just getting started._

"Why the hell would you do that? I wasn't ready to have sex and you knew that, but you still dumped me and walked away. Do you know how humiliating it was to go to school the next day and to have to endure all of the name calling, laughing, and pointing? You're the one that started that. You knew I had a crush on you in junior high but you ignored me. But then in high school you decided one day that yes you liked me, blah, blah, blah and wanted to start dating. I fell for your charm. You obliterated my trust in men. It took me almost a year to want to date again, all because of your need to have another conquest that obviously didn't happen. Were you that mad at me because I said no?" I start to stand when he grabs my hand.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was getting ribbed and teased by my teammates for dating a girl that I knew from junior high. I was an idiot for telling them that we slept together, but I wanted the teasing to stop and I had to tell them something. I knew I hurt you badly and I wanted to talk to you but you would never agree to, so I just, I guess, ignored you. When you started going out with Steve, I was insanely jealous. I wanted you back so bad, but you just wouldn't talk to me." He is actually trying to sound hurt. _Moron._

"You thought I would just come running back to you if you apologized? Let me set the record straight: you didn't have a rat's ass chance in hell of getting me to take you back. Steve was incredibly sweet and never once pressured me. That is a true gentleman. So after all of these years you thought I would just want to "rekindle" something with you? Well guess what, asshole. I am seeing someone now. Someone that is the kind of man you wish you could be, but can't." I now stand and smooth my dress down. Jason stands abruptly and grabs my hand. Luke stands as well and makes his way over to my table. He tells Jason to get his hands off of me.

"Don't do this. I said I was sorry. What more do you want?" He yells at me. If that vein in his neck gets any bigger, he might explode.

"The man I'm seeing sent someone with me to look after me and to protect me. That is love. He doesn't try to use me then tosses me to the side just to make himself feel better. Take a long look at this because this is the last time I let you get this close to me. You are just a selfish bastard trying to make yourself feel better after all these years. Go to hell Jason." I turn to leave and Luke follows me.

I hear Jason calling out to me and I just ignore him and keep walking. Luke has the car brought around and we head back to the hotel. _That felt good._

**CHRISTIAN POV**

I'm still sitting at my desk going over this Palmer acquisition for the third time trying to find something that might give me a clue as to what is going on. I look at the mission statement again and what they produce and market. I finally see it. _OH FUCK. _ One word under what they market their products for hits me like a ton of bricks, or should I say timber. _Forestry._ Why didn't I see this before? Now I know who is possibly influencing the board and why they want to back out of the deal. It's all thanks to the one and only Lewis "Linc" Lincoln.

_Game on, bastard._

**A/N Don't forget to visit my Pinterest page! www dot pinterest dot com/ladymartin1965**

**I will get my pinterest page updated very soon. Sorry for the delay!**

**Until next time!**

**SONG:**

**FLAT ON THE FLOOR - CARRIE UNDERWOOD**


	33. Chapter 33

**I JUST HAVE TO SAY THANK YOU TO THE NEW FOLLOWERS I GOT AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER. I'M GLAD YOU FOUND MY LITTLE CORNER OF FAN FICTION!**

**I ALSO WANT TO THANK MY FAITHFUL FOLLOWERS WHO REVIEW AND SEND ME PM'S. I LOVE SEEING YOUR COMMENTS IN MY INBOX. THEY ARE FUNNY, INSIGHTFUL AND ENCOURAGING. ONE REVIEWER WAS A GUEST A CHAPTER OR TWO AGO AND I COULDN'T REPLY TO HER. I'M GLAD I WAS ABLE TO CONVERT YOU TO GIVE MY STORY A TRY SINCE IT DOESN'T FOLLOW THE ANA/CHRISTIAN THEME. I'M HAPPY YOU LIKE IT!**

**ALWAYS REMEMBER IF YOU HAVE A COMMENT OR A SUGGESTION FOR THE STORY, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I'M ALL EARS!**

**NOW, CHAPTER 33**

**CHRISTIAN POV **

If Linc thinks he is going to sabotage my deal for the Palmer plant, he has another thing coming. I need to call John Heneghan and ask him some questions to see if he knows anything about my little friend. I really hope I'm not being played by either of these men. Heads will roll if they fuck with me.

"Grey, what can I do for you? Do you have any leads?"

"Mr. Heneghan, have you ever heard the name Lewis Lincoln? He also goes by the nickname "Linc."

"I have heard the name, yes, but I haven't ever spoken to him. You don't suppose he is behind the boards sudden backtrack do you?"

"Not sure. He is big in timber and since your company outfits parts for the forestry department it all sounds too coincidental to me." I'm not letting him know that I already have the names of the two board members who have suddenly changed their minds and Welch is checking in to see if they have a connection to or know Linc. I really think we can get this cleared up before I fly to Chicago on Friday and sign the papers.

"Alright Mr. Grey. Keep me posted. I want this sale to go through and have this ugly mess behind us by the end of the week. Goodbye." Mr. Heneghan hangs up. He just seems a little too helpful to me. I can usually read people pretty well but I'm still on the fence with him.

**LINDA POV**

"Luke, I love revenge. I used to get even and I never used to believe in revenge, but now I love it. Jason had it coming in spades years ago, but I never acted on it. Did you see his face when he thought I was flirting with him? It was priceless while I was reeling him in and then I let him have it. What a rush that was." My adrenaline is flowing at 100 MPH. I'm restless and I don't want to go back to the hotel right now. I'd like to walk around and take in San Francisco for a bit. "Let's go sightseeing for a little while. It's still early." Luke just stares at me like I have lost my mind.

"Don't you think we should get back to the hotel? Don't you want to rest?" Luke asks, looking hopeful. _Rest? Why would I want to rest?_

"I don't want to rest. I'm too wound up. Why don't you want to go walk around San Francisco?" Then it dawns on me: I bet he doesn't like crowds. I think we will be ok walking around. It's not like I'm a household name. So what if a few people recognize me?

"It's not that I don't want to see San Francisco, it's just that there are a lot of people in Chinatown and it could be a security issue. But if you really want to go, let's at least go change and "blend in."

"Thank you. Let's go change." Luke points the car in the direction of the hotel and tells the valet we will be back in 10 minutes. It's a nice summer evening so I decide to wear a pair of denim shorts and a sleeveless Michael Kors Colorblock Chiffon blouse. There. I look pretty "blendable." Suddenly, my cell phone alerts me that I have a message. It's a Google Alert. I set up myself as an alert so when something is written about me or a picture is posted while I'm on this trip, I'll know. I open the message and my mouth drops open. _Oh fuck. I'm in so much trouble._

**TAYLOR POV**

I'm sitting in my office here at GEH waiting on Mr. Grey to wrap up his business with this Palmer project. While I'm waiting, my cell phone alerts me that I have received a Google Alert. I set up Google Alerts on Mrs. Morrison when pictures or stories are written about her. I open the alert. _Oh shit! _There is a picture of Mrs. Morrison holding hands and smiling with a man at a restaurant! That must be Jason Morgan she is with. I got so wrapped up in the situation with Linc that I forgot to tell Mr. Grey that Mrs. Morrison was having dinner with this Morgan character! If he sees that picture, he will go bat shit crazy! Surely after all this time, he knows he can trust her. Luke did say she seemed preoccupied after seeing Morgan at the radio station. I need to call Luke to find out what went on.

"Luke. Explain to me why I'm looking at a picture online of Mrs. Morrison holding hands with who I'm presuming is Jason Morgan and didn't know a fucking thing about it?!"

"A picture is online of them? Shit. I didn't see a photographer anywhere near where they were sitting. Crap. Is the boss pissed? He can totally trust her, Taylor. Whatever that picture is doesn't tell the whole story about what happened. She ripped that Morgan fucker a new one. It was hilarious!"

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"I don't know if I'm supposed to be telling this, but Morgan dumped Linda after dating her for two months because she wouldn't sleep with him. He went back to his football teammates and told them that he fucked Linda but she wasn't any good so he dumped her. She felt humiliated and angry but didn't seek revenge or anything after they broke up. She just pushed it to the back of her mind. She dressed really hot tonight, as you can tell by the dress she had on." _She does look really good, I'll admit it. Sorry Gail. No offense. You're still my number one girl._

"Anyway, I could tell Linda was up to something when she started flirting with Morgan and he was getting all fired up. He ordered them an expensive bottle of wine, she had an expensive dinner and then she ripped into him about what he did to her all those years ago. He grabbed her arm when she got up to leave and yelled at her, but I intervened immediately and walked her out. He was livid that he was embarrassed in public. That's exactly what Linda wanted to do to him: embarrass him the way he did her. She got her just revenge on the dick. I thought he was going to blow a gasket."

"Good for her. But I guess we will have to keep an eye out for this Morgan fucker when you go to Oklahoma. He is scheduled to be back in Tulsa about the same time you guys arrive. Don't let Linda know this because it's not set in stone but Mr. Grey wants to fly to Oklahoma after hopefully closing his deal in Chicago on Friday. It has hit a snag. It seems our dear buddy Linc is trying to screw him over on acquiring the Palmer plant."

"I won't say anything, I promise. Linc better watch himself. Grey is not a person you want to cross or piss off. But him showing up out of the blue is weird, Taylor, don't you think?" _Weird doesn't begin to cover how I feel._ Suddenly Grey's door opens and he has his phone in his hand and it looks like it could be launched in three, two, one….There it goes. _Smash._

"Luke. I've got to go. I think the boss saw the picture. He just hurled his phone in my direction and he is livid. Keep Linda close."

"I am, T. We're going to go walk around Chinatown for a while then come back to the hotel. Don't worry. She is fine. Good luck with the boss." _Gee thanks. I'd rather go to a proctologist than deal with an angry Mr. Grey._

"Thanks. Be careful and keep your eyes open. That ass Morgan sounds like a loose cannon. Bye." I hang up and go retrieve Grey's phone. _I'm going to be replacing this phone. It's destroyed._

**CHRISTIAN POV**

What the fuck am I looking at?! It's a picture of Linda that was posted online and she is holding hands with some prick! That must be that Jason Morgan fucker. I thought I could trust her. I can't believe she would do something like this to me, something so….public. Luke has some explaining to do. I open my office door and look at the picture one more time and throw my phone that Linda gave me for my birthday across the reception area towards Taylor's office. I'm sure I will need it to be replaced.

This is why I never wanted to get close to anyone. This is why I have avoided any extreme emotion all these years and didn't want anyone to get close to me. I need to get out of here and clear my head. I need to call Claude and see if we can spar tonight. I need to beat the shit out of him, or maybe it will be the other way around. Taylor will have to call since I just destroyed my phone.

"Taylor!" I yell for him as I exit my office.

"Yes, sir?"

"Call Claude and tell him we need to get together tonight. I need to hit or be hit. I'm sure you already know why I'm mad?" Surely he had those damned Google Alerts set up as well.

"Um, yes sir, I know exactly why you are mad and I owe you an apology. When the situation with Linc arose, I was supposed to let you know that Mrs. Morrison was having dinner with Jason Morgan and I forgot to tell you. I'm very sorry. I take full responsibility. I just got off the phone with Luke and he explained what happened. I called him after I saw the picture. You really need to talk to Linda or Luke and let one of them tell you what happened." I'm running my hands through my hair trying to calm down but nothing is working.

"I'm not talking to Mrs. Morrison. I will deal with Luke later. But right now, call Claude. Don't forget!" I'm practically screaming at Taylor as I go back into my office and slam the door. I don't want to hear any explanation right now, nor do I want to talk to anyone. I can't be responsible for what might come out of my mouth or how I might react right now. _How could she do this to me? I trusted her!_

**LINDA POV**

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God._ How the hell did I not notice or think paparazzi would be near the restaurant? The picture that was posted online will definitely make it look like I'm cheating on Christian. _SHIT!_ I need to talk to Luke to find out if he has talked to Taylor. Surely they told Christian beforehand that I was having dinner with Jason Asshole Morgan. But what if they didn't? It's no telling what Christian will do. I open my door and Luke is already there. By the expression on his face, I have my answer. Christian knows about the picture.

"Luke, please tell me that Taylor told Christian ahead of time I was eating with Jason?" Luke shakes his head. _I think I'm going to be sick. _Luke comes into my room and sits down.

"You've got to be kidding me?! Christian isn't going to want to talk to me after what he saw, or what he thinks he is looking at. I'll be lucky if he ever speaks to me again!" I'm starting to really panic.

"Let me call him right now and explain what happened. I hope you don't mind, but I told Taylor the whole story. If I overstepped my bounds, please forgive me, but I felt like he had a right to know what was going on." I nod my approval. My ability to speak has left me at the moment. I'm too upset. I watch Luke pull his phone out and he pushes a button and calls Christian. But as I expected, he isn't picking up. Luke then sends him a text. After several minutes, still nothing. Luke then calls Taylor back. He puts it on speaker phone.

"T, is Grey's phone broken after he threw it? I called him and texted him, but no response." _He threw his phone. Oh, this isn't good at all._

"Yes, it's toast. Let me knock on his door and tell him you need to speak to him. Hang on." Both Luke and I can hear Taylor knock and we hear Christian yell "WHAT?" Taylor goes in with his phone on speaker and says that Luke needs to speak with him.

"Tell Luke to fuck off and I'm not talking to anyone right now, ESPECIALLY MRS. MORRISON!" _This is worse than I imagined. _I grab the phone to try and reason with Christian.

"Don't shut me out, Christian. It isn't what it looks like! I…" Christian interrupts and takes the phone from Taylor.

"You mean to tell me that you weren't holding hands with someone else other than ME in public, you were photographed for the world to see and it isn't what it looks like? What do you take me for, a complete fucking moron? I don't want to hear any of your excuses or explanations right now. I've got to go." The line goes dead. I hand Luke back his phone and he apologizes. I'm stunned he would react like this. I'm seeing the difference in our ages starting to creep through.

"Taylor and I will make this right, Linda. It may take a little while, but once Mr. Grey calms down he will listen to reason. Let's go get some air. You need a break from all of this. Let's go see a little of the city before we have to leave tomorrow evening, ok?" Oh what the hell. It beats sitting in a lonely hotel room feeling sorry for myself. I nod and I grab my purse and we leave.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

I'm meeting Claude at Escala at 7:00 to work out and to kickbox. I have so much anger built up in me right now I have to let it out. Would she really throw away what we have for someone she was involved with a long time ago? I feel like such a fool. I should have never listened to Flynn when he told me months ago that I needed to get out and meet people and to quit living my life so secluded and closed off. I was fine living like that. Maybe Elena was right all along: "Love IS for fools."

Claude arrives and we get right to work. We each get on a treadmill and I set the incline to medium high and set a grueling fast pace to clear my head. 45 minutes later we get off the treadmill and I want to get right to beating the shit out of him; or let's be realistic, he will probably beat me to a pulp. Claude connects with a side kick followed by hefty left cross and I'm on my ass. I shake it off and bounce back up and go again. This time I connect with a roundhouse kick followed by a right cross and an uppercut but the fucker won't go down.

Thirty minutes later we finish. I got in a few good kicks and punches but was still on my ass more than I was standing.

"Grey, where is your head today? It obviously isn't here right now. You're making it too easy for me to kick your ass. Wanna talk about it?" I look at him with my "mind your own fucking business" stare and Claude raises his hands in defeat. _That's the only time I will ever see that._ "Sorry man, just trying to help. I'm going to take off if we're done here." I nod while downing a bottle of water."

"Thanks Claude. See you later." Claude gathers his gym bag and towel and leaves. I decide to stay down here in the gym by myself and swim some laps in the lap pool. Swimming really isn't my thing but it helps me cool off after a hard workout. But in this case, it is helping me cool off my burning anger. I think back to the last thing Linda said before I hung up on her, which by the way, I feel like shit for. I really should have given her the chance to explain what happened, but I didn't trust myself and didn't want to say anything I would regret later. I guess I have a lot to learn about relationships.

She said "it wasn't what it looked like." But she was smiling and they were holding hands. What else would I think? I'd like to look at the picture again but since I destroyed yet another Blackberry I will have to wait until Taylor brings me my new phone. Thinking of Taylor, I really wish he would have told me about them going out to dinner before I had to see that picture. Maybe then, I wouldn't have flown off the handle, or maybe not. I don't know.

I pull myself out of the pool and grab a towel to dry off. Taylor comes in and shows me that he has my new phone. I ask him to pull up the picture of Linda with that Morgan moron and show it to me as I continue to dry off from my swim. I look at it again and I close my eyes as I feel my anger bubbling up again. I was hoping to see any expression on Linda's face that would tell me that she isn't interested in him. All I see is her smiling at Morgan.

"Thanks Taylor. I don't need to see it anymore. I didn't see what I wanted to see." I feel like the rug has been pulled out from under me. Taylor looks like he wants to say something. I'm not really in the mood to hear anything he has to say, but what the hell. I'm already in a bad mood.

"Sir, if I may, I'd like to say something." I nod for Taylor to continue.

"Talk to Luke or Linda first before doing or saying anything, please. There is definitely more to this than what you are seeing in that picture. I have had the pleasure of getting to know Mrs. Morrison these past few months and I don't think she is the type of person to cheat on anyone, even if it looks that way right now. It only looks like she is with an old friend that she happened to date so many years ago. Just please wait and talk to either of them. That's just my opinion, sir."

"I hear what you're saying. Thanks, Taylor." I don't agree or disagree with what he said. I tell Taylor I'm ready to go back to the penthouse. I'm going to take a shower and work for a couple of hours before trying to go to bed and sleep. I haven't been sleeping very well since Linda has been gone, but I know I won't be sleeping tonight either. Maybe I need to call Flynn and talk to him.

**LINDA POV**

Luke and I walk around China Town taking in the sights and sounds of San Francisco. I'm trying to enjoy myself but I can't. I keep thinking of the tone of Christian's voice on the phone earlier. He sounded angrier than I have ever heard him be, but I could also hear the hurt in his voice. I have texted him a number of times and have called 3 times but it goes to voicemail every time. I decide to text one more time:

**I'M SORRY ABOUT THE PICTURE. WE NEED TO TALK. I LOVE YOU. L**

Still no response after 30 minutes. I've done all I can do. If he wants to talk, he will have to make the next move. Luke looks over at me while I'm staring at my phone and waiting for a response from Christian. He says he is calling Christian to explain what happened. As usual, he doesn't answer the call. Luke leaves a message.

"Mr. Grey. Mrs. Morrison did nothing wrong. She told Morgan off about dumping her in high school because she wouldn't sleep with him. He humiliated her by telling people he dumped her because she wasn't good in bed. She got her revenge by leading him on then letting him have it. She stood to leave and he reached out and grabbed her. He said he didn't appreciate being humiliated in public. I intervened and we left. You have my word that nothing went on between them." Luke hangs up.

"Thanks for trying," I say to Luke as we continue walking through China Town going in and out of some of the stores. I find a cool store that sells souvenirs and I pick up a replica of the Golden Gate Bridge and another store that sells San Francisco Giants and 49er's memorabilia. We decided to duck into the Hang Ah Tea Room for some tea. Luke wasn't sure about going in here but he checked it out before I entered and it was fine. It's a colorful little place tucked away in one of the many alleys here in Chinatown. It opened in 1920 and it is advertised as the oldest dim sum house in the city.

I sit down with my cup of jasmine Tea and Luke has a cup of Bo Lei tea to go with the Dim Sum. I decide I want to learn more about Luke. He has been with me for months and I don't know much about him.

"Can you tell me about your time with the FBI? What was your assignment?"

"I can't tell you everything but I can say I was in the counterintelligence division. Since it is in direct relation with Homeland Security I can't tell you anything more. Sorry."

"That's ok. I was just curious. I just don't know much about you. What about your family? Where are you from?"

"I was born in Boston. My Mom and Dad and Sister still live there." He doesn't give much away."

"Any girlfriends?" He shakes his head.

"Any boyfriends?" I laugh and he gives me a dirty look and shakes his head.

"Really, Linda. You had to ask that?" I can't stop laughing.

"You just don't give anything away! I had to ask. You know most everything about me."

"I didn't know you could sing. You have a great voice. Why did you start a band?"

"Thanks. It started out just something fun to do after school but we soon started getting a few gigs, like birthday parties. After high school we all went our separate ways. After college, we got back together and started playing some clubs around Tulsa on the weekends. Then a couple of us got married and we only got together once every couple of weeks.

"What were some of the songs you sang in 1980's?" _God, I feel old!_

"Call Me, Another One Bites the Dust, I Love Rock and Roll, Eye of the Tiger, Every Breath You Take, Flashdance, Beat It, Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)."

"Songs I actually know. I'm shocked." Sawyer is now trying to be a smart ass.

"Ha ha, very funny. Do you think we ought to get back to the hotel? I feel like working out for a little while before going to bed. I need to get rid of this tension. Sawyer, do you think I screwed things up with Christian? He still hasn't responded to our texts or calls." Luke is looking sympathetic.

"I don't know, Linda. When he gets mad he just needs time to work everything out on his own. I wouldn't worry." I nod.

"Ok. Let's go." I ask for a Jasmine Tea to go. It really is helping me to calm down. We are a block from The Mandarin when Luke suddenly grabs my arm and we stop walking. I see the hardened look on Luke's face and I see who he is staring down: Jason Morgan. _Oh fuck._

**CHRISTIAN POV**

I really feel bad about throwing the phone Linda gave me for my birthday and my anger always gets the better of me. I listened to Luke's message and his explanation of what happened with Linda and Morgan. So that fucker tried to ruin her reputation by spreading rumors that they slept together while they were in school. Typical prick. But it sounds like she got the last word in on that subject. I would have given anything to have heard her tell him off like that in public.

I know I should call Linda but I still can't. I just don't trust myself right now saying the right things. I decide to call Flynn to see if maybe he has time to talk tonight or maybe tomorrow morning.

"Flynn. Christian Grey."

"Hello Christian. It's been a while. How have you been? When am I going to get to meet Linda?"

"Well, that's why I'm calling. I really need to talk to you about her. Are you still at your office?" I hope he is.

"I am. I was getting ready to leave. Can you be here in 10 minutes? I have a few minutes to spare."

"Yes I can. I will just run there. See you in 10 minutes. Thanks John."

"You're welcome. See you soon." I hang up and tell Taylor I'm running to Flynn's office and he doesn't need to come with me. I wonder why he was still there? Oh well. I'm just glad he is and can see me tonight. I just need some perspective before I talk to Linda.

**LINDA POV**

"Why are you here, Jason? Did you have a hard time understanding what I was saying to earlier? Do you need a reminder? " I see the anger flash across his face and his jaw tightens. Luke is now in between me and Jason staring him down.

"Just turn around, Mr. Morgan, and go back where you came from. Mrs. Morrison doesn't have any more business with you. I think she told you everything you needed to hear." Jason is about to blow his top. I remember how angry he would get back in the day. Even for a teenager, he had some serious anger issues. He broke someone's nose once just because he was bumped into in the hallway. What a prick.

"I just want to talk to you, Linda. Give me five minutes then I will leave. I promise. Just five minutes." Luke looks over to me to see what I want to do. Why in the hell did he have to show up? Couldn't he just go home and lick his wounds and leave me alone? I know I will probably regret this.

"Five minutes. That's it. Let's sit in the lobby." Jason looks stunned I even agreed to talk to him; Luke too. We find a corner of the lobby with no one around and sit down. Luke is standing 20 feet from us and is watching Jason like a hawk.

Jason tries to reach for my hands but I pull away and shake my head.

"I deserved everything you said to me earlier and I probably deserve more. I didn't realize you still held onto all that anger after all these years, but I shouldn't be surprised by it. What I did to you was deplorable, disgusting and I'm so, so sorry. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I wish you could find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Ok, you're forgiven. Now if you'll excuse me." I start to leave when Jason holds up a hand stopping me from leaving. Luke comes over and stands behind Jason.

"Look, I saw the picture of us that was posted online earlier. I hope it hasn't done any damage to your relationship with _The Christian Grey_. I've seen pictures of you and him together. You look happy, Linda. That's all I've wanted for you since Steve died. I really am sorry I couldn't have been there for you. I can only imagine the pain you were feeling. I know. I had the same feelings after Stacy died. But it does get easier day by day." Jason has a sympathetic expression on his face. He confuses me so much. One minute he is a cold-hearted bastard and the next he is the sweet, caring guy I remember from all those years ago.

"Thanks, Jason. I am happy. But I really have to go now." Luke is now standing next to me.

"Goodbye, Jason. It really was good seeing you after all these years. Good luck to you."

"Bye, Linda. Take care." Jason says as Luke has his hand in the middle of my back and we head towards the elevators. I'm such a mixed bag of emotions right now. I'm still angry at Jason for what he did and the way he acted earlier and I'm also hurt that Christian won't talk to me. One picture couldn't be our downfall, could it? I tell Luke I will be ready in 15 minutes. I go into my suite, slide down the door and all of the emotion of the evening I have been holding in comes out.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

I make it to Flynn's office in less than five minutes. I go up the elevator to his floor and knock on his office door. He replies to come in.

"Christian. Good to see you." John comes across his office to shake my hand and motions me to one of the leather chairs. He takes his seat across from me.

"So, Christian. Tell me why you're here? You sounded like you had something on your mind when we spoke earlier." I nod.

"I do, John. You know that Linda has been away promoting the concert. She is in San Francisco right now and earlier today she ran into someone, a guy, she knew when she was in high school." John nods.

"Yes, I heard that interview earlier. Why does this seem to have you upset?"

"Because they dated for two months when she was a sophomore. Evidently the break up was bad and Linda was left with hurt feelings. They met for dinner this evening and…" I feel my anger boiling to the surface again. I close my eyes and count to ten.

"Christian, I saw the picture of Linda and a man on one of those entertainment programs earlier. Did you know ahead of time that she was meeting him?" John asks.

"No, there was some miscommunication earlier and Taylor didn't relay the message to me. Naturally when I saw it I assumed the worst. Linda has texted me several times today wanting to talk and explain what happened but I haven't responded back to her. Luke Sawyer, who is her close protection, called and left a message explaining what happened. I just listened to the message then deleted it without talking to him. Taylor told me to talk to one of them but right now I can't. I know I will end up saying something to hurt her."

"But Christian, don't you think you are hurting her by not taking her calls or answering her text messages? Don't you think that is sending her the message that you don't trust her? I'm assuming that is what this is all about: whether you can trust Linda or not. Am I right?" Good guess, Flynn.

"Yes, you have known me for years, John. You know I don't naturally trust people. I took your advice all those months ago to get out and meet new people. I did and look where it got me. I didn't have a heart then, but what I'm feeling now feels like a broken heart. I'm probably overreacting to this whole situation, but fuck, Flynn, I let her in to my heart and look what happened." I'm rubbing my hands through my hair as I stand and walk to the window and stare out.

"Christian, for what it's worth, I applaud you for putting yourself out there. You knew the risks going into this relationship. There are always risks in relationships and in love. It's just life, Christian. How do you feel about Linda?"

"That's easy to answer: I love her. We have so much in common. She is funny, smart, sexy as hell, talented. The list is endless." John nods and makes some notes in his notebook.

"You have been together for several months now. Where do you see your relationship going? Where do you want it to go?" That makes me turn around and take notice. That is a question I have honestly not asked myself or even thought of.

"Honestly, I don't know, John. You know how fucked up I am. I was happy, well sort of, with my life before Linda came into the picture. I had my work, my family, the boat, my helicopter, soaring and of course the subs on the weekends. I never dreamed I would meet anyone who would end up changing my whole perspective on life; making me see things in a different light." John and his note taking gets on my nerves sometimes. _Just tell me what the fuck I should do!_

"If you want my advice, here it is: if you want to sleep on it tonight and talk to her tomorrow, that's fine. Give yourself a chance to calm down since you yourself said you don't want to hurt Linda by saying something to damage or possibly ending your relationship with her. But don't wait too long, Christian. You don't want to send her the message that you don't trust her anymore and you don't want to be with her. That will do more harm than good. That's my honest opinion." John does make sense. I don't want to ruin what Linda and I have.

"Ok. That's fair enough. Thanks John for meeting me tonight. I'm sorry I kept you." John stands and we shake hands.

"It's no trouble, Christian. I hope I helped. Good luck." We shake again and I turn and leave. Instead of running back to Escala, I do something I haven't done in quite some time: walk alone and think.

I make it back to Escala and take my private elevator up to the penthouse. I decide to text Luke to see how Linda is. I can only imagine what she is feeling right now. I'm sure she is feeling the same way I am: hurt and confused.

"_Luke – How is Mrs. Morrison?"_ A minute later he responds.

"_We are in the hotel gym. She is running on the treadmill. Hasn't talked in 45 minutes."_ Not talking isn't good. God. I've hurt her.

"_I heard your message from earlier, Luke. Thanks for letting me know what happened."_

"_Just to let you know, Jason Morgan showed up here at the hotel earlier. She only gave him five minutes then he left. Nothing happened."_

"_Thanks Luke."_

"_Just doing my job, Sir."_

I wonder why _he _showed up to see her again? I'm not going to worry about it. Luke said he didn't stay long and nothing happened. I feel like such an ass. I should have just listened to Taylor earlier and talked to Linda and let her tell me what happened. I don't want her mad or upset when she arrives in Oklahoma tomorrow night. It's going to be hard on her anyway without me being a dick to her. I have to get that Palmer acquisition signed and sealed so I can surprise her Friday.

**LINDA POV**

I've been on this treadmill for 45 minutes and I don't feel any better at all. I shut it off and get on a weight machine for a little while. I look at my phone and still nothing from Christian. For someone who is brilliant in the business world, he has no fucking clue about the "real world". You don't just close yourself off from someone you supposedly love when there is a misunderstanding. You have to talk through it. But once again I'm reminded that he hasn't had a "normal" relationship with a woman ever. Damn it, he has common sense but he isn't using it at this moment. _If this keeps up…. no. I can't think like that right now._

I let Luke know that I'm ready to go to my room.

"Have you heard from Christian?" Luke nods. _WHAT?_

"He asked how you were and said he heard my message I left." I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Well, gee thanks. I guess I definitely have my answer now how he feels about me. He doesn't want to talk to me. That's just fucking great." The elevator stops at our floor and I storm off towards my room and slam the door. I throw my workout clothes on the floor and jump in the shower and just let the hot water run over my head and down my body and the tears come again.

After 30 minutes of just standing in the shower, I get out, dry myself off, put on a tank top and shorts and get ready for bed. Julie has already left my schedule for tomorrow on the desk. Thank God it's fairly light: 2 TV stations and 2 radio stations. We leave San Francisco tomorrow night at 5:00 pm to fly home to Tulsa. _Home: I'll be going home. I love the sound of that. _ But as I start to drift off to sleep, the pain in my chest, in my heart specifically, grows again. Christian will talk to Luke but not to me. I'm not chasing after him begging him to talk to me. He is a grown man but right now he is acting like a teenager: the teenager he should have been before Medusa's twin sister came along and royally fucked him over. I didn't think it was humanly possible to hate someone as much as I hate Elena Lincoln.

_Good night, Christian. I still love you ,even if you are acting like an ass!_

**A/N Don't forget to visit my Pinterest page! www dot pinterest dot com/ladymartin1965**

**I will get my Pinterest page updated, I promise. **

**Until next time!**


	34. Chapter 34

**THANKS AGAIN FOR THE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS AND TO THE NEW FOLLOWERS. **

**ONE REVIEWER COMMENTED THAT SHE DIDN'T FEEL A BIT SORRY FOR LINDA IN THE WAY SHE HANDLED THE SITUATION WITH JASON MORGAN AND THOUGHT SHE WAS ACTING LIKE A SKANK. SOME PEOPLE HANDLE SITUATIONS DIFFERENTLY THAN OTHERS. IT'S LIFE. BUT I LIKE FOR EVERYONE TO BE HONEST IN THEIR REVIEWS. I ALWAYS TAKE SOMETHING FROM EVERY COMMENT AND IF I CAN, I PUT IT INTO THE STORY. I'M ALWAYS OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS!**

**REMEMBER, E.L. JAMES OWNS SOME OF THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORYLINE IS MINE.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 34**

I woke up the next morning in a very foul mood. Still no word from Christian. No texts. No phone calls. Nothing. If that's the way he wants to be, then so be it. I always knew in the back of my mind that his jealous tendencies would come to the surface sooner or later. I've never given him any reason to be jealous of anyone, let alone making him feel jealous. That's not my style. If Christian knew what kind of SOB Jason was, he would be kicking his ass right about now. But then again, what I did to Jason was so public and so out of character for me. I guess people will now think I've been using Christian all along. That picture paints a complete different story of my relationship with him. But right now the only person that I care what they think about me is Christian. I have to stop thinking about him for a while. I have these few interviews left and since this is my last day in San Francisco, I intend on enjoying it.

We leave the hotel at 5:45 am and head over to KGO-TV for the first of two TV interviews this morning. I have this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that I will have to answer questions about that damn picture that was posted online last night. I plan on saying as little as possible about it and moving the interviews along. No point rehashing it in detail every time. What's done is done.

Kristen Sze is the co-anchor that will interview me this morning. She is another no-nonsense reporter and cuts to the chase in her interviews. _Lucky me._ She introduces herself after I arrive at the station and points me in the direction of hair and makeup. I don't know how these people get up early every day and do this. This trip has been exhausting already and we are only almost halfway through it. I am ushered out of hair and makeup and am lead over to the set where the interview will take place.

"Good morning and welcome back, San Francisco. We are lucky enough to have Linda Morrison with us today. She hails from Oklahoma and now lives in Seattle. Next month she will be performing for the first time ever with the Seattle Symphony. Welcome to KGO, Linda."

"Thanks, Kristen. It's a pleasure to be here." The interview follows the same lines as the others. How I ended up in Seattle, how long I have been playing, etc.

"Then you met the billionaire Christian Grey not long after moving to Seattle. How did you two meet?"

"At the Fairmont Olympic Hotel not long after moving to Seattle."

"He is such a private person, he doesn't grant interviews to anyone and yet you two meet. I find that fascinating." I just nod. _She is on a fishing expedition. I'm not taking the bait._

Then I see a tiny smirk form on her face. _Uh oh._

"We have it under good authority that you were seen at Fisherman's Wharf last evening with a former boyfriend and we were told it wasn't a pleasant conversation. One of our reporters just happened to be eating at Gary Danco's where you were spotted. It even seems a picture of the two of you was posted online last night." Now we know where the picture came from. I roll my eyes and sigh. Luke and Julie are looking pretty uncomfortable at the moment. Julie doesn't want me to say anything else.

"It wasn't one of my finer moments and I regret that a private matter was made public." I hope I have shut her down asking any more questions.

Kristen can sense that I'm not answering any more questions regarding Christian or the incident last night and moves on to asking questions about the concert. The interview soon wraps up and I walk over to Luke and Julie.

"Well that didn't paint me in the most positive light, did it? How much damage control are we going to have to do?" _Me and my BIG mouth!_

"Right now, I'm not sure. From what I can gather, it isn't even that big of a news item. Just the typical Christian Grey haters think it's hilarious. Let's just lay low and let this blow over. People still like you and want to know more about you. The biggest thing right now is your singing on the radio yesterday. That is what has people talking at the moment." Julie says while I nod and smile.

"Thanks. It's not my singing that should have the attention right now, only my clarinet playing. That is my preferred method of communication at the moment. My big mouth has gotten me in enough trouble at the moment. Let's stop at a Starbucks before going to the next radio station. I need a Chai Tea to settle my nerves a bit."

We make our way to the classical music station KDFC. Dianne Nicolini is a wonderful person. She is extremely knowledgeable in everything about classical music. Finally someone to talk to about music and not about gossip!

"Good morning, Linda. It's nice having you at our little station here in San Francisco. Let's get right to it. When I learned you were coming to our station, I did some research and I was surprised to not find a lot of information about you. Tell us about yourself."

"Well, I've played the clarinet for over 30 years, my late husband was a band director as well as an accomplished trumpet player. He had his own brass quintet in Tulsa that played many gigs and recitals."

"Did you come from a musical family?" I shake my head.

"No. I was the only musician in my family, which was kind of strange if you think about it. My Mom was asked once where I got my talent from and she answered honestly: "How the hell do I know? It was a surprise to her grandmother and me." I explained I was raised by my mother and grandmother. My parents divorced when I was very young.

"Once the concert is out of the way, would you want to pursue a career in music? Would you want to be a soloist or play in a symphony full time?" _Good question._

"Right now, my full time job is teaching pre-school. I love it and I honestly haven't given any thought about playing full time. It might be something to think about in the future if the right opportunity came along. I'd definitely consider it."

"Are there other clarinet concertos that you would love to perform?"

"Definitely. The Weber Concerto No. 1, Opus 73 and No. 2, Opus 74 are at the top of my list. They are similar in a way to the Mozart concerto but yet so different."

"Well, Linda. It's been great getting to know you. I wish you luck next month. We had a question come in from a listener a minute ago and she wanted to know if you will be playing with the music or will it be memorized? I know the clarinet part alone is almost 15 pages long."

"It's memorized." Dianne's eyes open wide at my answer. If you are a soloist, play like one. You shouldn't read from the music. That has always been my philosophy. If you are going to do a job, do it to the best of your ability.

"Wow. That's awesome. Again, we wish you the best of luck next month." Dianne wraps the interview by letting people know to contact the Seattle Symphony for ticket information. She thanks me again off air for coming.

"Linda, I wasn't about to ask you personal questions like your relationship with Christian Grey or what happened last night. That stuff isn't important to everyone, just know that. When I learned the how and why you ended up in Seattle, it broke my heart. My husband is a musician and we always practice together, play duets, etc. I can only imagine what you must still be feeling." I close my eyes for a moment and choose my words carefully. _I will not cry._

"Thank you. I gave up playing music or even listening to music for almost a month. It was just too painful. But I realized that music is healing, either playing it or listening to it would eventually make me feel better. I do hope I make Steve proud of me in a couple of weeks. I'm flying back to Oklahoma today for the same amount of interviews I have had here. That will be my real test to see if I am truly healing or not."

"I don't have any doubt you will be just fine, Linda. Your strength is amazing. Good luck." She surprises me with a hug and we say our goodbyes. We breeze through the last TV and radio station interviews and head back to the hotel. I tell Luke I want to go sightseeing. Julie said she will stay behind to finalize my itinerary for Oklahoma. We have a couple of hours and Luke and I go see the Golden Gate Bridge, Candlestick Park and AT&T Park where the SF Giants play. We don't have time to go out to see Alcatraz but we could see it from the shore. At 3:00 pm we head to the airport to begin making our way to Oklahoma. I can honestly say I'm nervous, scared, and excited to be going home. I can't wait to see all of my friends.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

"Welch, please tell me you have some good news." My office phone rings and it is my security advisor. He has been working non-stop trying to find any connection between those two fuckers on the Board of Directors for the Palmer plant and Linc.

"I may have found something. Can I come to your office to show you what I have uncovered?"

"Yes. See you in a few minutes." I hang up and exhale. I hope whatever Welch has found is enough to push this sale through. I have been distracted all day today thinking about Linda. Flynn was right. I just needed to sleep last night and would hopefully wake up today with a clearer head and heart. I did and I do. I know she wouldn't hurt me, not intentionally anyway. I'm about to send Linda a text just to say Hi and I love you when Welch comes in with a smirk on his face. _God. This better be good news._

"Sir, I think I uncovered a bit of insider trading going on with the Palmer board. It seems that your offer was "leaked" to Mr. Lincoln about a month ago. He waited until last week to make an offer when it appeared your offer was accepted and was going to be approved. The two board members in question seem to have a "shady" history with the company. Rumors swirl around these two constantly but there wasn't ever any evidence uncovered of insider trading, corporate espionage or anything else. They were careful not to get caught and they covered their tracks very well. Until now." Welch hands me a folder and what I find inside brings a smile to my face.

"You've double checked this information, Welch? There isn't any doubt to this?"

"Sir, I have triple checked it and it is the proof you need to gain the upper hand in your acquisition. You can single handedly ruin two people's careers with this information and send them to prison if you so choose, as well as Mr. Lincoln. We have been monitoring their e-mails and text messages and hadn't been successful catching them until now. They would always delete them after composing them and sending them to each other. I was immediately alerted to the e-mails being sent and copied it quickly to our secure server. You are the only one with printed copies." Welch stands and I stand and shake his hand. He seems shocked at this gesture. I guess I don't show my appreciation to my hard-working employees enough.

"Thanks, Welch. I think this will be enough ammunition to convince them to allow the sale to go through. Good work." Welch nods and turns to leave my office and shuts the door. I absolutely hate crooks. I have always conducted my business openly, honestly and above board. That is how I have gotten as far in the business world as I have. Yes I have made many enemies over the years but it comes with the territory.

I call Stephan to ask about the new jet. It is supposed to be delivered today. I got a Boeing Business Jet BBJ2. He said it should be delivered by later this afternoon, as it is being flown in from Greenpoint Technologies out of Kirkland, WA. It is being retrofitted to my specifications and painted with the GEH logos and colors. It's probably more jet than I need but if I ever want some of my executives to fly with me or send them to New York, it might as well be in comfort. It has a small bar, a study, an enormous bathroom with a shower and a bedroom with a queen size bed. It can seat 12-14 people comfortably. With the insurance money I received for my other jet I didn't have to pay too much out of pocket. I don't care about the money; I just want to fly in style and fly safely.

Before Welch came in with the good news for me, I was about to send a text to Linda or even call her. It feels like a lifetime ago that we talked to one another. I miss her so much. I miss her smile, her laugh, the way she smells. I just miss everything about her but I let my damn jealous tendencies get the better of me. I will save that conversation with Flynn for next time. He really did calm me down last night.

It's now 3:00 pm and Luke, Linda and Julie will be going to the airport to fly to Oklahoma. What if I say something stupid and then she can't enjoy her flight home? Oh for fucks sake. I'll just call her. I'm about to press speed dial for her when Ros comes in. _Dammit._

"Ros, what do you want?" She is the only woman immune to my charm. She doesn't take shit off of me either. I like that.

"I'm just checking in to see if you are making any headway on the Palmer acquisition. Are you going to be able to fly to Chicago tomorrow and seal the deal?" she asks as she sits down in a chair across from my desk.

"I am making headway. I just need to look over some new information that Welch just gave me then I will set up the meeting in Chicago for Friday. Take a look at what Welch just uncovered." I slide the file across my desk to Ros and she picks it up and starts reading. Her eyes shoot up to meet mine and she slowly smiles.

"You finally have something on these fuckers. Well done. I'm assuming you will use this to your advantage?" I nod.

"Damn right I will. If they want to play hard ball, then I'm game." I stand and walk around my desk and fix me a drink. I motion to Ros to see if she wants one.

"No thanks. Too early for me. You alright, Christian? You seem a little distracted? It's not about a certain lovely ladies picture I saw online last night, is it?" _Did she just say lovely? Don't even think about it, Ros._

"You know me too well. Yeah, that picture bothered me at first but I'm alright now."

"Have you talked to her about it to find out what it was all about? Rumor has it she was with an old boyfriend." I don't know why Ros is even asking me about this. She knows I don't like to discuss my personal life with her.

"I'm not giving away any information so quit fishing. I said everything is alright and the situation will work itself out. Anything else you want to know? If not, I was about to make a phone call." Hopefully she will get the message.

"Don't get your boxers in a wad, Christian. I ask because I care. I'll go but not before giving you some advice that I know you don't want, but you're going to get anyway. Don't screw things up with her. You are very tolerable to be around now. I don't want that to change. Hell, no one else here wants you to go back to being the arrogant SOB you once were." I laugh.

"I'm still the arrogant SOB whose name is still on this company and the building. So, if you want to still be associated with this company and granted access to MY building, cut the bullshit, Ros!" She just chuckles and stands up to leave.

"See you tomorrow, Christian. Remember what I said. Don't screw up." I point to the door to give her another hint to get the hell out of my office. The only reason I keep her around is because she is so damn good at her job. But I keep her around because, for some damn reason, I like her.

Taylor comes in just as Ros is finally leaving. _God, why can't I get the time to call Linda?_

"Sir, I just heard from Luke and they are now at the airport. There were evidently quite a few paps outside the hotel and some at the airport trying to ask her questions and snapping pictures. Luke had to end up punching one of the photographers who got too close to her." Great. Just what I needed to hear. My security going off half-cocked again.

"Are they going to press charges against Sawyer?"

"No, the police were already there and saw how aggressive this particular photographer was being and that he was ignoring Luke's orders to back up and leave her alone. He was arrested on unrelated charges and taken to jail. He won't be a problem." _Thank fuck._

"Good. Glad it was taken care of." I can tell Taylor wants to ask me something.

"Spit it out, Taylor. What do you want to ask me?" Taylor rolls his eyes and laughs.

"I guess I'm that obvious. Have you talked to Linda at all?" I shake my head. I know what he is going to say next.

"Sir, if I may speak freely. Why the fuck not? From what Luke said she is beating herself up pretty bad for the way she handled Morgan at the restaurant. She actually thinks you don't want anything to do with her anymore." When Taylor tells me that, I let out a sigh and hang my head.

"I've tried a couple of times today to call but I kept getting interrupted. I will try again before she leaves San Francisco. Did you make it out to Bellevue to run your errand?" Taylor told me after lunch that he had an errand to run in Bellevue. He didn't say what it was or where he was going, but I already know. Welch tipped me off.

"Yes I did run that errand, Sir. It's all taken care of. If you will excuse me, I'm going to go make my rounds." Taylor turns to leave when I decide to ask him the question he was hoping I wouldn't.

"So, what was your errand, Taylor? Did it have anything to do with GEH business?" Taylor stops and turns around. _I love fucking with him. _

"No, sir. It didn't. It was, well, personal in nature. If that will be all, sir?" I'm shaking my head.

"What was your business in Bellevue? Did it have something to do with my parents?" _I love making him squirm._

"No, sir, it didn't."

"Look, Taylor, relax. I already know why you went to Bellevue and where you went. You went to pick up Mrs. Morrison's gun, am I right? Welch told me about it earlier when a message came across his screen that a gun registered in her name had been entered into the national database."

"I did, sir. She asked me the other day to pick it up for her and lock it up in my office at Escala. I went by there to put it in my lockbox before coming back here."

"I'm sure she will appreciate you teaching her how to shoot, even though I am vehemently opposed to guns. I'm glad she takes her safety seriously. Thanks for assisting her. Did you book her some time at the shooting range?"

"Yes I did. I booked her first day for next Saturday. I didn't see anything on your schedule or hers. I hope that was ok? I don't mind helping her at all, sir. I just want to do what I can to keep her safe. With Linc running around acting like an ass hat again, I have to honestly tell you it has me concerned. He is very unpredictable." I nod in agreement.

"He is. He will be livid when I drop this little bomb on him and his cronies at the acquisition tomorrow." I show Taylor the folder Welch gave me. "The only problem that could arise is if they are tipped off that I have information on them that could send them to prison and they don't show up; then we would be stuck in Chicago until we find them. But let's hope they have enough sense about them to just show up and deal with the sale of the plant."

I need those two fuckers to show up to vote for the acquisition or I will be stuck in Chicago a lot longer than I intended. Taylor walks out of my office to go do his rounds. My mind goes back to Linda. Why am I having such a hard time calling her? I want to talk to her. I miss the sound of her voice and her laugh. I think back to the questions Flynn asked: Where do I see this relationship going? Where do I want it to go? The thought had never entered my mind. I never thought I would have a girlfriend and I sure as hell never thought about ever getting married. Could I settle down with someone and spend the rest of my life with them? Could that someone be in San Francisco at the moment? But the real question is: do I want to settle down and get married? I'll leave that thought for another time.

I decide to be the one to break the ice and I send her a text.

***Have a nice flight. I miss you. C***

She is usually quick to respond but after 20 minutes, nothing. I make sure the text went through: it did. Maybe she just turned her phone off before the flight. _Yeah, go with that thought for now._

I wish every day that I had a normal introduction to the world after I was born; then maybe I wouldn't be the fucked up mess that I am today. I hate having trust issues, anger issues, and hell, just issues in general. Grace and Carrick adopting me is what saved me. I shudder to think what would have become of me if they didn't adopt me. Being an angry, non-communicative child in a foster home would have done me in. I couldn't talk and I couldn't stand to be touched because of the physical, verbal, emotional and psychological abuse I endured. But then Elena entered the picture and took advantage of me at the ripe age of 15.

I didn't realize it for years until I was almost 30 years old and this woman was still trying to control me, my life and my soul. Even though the sex between had been over since I was 21, she still had her talons in me and I was just too screwed up to see it. I wasn't happy, I was mad all of the time and the worst thing I did was alienating my family. Elena even made me think my family was making me weak and holding me back, and I fell for it. I have a brother that I really don't have a relationship with. I wish we were closer, but we aren't. Mia doesn't put up with my shit and I'm glad, but I know our relationship could be better as well. What the hell. I'll call them to see if they want to get together for dinner. They will probably faint by my invitation, but I really need to reach out to my family more. I call Elliott first.

"Christian? What the hell? You ok?"

"Yes, Elliott. I'm fine. Is it really such a shock that I would call my only brother?"

"Frankly, yes. What's up? You ok?"

"I'm fine. Just wanted to know if you were free for dinner tonight? I'm calling Mia as well and asking her to come along." _Crickets. I've shocked him into silence._

"Um, yes, I'm free. Fuck, Christian. I don't know what to say. I think this is a first for me: I'm speechless!"

"I know. It's a first for me and I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to reach out to my family. How about we meet at Seastar at 6:30 pm?"

"Sounds fine. That will give me enough time to go home and shower and change. I've been ankle deep in mud today and I'm a mess. See you later."

"Bye Elliott."

Well one brother down and one sister to go. That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

"Mia. It's your favorite brother. How are you?"

"Christian? Wow. This is a surprise. Everything ok? How's Linda? Have you talked to her today? I saw that picture of her and some guy last night. What's up with that?" _Does she ever come up for air? _

"I'm fine. Linda is fine. No, I haven't talked to her since that picture came out. I've been preoccupied. I'm calling to invite you to dinner? Are you free? Elliott is coming as well."

"I'm free. This is the first time in a long time we have all gotten together. Where are we going and what time?"

"Seastar at 6:30."

"I love that place. See you at 6:30. Bye big brother!"

She is a pain in the ass most of the time, but I love her anyway. Since I'm on a role with my family, I'll just invite Mom and Dad too. _What is happening to me? I think I'm going soft._

"Mom, is this a bad time? Are you with a patient?"

"Hi, darling. No I'm sitting at my desk reviewing a chart. To what do I owe the pleasure of your phone call to?"

"I just want to get with my family tonight. Are you and Dad free? Mia and Elliott are meeting me at Seastar at 6:30. I'd love to have you join us."

"I think we can make it. Your father will be home by 6:00 and so will I. Thank you for including us, Christian. How's Linda? Have you talked to her? How is the trip going?"

"I haven't talked to her lately, but she was fine the last time we spoke." _I hope she doesn't ask me why I haven't spoken with her._

"What do you mean you haven't talked to her lately? Did something happen?" _Shit, she asked._

"I really don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe after dinner, ok? I have to go. See you later, Mom."

"Alright, dear. See you at 6:30." We hang up and I sigh. I look at my cell phone again and Linda still hasn't responded to my text. I text Sawyer and no response from him either. They must already be on the plane. I pull up their flight information on line and see that they are about to take off. That makes feel a little better that she isn't ignoring me. Or is she?

I look at the clock and it is almost 5:00 in Chicago. I need to call Mr. Heneghan and set up the time for our meeting tomorrow.

"Mr. Heneghan. Christian Grey. I'm calling to set up the time for the acquisition of the plant tomorrow. How does 4:00 pm sound?"

"That's fine, Mr. Grey. So you're going to come anyway even if the sale isn't quite a 100% done deal?" _Fucker._

"Yes. I don't anticipate any problems. I will have the final paperwork drafted today and a check cut for $15 million dollars per our agreement. Have your final bill of sale faxed to me within the hour." _I'm not asking, I'm telling._

"Yes, sir. I'm walking it out to my PA right now to fax to you. See you tomorrow, Mr. Grey." I hang up without saying goodbye. I'm not showing my hand until I'm right in front of them tomorrow. _GOTCHA, FUCKERS._

**LINDA POV**

We are sitting on the runway waiting in line to take off. I always hate turning off my phone while flying. I'm always afraid I'm going to miss an emergency call or text. But in this case, who would that be? Christian is letting me know loud and clear that I screwed up and he is hurting because of my stupidity. But maybe he finally responded? _I could just turn it on really quick and…_ Sawyer sees me taking my phone out of my purse and he immediately takes it from me.

"Sorry. Can't turn it on until we land. Don't worry. He will come around. I know he isn't the easiest man to be around or to work for, but give him some time." Luke slips my phone back into my purse and gives me a smile that I know is supposed to make me feel better, but right now it doesn't. We have taxied down the runway and we are now in the air headed to Oklahoma. I pull out my Nook and my iPod and try to isolate myself for the next 5 hours until we land. _There's no place like home._

**CHRISTIAN POV**

I received the fax of the bill of sale from Heneghan for the Palmer plant and everything is spelled out the way it was agreed to. I walk down to Accounting and get the check personally for $15 million. It really isn't much money if you think about how big of a plant I am buying to merge with our west coast operations. It really is a win-win for everyone involved, well except for Linc, of course. _Who gives a fuck what he thinks._

Stephan called and said the jet has been delivered and it turned out better than he hoped. It was used but it had only been in service for 6 months when the previous owner decided to upgrade to a bigger model. It has been checked, double-checked, and even triple-checked. It is in perfect working order and it is being stocked with my favorite foods, wines and other necessities for the trip to Chicago tomorrow.

Taylor and I arrive at Seastar at 6:30 and I'm shown to my favorite table. Taylor is seated two tables over. In a matter of minutes, Elliott arrives in a suit minus the tie. He hates wearing ties. He always says he feels like he is being hanged.

"Hey, baby bro. Thanks for inviting me. So what's the occasion? I know. You have missed this handsome face," Elliott says while stroking his chin and smiling. We were so close as little kids but when we got older is when I started pulling away from everyone.

"No, not so much the face. I haven't talked to you and Mia in a while and just wanted to catch up. How's work?" It's rained quite a bit lately and I know that has put him behind on some of his projects. One project he is involved in is building a mini mall on the south side of town.

"The rain needs to fucking quit falling so I can get caught up. Luckily two of the projects have been mostly completed on the outside and we can move inside. At least I can still have the whole crew working. I hate sending guys home. How have you been? What's up with that picture I saw of Linda and some guy?" _He would bring this up._

Just as I'm ready to tell him, Mom, Dad and Mia arrive. Elliott and I both stand and greet our parents and our baby sister. I pull mom's chair out for her and then shake my dad's hand.

My Dad sits down and says, "I have to say, Christian, that this is a pleasant surprise. We're glad you called and invited us all to dinner, but I have to ask: what's the occasion?" I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Do I need a reason to have dinner with my family? Wait. Don't answer that. I know always before I never wanted to come and now out of the blue I invite you all out. I'm trying to write some wrongs. I've come to realize recently that I want and need my family around me. Someone came into my life and told me a while back to "quit living like a hermit." I know I don't say it enough, but I do love my family very much." My mother gets the biggest smile on her face and wipes a tear from her eye. The other three look stunned. _They are all seeing a side of me they had no clue existed: one with compassion and love._

With all that said and out of the way, I ask for a bottle of Didier Dagueneau Fumé de Pouilly, 2009 and then we all order our meals. Elliott winks and has a smirk on his face. I know he is going to ask about that damn picture again. I might as well get this over with. Mom won't be too happy with me when I tell her that I haven't spoken to Linda since it came out and wouldn't let her explain what happened.

"So, Bro. Tell us about that picture we all saw. Who was the guy Linda was with?" Mom and Dad both look at me waiting for me response.

"Well, that man Linda was pictured with is an executive with Clear Channel. They went to high school together and his name is Jason Morgan. He was at one of the radio stations Linda visited the other day and they got together for dinner. Taylor was to have told me about the dinner "date" but something came up at work the other day and well let's say I didn't get the message. I will be honest and say that I didn't handle it well when I saw it and I jumped to conclusions too soon and I haven't talked to Linda since it happened." Mom looks at me shocked.

"Why on earth would you not talk to her, Christian? I'm sure there was a perfectly good explanation. She loves you, that's obvious. She would never do anything to betray your trust." I nod.

Mia chimes in. "I heard that it was an ex-boyfriend. Is that true?"

"Yes, they dated for a while her sophomore year. It was a bad break-up and Linda was really hurt by some rumors and accusations that were thrown around by that Morgan character to discredit her." Elliott looks pissed.

"I heard she reamed him out in public for it. Man, she sure held on to a lot of anger for years. I've learned to never mess with a woman scorned." _Coming from the man who has fucked more than half of Seattle and had plenty of one night stands and never called one of them back._

"That's what Luke Sawyer told Taylor. Sawyer said it was pretty funny to see Morgan's reaction change from joy to terror in the blink of an eye."

My Dad smiles raises his glass and proposes a toast. "To Linda. Nothing like a little public humiliation." Elliott and Mia raise their glasses as well but my Mom looks deep in thought.

"Mom. Something wrong?" You can tell she is thinking of something that must be important.

"I'm remembering a similar incident when I was in school that I never took care of. Maybe I need to do the same as Linda." We all look at her with our mouths open and then start laughing.

Our dinner arrives and we all eat in silence. I look around the table and I really am blessed to have such a great family. We need to do this sort of thing more often.

Mia looks at me from across the table and smiles.

"What?" I ask her.

"I'm just happy for you, Christian. You have been a totally different person since Linda came along. She is good for you. I bet you can't wait for her to come home next week?"

I wasn't going to say anything about my plans, but I feel confident about my meeting going well in Chicago tomorrow to be able to fly to Oklahoma and surprise Linda.

"Well, I'm flying to Chicago tomorrow to close the deal on buying the Palmer Johnson Power Systems plant. If all goes well, I'm going to fly to Oklahoma to see Linda. She doesn't know that I may come. I want it to be a surprise."

"How do you think she will handle being home, Christian? I'm sure she is still dealing with her husband's death." My Dad asks looking concerned.

"I think she will be alright, Dad. She decided to stay at her house instead of going to a hotel. I can't blame her for wanting to do that. I just want to be there for her in case it gets to be too much for her. Luke will take good care of her for me until I can arrive."

"I'd say you have both been good for each other, Son. Your Mother and I are so happy that you seem to have found someone you really love. If you don't mind me asking, where do want this relationship to go? Do you see a future with Linda?"

"Well, that seems to be the question on a few minds lately. I don't know. Flynn asked me the same thing yesterday when I saw him. You know my history, Dad. Did you ever think I'd end up dating someone and falling in love?" Both he and my mom shake their heads.

Mia has this look on her face. _Great._

"Christian, do you think you will get married? That would be awesome if you did! You can get married at Christmas time. That would be beautiful!" Mom shoots Mia her "please be quiet face." I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Mia, I haven't thought about that. I don't even know what Linda would say about the subject. She is still getting used to being on her own. She has too much on her plate at the moment with school starting after Labor Day and the concert coming up. I'm not going to rush into something that doesn't feel right for both of us. But if I do ask her, you all will be the first to know. I promise." Mia claps her hands and giggles loud. _She is so annoying at times, but I still love her anyway._

We finish our meal, I pay, and then we all get up to leave and go outside. Mom gives me a big hug and whispers to me that she is proud of me and she is glad I'm happy. I hold her face in my hands and kiss her forehead.

"Mom, I had no idea I could be this happy. It may have taken me a long time, but I'm glad I waited for the right person to come along." I'm so glad my family doesn't know a thing about how I've lead my life. They don't know anything about Elena and they sure as hell don't know anything about my 15 submissives and I intend for it to stay that way. Taylor has brought the car around and we head back to Escala. I send another text to Linda:

***I Love you and I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. C***

**LINDA POV**

We're finally here: Oklahoma. I have to say that I'm really scared at the moment. I just know when I step back into my house that a ton of memories are going to come flooding back to me. I'm scared I'm not going to be able to handle it. We are in the car that picked us up from the airport and are now headed across town when I remember to turn my phone on. I have two messages from Christian:

***Have a nice flight. I miss you. C***

***I Love you and I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. C***

After 24 hours, I finally have a smile on my face. Luke notices my expression and wonders what has put me in a good mood. I show him my phone and he nods.

"See. I told you all he needed was a little time."

I look up to see that we are pulling into the driveway of my house. We dropped Julie off at the Doubletree Hotel in Downtown Tulsa first since Luke is staying with me here. We get out of the car and Luke whistles.

"This is a great house, Linda. Now I see why you wanted to stay here." The driver helps get the luggage out of the trunk and places it on the front porch. I find my keys in my purse and I start to put the key in the lock when I stop to realize what I'm about to do. Tears form in my eyes and I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Linda, you're not going to go through this alone. I'm going to be here to help and assist you in any way I possibly can." I pat his hand and don't say a word as I unlock the door and we step inside.

_Welcome Home._


	35. Chapter 35

**LET ME START BY SAYING THANK YOU TO THE NEW FOLLOWERS AND FOR THE HILARIOUS COMMENTS AND PM'S GIVEN TO ME BY MY FAITHFUL FOLLOWERS. YOU GUYS ROCK! A FEW PEOPLE STILL DIDN'T LIKE HOW LINDA HANDLED THE SITUATION WITH JASON AND FELT THAT CHRISTIAN WAS JUSTIFIED IN BEING MAD AT HER.**

**SECONDLY, IF YOU HAVE BEEN WITH MY STORY FROM THE BEGINNING, YOU MIGHT REMEMBER SOMETHING WAS MENTIONED ABOUT LINDA HAVING A DOG NAMED MAGGIE THAT SHE TOOK WITH HER WHEN SHE FIRST WENT TO SEATTLE. WHEN I WENT BACK AND REWROTE AND CLEANED UP SOME OF THE EARLY CHAPTERS, I TOOK HER OUT OF THE STORY. I ONLY MENTIONED HER TWICE IN THE FIRST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS AND NEVER MENTIONED HER AGAIN. I'VE DECIDED TO PUT HER BACK IN FOR A WHILE. I THINK LINDA DESERVES A LITTLE NORMALCY AND A LITTLE FAMILIARITY WHILE SHE IS IN OKLAHOMA, DON'T YOU? **

**E.L. JAMES OWNS SOME OF THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY LINE IS MINE.**

**NOW, CHAPTER 35.**

With shaking hands, I unlock the front door and walk inside. I head to the living room and turn on the lights so Luke can see as he brings our luggage in from the front porch. I close my eyes and just listen for a minute. It is eerily quiet. No barking dog, no trumpet playing. Just silence. Luke has finished bringing in the luggage and shuts the front door.

"This is an amazing house, Linda. It looks so much bigger on the inside," Luke says as he wanders from the sunroom, to the den and then comes into the living room doing his mini security sweep. What he didn't realize was that from the outside the house appears to be smaller, but it is wider and longer once you get inside. The dining room is next to the kitchen. There is one bedroom downstairs and the other three are upstairs and bathrooms are in every bedroom. We also have a half basement that has some exercise equipment and the rest is used for storage. Steve's office and practice room is next to the downstairs guest room. There is also a floored attic we use for storage as well. A carport covers part of the driveway and a detached two-car garage is behind the house.

"When we bought this house, we remodeled a room every summer while we were on summer break. We painted the house last year and this year we started working on the backyard during Spring Break. We were almost finished before…" I stop talking when I realize what I'm about to say. We dug up some of the backyard the week before the accident and we were in the process of building a new patio. We were going to finish the rest of the yard the weekend after the band contest in Missouri. The pile of dirt is still where it was 4 months ago as well as the bricks. I change the subject quickly.

"There is a guest bedroom downstairs if you want that one or there are two you can choose from upstairs. I think I will take one of the guest rooms upstairs. I don't think I can sleep in our bedroom tonight, maybe tomorrow. I'll see." Luke is looking at me sympathetically. He takes my hand and we sit down on the leather sectional.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to stay here? You look a little overwhelmed at the moment." Luke really is a good friend. I know he was worried a while back that we were becoming too good of friends and he didn't want his job as my CPO to be compromised. I trust him with my life.

"I am overwhelmed, but I will be alright. So which room do you want?"

"I think I will take the one down here if that is alright with you?" I nod.

"Of course. Please make yourself at home." I walk into the kitchen and open the refrigerator. It is stocked with all of my favorite food and drinks. _I wonder who did this?_

I make my way upstairs to head to the other guest room. I walk by our old bedroom and put my hand on the door. _I will go in tomorrow._

I always liked this bedroom I'm going to. It is over the front porch of the house upstairs. It has a nice view of the houses around us and you can see Woodward Park nearby and the Tulsa Garden Center. Luke has already brought my luggage in and put it in the bedroom for me. He says good night and heads back downstairs.

As I unpack my clothes to hang up in the closet, I open the closet door and am taken aback. Some of Steve's clothes are still in here. I had already packed up all of Steve's clothes, I thought, and gave them away. I obviously forgot about this closet. I pull out one of his favorite shirts and hold it close. It still smells of him after all this time. I collapse onto the floor and curl up near the closet and cry. Luke may be right: this might not be a good idea staying here.

After what seems like forever, I stop crying and stand up and put the shirt on the bed and finish unpacking. I change into my pajamas and head back downstairs. Just at the bottom of the stairs to the right is Steve's office. I open the door and turn on the light. _Why am I torturing myself? _But deep down I know I need to do this. I will never get past this if I don't deal with the situation head on.

I look around and his trumpets are still out on their trumpet stands. I walk by and touch them. His desk is just the way it was the day before he died. I look up at the wall by the door and stare at a large picture frame hanging. It is our wedding march that he composed and gave to me the day before the wedding. I had no idea at the time that he was working on something like this. I remember that day well.

Steve was still away at school and I had to be the one to pick the music for the wedding. I told the organist that I wanted to walk down the aisle using a slower version of Vivaldi's "Spring" from "The Four Seasons" and that the recessional would be "Toccata" from Vidor's "Symphony for Organ No. 5". When it came time for the rehearsal and for me to start up the aisle, the organist started playing something that I had not heard before. I looked down at Steve and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"What is going on, Steve? Why isn't he playing the wedding march I picked out?" I quietly asked him after reaching the altar. He put his hands on my face and lightly stroked my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Because he is playing the wedding march that I wrote for us. I wanted to surprise you with it today. Do you like it? It's been hard keeping it a secret. I almost told you about it a few times, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I love it. I'm in shock that you actually kept a secret from me. I absolutely love it. Thank you." I gave him a big hug.

I come out of my daydream to realize that I have a few tears running down my face. But I'm not feeling sad. All of these memories are happy ones and for the first time in a very long time, I think I'm going to be ok. I look up at the clock and it is 11:45 pm. I really should be getting to bed. Just as I leave Steve's office, I hear a faint knock at the front door. _Who the hell is at my door this late at night?_ I think about going to get Sawyer but he deserves a break. I look through the side window of the front door and it is Susan, my best friend who lives across the street! I quickly turn the alarm off and open the door.

"What on earth are you doing here this time of night? You're crazy! Get in here!" I tell her as we hug each other and I motion for her to come in. We sit down in the den.

"I saw you drive up earlier and just wanted to wait until you were settled in before coming to say hi. Who is here with you?"

"My close personal protection. His name is Luke Sawyer. You can call him by either name. I think he is asleep right now or I'd introduce you. I had no idea you would come over this late." Just about that time, Susan's eyes shoot open wide to look at something behind me. I turn around to see what has caught her eye.

"Sorry, Mrs. Morrison. I heard voices out here and wanted to check it out. I'm sorry to interrupt." Luke says as he walks in.

"You're not interrupting, Luke. This is my best friend, Susan Adams. Susan, this is Luke Sawyer." Luke comes around the couch to shake Susan's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Luke. I'm glad Linda isn't by herself. I hear you have been taking good care of her." I blush. _Why am I blushing?_

Luke looks a little uncomfortable as well but finds his voice.

"I'm just doing my job, Miss Adams. Mrs. Morrison is very easy to work for." _Oh brother._

"Do you need anything, Mrs. Morrison before I turn in? Don't forget we need to be at KOTV by 6:30 am."

"No, Luke. I'm fine. We are just going to visit for a little while then I'm going to bed. Thank you and good night."

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Adams. Good night." Luke turns and heads back to the guest bedroom. Susan is looking at me with her mouth hanging wide open. I think she liked what she saw when Luke came in with his pajama pants on and a tight white T-Shirt.

"Oh my God, Linda. He is so good looking! I wouldn't mind being watched by him 24/7!" _Geez._

"Susan. Control yourself. I ran into my old college roommate in Sacramento and she said the same thing. But I will tell you that he is easy on the eyes and is super protective. If you like him, you will definitely love meeting Christian. I was hoping you two could meet, but I don't know if Christian will get to come. We haven't spoken to one another since Tuesday. He has to fly to Chicago tomorrow because he is buying a manufacturing plant there." Susan cocks her head to one side.

"What do you mean you haven't spoken to him? Wait. It isn't because of that picture with that ass Jason Morgan, is it?" I nod and look down at my hands.

"It is. Christian wouldn't talk to me when I tried to explain what happened and his anger and jealousy took over. I'll take the high road and take the blame for what happened. I should have handled the situation differently than I did. But I will be honest: it felt really good laying in to him the way I did. I didn't realize I still had all of that anger inside me until I saw him at the radio station that day. I needed closure and I think I got it. I'm not sure if Jason got the message fully though."

"Why do you say that?" Susan asks looking puzzled.

"Because after chewing him out in public at the restaurant, he turned up later outside the hotel I was staying at in San Francisco. He said he just wanted five more minutes to talk to me and to apologize again for what happened all those years ago and for his angry reaction at the restaurant. I told him I forgave him just to get rid of him and then Luke had to intervene and escorted him out. I still feel like he has feelings for me. I could see it in his eyes. I sure as hell don't have any feelings for him anymore."

"I'm glad you had Luke with you. From what you have told me about Jason he had a bad temper when you guys were in school." _She doesn't know the half of it. I was on the receiving end of his anger once. I shake my head of that memory._

"He did have a horrible temper when we were in high school, but he doesn't scare me anymore. I've been working out more and have taken up self-defense training and learning to kickbox. I even bought a gun. With all of the crazy people that have or had an association with Christian coming out of the woodwork lately I felt like I needed to be prepared."

"You look really good by the way. You've slimmed down more and have really toned up. That plane crash really scared me, Linda. When I saw the report on CNN about a plane that disappeared over Colorado not long after leaving Tulsa, OK, I somehow knew it was you. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I had just seen you not even two hours before, then the jet crashed. So it was a former employee of Christian's that sabotaged the plane?" I nod.

"Yes it was. He turned out to be the guy that was stalking me and beat me up in my apartment a couple of weeks after I moved to Seattle. Now there is someone else that has all of a sudden shown back up and is trying to make trouble for Christian. I just don't want to be caught in the middle of that mess." I look up at the clock and it now 12:30.

"Susan, I really hate to do this, but I have to go to bed. I have to be at Channel 6 at 6:30 am and I don't want to look like death warmed over. Can we meet for lunch? What about McNellie's downtown? I will call you after my interview at KJRH is over and give you a time to meet."

"I'd love to. Oh hey, that reminds me of something. Hang on just a minute and I will be right back. I have something for you." What in the world is she up to? She comes back a few minutes later and my heart explodes. It's my little Toy Poodle, Maggie. Susan is holding her and when they step through the door Maggie sees me and starts wiggling in her arms wanting down. After four months, she remembers me! I'm really surprised she remembers me at all. Susan puts her down on the floor and she runs to me whimpering and whining and jumping up and down. I have missed her so much. I wanted to take her to Seattle with me, but I wasn't in any condition to really take care of her, let alone myself, so I left her with Susan.

"Oh my gosh! I've been lost without her. Hi baby. I've missed you so much. Thanks, Susan. This is just what I needed." I must look pathetic to Susan hugging and loving on a little dog, but I don't care.

"You're welcome. She missed you. She has looked for you every day since you left. It just breaks my heart every time when I come home she would see me and not you and just turn and walk away with her tail and head down." That sounds like her. She would do the same thing to Steve when he would come home and I wasn't with him. She would use us both for different things. Such a little user she is!

"I will leave you guys then. Have a good night and I will see you for lunch tomorrow." We hug and Susan leaves. "Maggie, it's just us. Let's go to bed." When I start up the stairs, I look back and Maggie is still at the bottom of the staircase. I forgot: she doesn't climb stairs. We never understood why she is so scared of them. I walk back down and pick her up. She is just as much work as having a child.

Once upstairs I pause at our bedroom door one more time. I put Maggie down on the floor. I remember when we moved into this house Steve asked me where I thought our bedroom should be. There is a large bedroom downstairs that Luke is using and there is one large one upstairs. I chose the one upstairs so we could see the backyard and some of the larger homes on the next block. Our bedroom has a large window with a window seat so you can sit and read, enjoy the sunlight or watch storms rolling in. Maggie is scratching at the door wanting to go in. She has never done anything like this before. I pick her up and tell her, "Not tonight. We will go in tomorrow."

I finish unpacking and I'm getting settled into bed when my cell phone rings. It's Christian. It's been almost two days since I've talked to him.

"Hi. This is a surprise."

"Hey. How are you? I know it's late there but I needed to hear your voice. I'm sorry, so sorry, that I haven't called you. Please forgive me?"

"There isn't anything to forgive. We both made mistakes. Let's just learn from them and forget about it and move on. I miss you. I REALLY miss you, if you know what I mean." I hear Christian groan in the background.

"Oh, you have NO idea how much I miss you. I don't know how much longer I can last without holding you, touching you, smelling you, kissing you and, well, other things." He doesn't play fair at all. I'm getting really horny.

"Stop it. You're only making it worse. I feel the same way. I'm ready to ditch going to Oregon and come home and show you how much I miss you. I think someone needs to be taken care of, am I right?"

"Oh, Mrs. Morrison. You have no idea how much I need to be taken care of, but I will behave. How are you, really? I wish I could be there with you, holding you and helping you through everything. I meant what I said before you left: if it gets to be too much for you staying there, Luke and Julie will take you to a hotel."

"I know. But I'm really alright so far. Susan left just a little while ago and brought me what I have been missing and it is keeping me company as we speak."

"What did she bring you?" I can hear the wonder in his voice. _That voice._

"She brought me something that I have missed a lot: my little dog, Maggie."

"I didn't know you had a dog. How kind of her to bring it to you. Has she been keeping it for you since you have been in Seattle?"

"She has. I really wanted to bring her with me when I moved, but I couldn't take care of her properly while I was still a mess and with getting settled, it wouldn't have been fair to her to leave her by herself most of the time."

"That's reasonable enough. By the way, my new jet came in today. I can't wait for you to see it. It's bigger than my old one." _Boys and their toys, but he is adorable when he is happy and excited._

"I can't wait to see it either. Still not sure when I will be able to fly on a private jet again. I don't think it would be anytime soon." I yawn. Christian laughs.

"It sounds like someone is tired. I better let you get your rest. I love you and I'm counting down the days until you are home."

"Me too. By this time next week, I will be home. I love you too. Good night."

"Good night, Linda." I hang up and put my phone back on the nightstand. Maggie curls up next to me and I drift off to what I hope is a blissful sleep.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

I hang up from talking to Linda and put my phone down on my desk. I shouldn't have waited so long to talk to her. It was good to hear her voice, even if it was just for a little while. I should have put my anger aside and we should have talked last night. I'm counting on surprising her tomorrow night. I'm not going to let anything get in my way of flying to Oklahoma. I'm counting on this deal going through tomorrow in Chicago without any setbacks. With the proof of insider trading in my hands, I'm sure everyone involved will be more than amenable to the sale. _Sometimes it's good to be me._

I walk out of my study to get a glass of wine before going to bed and I notice Gail is still in the kitchen. She usually has retired to her quarters by this time.

"Gail? What are you still doing up? I thought you already turned in for the evening?" She jumps a little then turns around.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey. I couldn't sleep so I decided to come in here and make sure everything was cleaned up and I wanted to check the pantry to see what needed to be restocked. I'm sorry if I have bothered you, Mr. Grey. I will be out of your way in just a moment."

"It's no bother. I'm still wide awake myself and wanted to get a glass of wine to help me relax before I turn in."

"I'm finished anyway. Good night, Mr. Grey." Gail turns to leave when I stop her.

"Gail, I know I don't say it often enough, but I just want you to know that I appreciate all you have done for me over the years you have worked for me. Thank you." This is all part of my changed outlook and trying to be a little nicer to the people that I care about. Gail is still standing there stunned.

"Thank you for saying that, Sir. It means a lot. I think I will turn in now. Good night, Mr. Grey."

"Good night, Gail. See you in the morning. Oh, just a reminder, that I leave for Chicago around 11:30 am tomorrow. I won't be home for dinner. In fact, if all goes well, I won't be home until Sunday. I'm hoping to surprise Mrs. Morrison with a visit to Oklahoma, but those plans are not definite at the moment. I will let you know when I will be returning. Good night." Gail nods and turns to go to her room. I refill my wine glass and head back to my study and sit down in front of my computer to finish this spreadsheet when my cell phone rings. I pick it up and look at the caller ID. _FUCK. _It's Elena.

"Elena, what do you want? It's late and I was just going to bed."

"I haven't talked to you since the first of the week, darling. We used to talk every day and now I'm lucky to have your attention at all. I miss you." _This woman is annoying. What was I thinking when I was 15? It obviously wasn't with my brain._

"I've been very busy if you must know. I have two major acquisitions coming together and it has occupied all of my time. I'm not at your beck and call anymore, Elena. I've grown up if you haven't noticed."

"Believe me, Christian, I've noticed. I just don't understand why you have let another woman come between us. Is this a phase you're going through? Trying to see how the other half lives in their lovey-dovey worlds, are you? I also know that she is out of state right now and that you must be lonely. Surely you're bored by now, darling. I know you miss the lifestyle, Christian. You're denying yourself what you know and love. Does Linda know how turned on you get while you have a cane or a whip in your hand? I'll bet she couldn't handle it after one strike of a cane or one snap of a whip. I know it turns me on just thinking about it." _My stomach is literally turning at the thought of Elena being excited._

"No and she will never know. I would never hurt her like that, EVER and don't even mention her name in that context ever again. Do you understand me, Elena? That part of my life is dead and buried and that is what is going to happen to you if you don't leave me the fuck alone!"

I hang up on her and then I throw my cellphone on the desk and walk over and pour me a drink and down it quickly. I used to wake up every day jaded and mad at the world, driven to be the best and the richest, most powerful man in the world and what do I have to show for it: no one to share it with. I let all those years go by wasted. But now with Linda by my side, maybe I can right some of those wrongs.

**LINDA POV**

After a restful night's sleep, it's time to face my hometown. One thing I don't miss about Oklahoma is the heat. It's 6:00 am and it is already 85 degrees! Luke meets me downstairs and he is wearing his usual suit and tie.

"Good morning, Luke. Are you sure you want to wear that today? It's supposed to be 200 degrees this afternoon and the humidity will be worse. You will be miserable."

"I'll be fine. I have to wear this to conceal my weapon from view. But thanks anyway for your concern."

"Ok. Suit yourself." Luke rolled his eyes after he caught onto my little pun. I have on a sleeveless Amanda Uprichard Dark Red top with gray slacks and black low-heeled shoes. I look at myself one more time in the full length mirror before heading out. _Not bad for a girl from Oklahoma._

The interview at KOTV went great. LeAnne Taylor is the absolute best female news anchor in Tulsa. She is smart and funny as hell. Ten years ago she found out she had breast cancer. She went through a pretty tough time, but she never quit her job. She is the perfect example of a strong woman. At the last minute before we left the house this morning, Julie got a text asking me to play at the end of the interview. That was certainly different. I've never played for cameras before, but what I played came off just fine. I just kept thinking the whole time that I wished Christian could be here. I really wanted to show him where I grew up and take him to some of my favorite places around town. _Maybe we can take a little weekend trip here sometime. That would be nice._

The next stop we made was to the studios of KMOD Radio 97.5. I grew up listening to this station and to the Morning team of Brent and Phil. They were notorious for making prank phone calls and for the rich humor of Roy D. Mercer. I am on the air at 8:30 during the last rush hour of the morning. Corbin, Biggie, and Tara are the new morning team.

"Good morning, Tulsa. In our studio today we have the hottest looking woman we have seen in our studio in a very long time. Please welcome Linda Morrison." This weird clapping and chanting background music is played after I was introduced.

"Good morning, Corbin. It's good to be back in Tulsa and here at my favorite radio station, KMOD."

"Ah, you're making us blush. Thanks for the compliment. Let's get right to it. Don't you find it strange that someone who plays classical music also loves hard rock and heavy metal music?"

"Not at all. I love all types of music. I grew up listening to KISS, Deep Purple, Black Sabbath and other bands. I wasn't interested in classical music until the mid-1980's. The guy I was dating loved classical music and he introduced me to it. It's very relaxing. You can listen to it while trying to go to sleep, taking a bath or even having sex." That sets off the bells and whistles! I laugh out loud.

"Good to have sex to, huh? I'm making note of that! I think it's awesome you have such eclectic taste in music. Let's get to know you a little better. We have compiled some questions for you. Here we go.

"If you could get rid of one state in the US, which one and why" - _One of the Dakota's. Why do we need two?_

"Favorite band while growing up" – _KISS_

"Star Trek or Star Wars" – Definitely Star Wars. _Chewbacca is a bad ass._

"Taco Bell or Taco Bueno" – _Taco Bueno_

"Favorite Sports Team" - _New York Yankees_

"What are you listening to on your Ipod right now" – _Metallica, Mozart, and The Band Perry_

"Tea or Coffee" – _Chai Tea to be exact_

"Snow or Sun" – _Snow definitely_

"Justin Timberlake or Usher" – _BOTH!_

"Dogs or Cats" – _Dogs_

"Sex in the morning or at night" – _Morning_. "Why?" _Just because._

"Which TV character is your favorite" – _Sheldon Cooper on Big Bang Theory_

"Love or Money" – _Love definitely_

"There you have it. Linda, it was fun getting to know you. Welcome back to Oklahoma and hope you come back to visit us again here at KMOD. Good luck to you." The interview wraps up and we are out of here.

After the fun at KMOD, our next stop is KTUL. It is located at the top of Lookout Mountain in West Tulsa. When the hosts of Good Morning Oklahoma announced me, they called me a celebrity. I certainly don't feel like one since I grew up here and just moved away a few months ago, but I'm excited anyway. They had me play a part of the concerto after the interview as well at the end of the show.

Next on the agenda is classical radio station KWGS. It is located on the campus of The University of Tulsa. During the interview I was asked the same questions I was asked in San Francisco and then I was asked about my college education and why I didn't go to the University of Tulsa.

"It's simple: it came down to money. I was accepted to TU my senior year of high school but before graduation, TU had their largest tuition increase ever and I knew my mother wouldn't be able to afford it. My mother went to TU and I wanted to follow in her footsteps, but it wasn't meant to be. My second choice was the University of Oklahoma, which I was accepted to as well. The tuition was still cheaper than TU, so it was a no-brainer."

I was asked about my major. "Being a business major still gave me the opportunity to participate in music in college, where if I had followed my heart and majored in music education, I wouldn't have had any time to take business classes. Music is something that stays with you for the rest of your life. You can only be an athlete or a cheerleader for so long then you better have something else to fall back on." The announcer laughed and said, "Good point. How many 50 year old cheerleaders do you see these days?" The answer is easy: none.

After KWGS, we head to the TV studios of KJRH. Their 11:00 am news is only 30 minutes long so I will be in and out of there quickly. After my hair is fixed and a little makeup added, I'm lead to the set and my wireless mic is assembled. I was under the impression that Deana Silk was going to interview me, but a last minute change was made and Justin Wilfon will be interviewing me. _Oh my._ I've never met or have seen Justin in person, but his eyes are the brightest blue I have ever seen. Justin comes up to me and shakes my hand. A minute or two later the interview begins.

"Welcome home, Linda. It's great to meet you and I'm glad to have the opportunity to interview you today."

"Thanks, Justin. It's great to be back in Tulsa. I'm excited to be here as well."_ It's hard to focus on anything other than his eyes._

"So, in two weeks you will make your stage debut with the Seattle Symphony Orchestra. Have you ever been a featured soloist before?"

"No, I haven't. This is a first for me. I'm anxious and excited to perform. It's something I have always wanted to do and I'm still a little shocked that it is going to happen for me."

"From what I have heard, you are a very talented individual. Not only do you play clarinet, you also play the saxophone and sing, is that right?"

"Thank you. Yes, it is correct. I took up the saxophone years ago just for fun and as far as singing, some friends of mine formed a band while we were in high school. We have sung on and off together since 1982. We went our separate ways after college and just in the last few years we have gotten back together to play some clubs in and around Tulsa."

"You recently lost your husband of 25 years in a tragic bus accident. How have you been coping with that loss? We know he was a much loved and admired band director here in Tulsa."

"I still miss him terribly every day, but each day is getting better and better. Music is the therapy I needed after his death. I couldn't listen to anything with music, not even commercials, for almost a month after his death, but I told myself that Steve would not be pleased with my sitting around in silence mourning his death and I needed to pull myself together. I decided to visit a city we had always wanted to go to, Seattle, and I have made it my home now."

"Linda, your story is full of strength, bravery and fearlessness. We all wish you luck with the concert and hopefully you will come back to Tulsa to visit. Thank you for coming today." The cameras go off and I stand to remove my microphone. As I hand the microphone to a stage hand, Justin surprises me with a hug and thanks me again for coming. I haven't been emotional one time today but I feel my eyes tearing up. Luke notices and has his head leaning to one side looking at me.

"Are you ok? We think you have done a great job today. What has you upset all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. Just reality hitting home, I guess. I'm fine. I'm going to step over here and call Susan and tell her to meet us at McNellie's in 30 minutes." I walk away from Luke and Julie and keep my back to them as tears start to fall down my face. After a minute or two, I call Susan.

"Hi Susan. It's me."

"Hi. I saw your interview. Are you ok? You sound sad. You looked great and gave a good interview. How lucky were you to have Justin interview you. Are his eyes as blue in person as they appear on TV?" She makes me giggle.

"I'm fine. Yes, they are. At times I lost my concentration looking at them. We are leaving the station now and heading to McNellie's. Can you be there in 30 minutes?"

"Yes I can. I'm ready to go. I'll run over and let Maggie out really quick before making my way downtown. See you soon."

"Thanks. See you soon." I hang up and turn around to find Luke right behind me with his handkerchief in hand. I take it and wipe my eyes. He surprises me by giving me a quick hug. He's not only my personal protection, he is also my friend.

"Thanks Luke. I don't know what I would do if you weren't with me on this crazy trip. I'm happy to be home but I'm sad that Christian isn't here with me. I was hoping he would get the time to visit, but I know he's really busy with that Chicago acquisition. Don't pay any attention to me. I'm just having a one person pity party." Luke chuckles.

"I'm glad to be here with you. You need a friendly and familiar face. I know you miss Mr. Grey. I'm sure, no I'm positive, that he is missing you too and wishes he could be here as well." Luke smiles.

"Thanks for the pep talk. Let's make our way to McNellie's and get our tables." Luke nods and leads Julie and myself out of the studio to head to lunch.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

It's Friday morning and I'm up at 6:00 am for a run with Taylor. We run our usual five miles and then return to the penthouse to shower and get ready for the day. I tell Taylor to pack a bag because after we leave Chicago we will be going to see Linda in Oklahoma.

"You better pack some cool clothes since the weather there is like hell on earth." Taylor laughs then returns to his suite to pack. I pack my bag and when I come out, Taylor is telling Gail that we will be home Sunday. I know it can't be easy on Gail since I have Taylor running everywhere with me all of the time, but she has never once complained to him about it. She is truly a remarkable woman.

We arrive at the office and I need to finish some spreadsheets before leaving for Chicago. I call Ros in for an update on the merger with Mr. Mishima from Japan United Marina.

"Everything is squared away for the merger, Christian. I don't anticipate any problems. Are you ready to go to Chicago? You don't think you will have any trouble, do you?"

"I hope the hell not. I'm planning on getting in there and getting out as fast as possible. I have somewhere else I need to be after closing the deal." Ros raises an eyebrow.

"Are you going to let me in on where else you will be going?" Ros asks.

"If you must know, I'm going to stop in Oklahoma for a couple of days. I will be back Sunday night."

"I knew you couldn't be away from her for very long. I'm happy for you, I really am. Good luck in Chicago and have fun in Oklahoma. Just come back a happy Christian, please." I give Ros my mind-your-own-fucking-business look and she turns and leaves my office. I call Andrea in to make sure I have all of the paperwork ready for the acquisition of the Palmer plant. She informs me that I do have everything and I put the check with the paperwork and seal it in a large envelope and put it in my briefcase.

"Thank you, Andrea, for all of your help and hard work on these two big acquisitions we have had going at the same time. I really appreciate it." She is stunned by my thank you as well. _Have I always been such an ass to my employees and not recognized their hard work and dedication_? _I guess I have._

Taylor comes in and says it is time to head to the airport. I have always had a rush about acquiring struggling companies and fixing them, but my excitement this time goes further than ever before. It's knowing that I will also be going to see the woman that I love and who has stolen my heart. That puts a smile on my face as Taylor and I leave Grey House and head to Sea-Tac.

**LINDA POV**

McNellie's is a bar and grill in downtown Tulsa. They have the largest beer collection in the region, boasting over 350 different beers. Some of the local favorites are Marshall McNellie's Pub Ale, COOP F5 IPA, Prairie Standard, Choc Oklahoma Pale Ale, and Boulevard Tank 7. Luke and Julie have a table across from me. A few minutes later Susan walks in and I introduce her to Julie.

"Susan, this is Julie, my publicist and PR person for the symphony and of course you remember Luke from last night." Susan shakes hands with Julie and Luke stands to shake her hand and pulls out my chair for me and then for Susan. _Ever the gentleman he is._ He sits back down at the table with Julie.

The waiter comes over and takes our drink orders. I order the Boulevard Tank 7 and since Susan doesn't like beer, she orders an iced tea. A few minutes later, our drinks arrive and we ask for a few more minutes to order lunch.

"So you thought the interview on Channel 2 came off alright? I hope you couldn't tell I was staring at Justin's eyes the whole time." I laugh after asking this.

"No, you couldn't tell. Your interview was very good. You acted like you have done interviews your whole life." We both laugh. She knows that I'm not a big talker. The waiter comes back and we place our order. I ordered my usual, a Memphis Burger and Pub Fries. Susan ordered a Grilled Chicken Caesar Wrap.

"Yeah, whatever. I only started five days ago. I'm not crazy about TV interviews. You can't hide being nervous. On the radio you can be more laid back since no one can see you."

"Tell me what it was like seeing Jason again after all these years. I'd imagine you had the shock of your life seeing him in San Francisco. I ran into him a week or so ago and he told me that he was going to be in San Francisco this week. He looked really happy he was going to be there. I didn't put two and two together until I saw those pictures online of the two of you at that restaurant. I guess I should have warned you that he was there but I didn't know which stations he was visiting. I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. It was pretty uncomfortable seeing him though. I did feel genuinely sorry for him about his wife dying two years ago but then I noticed that old spark in his eyes that took me back to all those years ago. I saw my opportunity and took it. But I'll tell you, my big mouth and stupidity almost cost me my happiness and Christian." I take a long draw of my beer.

"Changing the subject, I was really worried about you after the funeral. I should have broken down the door and forced myself inside to take care of you when I didn't see or hear from you for over two weeks. Then I found out that you were leaving town. Why didn't you call me? I would have made you come home with me if I knew you were in such bad shape."

"I know. I'm sorry for worrying you. I just didn't want to talk to anyone or see anybody. I told Christian something recently that almost happened to me and now I need to tell you." I take another drink of my beer and exhale loudly.

"This is really hard for me to tell you because I'm ashamed it almost happened. You are my best friend in the whole world but I was feeling so alone after Steve died that I, well, I didn't want to live anymore. I got the bottle of sleeping pills my Dr. prescribed for me and the bottle of Jack Daniels and…" Susan's eyes opened wide and she grabbed my hands.

"My God, Linda. I knew you were hurting but even I know you would never do something like that. Now I wish I had of come over or I should have brought over the entire neighborhood and kicked in the door. We shouldn't have left you alone." Susan has tears in her eyes as do I.

"I won't lie, I almost went through with it. I drank almost half of the bottle of Jack but stopped when I had the pill bottle in my hand. I couldn't do it. I knew Steve would be disappointed in me as well as my family and friends. Especially you. But all of that is behind me now. I'm happier than I have been in months."

"So Christian is good to you? From articles I have read about him, he sounds pretty scary to me." I laugh.

"He can be pretty intense at times, but he really has a big and generous heart and yes, he is really good to me. But aside from that, he does have a temper and does get jealous easily. I told you last night that I hadn't spoken to him since Tuesday. He called me last night after I talked to you. He apologized over and over for the way he reacted to the debacle with Jason. I just wish he could be here with me."

"Do you think he will come? It would be wonderful if he did. That way, we can all meet him and make sure he is good enough for you." I laugh out loud.

"Good enough for me? I think that should be the other way around. At times I don't think I'm good enough for him."

"Oh, please. Any man would be lucky to have you. I'm just glad you aren't alone. I was going to come to Seattle and drag you back home after the concert, but I have a feeling you're going to stay. You seem really happy."

"I do have a reason to stay. I start my new job in a little over a week and I have Christian who makes me very happy."

Our food arrives and as I begin eating my burger, my phone rings. It's Bill Sanders, an old friend from school and one of my band mates.

"Hi Bill. What's up?"

"Hi Linda. I saw your interview today. You looked great. I'm calling because I just got a phone call from the manager at the Blue Rose. They want us to perform tomorrow night. I said I would have to ask you first. I know this is short notice, but I know we can do it. It's only been five months since we last practiced together. What do you say?" _TOMORROW NIGHT?! Geez. Talk about short notice._

"Gosh, Bill. I don't know." I'm really hesitant to say yes." Susan is looking at me as is Luke.

"Linda, you can do it. We will have time to put together a short playlist tomorrow. We only have to sing 4-5 songs. Come on. Say yes."

"Ok. Call him back and tell him we will perform. I'm not sure about this though, but if you think we can do it, I'll agree. Call me later with the details." I hang up and Luke and Susan want to know what that was all about.

"It seems my band has been asked to perform at the Blue Rose tomorrow night. I reluctantly agreed." Luke looks worried, but Susan looks excited.

"I have concerns, Mrs. Morrison. What about security? I'm going to need backup to protect you."

"I would assume the club has their own security but maybe you should talk with them to see what they will offer. Do you think you should call Taylor and let him know what is going on? Luke nods.

"I will call him after you have more details and if we need more security, he will organize it."

Great. Just one more thing I need to worry about. Here I thought I was finally going to have a day and a half off before flying back to the west coast. Oh well. It's done but it could be a lot of fun getting to sing in front of a crowd of our friends again.

We wrap up lunch and Susan proceeds to tell me to not make plans for dinner tonight. She wouldn't tell me why and said she would call me later. _She's up to something._ We drop Julie off at the Doubletree and then we head back to the house. I change clothes and then tell Luke that there is somewhere I need to go, but I need to go by myself.

"Linda, Mr. Grey would kill me then fire me for letting you go somewhere by yourself. May I ask where you want to go?"

"Luke. I will take responsibility for being alone, but where I need to go, I promise you, I will be perfectly safe. Just trust me. I'm going to the cemetery to visit Steve's grave. May I have the keys, please?"

Luke reluctantly gives me the keys to our rental car. "Just promise me that you will be careful. I'm already regretting giving you the keys. Are you sure you don't want me to drive you? I will stay in the car and give you the privacy you need." I shake my head.

"I will be fine. Kick back, relax and watch TV. I won't be gone long. I just want to be alone for a little while. This will stay between us, ok?" Luke nods, still not convinced this is a good idea.

I can't believe how good it feels to drive myself somewhere. I haven't done it in so long, but I'm safe here. Yes people know I'm in town, but they don't know what I'm driving or where I will be going. This black Audi I'm driving has dark tinted windows and you can't see inside very well. I turn the radio on and take the drive across town to the cemetery where Steve is buried. I stop at a florist and get some white daisies. They were his favorite flower. I drive through the gates and wind my way around to the section that I picked for his final resting place. It is near some large trees that provide lots of shade. I sit in the car for a moment to gather myself before visiting for the first time where the love of my life is buried.

**A/N Don't forget to visit my Pinterest page! www dot pinterest dot com/ladymartin1965**

**It's finally updated!**

**Until next time!**


	36. Chapter 36

**REMEMBER, I DON'T OWN ALL OF THE CHARACTERS. E.L. JAMES DOES. I OWN THE STORYLINE.**

**CHAPTER 36**

**CHRISTIAN POV**

Taylor and I arrive at Sea-Tac and I see my shiny, new jet sitting out on the tarmac. One good thing about having your own jet: you don't have to fight the crowds inside the terminal, no baggage check, no x-ray, nothing. Stephan was right: it turned out better than even I expected. Taylor grabs our bags from the back of the SUV and we make our way up the steps and step inside. _WOW._ I look around at the cream colored leather seats with the GEH logo stitched into them, the several TV monitors that are installed around the cabin, and the new carpeting throughout the jet. I walk back to where the bedroom is and I'm amazed how much bigger it is compared to my old jet. The shower is huge. I made a last minute change and had a king size bed added instead of the queen that was already installed.

I walk back out to the main cabin and I'm greeted by Stephan. We shake hands and I ask him how he likes the new jet. This jet seats 14 people comfortably, where my old one seated 8.

"Sir, it is awesome. The cockpit is state of the art. I think it could even take off and land by itself and you won't even need me." We both laugh.

"Don't get any ideas, Stephan. You're not going anywhere. I need you. How's your arm?" We both laugh.

"It's just fine, Sir. Good as new. Thank you for asking." Sandra, the flight attendant that was also in the crash, has decided not to return to GEH. My new flight attendant, Angie, is onboard today. I didn't see her when we boarded but when I came out of the bedroom, she saw me and immediately blushed. _Yeah, lady. Get over it. It's just another pretty face._ She is an attractive blonde, just not my type, of course.

"Mr. Grey, I'm Angie, your flight attendant for your trip to Chicago. Can I get you anything to drink before we take off?" _Oh for fuck's sake._ _I swear she is batting her eyelashes at me._

"No, thank you. Maybe after we are in the air." She looks disappointed for some reason. She won't last long if she keeps this up. I take my seat right in front of one of the TV monitors and turn it on to CNN. Yes, I have satellite TV on board my jet. I can also split the screen and have CNBC on as well. My cell phone rings and it's my Mom.

"Hello, Mother. How are you? What's up?"

"Hi, Christian. I just wanted to catch you before you left for Chicago to say thank you for dinner and to wish you good luck on your trip. How is the new jet?"

"The jet is better than I could have imagined. Maybe we all can fly to Aspen sometime as a family. How does that sound to you?"

"Oh, that sounds lovely dear. Maybe we can go when Linda gets out of school on a Friday afternoon and we can have two and a half days or even better, what about Friday, Saturday, and Sunday after Thanksgiving? I think that would be a good time to go as well. Would that be alright with you, Christian?"

"Sounds perfect to me. I haven't even seen a school calendar yet. I can look that up while I'm flying to Chicago. I have WIFI as well as satellite TV. I can't wait for you all to see this jet." Stephan comes out to tell me we are ready to take off.

"Mom, I have to go. Stephan has been given clearance to take off. I won't be home until Sunday. I'm stopping over in Oklahoma to surprise Linda. I will call when I get home."

"Tell Linda we said hello and we miss her. Have fun sweetheart. I'll talk to you Sunday. Bye Christian."

I decide to get online and test out the WIFI connection. It's not as fast as what I have back at Grey House, but it works very well. I pull up the website of Seattle Waldorf School and look at the calendar. There is a whole week in between the concert and the start of school and I'd like to take Linda on a trip so she can relax and wind down after all of the hard work she has put into it. I pull up a few travel sites and I find the perfect place to go to. It's warm, not too hot, sunny and the beaches are spectacular and the views are amazing. I'm just going to go ahead and reserve a private villa for us for 4 days. I've never been to where I want to take her, but I'm sure she will love it. _Crap. _I don't think she has a passport. I e-mailed Welch and asked him to fast track one for her. Now that I've planned the trip, I recline back in my chair and contemplate the next thing that is on my mind.

**LINDA POV**

I finally get out of the car and head over to Steve's final resting place. There was a new part of the cemetery that opened up in late March and I knew when I saw this huge oak tree nearby that this would be the perfect place. I kneel down in front of the headstone and place the daisies in front of it.

"I'm sorry it's taken me this long to come and see your final resting place. I know that your soul and your spirit are in heaven and that is comforting to me. I'm so, so sorry that I didn't come to the graveside after the funeral, but I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that you were gone and that I wouldn't see you again. It is nice and peaceful here, isn't it? Remember how we would go on picnics when we were dating and you wanted to find the biggest shade tree around to spread our blanket under? You always took care of me, wanting to protect me. It always made me feel cherished."

"I went up to Olympic National Park not long after moving to Seattle to feel closer to you and I wrote you a letter. I'm sure you know that. In it, I had said that our love was special and one of a kind. It still is and it always will be. You were my first love. I'm sure you already know this but I meet someone after moving to Seattle. We have gotten a lot closer in the last couple of months. I love him and he loves me. After the plane crashed in Colorado, I remember you came to me telling me that "it wasn't my time." Those words stayed with me while I was unconscious on that mountain waiting to be rescued. I did have someone to go back to, someone waiting for me, and that someone was Christian."

"I guess what I'm trying to say, Steve, is that Christian has my heart totally and I have his. He makes me happy, and he makes me feel loved and cherished. I hope you can be happy for me. I remember you told me before you died that you didn't want me to be alone, that you wanted me to find someone to love and that you wanted me to be loved. I'm honoring that wish. I love you and I will always love you. We will see each other again one day. I want you to know that I think of you often and that I may not make it back to Oklahoma for a while but I want to have flowers put on your grave each week. I think I can get Susan or one of our friends to do that for me. Goodbye, my love." I put my hand on his headstone in a loving gesture and smile. I stand and turn to go back to my car when I'm stopped in my tracks, frozen, staring into two angry eyes that I didn't want to see again. _Fuck._

**CHRISTIAN** **POV**

We land in Chicago just before 3:30 pm. Taylor ordered a car to pick us up from the airfield and it is waiting next to where the jet pulls to a stop near a hangar and we head to Palmer Johnson Power Systems to close the deal. The car stops in front of the building and Taylor and I get out and head inside. We are escorted into a conference room where 5 men and one woman are seated. Mr. Heneghan is already seated as well. He stands and shakes hands with me.

"Mr. Grey, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I hope you had a good flight." I just nod. I'm not one to stand around and make small talk. I want to get this deal over and done with.

"Please, Mr. Grey, have a seat." I sit in the vacant chair next to Mr. Heneghan and Taylor stands against the wall behind me.

"Mr. Grey, you are aware that some concerns arose about the sale of the plant. The board met and informed me that they would like to take the plant "off the market", so to speak, and not sell at this time." My eyes immediately meet his and he flinches.

"Mr. Heneghan, we have been in talks for more than a month and I thought my offer was more than fair as I am willing to pay 5% more than the value of this facility. Your board voted on it and approved my offer. Now all of a sudden you want to back out of the deal. May I ask why?" Out of the corner of my eye, the two dumb fucks who are trying to broker a deal with Linc under the table actually have smug looks on their ugly ass faces. They see me looking in their direction and their smug looks on their faces disappear in an instant. I turn my attention back to Mr. Heneghan, waiting for his answer. So he is trying to play me as well. I guess I will have to pull out my secret weapon.

"Mr. Grey, the board feels that now isn't the best time to sell. They also had concerns about the possible job loss and what it would mean for this community." _Lame excuses. Here we go._

I open my briefcase and pull out 7 envelopes, one for each board member and one for this dumb fuck Heneghan. I hand them to Taylor and he passes them out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, in the envelope in front of you are copies of e-mails that two of your board members have written to one Lewis Lincoln, owner of Lincoln Timber in Seattle. I know about Mr. Lincoln's offer to buy your plant. It came in after my bid was accepted and voted on. Now, tell me. How do you think Mr. Lincoln knew how much to bid for your plant? I'll tell you how: he was told how much I bid and he countered. You have the evidence in front of you. Now think about what the consequences are for insider trading. Do you want to go to jail or do you want to close this deal today and we can go our separate ways? The decision is yours." _Dumb and dumber at the end of the table are about to crap their pants. I have my fuck you smirk on._

The other board members and Heneghan are looking and reading over the evidence in front of them. They have their mouths hanging open while they read the e-mails. Heneghan looks up stunned and shocked.

"Mr. Grey, I'm appalled at what I'm reading. Our company was built on honesty and integrity and the actions of two of our board members does not reflect our beliefs. Could you give us a few minutes to discuss this new information. We will call you back in when we have a decision."

"Certainly. Take all the time you need. I will be right outside." I stand and Taylor walks over and opens the door and we walk out. I turn to Taylor and a slow smirk forms on my face.

"They will call us back in very soon. 5 minutes tops. Wait and see."

As predicted, 5 minutes later I am called back into the conference room.

"Mr. Grey, I want to personally apologize to you. I'm glad you brought this information to our attention. We took another vote and it is unanimous that we sell the plant to you for the agreed upon price, if you still wish to purchase it." _Game, Set, Match._

I open my briefcase again and take out the rest of the paperwork for the sale, sign it, and pass it to Heneghan along with the check and he gives me the signed bill of sale. I stand, shake his hand and walk out knowing that I fucked over Linc Lincoln. He just thought he could outsmart me. Will he ever learn that he can't go up against me and win?

"As the new owner, I am hereby firing all of the board members that are present in this room. Mr. Heneghan, you may remain in your present position if you so choose." He nods in agreement.

"Good day everyone."

Taylor and I exit the building and get into our car and head back to the airport.

"Congratulations, sir. I was really wondering there for a while which way it was going to go. I guess the mention of jail time convinced them to sell."

"Thank you. They wouldn't have lasted a day behind bars. They would have been somebody's boyfriend very quickly." Now with that behind me, we can head on to Oklahoma and surprise Linda. I think I will call Sawyer just to see where they are and what she is doing.

**LINDA POV**

_Why the hell is Jason here? How did he know I was here? Did he follow me? I have such a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach._

"Jason, this is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I was visiting Stacy's grave. It is up the road a little ways. I saw you from over there and just wanted to come by and pay my respects as well." _The little hairs that are on the back of my neck are now standing up. It's the way he emphasized the word PAY that bothers me._

"I didn't realize she was buried out here as well. I really have to be going, Jason. It was nice to see you again." I start to walk past him and he blocks me from going to my car. I look up at his face and I have seen that smug look before: 32 years ago. _Oh shit._

"Look, I just want to talk to you. I want to apologize again for the way I acted in San Francisco, but mainly for the way I disrespected you all those years ago. I was a stupid, selfish, horny jock that should have known better to treat someone that I had known for a long time like a piece of trash. We had our good times, didn't we, baby? We were really good together and I think we could be again if you would just give me a chance." He tries to touch me and I instinctively back up.

"Are you serious? Have you forgotten what you did to me a month before we broke up? I should have left you after you hit me in the face with your fist. I actually thought it was my fault that I made you mad. You got so jealous and possessive of me having other guys as friends that you actually told me _"I forbid you talking to any other guy but me."_ I really thought I could help you with your anger problems. Boy, was I wrong. I never told a single person what you did to me, even though I had a black eye and a bruised cheek. I just passed it off as me being clumsy, falling down and hitting my face."

"Baby, I apologized for that too. Why can't you let all of this anger go? I'd like to get back together with you. I want us to rekindle what we once felt for each other. I've thought about you a lot since Steve died. I looked and looked for you, I went by your house constantly, called you a hundred times, but I could never find you. Then I read about a plane crash in Colorado and your name was mentioned and it said you lived in Seattle now. When I learned about the press tour you were going on and found out you were going to one of the radio stations I represent in San Francisco, I took that as a sign that I was meant to find you." _This guy has gone wacko. I have got to figure out a way to get away from him and fast. I can tell he is getting desperate._

"Jason, our time has passed. We aren't teenagers in love anymore. We are both grown adults that unfortunately have had to endure death and heartache over our spouses. We can't ever be anything more than friends. Ever. Please understand that. I really have to go. Goodbye, Jason." I step around him quickly and just when I thought I was home free, he reaches out, grabs my arm, and yanks me back to him. _God, something just popped in my shoulder. Shit, it hurts._

"You aren't going anywhere. We aren't finished talking. I still love you. I know deep down you still love me. Fuck, Linda. We have known each other since Jr. High. That has to mean something. That was real love for me." He still has a tight grip on my arm.

"No, it doesn't mean anything to me. I found real love when I started dating Steve. He never once yelled at me, screamed at me, put me down with hurtful words, and most of all, HE NEVER HIT ME! I was stupid to think you cared about me. I knew our friendship would be ruined once we crossed that line and became boyfriend and girlfriend. I still think you used me to make Julie Patterson jealous. She was dating someone else at the time and I knew you really liked her but she wouldn't leave her boyfriend for you. So I guess I was just "convenient" for you, wasn't I? I knew it was too good to be true that you said you suddenly developed feelings for me. I was stupid. NOW LET ME GO! We will never get back together, EVER. I hated you for what you did to me then and I still hate you to this day!"

I try to pull away from Jason again, but this just agitates him further. He grabs my shirt and then his fist hits me HARD across my face. I never saw it coming. He sucker punched me. I fall to the ground dazed and confused. He yanks me up off of the ground by my shirt and pulls me to him again. I can taste the blood in my mouth.

"Don't say that. You don't know what you're saying. We can be good together. Just give me a chance. Give us a chance. I know deep down you still love me." I don't think he realizes he has even hit me. His eyes are evil looking, more so than ever. Just then, a car drives by and Jason is distracted. I kick him in the balls and he immediately drops to the ground screaming out in pain.

"You bitch! Why the fuck did you do that! You can't hide from me. I know where you live! I will find you!" I turn and run and jump in the car and take off. My head and face are killing me and I can barely see to drive. At a stoplight, I look at my face in the rearview mirror. My lip is cut, I have a cut and a bruise on my cheek and my eye is starting to swell. How the hell am I going to explain this to Luke? He will immediately call Taylor and Christian and tell them what happened. I knew I shouldn't have left the house without Luke. I'm so stupid! How am I going to get back in the house without Luke seeing me?

I'm about a mile from my house when I decide to call Susan. Maybe she can help me hide these marks.

"Susan. It's me. I need your help. I'm almost back to the house. Can I come over? Please?"

"Linda, what's wrong? What do you mean you are almost back to the house? Isn't Sawyer with you?"

"No, I talked him into giving me the keys to our rental car. There was somewhere I needed to go. I will explain when I get to your house. I'm just around the corner. Please. I really need you right now."

"Of course, park your car all the way up my driveway and come in the back door. Hopefully Sawyer won't see you. You have me scared Linda. What happened?"

"I'm pulling in now. I will be inside in just a second." Thank God she has a long driveway. I pull in and run in the back door. Susan is standing right there and her mouth drops when she sees me.

"Oh my! What happened? Did you have an accident or something? Come sit down." She leads me to the kitchen and has me sit down on a barstool. She gets a towel and puts ice in it, wraps it up, and hands it to me. I put it on my cheek and eye. I flinch. _Fuck, it hurts._

I start to tell her what happened but instead I break down crying. She holds me and just lets me cry until I finally stop and can tell her what happened.

"I went to visit Steve's grave. I wanted to take some flowers and just sit and "talk" to him. When I got ready to leave I got up and turned around and Jason was standing there staring at me. Long story short, we got into an argument and he hit me. Remember me telling you about his temper he had in school? Well, it was worse this time. This wasn't the first time he has hit me. You're the only one who knows." I put my head down on the bar and start crying again.

"Linda, you have to tell someone now. Let me get Luke over here or I can walk over to your house with you. But Jason has to pay for what he did to you. You need to call the police." If I had only reported him the first time he hit me, maybe this wouldn't have happened again. I wonder if he ever hit Stacy?

"Can I just sit here for a little while? I'm not ready to face Luke. He is really going to be pissed at me. Christian, more so, when he finds out. Why did I have to insist I go by myself? I really thought I was safe. That was stupid thinking on my part. Who the hell attacks someone in a cemetery?"

"What was Jason doing there?"

"He said he was visiting Stacy's grave. I really thought for a split second that he followed me there." Susan looks at me sympathetically and sighs.

"Linda, Stacy isn't buried in a cemetery. He had her cremated and half of her ashes went home to her parents. It sounds like he did follow you. Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry." Susan pulls me into a hug and holds me while I continue to cry. Christian was right. I'm not safe on my own anymore. My life isn't ever going to be the same again no matter where I live.

**LUKE POV**

I look at my watch and I notice that Linda has been gone for almost two hours. _Crap. _I have a bad feeling about this. I knew I shouldn't have let her go off by herself. She knows that being with Christian Grey means she is a target as well. I try calling her but it just goes to voicemail. I hang up and send her a text.

*SPIKE – CALL ME ASAP. LUKE

I wait for almost 10 minutes. Still no response or call. I look outside but I don't see the car. I walk down the driveway and look up and down the street. Something catches my eye across the street. Our car is parked in the driveway near the back of that house. That must be where Susan lives. I run over and knock on the door. Susan comes to the door.

"Mrs. Adams, I'm sorry to bother you, but is Mrs. Morrison here? I noticed our car parked in your driveway." She nods and steps aside to let me in. She walks me back to her kitchen where I see Linda sitting with her head down. I can tell she is crying.

"Mrs. Morrison, are you alright?" I whisper to her. When she raises her head I wasn't prepared for what I was about to see.

"Shit! What happened to you? Did you fall?" She just shakes her head but isn't answering me. I turn her face to look at her cheek and her eye. I can see a faint fist impression.

"Did someone do this to you? Did someone hit you? Tell me who did this!" I'm trying not to raise my voice because I know she is upset but I have to know. Just then, a sick feeling settles in my gut. _Oh, fuck._ Could this have been done by that Morgan fucker? I put my hands on her shoulders and turn her to me again. She winces when my hand is on her right shoulder.

"Tell me now who did this to you!" I'm looking her square in the eyes. I'm not putting up with her silence anymore.

"It was Jason. He evidently followed me to the cemetery. I was about to leave when I looked up and he was standing there staring at me. He told me he was there visiting his wife's grave. Then he started yelling at me and when I started to walk away, he grabbed my arm and yanked me back to him and then…he hit me and knocked me down." I'm standing there clinching my fists and anger is running through me.

"He pulled me up by my shirt but before he could hit me again, a car drove by and distracted him and I kicked him in the balls and ran to the car and drove off. I'm sorry, Luke. I didn't even think about him being back in town. I really thought I was safe. I guess I know for sure now that I'm not safe anywhere anymore by myself. Not Seattle and not my home town." Linda puts her head on my shoulder and softly cries again. I know I have to call Taylor and let him know what happened, but I'm holding off on that for a little while.

"Linda, let's get you back to the house so you can rest. Mrs. Adams, if you could, would you come over and sit with her while I retrieve the car? I would appreciate it. I just think I need to get her home." She nods in agreement.

"Yes, of course. Remember I told you not to have any plans for this evening? A welcome home dinner is planned in your honor and is being held at the Foster's Home at 7:00 pm. It was supposed to be a surprise. I think we can have you looking good as new by then. But if you don't want to go, we can cancel it. I'm sure they would understand."

"No, I don't want to disappoint everyone. I'll be alright," Linda says quietly.

All three of us walk back across the street to Linda's house. I see them safely inside then turn to walk back across the street to retrieve the car. I know I'm going to be royally reamed out by the boss. I'm sure he will blame me for letting this happen. I decide to suck it up and call Taylor.

"Luke, my man. What's up?" _At least he is in a good mood: for now._

"It's going. How was the trip to Chicago? Any problems?"

"At first the board didn't want to sell to Mr. Grey, but then he pulled out the smoking gun, and well, let's just say, Mr. Grey now owns the Palmer plant in Chicago and we are now at the airport waiting to take off for Oklahoma. You didn't tell Spike we might come, did you? The Boss wants it to be a surprise." _He'll get a surprise alright._

"No I didn't tell her. I can keep a secret, thank you very much. But there is something I do need to tell you. First, is the Boss nearby? Can he hear you talking?"

"Yes, but I can walk away. What's going on? You sound funny."

"Well, there was an incident earlier involving Mrs. Morrison. She is alright, but she has bruises on her face and she has a black eye."

"Fuck, Luke! What the hell happened? Weren't you with her when it happened?"

"See, that's the thing. I wasn't with her. She wanted some private time at the cemetery so I let her go by herself. Jason Morgan evidently followed her there, attacked her and hit her in the face with his fist. I'm sorry, T. I should have been with her, but we both thought she would be safe enough going to a cemetery for crying out loud. Who the hell attacks someone in a place like that? I'm sorry Taylor." _Oh crap. I can hear Mr. Grey in the background asking Taylor what's going on. Shit, shit, shit._

"Are you going to tell him before you take off or after you land here? If I were you, I'd wait until you arrived here." _That way Taylor won't have a crappy flight having to listen to the Boss rant and rave._

"I don't know. This really puts me in an awkward position, Luke. But I see what you're saying. Let me think about it. I'll have to make a decision soon. He is giving me his you-better-not-be-fucking-keeping-anything-from-me look. I hate to say this, Luke, but you really fucked up. I don't care if she was going to see the President of the United States. You should have been with her."

"I know. I'm sorry. I take full responsibility."

"I'll see what damage control I can do from this end. But be prepared for the wrath of Christian Grey."

"I am. One more thing. Susan Adams, Mrs. Morrison's friend who lives across the street, says there is a neighborhood party tonight at 7:00 pm in her honor. We will probably already be there by the time you and Mr. Grey land. The address will be on the table behind the couch just as you walk inside. Mrs. Adams said it is at the biggest house on the block. You can't miss it."

"Thanks Luke. See you in a couple of hours."

"Text me when you land. See you later. Bye." I hang up from talking to Taylor and sigh. I walk back inside and I think I will go upstairs and check on Linda and see how she is doing.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

We have just taken off from Chicago Midway Airport and we are headed to Oklahoma. I could only make out bits and pieces of the conversation Taylor was having with Luke. What I could hear, I didn't like.

"Taylor, what's wrong? Is something wrong with Mrs. Morrison? Don't you fucking keep anything from me." I'm sure Stephan can hear me from the cockpit.

"Sir, Mrs. Morrison is fine, but…" Taylor never hesitates telling me anything. I have a bad feeling I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear.

"Taylor, for fuck's sake, just tell me. My imagination is running away with me!"

"Mrs. Morrison talked Luke into letting her drive herself to the cemetery. She wanted some privacy. When she got ready to leave, she turned around and Jason Morgan was standing behind her."

"Shit. Luke knows better than to let Mrs. Morrison talk him into anything that isn't going to keep her safe. What the fuck was he thinking? How the hell did this fucker know she would be there? What happened?!" I'm really about to lose my temper.

"He evidently followed her, started an argument with her and she tried to leave. Sir, he ended up hitting her in the face with his fist and she fell to the ground. But she was able to get away when he became distracted and she was able to kick him where it mattered and he went down and she ran to her car and took off. Luke found her at her friend Susan Adams house across the street from her house. She went there first."

"That fucking son of a bitch put his hands on her? I'm going to kill him when I find him. No one touches what is mine. How bad is she? Is she ok?" I'm barely holding it together. I get up out of my seat and I'm pacing the aisle of the plane.

"Luke says she has a bruised cheek and a black eye but seems to otherwise be alright." I hate to think of my beautiful girl hurt. I close my eyes and try to rein in my anger. I don't know who to be madder at: Luke or Linda. I grab my phone to call Welch.

"Welch, I want you to run Jason Morgan's background check again and get me a current address for him. Get it to me ASAP." I hang up and I'm running my hands through my hair. Taylor looks at me with concern.

"Sir, may I ask why you want a current address for Mr. Morgan? I don't think it's a good idea to take him on yourself. Let the police handle it."

"Taylor, no one touches what belongs to me. This guy is a loose cannon and he needs to be taught a lesson. You don't go around punching women in the face for God's sake. He will be lucky to piss straight after I get through with him."

"I understand, Sir. But think of Mrs. Morrison right now. She needs you. She doesn't need you behind bars charged with assault. That won't do her any good. From the way Luke sounded, he is more pissed off than you at the moment. Let us take care of Morgan and you take care of Mrs. Morrison."

I hear what Taylor is saying and I know he is right. Maybe I will let him and Luke take care of this. But Luke is going to hear from me after we land. I look at my watch and it's now 5:45 pm. We should be landing in about 40 minutes.

**LINDA POV**

After walking back to my house from Susan's I excused myself, grabbed Maggie, who had been keeping Luke company while I was gone, and went upstairs. I decided now is as good a time as any to go into our old bedroom. Susan said she would be back over in about 45 minutes to help me fix my face and get ready for this evening. It will be nice to see everyone again. This is such a close-knit neighborhood and everyone looks out for one another. The Foster's have lived in this area for over 40 years and are just the sweetest people. Their home is a mansion: it is huge. It sits in the middle of the block facing East. My house faces South. If you went West on my street, you would run right into their house.

I open the door and go inside. Right away I see the new bed that I ordered before leaving Seattle. I replaced the King Size bed with a Queen size as I didn't think I needed that big of a bed in here anymore. Our pictures are still on the wall, books on the nightstands and my cedar chest is at the foot of the bed. I walk across the room to the big picture window and look out at the backyard. You can just see Downtown Tulsa from our window. I sit down on the window seat and just familiarize myself again with my surroundings.

I head off to the other bedroom and decide to take a shower before Susan arrives. I still feel dirty from Jason's hands being on me. That man has lost it. The look in his eyes was one I don't ever remember seeing before. They were still the angry eyes I remember from all those years ago, but this time pure evil shown through as well. I find myself scrubbing my skin harder than usual, as it is now pretty red. I get out and dry myself off and put on my new cute pink board shorts and a T-shirt. I accidentally take a look at my face in the mirror again. Ugh. I swear it keeps getting blacker every time I look at it. No amount of make-up is going to totally hide this. I head back downstairs to see what Luke is up to. I finally found him sitting out on the front porch. He has his hands folded under his chin.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing out here?" He looks like he's lost his best friend.

"Sorry. I just wanted to sit out here for a little while. Linda, I'm really sorry that I didn't force myself to go with you. If I was with you, that wouldn't have happened." He points to my face. I sit down next to him.

"Luke, I told you I would take full responsibility for going out on my own. This wasn't your fault or my fault. It's that fuktard Jason's fault. There is something that I never told you about him and I'm really sorry that I didn't. This isn't the first time that he has hit me." Luke's face hardens and his eyes narrow. _Oh Lord. He's going to blow a gasket._

"Why the hell didn't you think to tell me that before? God, Linda. I cringe thinking what could have happened to you if you hadn't of gotten away from him. He's psychotic. If I ever see him again, he will be taking his last breath for ever hurting you. I do have to tell you that I did call Taylor and I told him what happened. He isn't very happy with either of us right now. Before you say anything, I know you said we would keep this between us, but that was before Morgan decided to hit you. Mr. Grey and Taylor would have found out some way or another. You can't hide anything from either of them."

"I know. It would have been worse if they found out and we didn't tell them. But I meant what I said. I talked you into letting me go. I will talk to Christian and Taylor and make them see this wasn't your fault. I still can't believe that bastard sucker-punched me! I didn't see that right hook coming at all. I guess we need to spar some more, huh? Remember the last time?" I laugh and punch him in the arm. That was when I connected with his eye. He didn't see that coming either.

"Don't remind me. That's the one and only time I've ever been hit by a girl. You got lucky." He punches me in the arm and I fake being hurt. We have a good laugh. I may have my work cut out getting the heat off of Luke, but I will make Taylor and Christian understand it was my idea to go by myself.

"I'm going to head back inside. Susan will be here shortly to help me cover my Mike Tyson face. You coming?"

"I will be inside in a little while. It's been a long time since I have just sat outside on a porch and admired the view. This really is a great neighborhood to live in. There are at least 6 different styles of houses on this street alone." That's the beauty of living in the Maple Ridge Addition. So many different kinds of houses in one neighborhood.

"See the big house down there where my street stops and you have to go right or left? That is where the Foster's live and that is where the party will be. You will die when you see the inside. It is spectacular. Italian marble, natural wood, you name it. It's in there. Benjamin is retired from the oil business and his wife Emily is a retired school teacher. You will really like everyone that lives here. You can even unofficially be "off duty" tonight. The only threatening things around here are the mosquitoes." I laugh and he rolls his eyes at me. Susan is coming across now and we go inside and head upstairs to get ready for the party. Susan has always loved playing dress up with me. I roll my eyes at the thought. She has always had better fashion sense than I do. I'm feeling much better than I was an hour ago. This is going to be a fun evening.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

We finally made it to Tulsa. We were going to land at Jones Riverside Airport but a last minute change was made and we landed at Tulsa International Airport. It's actually closer to Linda's house than the other airport, which is fine with me. I want to get to her as fast as possible and make sure she is alright. Taylor called ahead to Audi of Tulsa and they brought us a black 2014 Audi Q7 S Line Prestige SUV to use during our stay here. It was waiting for us on the tarmac where we taxied the plane to and parked it. I'm seriously considering replacing our current SUV's with this model. We just bought new 2013 SUV's at the first of the year but I don't care. These are pretty sweet.

The trip across town feels like it is taking forever, but it is a Friday night and there is lots of traffic around us. Linda has told me a little bit about the neighborhood she used to live in. It sounds very eclectic with all of the different types of architecture used and the many different styles of houses in this area. Taylor turns off of the street we have been traveling on and heads into the residential area.

"There. Her house is on the left." We see the Audi A4 Luke and Linda are using parked in the driveway and we park behind it. Luke is sitting on the front porch. He immediately stands and comes to get our bags.

"Luke, how is Mrs. Morrison? Is she any better?" I'm really proud of myself. I'm remaining calm and I'm not yelling…yet.

"Yes, Sir. She is. Mrs. Adams is with her upstairs. Go up the stairs and go the right and the room she is using is at the end of the hallway. Don't worry. I didn't tell her you were coming."

"Good. We'll talk later, Luke," I say as I make eye contact with him. He nods and lowers his head slightly. He knows he fucked up.

I take the stairs two at a time because I'm anxious to see Linda. It feels like a lifetime since I've held her. The door to her bedroom is open and I can hear her talking to her friend Susan. I hang outside the bedroom door for a few minutes listening.

"Ok, Elizabeth Arden, can you make my face look normal again? My eye is getting uglier by the second." Susan looks at me and laughs.

"Define normal. Have I ever seen you normal?" I smack Susan on the leg.

"Ha Ha. Very funny. You know how I am about make-up. I hate wearing it, but I don't want to scare people tonight looking like I went 12 rounds with Evander Holyfield."

"Stop. It doesn't look that bad but let's see what we can do with it." I take that as my cue to step in and see the damage for myself.

"She's right. It doesn't look that bad," I say and Linda and Susan turn their heads immediately to see who is talking. Linda smiles and leaps up and runs around Susan to me and I throw my arms around her and pull her into a tight hug.

"You act like you have missed me or something. Surprise." I lift her chin so our eyes meet and kiss her showing her how much I have missed seeing her beautiful face.

"I have missed you so much and I'm so happy you're here. I didn't want to ask you if you could come see me while I was gone because I know how busy you are and your schedule is always hectic."

"I had already planned on coming to Oklahoma after my business concluded in Chicago but I didn't know how long the acquisition would take. I didn't want to promise something and not make good on it. I never want to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me. Sorry. Where are my manners. Susan, this is Christian. Christian, meet my best friend, Susan Adams." I extend my hand out to shake hers.

"It's finally nice to meet you, Christian. I've heard so much about you that I feel like I've known you forever."

"Likewise, Susan. Linda has told me a lot about you. Thank you for being here for her. I appreciate it greatly."

"Not a problem. I'd do anything for her. I'll leave you two alone to reconnect." Susan excuses herself from the room and shuts the door. _Alone at last._

I take a look at her face and cringe. I can see the imprint in the bruise of that fuckers fist. I swear I will kill that man with my bare hands. I gently run my hand over her eye and cheek. No one hurts what's mine.

"Does it hurt? Have you taken anything for the pain that I'm sure you must be feeling?" I ask while still staring into those magnificent green eyes.

"Not too much and no I haven't taken anything yet. I will before we go to dinner. One of the neighbors down the street is having a block party at their house. Susan says it is in my honor. I feel really embarrassed and uncomfortable with all of the attention I've been getting."

"Why do you feel that way? You deserve to be recognized. Just go with the flow and it will be alright. The block party sounds fun. I've never been to one before."

"You'll have fun. We don't have to stay too long. I know you're tired from flying for most of the day. That way we can have our own fun, if you know what I mean," Linda says as she raises an eyebrow. _Oh, I know exactly what you're implying._ I lean down to kiss her and as soon as our lips meet, we're all tongues, hands, and heavy breathing. I'm ready to tell her to skip the party when we are interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," Linda says while we are trying to catch our breath. It's Susan.

"Sorry, but if we're going to be on time for the party, we need to finish getting you ready. I still need to cover, what did you call it, your "Mike Tyson Eye?" I laugh at the Mike Tyson comment.

"I will go downstairs and put on a clean shirt and talk to Luke. See you in a few minutes." I give her another quick kiss and exit the room and head downstairs. I wasn't going to approach this subject now, but I need to put the fear of God in Luke's mind while we are at the party.

I make my way downstairs and see Taylor talking animatedly to Luke. He must be ripping into him as well. He is damn lucky that Linda wasn't hurt any more than she was or he would be looking for a new job right about now. I'm not going to fire him but I'm not going to let him know that at first.

"Luke, was your head up your ass? Why would you think it was a good idea to let Mrs. Morrison go off on her own when that fucker Morgan was running around angry as hell about what went down in San Francisco?" I'm just below screaming level.

"Sir, we both thought it was safe enough for her to go on her own. You know she takes her security seriously, but we both thought she was safe enough to go to a cemetery. I am sorry Mrs. Morrison got hurt and I take full responsibility for what happened."

"I will be escorting Mrs. Morrison to this party tonight. You and Taylor can have the night off. Luke, we will finish this conversation later and will you put my bag in Mrs. Morrison's room. That will be all." Luke retrieves my bag and takes it upstairs.

15 minutes later Linda and Susan make their way downstairs laughing and talking. She looks beautiful in her yellow sundress and yellow sandals. It's the perfect thing to wear since it is still 100 degrees outside and the humidity is just as bad. I don't know how anyone can stand to live somewhere where it is so damn hot but I guess if you were born and raised here you get used to it. I meet Linda at the bottom of the stairs and take her hand and bring it to my lips. Susan did a good job hiding the bruises to Linda's face.

"You look beautiful. Is this one of the dresses Caroline Acton picked out for you?"

"Thank you. No, actually it came from my closet upstairs. I bought this last summer and never had a chance to wear it. Do you like it?"

"I love it. It shows just enough of your back for me to touch. Shall we?" I motion towards the door and Linda and Susan walk in front of me. We walk hand in hand down the street towards a large mansion that sits at the end of the block. It just looks so out of place. When we arrive we are met by an older couple at the door. I'm assuming they are the Foster's.

"Oh, Linda. It's so good to see you again." Mrs. Foster pulls Linda in for a long hug. I can see that they are quite fond of each other as Mrs. Foster has tears in her eyes while she whispers something into Linda's ear. Linda breaks the hug and nods.

"Mrs. Foster, I'd like for you to meet Christian Grey. I met him not long after moving to Seattle. Christian, this is Emily Foster." We shake hands and then her husband introduces himself and shakes my hand as well.

"I'm Benjamin Foster. It's nice to meet you Christian. I'm glad you are taking care of our girl in Seattle. Emily and I are delighted she met someone and isn't all alone in that big city. We miss her terribly, but we know Seattle is her home now. Please come in. Most of the other guests are already here."

Benjamin pulls Linda away from Emily long enough to welcome her back with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The old me would be in a jealous rage right about now because another man kissed what is mine, but he is older and is a respected member of the community. As we walk through this large, magnificent home we reach the parlor in the rear of the house and find at least 30 more people and a few more are assembled out in the backyard. There is a small tent and under it is the buffet and an open bar.

"I can tell they are used to throwing large parties. Look at all of the food, liquor and wine they have," I say whispering to Linda.

"They host parties at least twice a week. They are old pros. Come, I want to introduce you to more of my friends and neighbors." She introduces me to doctors, lawyers, teachers and businessmen and women. All were excited she had returned home and were equally thrilled she will be living out her life-long dream of being a soloist with an orchestra.

After an hour and a half, we walk back to the house, hand in hand. I can't remember the last time I just went out and took a walk. Once the sun went down, it did start cooling off to a bone-chilling 90 degrees.

"So what made you and Steve pick this neighborhood to live in?"

"I have always loved this part of town and two years after we got married, I was looking through the newspaper one day for houses to rent. We really didn't like where we were living at the time so I started checking the newspaper daily to see what was for rent. I saw that there was a 3 bedroom house for rent near the Tulsa Garden Center. We were elated and drove over to see the house. It was small, but we didn't care. It was in the neighborhood we loved. We moved in a week later."

"One night we were taking a walk, going up and down each street, looking at the many different styles of houses. We saw this cute little old lady named Francie, who didn't have any family living here, trying to bend down to pick something up near the street. We stopped, introduced ourselves, and asked her if we could help her and she said yes. We pulled weeds, picked up trash for her and moved some rocks she wanted put around the tree in the front yard. We became friends instantly. We checked on her constantly, took her to her Dr.'s appointments, ran errands for her, etc."

"Five years later, our phone rang one Sunday afternoon and it was Francie. She decided she wanted to move to South Carolina and live with her daughter. Long story short, she gave us her house. Her daughter didn't want it because she wouldn't have any way of taking care of it clear across the United States. Francie had taken out a small loan to update the wiring and the plumbing a year before and only owed a little over $5,000 to the bank. We paid off her loan and she signed the house over to us." _That is incredible. _

"So you mean to tell me you got this house for $5,000? That is amazing. She must have really loved you like family to just give you her house. I'm sure she appreciated all of your help. You have the best and biggest heart of anyone I have ever met, Linda. I mean it. You give so much and you never ask for anything in return, ever." We are standing in the street in front of her house and I pull her in for a hug and I lightly brush my lips on her forehead. _I love this woman more and more every day._

We go inside to find Taylor and Luke watching a baseball game on TV. Of course it's the Yankees vs. Mariners. Linda walks closer to the TV to see the score and smiles. That doesn't set well with 3 big Mariners fans.

"Seems like the Yankees are beating your Mariners 10-6, bottom of the 8th. I guess it's safe to predict who will win." She is actually taunting us. I quickly tackle her and toss her on the couch opposite Taylor and Luke.

"Stop making fun of the Mariners. We should feel sorry for them, not laugh at them."

"Remember, I told you and your family the first time I met them that I was a Yankees fan. Yankee fans mock. It's just what we do." She starts laughing again and I quickly cover her mouth with mine. I have to shut her up so kissing her is a good idea. But before this gets out of hand, I break the kiss and tell her we need to go upstairs. I've waited five long, agonizing days to see her and be with her and I'm not waiting another second.

"Excuse us, gentlemen. I need to teach her some manners." I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder and climb the stairs. I can hear Taylor and Luke laughing behind us. We get inside the bedroom, I put her down and shut the door with my foot.

"Now, Mrs. Morrison. You have committed an unspeakable crime: laughing at the Mariners expense. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty by reason of insanity?" _Oh, how I have missed that mouth._

"No, you are guilty and now you must receive your punishment. I close the distance between us, put a hand on the back of her neck and pull her to me and kiss her, hard. My other hand is on her back, slowly sliding down so it is now resting on her fine ass. I find the zipper in the back and slowly pull it down. I then slowly take the straps and gently slide them off of her shoulders and let the dress fall to the floor._ Well, well, well. What do we have here? Or should I say, what don't we have here?_

"No bra, Mrs. Morrison. I like that." My mouth finds hers once more. I can feel Linda's hands on my buttons to my shirt. I have always been the one to take off my own shirts, but I'm aching for her to touch me. I decide not to stop her as she slowly unbuttons my shirt._ God. How many buttons are there?_

Linda stops and looks up at me confused about something.

"What?" I ask.

"You're not stopping me from unbuttoning your shirt. You always do. Why not?"

"Because I want, no, I need to feel your hands on me. I'm aching for you to touch me. It's time I got over my fear of touch. Please don't stop." I ask before kissing her neck behind her ear. I can feel the heat of her hand over my chest then I feel her hand over my heart. My breathing has increased but I don't stop her. I need this. I break the kiss to look into her eyes. I feel her other hand now on my back and my breathing picks up again. She stops and pulls her hands away.

"I don't want to do this if it's going to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you," Linda says while looking up into my eyes. I feel her gaze all the way to my soul.

"No, I need this. I need you." After taking her hands and placing them on my back, I slide my shirt off and hold her hands there for a few seconds before letting go. My skin feels like it is on fire but I don't care. I love this woman and I want to do this for her, as well as for me. I walk us backwards towards the bed until my knees hit the mattress. I turn her around and push her onto the bed. I crawl up on the bed and am now hovering over her, looking longingly into her eyes again.

In a barbaric move, my thumbs push through her lace panties and I rip them from her body and toss them aside.

"I'm glad those weren't my favorite," Linda says with an eyebrow raised and giggling.

"Not now with the mouth," I say and recapture her lips with mine and the intensity of the kiss picks up. Our tongues are doing their usual dance in our mouths. I kiss her neck and slowly make my way down to the valley in between her breasts. She loves being kissed there. Her hands are slowly making their way back to my chest and my back. _Her touch means so much._

I rise up quickly and remove my pants and my boxer briefs and throw them on the floor. I have waited five whole fucking long days for this moment. I kiss her again, part her legs with my knee and slowly enter her. _This is where I need to be, buried deep inside of her._ She moans in my mouth and that only adds fuel to the fire burning deep inside of me, causing me to move faster.

I love this woman so much it hurts. I start moving in and out faster, listening to our breathing increase. I feel her hands on my back again, pulling me to her.

I never allowed my subs to touch me, ever. If any one of them tried, we would go to the playroom and they would be tied to the cross and beaten with a cane. I never had feelings for my subs. Ever. I took care of them, but that was it. No love and never any affection. But with Linda, I want so much more. I have this deep connection with her, to her, that I can't explain. I want her with me always. I have thought about this all week. I never want to let her go, EVER.

"Baby, open your eyes. I want to see you." She opens her eyes and I still swear she can see straight to my soul. My hands are holding her head while I look into her eyes. She is meeting me thrust for thrust. I am so close and she is too. She clinches around me and finds her release before I do. A few more thrusts and I soon find my release. I pull out and we just lie there together in silence for a few minutes while we both catch our breath.

"God, I've missed you so much this week. I don't want us to be apart from one another this long ever again, okay?" My question sounds like a plea. In a way it is.

"I've missed you too and no, after this trip, I don't want to be apart from you this long ever again," Linda says as she kisses me deeply again.

_I guess this was her way of saying "Welcome to Oklahoma."_

**A/N Don't forget to visit my Pinterest page! www dot pinterest dot com/ladymartin1965**

**Until next time!**


End file.
